


Lighthouse

by themistrollsin



Series: This is Macon [1]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Band - Not Popular Outside of the County, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:00:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 84
Words: 140,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Everly Jordan is new to Macon, Oklahoma, having moved here for work.  She becomes instant friends with Charlotte James along with the Hanson brothers; especially Zac.  But Zac's a married man.  It's obvious from the beginning that there are issues in his marriage, but that doesn't change the fact that he's still married.





	1. Welcome to Macon

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic: none of the real life wives or kids exist.

 

Everly Jordan still can’t believe this is happening.  This is definitely way out of her element, but she knows it’s something she needs.  She needs to get away from the city and start her life over, with her career.  Of course she hadn’t planned on moving out of the state as well.  But here she is, in Macon, Oklahoma.  Macon, Oklahoma… she’d never heard of it before looking for a job.  She’s not even sure why she submitted her application.  It didn’t take long for her to receive an interview.  It started with a phone interview.  And then they requested a video conference for another interview.  Finally, they asked her to come down to officially become a teacher at Macon Elementary School. 

 

That was also when she learned that Macon Elementary was attached to the Macon Middle and Macon High Schools.  She’s not sure she’s ever seen a town as small as Macon.  However, this could be exactly what she needs, especially after spending her first 25 years in Chicago. 

 

Her family hadn’t been thrilled with the news that she’d not only be leaving Chicago but she was leaving Illinois.  She still can’t figure out why they were upset.  It’s not as if they’ve ever been really close.  If they’d been close, they wouldn’t still question her about why her engagement ended. 

 

When she had been offered the position in Macon, she hadn’t hesitated to accept.  It’s her opportunity to do something for her. 

 

Everly met Charlotte James the day she came in to look at her classroom.  They’d become instant friends; which Everly is thankful for.  It’s nice to have someone to go to in a new place.  She’d met Charlotte’s best friend, though Everly thinks there’s more to it, her second day there.  She’d asked Charlotte for some help in rearranging the desks and Taylor had come to lend a hand as well.

 

It’s really happening.  She’s finally going to be doing what she wants to do.  Her dream had always been to be a teacher.  The dream is finally happening; she’s a third grade teacher.  She just hopes that being in a new place won’t cause her issues, especially being in a small town.  She’s heard about how small towns can be, but she’s never had to deal with anything first hand.

 

As she waits for the kids to come into her room for the first day of school, Everly goes over the class list once again.  It really doesn’t surprise her by how few students she has.  What does surprise her is the fact that there are three students with the same last name.  She’d assume that they’re triplets if she hadn’t seen their birthdates.  She also had to wonder if any of them belonged to Taylor.

 

Cousins, she learned that as soon as they walked in with Taylor, Dad to Lennon Hanson, and Uncle Tay to Gavin and Jordan Hanson.  Jordan, no, he doesn’t want to be called Jordan.  He goes by Luca, Luca Hanson.

 

Everly watches as the three Hanson boys are the last to rush out of the room at the end of the day, each yelling about getting outside first.  She can’t help but smile at that.  She remembers those days well with her brothers.  That was the worst part about being the only girl.

 

The next morning, Everly is ready for the first full day of school.  She’s walking down the hall to her classroom when she sees the door of the room across from her open.  She looks over to see the man who’d step out and shoves the doorstop under the door.  He looks vaguely familiar but knows that she hasn’t had the chance to meet him.

 

“You must be the new teacher,” he says looking over.

 

Everly pulls her keys from her bag.  “That would be me,” she replies with a small smile.

 

“Welcome to Macon.  I’m Zac Hanson.”

 

“Everly Jordan.”  She looks at him.  “It’s nice to meet you.  Are you one of Taylor’s brothers?”

 

“That would be me.  Don’t believe everything he says about me.”

 

She smiles.  “Hasn’t said much.  We’ve mostly talked school stuff.”  She gestures at her door.  “I should get things set up for the day.”

 

“Of course.  I’m sure we’ll see each other around.”

 

Everly walks into her classroom and can’t help but smile.  Everyone she has met has been really nice.  She can’t ask for a better way to start her career down here.  She just hopes it continues.

 

When the mid-morning recess rolls around, Everly knows that her students are ready.  She follows the line out of the classroom, noticing the other students are doing the same.  She forgot to check to see who else would be outside with the kids.  She remembers them saying that there will always be four staff members for each recess and that they switch out.  This morning is her time.

 

As she makes her way outside behind her class, she can see Zac standing to the side of the basketball court.  She makes her way over.  “Hi,” she says.

 

Zac looks over and smiles.  “Hey,” he responds.  “How’s the first full day going?”

 

“Not too bad so far.  They were definitely ready for this though.”

 

“Not surprised.  Not when you have three Hanson boys in there.”

 

Everly smiles.  “They are characters.”  She looks around the fenced in area where all the kids are.

 

“Did I hear that this is your first year teaching?”

 

“You heard correct.  Obviously had my student teaching, but this is my first year.”  She watches as Luca runs toward them.  She looks at him as he stops in front of Zac.  It’s then she notices the mark on his cheek.

 

“What happened?” Zac asks.  He takes Luca’s chin in his hand and turns to look at the mark.

 

“One of the swings hit me,” Luca answers.

 

“I’d say.”  Zac squats down in front of him.  “Can you make it inside to get an icepack?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Go on.  Come right back out.”

 

“I will.”

 

Everly looks at Zac when he stands up again.  “That’s why you looked familiar this morning.  You’re Luca’s Dad.”

 

Zac smirks.  “I am.”

 

“He’s your mini-me.”

 

“In more ways than one.  Don’t be surprised when you see him attempting to climb the swing set.”

 

“He’s tried before?”

 

“On a number of occasions.”  He gestures toward Lennon and Gavin.  “They’ll be right there with him.  When I was their age, I had my older brothers.”

 

Everly laughs.  “I never had the chance to do things like that with my brothers.  Maybe we’ll have to start now.”

 

“There ya go.”  Zac looks over when he sees Luca walk back out.  “You all right?”

 

“Yeah,” Luca calls back as he sits down against the building.

 

“Can I ask how many kids you have?” Everly asks.

 

“I have three.  Luca’s the oldest.  Scarlett is six and in first grade.  She’s running around here somewhere.  And then Colt is two.”  Zac looks at his watch.  “And that’s morning recess.  You got lucky, Miss Jordan.  Easy day.”  He smiles.  “Cover your ears.”

 

“Cover my…?”  She quickly puts her hand over her ears when Zac lets out a loud whistle.  “Wow.”

 

“Sorry.”  He grins.  “I sorta warned you.”

 

“I guess so.”  They follow the students inside. 

 

* * *

  
  
Everly walks into the teacher’s lounge at lunch time, smiling when she sees Charlotte and Taylor sitting at one of the tables.  She grabs her lunch from the fridge before joining them.  “Hey,” she says.

 

“Hey,” Taylor says with a smile.  “How’s your first full day going?”

 

“So far so good.  I had recess duty this morning.”  She looks over when someone plops down in the seat beside her to find Zac now sitting there.

 

“I’m giving the kids until Thursday to start their attempt to make it to the top of the swing set,” Zac says.

 

“Were they trying today?” Charlotte asks.

 

“Not that I saw.  Luca did get clocked by one of the swings though.”  He looks at Everly.  “How’s he doing?”

 

“He’s okay.  I stopped him before they went down for lunch to check on him.  He said it hurts, but he’s okay.”

 

Zac nods.  “Okay.”

 

“So Everly,” Taylor says as he looks at her.  “I don’t know if you have any plans this weekend.  But Saturday we’re having a get together at my parents’ house.  It’s something we do every year after the first week of school.  You’re more than welcome to come.”

 

Everly smiles at him.  “Anything I can bring?”

 

“I’ll get back to you on that.  Just let me know if there’s anything you can’t have.”

 

“Gluten.”  She wrinkles her nose a little.  “I can’t have gluten.”

 

“Okay, no gluten.  We usually cook out and have a bonfire.”

 

“Sounds great.”  This is the first time that she’s told someone that she couldn’t have gluten that didn’t try to tell her that it’s not as bad for you as people say.  Little do most people know, for her it is.

 

Before long lunch break is over.  They say their goodbyes and go their separate ways.  Zac and Everly walk together to their hall.  Once they reach their room, they give each other a wave before walking into their rooms.


	2. Try

Zac pulls into his parking space the next morning.  He’s just about to climb out of the car when his phone rings.  He grabs it from his pocket, frowning when he sees Amanda’s name on the screen.  Great, what did he do now?  He’s tempted to ignore the call, but he knows it’s not something that’ll go over well with his wife.  Wife… if that’s even what he can call her.

 

“Hello?” he answers.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Amanda asks.

 

Zac runs a hand through his hair.  “Tell you what, Mandy?”

 

“About Luca’s injury.  I have a right to know.”

 

He sighs.  “Because I figured you would want to hear about it from our son.”

 

“Yeah, I did.  Apparently you were too busy with the new teacher to be paying attention to the kids.  And thanks to you, my son…”

 

“I was watching the kids, Mandy.  And he’s _our_ son.  _Our_ son has a bruise on his face because he got a little too close to the swings when someone jumped off.  I’m sure he told you all about it.”  He glances at his watch.  “I have to go, Mandy.”

 

“You don’t have to go.  You will make time for me.  Something you don’t ever do anymore.”

 

“Me?  Are you fucking kidding me right now?  I don’t have time for this.  I have to go to work.  Goodbye, Mandy.”  He hangs up before she can say anything else.  What a way to start the day. 

 

After everything they’ve been together in the last fifteen years, Zac never imagined it would come to this.  They were supposed to be the ideal couple; which they were in the beginning.  He doesn’t sleep much anymore.  He’s also lost weight over the last three months because he hasn’t been eating much.  Not many people can even notice, but his family sure has.

 

After calming himself down, he climbs out of his truck and slams the door closed.

 

“What’d it ever do to you?” someone asks.

 

Zac looks over at the sidewalk to see Everly standing there.  He lets out a soft snort.  “You have no idea,” he answers.  He grabs his bag from the backseat before falling into stride with Everly.  “Well, you returned so it must not have been too bad yesterday.”

 

Everly smiles up at him.  “The biggest problem I’m having is the fact that there are only fifteen students in my class.”

 

“Big city girl I take it?”  He holds the door open for her and follows her inside.  “You’ll get used to it.”

 

“I’m sure I will.”  She watches him for a moment.  “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.  Just… rough morning.”

 

“Is Luca okay?”

 

“Yeah, he’s fine.”  At least he thinks he is.  But that would mean having to talk about the fact that he’s not staying at home right now and he just can’t talk about it.  “I’ll see you at lunch.”  He walks into his classroom after unlocking the door.  He flips the lights on and walks to his desk.

 

Zac used to think that his marriage was perfect.  He thought they had everything.  In the beginning they did.  He and Amanda were perfect for each other.  He’s still not sure how things took a turn, but they certainly had.  Now they could barely be in the same room together.  Zac had thought that they were making progress.  But soon after Colt was born, it turned again.  How they’ve held on this long he still doesn’t know.  Of course, are they even holding on anymore?  Zac’s been sleeping at his parents’ house, only going home to have dinner with the kids.  He can’t keep doing that though.  He doesn’t want to be that Dad.  He’s not that Dad.

 

By the time lunch comes around, Zac is more than ready.  He watches as his fourth graders line up and walk out of the classroom.  He follows them, making sure they go to the lunchroom before he makes his way to the teacher’s lounge. 

 

“Whoa, you look like hell,” Charlotte says.

 

Zac groans as he grabs his lunch from the fridge.  “You’re brilliant,” he mutters as he sits down.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

“Depends on your definition of okay.”  He shrugs, thankful that it’s currently only the two of them.  While Taylor obviously knows what’s going on, he doesn’t find it necessary for everyone to know.  And by everyone he really means Everly.  “I’ve been staying at my parents’ house.”

 

Charlotte frowns.  “I thought things were going good with you and Amanda?”

 

“Yeah, so did I.”  He shakes his head.  “That’s not true.  For a while I thought they were, especially when she got pregnant with Colt.  After Colt was born, they quickly turned again.”

 

“So how long have you been at your parents’?”

 

“A week.  Amanda and I had a fight the other night.”  Before either can say anything else, Taylor and Everly are walking in.  He shoots Charlotte a look, hoping she understands not to continue the conversation.  He gives her a smile when she squeezes his arm.

 

“It’s about time you two got here,” she says when Taylor and Everly sit down.

 

“Because we’re so late,” Taylor says.  He looks at Zac.  “How’s it going?”

 

“Peachy,” he answers.

 

“Sounds like it.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“We’ll talk later.”

 

“I have no doubt about it.”  Zac can see Everly watching him carefully.  “So how’s your second full day?”

 

Everly shrugs.  “I had to send two students to the office.”

 

“Please tell me it wasn’t my son.”

 

“It wasn’t.  The Hanson boys have been on their best behavior.”

 

“Good to know.”  He looks at her.  “So if it wasn’t one of ours I’ll guess one of them was James.”

 

“Did you have him already?  I’m sorry, I don’t even know what grade you teach.”

 

He grins.  “Don’t worry about it.  I teach fourth grade.  I had his brother last year and he was always complaining about how much he got in trouble.”

 

Taylor snorts.  “Like he has any room to talk.  I swear that kid had his name etched into my board he got in trouble so much.”

 

“Elliott?”

 

“Yeah.  Constantly talking.”

 

“Okay,” Everly says, “I feel horrible.  I’m just now realizing I don’t know what any of you teach.”

 

“It’s our fault too.  I teach first grade much to my niece’s dismay.”

 

“I’m fifth grade,” Charlotte says.  “And what did you do to Miss Scarlett?”

 

“I did nothing.  She came up to me this morning and says ‘Uncle Tay, I don’t like calling you Mr. Hanson.’  When I asked her why, she pouted at me and said ‘because you’re not Mr. Hanson, you’re Uncle Tay.’”

 

“My poor daughter,” Zac says with a smile.  “Can’t wait to see what she says when she gets to Daddy’s class.  By the time she reaches Uncle Ike’s class, however, she’ll be annoyed that she’s stuck with us.”

 

Taylor snorts.  “I’m sure.”

 

“Has Dane said anything about it yet?”

 

“Not to me.  Could have said something to Beth but she didn’t say anything to me about it.”

 

Zac can see Everly looking between them as if she’s trying to keep up with everything.  He realizes that they’ve been bringing up names that she doesn’t know yet.  “Sorry.  We sometimes forget that not everyone knows everyone here.  Ike is our oldest brother, Isaac.  Dane is Tay’s oldest son.  And I’ll let Tay explain Beth.”

 

“Thanks,” Taylor says rolling his eyes.  “Beth is my ex-wife.  Long story short, we have an interesting relationship.”

 

“I’m sure everyone with an ex can say that,” Everly says.

 

“Yeah, but not everyone can say that they had two kids after the divorce.”

 

“No, I suppose not.”  They all glance over when the door opens.

 

“Zac,” one of the office secretaries says.  Cindy smiles sadly at him.  “Sorry to bother you, but your wife called.”

 

Zac sighs.  “Is she still on the line?”

 

“No.  I can get her back if you want.”

 

“No, it’s fine.  Thanks, Cindy.”  He pulls his phone out of his pocket, frowning at the sight of the numerous missed calls and texts from Amanda. 

 

“Zac,” Taylor says.

 

Zac simply shakes his head.  “Don’t.”  He finishes his sandwich before standing up.  “I’ll see you guys later.”  After packing up his things, he walks out of the room.  This is definitely not what he needs right now; especially not at work.  Not that he expects Amanda to understand that.  If Amanda had it her way, Zac would jump every time she told him too.  In the beginning he had, but he’s not the same man he was when they first met.  Amanda’s not the same woman either.  But Zac has tried to give her everything she asks for.  He still can’t catch a break, however.


	3. Get the Party Started

Everly climbs out of her car, hoping she has the right house.  She takes another look at the address Charlotte had texted her.  After grabbing her bag and small cooler, she makes her way up to the front door, ringing the doorbell.  She’s still surprised that they’d invited her.  It’s not like they know her very well.  Sure, they all get along, but that’s at work.  She just hopes that it’s not much different outside of work.

 

When the door opens, Everly looks up thankful to see Taylor standing there.  “Oh good,” she says softly.  “Someone I recognize.”

 

Taylor smiles.  “I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up,” he says.  “Come on in.”

 

“Thanks.  I had to go in search of some things.  I’m still not fully unpacked.”

 

“No problem.  I’m just glad you did come.  Charlotte will be back.  She forgot her swim suit at her place.  She did tell me to tell you that you better have yours.”

 

Everly smiles and lifts her bag.  “That’s what I had to go in search of.  I actually hope it still fits.”  She blushes at that.  “You told me to bring some kind of pasta salad.  I just hope you guys like it.”  She had hoped that she wouldn’t be able to find her suit.  It would get her out of having to get in the pool.  She doesn’t want to have to admit that she can’t swim.

 

“I’m sure we will.  And everything that we have is gluten free.”

 

“Everything?”  She smiles at him as they walk into the kitchen.

 

“Zac’s idea, not mine.  I figured as long as we had gluten free stuff, you’d be good with that.”

 

She nods.  “I would have been.  But I do appreciate that he thought about it.”

 

After setting her bag down and putting her salad in the fridge, they walk out onto the deck.  Taylor shows her where the coolers are so she can set hers with them.  Everly looks around the yard, surprised at how many people are here.  She can see most of the kids are currently in the pool.  Taylor leads her around to introduce to everyone.  She can’t help but notice that Zac isn’t around.

 

“There are some snack type foods out already,” Taylor says pointing toward the table that pushed up against the deck.  “We’ll be grilling here in a little while.  Usually when the kids all start whining.”

 

Everly smiles.  “Okay.”  She sees a young girl run over to them.

 

“Uncle Tay,” she says.

 

“What’s up, cutie?” Taylor asks.

 

“I have to go potty.”

 

“Of course you do.”  He smiles down at her.  “Well, let’s grab your towel.”  He looks at Everly.  “Mingle about.  No one will bite.  Just expect a lot of questions from my sisters.”

 

Everly smiles.  “Okay.”  She watches as Taylor walks away with the young girl.  After grabbing herself something to drink, she walks back off the deck.  She’s met with two girls who she remembers Taylor introducing as his sisters.

 

“Hi,” the younger of the two says.  Everly is sure her name is Zoe.

 

“Hi,” Everly says.

 

“We just wanted to reintroduce ourselves.  I know Taylor took you all over the place.  I’m Zoe and this is Jessica.”

 

“And you’re sisters, right?”

 

“Yes.”  Zoe smiles. 

 

Before anyone can say anything else, Everly sees Zac step up behind Zoe and Jessica.  He rests his arms over their shoulders and smiles at them.

 

“Are you two behaving?” he asks.

 

“Always,” Jessica answers.  She shrugs away from Zac’s touch.  “Unlike you I’m sure.”  She walks away at that.

 

Zac rolls his eyes.  “Right.”  He sighs as he drops his arm from Zoe’s shoulders.  “When did you get here, Everly?”

 

“Not too long ago,” Everly answers.  “Taylor introduced me to everyone that’s here.”

 

“Good.  Where is he anyway?”

 

“He took Scarlett to the bathroom,” Zoe answers.  “Where’s Amanda?”

 

“She can’t make it.”

 

Everly can see the look on Zac’s face change at the mention of Amanda.  She has to wonder what that’s about.  If she knew him better she would probably question him.  However, she barely knows him and knows it’s really none of her business.

 

“Again?” Zoe asks.  “She hasn’t been able to make it to a lot of things lately.”

 

Zac shrugs.  “What do you want me to say, Zoe?”

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

He nods.  “Everything’s fine.”  He nudges her.  “Where’s the boyfriend?”

 

“Work.  He’s coming when he gets off.  Are you grilling tonight?”

 

“Probably.  You should know by now it’s me and Tay who grill.”

 

“That’s because Isaac burns everything.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly wrinkles her nose after she gets her swim suit on.  It’s definitely tighter than it was the year before.  She’d known she’d gained weight over the last year, but she hadn’t realized it was this much.  She supposes it had been a rough year.  The stress of her final semester of school was enough to make her eat more than normal.  Then she had her heart broken by her fiancé when he broke off their engagement.  According him, she had let herself go and he couldn’t marry anyone that could do that.  It tore her apart and made her gain more weight.  Since then she’s had a hard time losing what she had gained.  A few pounds here and there, but she still has some more to go.

 

She opens the bathroom door enough to stick her head out.  She’s thankful when she sees Charlotte standing there waiting for her.

 

“What’s with you?” Charlotte asks.

 

“I need you to look at my suit to make sure it’s not too tight or inappropriate or anything.”

 

“Okay.  You have to open the door in order for me to see it.”

 

“Just… okay.”  She steps back and opens the door the rest of the way.  “It’s tighter than it was last year.  I just don’t want it to be inappropriate with the kids and well everyone since I don’t know you guys very well.”

 

Charlotte smiles.  “You look fine.  It’s not too tight.”

 

“Are you sure?”  Everly looks down at herself.  “Okay.  I’m going to take your word for it.”

 

“Good.”

 

She shoves everything back into her bag before following Charlotte downstairs.  She’s still unsure about her suit, but she also trusts Charlotte’s opinion.  She sets her bag with Charlotte’s before they walk outside.

 

“You need to relax,” Charlotte says with a laugh.

 

“I’m trying.”  She takes a deep breath.  “I’m not used to being around people I don’t know like this.”

 

Charlotte nods.  “I get it.  I know it probably doesn’t help that it’s a big family.”

 

“Just something I need to get used to apparently.”

 

“It is.”  Charlotte smiles.  “Because you are part of our group now.”

 

“I think I can handle that.”  Everly follows Charlotte over to the pool area.  They set their towels on one of the chairs.

 

“It’s about time you two get out here,” Zac calls from where he’s sitting on the diving board. 

 

Everly turns and looks over at him.  She’s surprised by the way her stomach flips at the sight of him.  Sure, she had already known that he was attractive, but there’s something about the way he’s sitting there now smiling at them.  The nerves that had just started dissipating quickly arose again.  This is not a crush… crush?  …she needs.  The man is married and one of his children is in her class.

 

“Why aren’t you in?” Charlotte asks.

 

“Letting you see all this sexiness.”

 

“Is that what you are?”  Charlotte looks at Everly.  “I don’t know about you, but I like just lounging in the pool.  They have amazing rafts.”

 

Everly nods.  “That sounds good.”  It’s perfect for her.

 

“Zac, where are the chairs?”

 

“In the shed,” Zac answers.  “I’ll go grab them.”

 

Everly watches as he stands up and walks off the diving board.  He winks at her as he passes them.  She’s not sure what to make of that but doesn’t want to worry about it.  She covers her stomach with her arms.  Maybe she should have worn a shirt or something over her suit; or gone out and found a suit that would cover her stomach.

 

“Here you go, ladies,” Zac says as he walks over. 

 

Everly gets settled on the chair and pushes herself away from the stairs of the pool.  This is perfect.  Now maybe she won’t have to admit anything; at least not yet.  She watches as Zac runs over to where Taylor is now standing on the diving board.  She holds her breath when Zac grabs Taylor and jumps into the pool.  Luckily she doesn’t get turned over with the waves, but at least she’s still in the shallow end.

 

“Nothing new there,” Charlotte says smiling at Everly.  “Boys.”

 

Everly grins.  “I’m beginning to think I shouldn’t be surprised by anything they do.”

 

“No, you really shouldn’t.”  At that point Taylor swims up behind Charlotte, jerking her raft back.  “Don’t you dare.”

 

“Oh come on,” Taylor says.  “It’ll be fun.”

 

“For you maybe.”

 

Everly watches their interaction.  There’s definitely something there between them, even if they aren’t together.  Sure, Charlotte’s stated that Taylor’s her best friend.  But it’s obvious that there’s more to it.  She just has to wonder if they see it in each other.


	4. Make a Scene

Zac walks out onto the deck after he grabs the containers of meat they’re grilling.  He glances over to where Everly is sitting with Charlotte.  What is it about this woman?  Sure, he’s looked at other women.  But he’s drawn to Everly.  Maybe it’s because his marriage is in shambles and she’s new.  No, it’s not just that.  Yes, his marriage is in shambles, but Everly is not just some random woman.

 

“Maybe this is the answer you’ve been looking for,” Taylor says when Zac finally walks over to the grill.

 

Zac frowns at him.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.”  Taylor nods toward Everly.

 

“I’m married.”

 

“When was the last time you slept at your house?”

 

“Tay…”

 

“I already know the answer to that.  But answer this for me.  When was the last time you kissed your wife?”  He raises an eyebrow at his younger brother.  “You don’t think I see what’s really going on?  I was in your shoes several years back.”

 

Zac sighs.  He knows Taylor’s right.  “It’s not that easy though.”

 

“It never is.  I’m not saying cheat on your wife.”

 

He snorts.  “I’m not even sure she can be called that anymore.  Sure, legally she is.  But…”

 

“My point exactly.”

 

He looks at Taylor and watches him carefully.  “So is this when I turn it around on you?”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“When are you gonna pull your head out of your ass and ask Charlotte out?”

 

Taylor wrinkles his nose.  “Point taken.”

 

“Uh huh.”  Zac smiles.  “What’s holding you back?”

 

“The thought of it ending.  She’s been a part of my life since we were kids.  I can’t lose her as a friend if we don’t work out.”

 

“I get that.  But you also can’t stop yourself from what you feel.”

 

Zac walks over and sits down beside Everly after he gets his food.  “Having fun?” he asks.

 

Everly smiles at him.  “I am,” she answers.  “I’m glad I could make it.”

 

“Me too.”  He gestures toward the food table.  “What’d you bring?”

 

“The V8 pasta salad.”

 

“Really?  It’s amazing.”

 

“Glad you think so.”  She smiles again.  “I also have to thank you.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.  “For what?”

 

“Taylor said that it was your idea for everything to be gluten free.”

 

He wrinkles his nose and nods.  “Figured it may be easier that way.”  He shrugs.  “I figured if something happened to where you got gluten it could be bad.”

 

“It can be.”  She watches him for a moment.  “It’s okay to ask, you know.”  She laughs a little when he looks at her quickly.  “I have celiac disease.”

 

“And gluten is bad for that?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Is it something that you’ve always known?”

 

“Yeah, my parents learned about it soon after I was born.”

 

“That’s good at least.” 

 

“It was definitely difficult in the beginning.  I don’t remember that, but my Mom’s told me about it.  And then in high school I had a hard time with it.  Well, it wasn’t me exactly.  People didn’t like to believe me when I told them.”

 

“People are idiots.”

 

“Daddy,” Scarlett says running over.

 

“What’s up, Beast?”

 

“Are you gonna sing?  And Uncle Tay.  And Uncle Ike.  Are you gonna sing?”

 

Zac smiles at her.  “Do you want us to sing?”  He laughs when she nods enthusiastically.  “Then I guess we’ll sing.  Once we get the bonfire going.  Okay?”

 

“Like we normally do?”

 

“Yes.  Are you done eating?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“Go finish eating.  Gimme a kiss first.”  He leans over and kisses his daughter before she runs back to where all the kids are sitting.

 

Everly looks at Zac.  “She looks like you.”

 

“The poor thing.”

 

“Not at all.  Where’s your youngest at?”

 

“Inside with my parents.  He’ll probably come out when we start the fire.  He likes watching the fire.  So can I ask where you’re from?”

 

Everly nods.  “Chicago.  Born and raised.”

 

“Wow, so Macon is definitely a big change for you.  Even the city by us is a lot smaller than Chicago.”

 

“What’s the nearest city?”

 

“Tulsa.  Haven’t been there yet?”

 

“No.  Haven’t had the chance.  I’m sure I’ll get there at some point.”

 

“Where are you living?”

 

“I’m renting a duplex over on Cherry.”

 

Zac’s smile fades, but he tries not to let it show.  He knows exactly what place she’s talking about.  Amanda’s family owns it.  He can only imagine what Amanda would do if she found out that he’s even talking to Everly. 

 

“Where are you at?”

 

“I have a place over on Apple.”

 

“Can I just say I love that the street names are fruits.”  She smiles.  “I know that probably sounds ridiculous.”

  
“Not at all.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac sits down beside Everly after getting the fire started.  He’s not too surprised that this is the seat that was left open.  He is surprised when Colt doesn’t climb onto his lap but instead climbs up onto Everly’s.  He smiles at her.  “Sorry, hope you don’t mind.”

 

Everly shakes her head.  “I don’t mind.” 

 

He looks over to see Scarlett sitting beside Taylor.  As he looks across the fire, he sees Luca sitting with the other boys.

  
“Daddy, you should sing now,” Scarlett says.

 

“What if I don’t want to sing?” Zac asks.

 

“Daddy…”

 

“Daughter…”  He mimics her.

 

“You have to sing.”

 

“Why do I have to sing?”

 

“Because Everly has never heard you.”

 

Zac snorts.  “What if Everly doesn’t want to hear me?”

 

“Actually Everly would like to hear you,” Everly says.

 

“See, Daddy.”

 

Zac looks at Taylor and nods.  “Well, I guess we’re singing.”

 

“Looks that way,” Taylor says.  “Scarlett, what do you want to hear?”

 

“Bird.”

 

“Of course you do.”

 

Everly watches as the brothers keep an eye on each other before starting to sing Rockin’ Robin.  She can’t help but smile as she listens to them.  She wasn’t sure what she expected to hear, but it certainly wasn’t this.  She looks at Zac when he starts singing on his own.

 

Zac glances over at her and smiles.  She has a smile on her face so that has to be a good sign, right?  Why he’s worried about what she thinks surprises him.  He’s never worried about what other people thought; even when Amanda first came around he didn’t care.  So why did Everly’s opinion matter?

 

“That was really good,” Everly says after they finish. 

 

Zac grins.  “Thanks.” 

 

“I say we let Everly pick a song,” Charlotte says. 

 

Everly shakes her head.  “I don’t know what they sing,” she points out.

 

“Give us a song and we can tell you if we do it,” Zac says.

 

“Umm…”  She looks at Zac as she tries to come up with a song.  “I don’t know.  Gimme a second.”

 

Zac laughs softly.  “I guess she did put you on the spot.”

 

“Exactly.”  Everly smiles at him.

 

“What’s your favorite song?”

 

“Dad,” Luca says before Everly can answer.

 

Zac turns in his seat when he sees Luca point behind him, frowning when he sees Amanda walking toward them.  He stands up and walks over.  “What are you doing here?” he asks.

 

“I am still part of this family, am I not?”  Amanda stares at him.  “Or did you forget that I’m your wife?”

 

He snarls a little.  “I was beginning to think you forgot.  You told me you weren’t coming.”

 

“I’m not staying.  I just came to get the kids.”

 

He frowns and shakes his head.  “For what crazy reason?”

 

“I don’t need to have a reason.  I am their mother.”

 

“And I’m their father.”

 

“Luca, Scarlett, go get your things.  We’re going home.”

 

“But we want to stay,” Luca says.

 

“Jordan Luca, do not argue with me.”  Amanda glares at Zac.  “Who’s holding my son?”

 

“Our son,” Zac growls.  “Don’t do this, Mandy.  Let them stay.”

 

“Jordan Luca, Scarlett Raye, let’s go.”  Amanda walks over and tears Colt away from Everly, causing him to cry out.  “I’m not going to say it again.”

 

Zac sighs as he watches Luca and Scarlett reluctantly go inside.  “Anything to make a scene, right Mandy?”  He steps over and takes Colt from her to calm him down.  He isn’t surprised when she takes him back the moment he stops crying.

 

Scarlett drops her bag when she reaches Zac a minute later.  “Daddy, I don’t wanna go,” she cries. 

 

Zac lifts her up and holds her close.  “I know, Beast.”  He closes his eyes as his own tears form.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”  He kisses the side of her head.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you, Daddy.”  She looks up at him when he puts her down.  “Promise I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

“I promise.”  Zac looks at Luca who’d joined them a moment later.  He rests his hand on his oldest son’s cheek.

 

“Let’s go,” Amanda says.

 

Luca hugs Zac.  “Dad…”

 

“I know, Bubba.”  Zac kisses the top of Luca’s head.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”  He watches them walk away.  It’s only after they’re gone that he turns and kicks the extra chair.  “Fuck.”


	5. Confessions

Everly watches as Zac walks inside.  She’d been surprised by the entire scene that just happened.  She had suspected that there was something behind why his wife hadn’t been here by the way he acted every time she was brought up.  She never imagined that she would show up and take the kids this way.  She takes a deep breath as she looks over at Taylor.  “Where would he go?” she asks.

 

“Basement,” Taylor answers.  “I can…”

 

“No it’s okay.”  She doesn’t know why, but she feels she needs to be the one to go after him.  “Where’s the basement?”

 

“Door on the left as you’re heading to the front door.”

 

Everly nods as she stands up and makes her way inside.  She takes a deep breath as she descends down the stairs.  It’s obvious by the way the room looks that this isn’t just where Zac came because he’s upset.  It’s obvious that this is where he’s been staying.  Before she has a chance to say anything she sees him swing, punching the wall.  He cries out causing her to jump slightly. 

 

“Fuck,” Zac growls when he turns and sees Everly standing there.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Everly frowns as she approaches him.  “You have nothing to be sorry about.”  She takes hold of his wrist and looks down at his knuckles.  “You’re bleeding.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You’re not fine.”  She looks up at him.  “Bathroom?”

 

He sighs but gestures behind him.  “This way.”

 

She isn’t sure why, but she doesn’t let his wrist go as they walk into the bathroom.  “Sit.”

 

“You’re bossy.”

 

It’s only as he sits that she lets his wrist go.  Reaching over, she turns the water on.  “I spend most of my days with eight year olds.  Rag?”  She pulls one from the drawer that Zac had motioned to.

 

“I really shouldn’t be surprised that she did this.”  He runs his hand through his hair as he watches Everly.

 

“She shouldn’t have, though.”

 

He snorts.  “Mandy will do whatever Mandy wants.”  He lifts his hand when Everly reaches for it.  “My marriage is falling apart and I’m the only one worried.  She sure doesn’t.”

 

She smiles sadly.  “How long have you been staying here?”

 

“On and off for the last three months.  Been here going on two weeks this time around.”  He lifts his gaze to meet her eyes, even though she’s focused on his knuckles.  “You have pretty eyes.”

 

Everly can feel her cheeks heat at that.  “Thank you.”  She takes a step back.  “Do you have ointment that you can put on that?”

 

“I don’t need anything.  I’ll be fine.”

 

She frowns but nods.  “Just keep an eye on it so it doesn’t get infected.”

 

“Yes, Miss Jordan.”  He smirks up at her.

 

“I’m sorry.  As I’m sure you’ve noticed, I’m not good around adults.”

 

“Seem to be doing fine to me.”  He stands up as she rinses the rag. 

 

“Can I ask how long you’ve been married?”

 

“It’ll be ten years in November.  Well…”  He shrugs. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I just wish I knew what to do.”

 

“I think that’s something everyone wishes at some point.”

 

“Not you I’m sure.”

 

“Definitely me.”  She shrugs.  “I knew I wanted out of Chicago.  But as for the rest of my life?  That’s a mess.”

 

He watches her carefully as he leans against the counter.  He can definitely see that there’s truth behind what she’s saying.  However, he can also tell that she doesn’t want to talk about it.  “You should probably head back out before they send a search party.”

 

She’s surprised that he isn’t questioning what her mess is, but she’s also thankful.  “What about you?”

 

“Not really in the mood to be out there now.”  He sits down on the couch when they walk out of the bathroom. 

 

She nods.  “I can understand that.”  She chews on her bottom lip as she continues to watch him.

 

“If you want to stay down here, you can.  Not kicking you out or anything.”  He gestures to the couch.  “Have a seat.”

 

She moves to sit down on the other end of the couch.  She pulls her legs up under her as she looks over at Zac.  “I was engaged,” she finally says after several more moments of silence. 

 

“Was?” he asks.

 

Everly nods.  “Was.”  She looks down at her hands.  “It had been a rough year last year.  I was stressing when I was coming up to my last semester of school.  Not just my last semester, but I was also student teaching.  When I get stressed like that, I tend to eat.”  She somehow manages to look up and meets Zac’s gaze.  “I gained some weight.  I’m not exactly super model height, so it was easy to see.  He…”

 

“You don’t have to continue.”

 

“No, I do.  I’ve never been able tell anyone exactly what happened.  My family always blamed me.”  She looks down at her hands again, picking at some loose skin.  “So when I gained the weight, he told me that I let myself go and couldn’t marry someone who could do that.”

 

“He doesn’t deserve you, Ever.  If he can be selfish enough to even think that, you’re better off.  And I obviously have no idea what you looked like before, but I’m not blind.  You’re beautiful.”

 

She shakes her head.  “No I’m not.  I know…”

 

“Hey, look at me.”  He reaches over and lifts her face so she’s looking at him.  “You are beautiful.  He’s a fool.  If he can’t see how beautiful you are, then it’s his loss.”

 

She blushes as she smiles slightly.  “Well, I can’t say that I agree, but I’ll let you think that.”

 

He runs his thumb over her cheek.  “Well, I’ll just have to keep telling you until you do believe me.”  He finally pulls his hand back.

 

“Anyway, he left and I had another downward spiral.  I’m doing better now though.  Lost some of the weight but still have more to go.”

 

“Do it because you want to not because you think you have to.”

 

She nods.  “I am.  I just want to be able to feel comfortable again.”

 

“I actually have the other probably.  I’ve lost weight over the last few months because I haven’t been eating like I should.”  He shrugs.  He rubs the back of his neck.  “Can I ask a huge favor of you?  I know I have no right to but…”

 

“No, it’s okay.  I’ll do anything I can to help.”

 

He grins.  “Can you just keep an eye on Luca in class?  Colt’s obviously too young to even understand what’s going on.  Scarlett’s in Uncle Tay’s class, so she’ll be fine.  Besides, she isn’t even aware of everything.  Luca’s old enough.  He’s been asking me questions for a while now.  I don’t know how he’s going to handle all of this.  And I’m sure there’ll be more changes coming.”

 

Everly nods.  “Of course.  He’s a good kid.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.  I worry about him.  He’s…”  Zac looks at Everly.  “According to Mandy too wild and disrespectful.”

 

“Okay, well the wild side I get.  The disrespectful?  Not at all.  Sure, I’ve had to tell him to stop talking a few times during class.  But he’s eight.  I don’t expect any of them be able to stay quiet all day.  As for the wild side?  Something tells me he gets that from you.”

 

Zac smiles widely.  “I suppose so.”

 

“So you guys sing.  Isaac obviously plays guitar.  What about you?”

 

“Well…”  He chuckles.  “We actually have a band.  Isaac does play guitar.  He can also play piano.  Tay and I both play guitar, piano, and drums.  For the band, I’m the drummer and Tay’s on keyboards.”

 

“That’s really cool.  All covers?”

 

“No, we actually have a lot of our own songs.”

 

“Wow, that’s amazing.”

 

“I’m sure Charlotte will be telling about all the shows we play.  So I’m sure you’ll see us.”

 

“If you don’t want me to…”

 

“I didn’t say that.”  He grins.  “I just never want to make people feel like they have to come see us.  You play anything?”

 

“I can play Twinkle, Twinkle on the piano.  And possibly Happy Birthday if I can remember.”  She smiles as she watches him laugh.  “Glad that amuses you.”

 

“I’m sorry.  I’m not meaning to laugh.”

 

“And I can see you’re trying very hard to stop.”  She continues to smile when that makes him laugh even harder.  “I should just leave you.”

 

“Oh my God.  I’m sorry.”  He finally settles down from his laughter.  “I’m sorry.  I’m good now.  It wasn’t even funny.  I don’t know why I’m laughing.  I’m sorry.”

 

“Maybe it’s what you needed.”

 

“Yeah, maybe.”  He runs a hand through his hair.  “So what do you do outside of work?  I realize it’s still new for the work aspect.  But I’m sure you had hobbies.”

 

“I love pictures.  I’m saving up to get myself a better camera.  I have a decent one now.  Just looking to upgrade.”

 

“Anything specific that you like to photograph?”

 

“Anything really.  Whatever catches my eye.”

 

“Do I get to see any of your pictures?”

 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”  She looks over when she hears footsteps on the stairs, not surprised to see Taylor walking down.

 

“Just wanted to make sure everything’s okay,” he says.

 

“Just didn’t feel like being around everyone right now,” Zac responds.

 

“Understandable.  I’m surprised Mom’s not down here.”

 

“I think she’s asleep.  Thank God.  Either that or Dad actually managed to stop her.”

 

“Well, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.  We probably won’t be here much longer.  Kids are gonna want to say goodnight.”

 

“Yeah, of course.  I’ll be up in a minute.”

 

Everly looks at Zac after Taylor walks back upstairs.  “I should probably get going too,” she says.  “I have to get some last minute things done for the school week.”

 

“Of course.”  He smiles.  “Thanks for coming down and talking with me.”  They both stand and make their way upstairs. 

 

Everly is surprised when Zac walks her to her car a few minutes later.  After putting her things in her back seat, she turns and smiles up at him.  “It was fun tonight,” she says.  “Well…”

 

Zac chuckles.  “I know what you mean.  And it was.  I’m glad you came.”

 

“Me too.”  She opens her door, ready to climb into the car.  “Zac, if you ever need someone to talk to, I’m here.”

 

He nods.  “Thanks, Ever, I appreciate that.”


	6. Over

Zac walks into his house, sighing when he hears Luca arguing with Amanda.  “Great,” he mutters.  He walks down the hall where the voices are coming from.  “What’s going on?”

 

Amanda glares at him.  “This doesn’t concern you,” she answers.

 

“It does.”  He points to Luca.  “When my son is crying, it concerns me.”

 

“Yeah, you’ve proven that your family is your concern over the last three months.  You’re never here.”

 

“Because you kicked him out!” Luca yells.

 

Zac rests his hand on Luca’s shoulder.  “Hey, go grab your sister and brother.  Uncle Tay is waiting outside for you.  Your Mom and I have to talk.”

 

Only when he hears the front door close does Zac walk out of Luca’s room.  He can hear Amanda walking behind him.  “I’m surprised you aren’t bitching about me sending the kids away,” he says when they reach the living room.

 

“You don’t listen to me anyways,” Amanda says.

 

“I’m done, Amanda.  I’m done trying to fix this when it’s obvious that you don’t want to.  I’ve been staying in my parents’ basement on and off for the last few months.  I’ve done everything I can think of to make you happy.  I’ve done everything I can think of to make us work.  But we aren’t anymore.  It’s one thing to be a bitch to me, but bringing it in front of my family… our kids, that’s where I have to draw the line.”

 

“So you’re giving up?”

 

“No, I’m just finishing what you started.  You gave up a long time ago.  Long before Colt was even born.”  He watches her, waiting for her to say anything.  He shakes his head when she continues to stand there.  “If you hadn’t given up already, you’d be fighting me on this, Mandy.  I want a divorce.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“You’re not going to try to talk me out of it?”

 

“You’ve obviously made up your mind.”

 

“Right.”  He lets out a frustrated laugh.  “The kids are staying with me tonight.”  He walks down the hall to pack a few things for each kid.

 

“What do you mean they’re staying with you?”

 

“Exactly what I said.”  He makes sure to grab Luca’s book bag after getting a few of his things in his overnight bag.  “I haven’t had a night with them in over three weeks.  And don’t you dare blame me.  You’re the one who kicked me out of the house.”  He walks past Amanda and into Scarlett’s room.

 

“What about school?”

 

“Are you really asking that?  You do remember that I teach at the school they go to, right?  I will drive them.”

 

“And what about…?”

 

“Don’t worry about anything, Mandy.  Not like you ever do anyways.”  He grabs Scarlett’s book bag as well before he walks down to Colt’s bedroom.  “Besides, you should be happy.  You’ll have the night to yourself.  It’s been what you’ve been bitching about, right?  Or at least to all your online friends.  Poor, Mandy doesn’t get any alone time.”

 

“Zachary…”

 

“Oh, and the next time you’re talking to some jackass online, make sure you close everything down.  Good to know I don’t know how to please you.  Of course, how would you even know that?  The last time we fucked was the night you got pregnant.”  He grabs the bags and looks at Amanda.  “In all this time you haven’t tried once to stop me or deny anything.”  He shakes his head when she just stares at him.  “I’ll come back next weekend to get the rest of my things.”

 

With that he walks outside.  He’s actually stunned that Amanda didn’t try to stop him or deny any of the things he was saying.  Of course, she can’t really deny them because everything he said is true.

 

“Zachary!” Amanda yells as he’s closing the back door of his truck.

  
“What?”

 

“It’s because of that little bitch last night, isn’t it?  Are you cheating on me?”

 

“So now you’re gonna accuse me of cheating because I found out about you?  Very nice, Mandy.  No, I’m not cheating on you.  I’ve been beyond faithful to you.  Something you can’t say.”

 

******  
  
Zac lifts Colt out of his car seat and meets the other two on the sidewalk.  “Who’s ready for lunch?” he asks.

 

“Me!” Scarlett exclaims as she runs toward the café. 

 

Zac smiles a little as he looks at Luca.  “Your sister’s excited.”

 

“She always is,” Luca says.

 

Zac follows him into the café.  He raises an eyebrow when he sees Scarlett standing at a table talking with someone.  As he approaches, he finally sees that Everly is sitting at the table.  “Hey,” he says.  “Sorry about her.”

 

“No, it’s fine,” Everly says with a smile.

 

“Come on, Beast.  Let’s leave Everly to her lunch.”

 

“Can we sit with her?” Luca asks.

 

“I umm…”  He sighs as he looks at Everly again.

 

“You’re more than welcome to,” she says.

 

Zac shouldn’t be surprised that the kids want to sit with her.  They’d all gotten along the night before.  He nods.  “Okay.  Thank you.”  He grabs a high chair for Colt as the other two kids sit down.  “I really hope we aren’t interrupting anything.”

 

“You aren’t.”  She smiles at Scarlett who sits down beside her.

 

Zac sits down beside Luca after settling Colt in the high chair.  He doesn’t bother to look at a menu already knowing what he plans on getting.  “Scarlett, make sure you decide what you want to eat before you talk Everly’s ear off.”

 

 

“I will,” Scarlett says.  “I want onion rings.”

 

“Okay, now choose a sandwich.” 

 

“You’ve gained people,” Avery says walking over.  She smiles at Zac.  “Hi, big brother.”

 

“Hi, little sister.” 

 

Everly grins.  “Another sister?”

 

“Indeed.”  Zac chuckles.  “That’s the last of the sisters.  There’s one more brother that you haven’t met.”

 

“Did you get sweet tea?” Luca asks.

 

“I did,” Everly answers.

 

“Good.  Aunt Avery makes the best.”

 

“So I’ve been told.”

 

“Are you guys ready to order?” Avery asks.

 

They each put in their order before Avery walks away.  Zac looks at Everly who is listening to Scarlett babble about something.  His heart jumps at the way Everly smiles at his daughter.  It also amazes him that a woman who had just met Scarlett the previous night seems more interested in whatever she’s talking about that her own mother.  He looks over at Luca who’s watching him.

 

“What’s up?” he asks.

 

Luca shrugs.  “Nothing.”

 

“Hey, talk to me.”  Zac lays his arm across the back of Luca’s chair as he leans a little closer.  “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

 

“It’s over, isn’t it?” he asks soft enough so only Zac can hear him.

 

Zac sighs as he nods slowly.  “But that doesn’t…”

 

“I want to live with you.”

 

“We’ll talk about that later, okay?”  He kisses his forehead before sitting back again.

 

After they finish eating and pay for their meals, Zac follows the others outside.  He shifts Colt to his other hip so he can pull his keys from his pocket.  He smiles when Everly looks at him.

 

“Thanks for letting us join you,” he says.

 

“You’re welcome,” she says.  “It was fun.”

 

“It was.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

She nods.  “I’ll be the one in the third grade classroom.”

 

He chuckles.  “I’ll try to remember that.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac sits down on the couch after he gets Colt to bed.  He looks over to where Scarlett is sitting on the floor coloring.  This is what he’s missed.  The simple nights like this.  Hell, he misses the difficult nights too; the nights where the kids argue about going to bed.

 

“Dad,” Luca says.

 

“What?”  Zac looks over at him.

 

“Can we stay with you tomorrow night too?”

 

Zac smiles a little.  He’d give anything to be able to promise that, but he knows he can’t.  “We’ll see.  I have to talk to your Mom.”  He wouldn’t be surprised if Amanda came to school tomorrow to pick the kids up so she can guarantee they go home with her.

 

“I’d rather stay with you.”

 

“And I’d love to have you with me, Luca.”

 

Scarlett looks over at that and frowns.  “What about me?” she asks.

 

Zac grins.  “You too, Beast.  All three of you.”  He lifts her onto his lap when she walks over.  “But no matter what happens, remember that I love you.”

 

“Do we get to live here now?” Luca asks.

 

“Well, hopefully not.  I’m hoping to find a place.”  He kisses the top of Scarlett’s head as they sit in silence for a few minutes.  There’s no surprise that it’s Scarlett who starts talking again.

 

“Daddy,” she says, “I like Everly.  She likes listening to my stories.”

 

“I know she does.”  He combs his fingers through her hair as he thinks back to their lunch today.  He’s never seen Amanda do that with Scarlett before.  Sure, she listened to Scarlett, but not the way Everly had.  Everly had been involved.  How can someone who barely knows his little girl be more interested and involved in her stories than her own mother?  He can’t fathom that.


	7. Outsider

Everly walks outside the next morning to head to work.  As she’s approaching her car, she notices that there’s something splattered on it.  She frowns as she gets closer, realizing that her car had been egged.  She sets her things down before running back into the house to get something to clean the mess.  She’s trying not to let it get to her, but it does bother her.  Who would do this?

 

Everly looks around after she finishes cleaning everything off the car.  She lets out a shaky breath before she walks back inside.  She isn’t sure how to feel about this.  Maybe it wasn’t meant for her.  The person simply got the wrong car.  That’s all it is.  She takes a deep breath.  It’s just a mistake.

 

Once she arrives at school, she makes her way inside.  She sees Zac’s door already open.  She actually hadn’t expected to see him here already seen as the kids were with him last night.  She steps into his room, shocked that it isn’t Zac sitting at the desk.

 

“Good morning,” Everly says.

 

“Morning,” the other woman says.  “You must be the new teacher.  I’m sorry, I don’t remember your name.”

 

Everly smiles.  “It’s okay.  It’s Everly Jordan.”

 

“Everly, I’m Jada Armstrong.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you.  Where’s Zac?”

 

“I’m not sure.  I just got a call early this morning stating that they needed me.  Came in early because he sent me some things.”

 

She nods.  “Okay.”

 

Everly goes about her routine getting everything ready for the day.  When she sees that the kids will be coming in soon, she grabs her lunch and heads to the teacher’s lounge.  It’s where she finds Taylor.

 

“Morning,” she says.

 

Taylor looks over and smiles.  “Good morning,” he responds.  “I guess it’s a good sign that you’re still talking to me after Saturday night.”

 

She returns his smile.  “Why wouldn’t I talk to you?”

 

“Zac’s wife.”

 

“Oh that.”  She shrugs.  “Nothing you could have done about it.”

 

“I seriously don’t know what’s going on with her.  Definitely not the same Amanda we knew way back when.”

 

Everly frowns at that.  “How long have you guys known her?”

 

“Umm… let’s see.  Zac had just turned fifteen so almost sixteen years.”

 

“Wow.”  Sixteen years?  She definitely hadn’t expected to hear that.  “How long have they been together?”  She shakes her head.  “Never mind.  That’s none of my business.  I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

“Hey, wait.”  He watches as she turns back toward him.  “You okay?  You seem like something’s bothering you?  If this is about Saturday…”

 

“It’s not about Saturday.”  She shrugs.  “I’m fine.  Just a bad morning.  I…”

 

“You what?  Talk to me, Everly.  We still have a couple minutes before the kids come in.”

 

She sighs.  “It’s nothing really.  Probably just teenagers or something.  My car was egged.  I’m sure it’s nothing.”

 

“It’s obviously bothering you though.”

 

“Yeah, it is I guess.  It’s no secret that I’m the newbie here.  I’m the outsider.”

 

“Did you call it in?”

 

“No, I didn’t feel it necessary.  But…”  She shrugs.  “It could be nothing overall.  Just random kids throwing at random cars.”

 

Taylor nods.  “Certainly could be.  This is a small town and not a lot going on.  Kids find crazy ways to entertain themselves.  Not saying they have the right to do that.  So here’s what I say.  If it does happen again, make sure to get pictures of it.  At least bring it in to the police to let them know something’s going on.”

 

“I will.  We should probably get to our classes.”

 

“Probably a good idea.”  They walk out of the teacher’s lounge.  “Hey, one more thing.”

 

“What?”  Everly looks at Taylor.

 

“You may be an outsider to some people, but you aren’t to us.”

 

She smiles at that.  “Thank you, Taylor.  That means a lot to me.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly pulls into her driveway, frowning a little when she sees someone sitting on her stoop.  As she’s climbing out of the car, she realizes that it’s Zac.  She grabs her things from her backseat and makes her way up.  “Hi,” she says.

 

Zac stands up and gives her a small smile.  “Hey,” he says.  “Sorry for just being here like this.”

 

“It’s okay.”  She unlocks her door.  “Come in.”  She looks behind her as Zac closes the door.  “What brings you here?”

 

He shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  “I talked to Tay a little bit ago.  He told me what happened to your car.  Just wanted to make sure you were okay.”  He leans against the doorjamb as Everly walks over to the coffee table.

 

She sets her things down before turning and looking at him.  “Like I told Taylor, I’m sure it’s nothing.  Probably just some kids getting into some trouble.”

 

“Doesn’t mean that you weren’t upset about it.”

 

“I was upset.  But the more I thought about it the more I figured I have nothing to worry about.”  She watches him.  “Unless you know something I don’t.”

 

He shakes his head.  “No.”  He shrugs.  “Just making sure you know that it’s okay to be upset about it.  And that you have people here for you.”

 

She grins.  “That right?  Meaning Tay also informed you of my outsider comment.”

 

Zac nods.  “Yeah.  You have all of us.”

 

Everly smiles wider at that.  “Like I told Tay earlier, I appreciate that.  It means a lot to me.”  She watches him carefully.  “So can I ask why you weren’t at school today?  You obviously aren’t sick.”

 

“No, I’m not sick.  Just had to take care of a few things.”

 

“But you’re okay?”

 

He nods.  “I will be.”

 

“Do you have the kids?  I mean obviously they aren’t here with you.”

 

He chuckles.  “My parents took the kids out for dinner.”

 

“And left poor Zac all on his own?”

 

“I think I can manage to make myself some dinner.  I’m just glad I get to have them again tonight.”

 

“I’m sure they’re thrilled about it too.”  She gestures to her kitchen.  “I have dinner in the crockpot and there’s plenty if you want to stay.”

 

“I don’t want to get in the way of your evening.”

 

“You aren’t.  It’s not often I get company here.”

 

He grins.  “Well, I guess I’ll have to change that.  Okay, I’ll stay.  What are we having?”

 

“Pesto mozzarella chicken pasta.”

 

“That sounds amazing.”

 

“Well, then follow me.”  She leads him into the kitchen.  She pulls two plates from the cabinet, setting them on the counter.  “Help yourself to something to drink.”

 

“Can I get you something while I’m at it?”

 

She smiles over at him.  “I’ll have a pop.  I have Dr. Pepper in the fridge.”

 

“I think you’re my new best friend.  I love Dr. Pepper.”

 

“It’s my favorite pop.”

 

Zac grabs two cans from the fridge.  “Mine too.”  He watches as Everly points to a cabinet.

 

“Glasses are in there.”

 

They sit down at the kitchen table a few minutes later.  Everly watches Zac take his first bite.  She’s a little worried because no one has ever had her cooking.  Sure, she made the pasta salad for the party, but that’s not something like this.  He looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

 

“What?” he asks.

 

“Nothing,” she answers.  “Just… hoping it’s good.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about.  It’s amazing.”

 

She smiles.  “Good.”  They continue eating in a comfortable silence.  Everly hadn’t even known there could be a comfortable silence like this.  With her ex, it was never like this.  When there was silence, she couldn’t wait to either get away or start a conversation.

 

“I spent most of my day in Tulsa,” Zac finally says.

 

Everly looks over at him.  “Oh yeah?”  She doesn’t want to question him any further.  It’s obvious that he’s unsure about continuing.

 

Zac nods as he stares down at his plate.  “Yeah.  I wasn’t expecting to be gone as long as I was.”  He snorts.  “Actually, I had just gotten back into town when Tay called me.  I came straight here when he told me what happened.”  He finally looks over at Everly.  “I filed for divorce.”

 

“Oh, Zac…”

 

“No, don’t apologize.  I can’t take anyone else saying they’re sorry.”

 

Everly simply nods.  “Okay.  I won’t apologize then.”  She watches him carefully before she continues.  “It’s obviously not out of the blue.”

 

“No, definitely not.  I just…”  He shrugs.  “I wanted to make it work.  I really did.  I did everything I could to try to fix things.”  He leans back in his chair.  “I should have known I couldn’t when she kicked me out of the house.”

 

“You couldn’t have known.”

 

“I was stupid.  I was so stupid.  I should have…”  He runs a hand through his hair.  “She’s been talking to some jackass online.  I found out when she forgot to close out of her page.  How could she tell this fucker that I can’t pleasure her?  Who does that?”

 

Everly frowns as she continues to watch Zac.  She’s trying to find the right words to say, but she can’t.  Zac sighs as he looks over to meet her gaze.

 

“I went out early this morning because we didn’t have the cereal that Scarlett eats on school mornings.  So I promised her last night that I would get it for her.  When I was coming out of the store, I saw it.  I saw her.”

 

“Amanda?”

 

He nods.  “She was with him.  It was more than just online.  How could she do this?  I’ve given her fifteen years and she cheats on me.  When I got back to my parents’ I called work and then Jada.  I couldn’t deal with school today.  I had to do something.  I had to…”

 

“You did what you had to do, Zac.  You and your kids are more important that work.”

 

“I can’t lose my kids.”

 

“That’s not going to happen.”


	8. It's a Mess

Zac walks into the teacher’s lounge, frowning when he sees that he’s the first one here.  He lets out a soft breath as he grabs his lunchbox from the fridge.  He glances back when the door opens.  “Hey,” he says when he sees Everly.

 

“Hey,” Everly says walking over.  She grabs her own lunchbox before the walk over to sit down.  “How are you?”

 

“Been better.”  He shrugs.  “Can’t get much worse right now.  At least I hope it can’t.”

 

“Is there anything I can do?”

 

He shakes his head.  “Just knowing you’re there is enough.”  He grins.  “At least I think you are.”

 

“I am.  Does Luca know?”

 

“He doesn’t know that I went and got the divorce papers.  But he knows that it’s over between his Mom and me.  Why?  Did he say anything?”

 

“No, but he was awfully quiet this morning.  I think he may know more than you realize.”

 

“That wouldn’t really surprise me.”  He sighs.  “I’ll talk to him tonight.”

 

“That’s probably a good idea.”  Before either of them can say anything else Charlotte and Taylor walk in.

 

“How’d Zac beat us?” Charlotte asks with a bright smile.  She leans down and kisses his cheek.  “You doing okay?”

 

“I’ll survive.”  He watches as they sit down after they grab their lunches.  “Tay, you busy this weekend?”

 

Taylor shakes his head.  “No.  It’s going to suck this weekend.  Beth is taking the kids to her parents’ house so I can’t even see them.”

 

“Know if Ike’s busy?”

 

“Don’t know.  Why?  What’s up?”

 

“River trip?”

 

“I’m in.  We’ll talk to Ike and see what he’s up to.”

 

He looks at Charlotte.  “Sorry, Char, but I need a guy’s night.”

 

“No worries.  You can invite us next time.”

 

Zac glances at Everly and nods.  “Of course.”

 

“However, something tells me it would be a first for Everly.”

 

Everly wrinkles her nose.  “Probably.  What is it?”  The intercom chimes in before anyone can answer.

 

“Zac Hanson, Taylor Hanson, and Everly Jordan please report to the cafeteria immediately.”

 

Zac frowns as he looks between Everly and Taylor.  He follows them out of the room and down to the cafeteria.  He spots Luca right away sitting with one of the lunch monitors.  Just as quickly he sees Scarlett sitting beside Luca.

 

“What’s going on?” he asks as they approach.

 

“There was an incident,” Mark answers as he stands up.

 

“What kind of incident?” Taylor asks.

 

“Seems like Luca’s a typical…”

 

Zac steps closer to Mark.  “Go ahead and finish that sentence.  Luca, what happened?”

 

“They were picking on Scarlett,” Luca answers.

  
“So he claims,” Mark says.  “The only one who can back up his claim is Scarlett.”

 

“Who was picking on Scarlett?”  Zac decides the best thing right now is to ignore Mark.  He knows if he doesn’t he’ll end up doing something he’ll later regret.  It wouldn’t be the first time he and Mark have had issues.

 

“James and Elliott.  James was pulling her hair.  I told him to stop but he didn’t.  And then Elliott started pushing her.”

 

Zac looks at Scarlett.  “Scarlett, is that what happened?”

 

“I told James to stop,” Scarlett says.  “But he wouldn’t.  And Luca told him to stop.”

 

Zac nods and looks at Mark.  “You do realize that Elliott is a fifth grader, right?  You also realize that Scarlett is a first grader, right?  So instead of having the issue with those two you have the issue with my kids.  Not that I should be surprised.”

 

“How am I supposed to believe anything a Hanson says?” Mark asks with a smirk.

 

Taylor steps between Zac and Mark when his brother takes another step forward.  “Where are Elliott and James?  Whether you believe Luca or not, you know you have to pull everyone involved to the side.  So where are they?”

 

“I assessed the situation…”

 

“You assessed the Hanson situation.  Go get James and Elliott.”

 

“Look…”

 

“Excuse me,” Everly speaks up.  “I think we need to focus on what’s happened with the kids and not whatever ego trip the three of you have going on.”  She steps over and sits down across from Luca and Scarlett.  “Luca, when you told them to stop and they didn’t, what did you do?”

 

“I tried walking away with Scarlett, but James grabbed me.  That’s when I turned and pushed him.  I didn’t want to, but they wouldn’t leave her alone.”

 

Everly nods.  “I know, Luca.  Did anything else happen?”

 

“No, that’s when Mr. Morgan came over.”

 

Everly glances over at Mark before looking at the kids again.  “Okay.  Now, you know what you did was wrong, right?  I know you were sticking up for your sister and I commend you for that.  You are a good big brother.  But you did put your hands on another student.  They did too and that will be taken care of.  Scarlett, are you okay?”

 

“Yes,” Scarlett answers softly.

 

“Good.  I’m going to have Mr. Morgan take the other two up to the office.  We’re going to have to take you two there as well.”

 

Zac watches as Everly stands up.  He watches as she looks at Mark who immediately moves over to where James and Elliott are sitting.  He’s not sure what just happened, but Everly got to the bottom of everything.  Everly looks between Zac and Taylor before turning back to the kids.

 

“Come on,” she says.

 

“What just happened?” Taylor asks after Everly walks away with Luca and Scarlett.

 

“I have no idea,” Zac answers.  He rubs the back of his neck as they make their way upstairs.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac watches as Amanda drives away after picking the kids up from school.  He hates watching them leave knowing that he won’t be able to see them tonight.  As he walks back inside, he sees Everly step out of her classroom.  “Hey,” he says with a smile.

 

Everly looks over.  “Hi,” she responds before turning and walking the other way.

 

Zac frowns as he quickens his steps to catch up with her.  “Hey, you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”  She walks into the teacher’s lounge.

 

“Everly, what’s going on?”  He watches as she turns after grabbing her lunchbox from the fridge.

 

She sighs.  “I can’t believe you would let whatever issues you have with Mark mask the issue that was going on today.”

 

He shakes his head.  “Is that what this is about?  He’s had it out…”

 

“What about Luca and Scarlett?  Don’t you think they deserved _your_ attention at that point?  Did you even look at them?  Because they were both scared and needed their Dad.  But instead…”

 

“I don’t need to stand here and listen to you bitch at me about something you know nothing about.”

 

Everly points behind Zac.  “There’s the door.”

 

Zac shakes his head as he turns and walks out of the room.  He can’t believe this is happening right now.  Just when he thought something was going good in his life…

 

After packing his things up in his classroom, he leaves for the day.  He can’t be here right now.  He doesn’t need to deal with being nagged on.  Everly doesn’t have the right to question him about how he handled the situation.  Maybe that’s not entirely true.  Maybe she did have a point.

 

Zac hits his steering wheel and growls.  “Fuck,” he mutters.  Leave it to him to make a complete mess of everything.  It’s what he’s good at.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to make it to his parents’ house, thankful to see that they aren’t home right now.  It means he can go downstairs without having to talk to either of them right now.  He can’t bring himself to handle that.


	9. The Past

Everly walks into the teacher’s lounge to find Charlotte already there.  She’s a little surprised to see that neither Zac nor Taylor is here yet.  “Hey,” she says.

 

“Hey,” Charlotte says.  “Little birdie told me you went postal on the boys.”

 

Everly frowns as she sits down.  “Postal?”

 

“Okay, maybe not postal.”  She smiles at Everly.  “Tay said you pretty much told them to get their heads out of their asses.”

 

“Well, yeah I did that.  They were on some kind of ego trip with Mark Morgan.”  She wrinkles her nose.  “I may have nagged Zac after school too.  God, I feel horrible.  I haven’t seen him today to apologize.”

 

Charlotte nods.  “Don’t worry.  Tay and I have been in numerous arguments.”

 

“But you’ve known them a lot longer than I have.”  Everly glances over when the door opens.

 

“Is it safe?” Taylor asks as he steps in.

 

“Sounds like Zac has more to worry about,” Charlotte answers.

 

Everly can’t help but smile a little at that.  “I’m sorry about yesterday,” she says looking at Taylor.

 

“Don’t be.  Sometimes we forget we aren’t in high school anymore.  Mark’s been a jackass for thirty years.”

 

“Where’s Zac?” Charlotte asks. 

 

“He’s coming.  Had to stop at the office.”  He sits down and looks at Everly.  “Course I think he’s avoiding you.”

 

Every frowns at that.  “I was horrible last night.”

 

“I don’t know what was said, but he’s more upset with himself.”  Taylor looks over when Zac walks in.  “Speak of the devil.”

 

“Yeah, whatever,” Zac says.  He sits down beside Everly after grabbing his lunch.  He looks over at her.  “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” she responds.  “Listen, I want to apologize for yesterday.”

 

“No, don’t.  You were right.  So I’m sorry.”

 

She smiles.  “So do I get to hear what the issue is with Mark?”

 

He rolls his eyes.  “He’s a jackass and has always hated us.” 

 

“Because that helps her,” Charlotte says with a laugh.

 

“It started with me,” Taylor says.  “Mark and I were in the same grade.  The issue being…”  He sighs as he looks at Everly.  “I don’t know if you saw any of the pictures at our parents’ house, but growing up I had long hair.”

 

“I noticed that.  But you all did.”

 

“Yeah, well, Zac and Isaac didn’t look like a girl.  I did.”

 

Everly watches Taylor with a frown.  “I didn’t think so.”

 

“Mark thought so.  And so did his buddies.  That started in fifth grade really.  It got worse in junior high.  High school for that was a joke.”

 

“It didn’t help that I was his best friend,” Charlotte adds.  “They gave him a hard time about that.  Apparently boys and girls can’t be best friends.”

 

Taylor snorts.  “Right.  Never stopped me from being friends with you.  Beth and I started dating our junior year.  The big thing then was that I was only doing that to make it look like I was straight.”

 

“Kids can be so cruel,” Everly says.  “So is that why he doesn’t like Zac?”

 

Zac shakes his head.  “It kinda started out that way being his younger brother and all.  Sophomore year for me is when it got bad.”  He looks at Taylor.  “Your senior year.”

 

“Oh God, he laid into both of us that year.”

 

“What happened?” Everly asks.

 

Zac sighs.  “Amanda moved to town.  Mark liked her.  She liked me.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“It took a while for me to even realize she liked me.  I mean come on, she was a senior.  What senior would like a sophomore?  But when we started dating, Mark flipped.  I apparently stole his girl.  Apparently he continues to hold a grudge.”

 

“Sounds like he needs to grow up.”

 

“Right.  Unfortunately, he knows how to push our buttons as you saw yesterday.”  He shrugs.

 

“So how many fights did you guys get into?”

 

“Too many.  The best was the one Isaac got involved in.”

 

Taylor laughs.  “I forgot about that one.”

 

“I didn’t,” Charlotte says.  “It was at the carnival.  Tay and I were walking to meet Zac over at one of the rides.  Next thing I know is Tay’s jumped from behind.  Zac comes flying over.  Still not a fair fight because there were like four of them.”

 

“Thank God for Isaac.  We would have been a lot worse off had he not shown up,” Zac says.  He looks at Everly.  “I’m not saying we were innocent through the whole thing, but we were sticking up for ourselves for the most part.”

 

“Kinda like Luca yesterday,” she says.

 

“Right.”  He shrugs.  “We don’t normally have to deal with it nowadays.  Every once in a while we get into it.  But it hasn’t gotten physical since high school.”

 

“Which was how long ago?”  She covers her mouth.  “I’m sorry.  I didn’t mean to ask that.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Don’t worry about it.  Let’s see… thirteen years ago.  Good grief.  Which means fifteen for Tay.”

 

“Yeah, don’t remind me.”  Taylor looks at Everly.  “So what about you?”

 

“Seven years.”  She wrinkles her nose.  “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I didn’t think I was that much younger.  Makes sense I guess because of the kids.  Just didn’t realize.”

 

“You just make us feel old,” Zac says. 

 

* * *

  
  
Everly curls up on her couch that evening.  She’d been able to finish updating everything while still at school.  It meant she’s able to have the night to relax.  However, she hasn’t been able to relax.  She doesn’t know what it is, but there’s something that has her on edge.  She grabs her phone to send a text message.  She’d planned on texting Charlotte, but she somehow ended up entering Zac’s number.

 

_I think I’m losing my mind._

 

She chews on her bottom lip as she stares blankly at the TV.  At this point she isn’t even sure what she’s watching.  She jumps when her phone rings.  “God, Everly, get a grip.”  She grabs her phone from the coffee table and sees Zac’s name flashing.  “Hello?”

 

“What do you mean you think you’re losing your mind?” Zac asks.

 

“I don’t know.”  Everly sighs.  “It’s stupid and ridiculous.  And now I’m regretting even texting you.”

 

“Tell me what’s going on.  Obviously there’s something that’s causing you to feel like this.  So talk to me.”

 

She wrinkles her nose.  “I keep hearing noises outside.  I’m sure it’s just the wind, but I can’t get myself to stop thinking about it.  I don’t know.  I’m just jumpy.”

 

“Want me to come over and check things out?”

 

“No, I’ll be fine.  I’m sure it’s nothing.  It’s probably just the wind or something.  I’m still getting used to the different noises here.”

 

“Ever, it could be nothing, but at the same time it could be something.  So I’m gonna ask again because you didn’t sound very convincing.  Do you want me to come over and check it out?”

 

She chews on her bottom lip, hating that he was able to tell so easily that she wasn’t confident in her answer.  “I’m being ridiculous.”

 

“You’re being cautious.  There’s nothing wrong with that.  I’m on my way.”

 

“You really don’t need to do this.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.  I’ll see you shortly.”

 

Everly really isn’t surprised that he’s insisting on coming over.  She’s learned quickly that this group takes care of each other.  While she may be new to the group, she is part of it.  She has to be thankful for that.

 

When there’s a knock on her door, Everly jumps a little.  She sighs as she stands up from the couch.  “Get a grip, Everly,” she mumbles.  She pulls the door open to see Zac standing there.

 

“Just wanted to let you know I’m here,” Zac says.  “I’m gonna take a walk around.  See if everything is in place.”

 

“Okay.  Thank you, Zac.  I appreciate this.”

 

“Stay put, I’ll be back.”

 

Everly paces the living room as she waits for Zac to return.  She’s sure that he isn’t going to find anything out of place, but it’ll put her at ease knowing it.  At least that’s what she hopes will happen.  When the door opens again, she turns and watches Zac walk in.

 

“I couldn’t find anything out of place,” he says.  “You do have a branch that bumps into the house in the back.  That could be what you’re hearing.”  He steps in front of her and shoves his hands in his pockets.  “That being said, I’m gonna stick around for a bit.”

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“I know I don’t.  But I can see the look in your eye, Ever.  Maybe this way I can hear what you’re hearing and be able to help you out in what it is.”

 

She nods slowly.  “Okay.”  She gives him a small smile.  “I appreciate it.  I owe you.”

 

“You don’t owe me anything.  Well… I could think of one thing.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“I want to see pictures that you’ve taken.”

 

Everly smiles and nods.  “That can be arranged.  Help yourself to anything in the kitchen.  I’ll go grab my computer so you can see some pictures.”

 

Everly sits down beside Zac after she gets her computer, making sure she keeps some space between them.  She pulls up the album and opens the first picture before she hands the computer to Zac.  “This is the last time I went to the zoo back in Chicago.”  She pulls her legs up under her as she sees Zac start flipping through the pictures.  She doesn’t show her work to people very often.

 

“Wow,” Zac says.  “These are really good.”

 

Everly looks over at him and smiles.  “Yeah?  No one has ever seen these.  I don’t show my stuff to many people.”

 

“I don’t know why.”  He glances over.  “You should send some of these in to places.  They’re amazing.”

 

“I’m glad you think so.  It’s nice to hear.”

 

“Well, believe it because it’s the truth.”  He hands the computer back to her after he reaches the end of the album.  “Ever think about doing portraits?”

 

“Never something I’ve thought of.”  She shrugs.  “Never had anyone to photograph.”

 

“Well, you’ve seen my family.  We’re huge.”  He smiles.  “Just something to think about.  Not gonna force you into anything.”

 

She nods.  “I’ll think about it.”


	10. Plans Change

Zac lifts his cooler into the back of his truck when he hears a car pulling up.  He glances back, frowning at the sight of Amanda’s car.  He can only imagine what she has to say right now.

 

“So you file for divorce and run away?” Amanda asks as she approaches Zac. 

 

“I’m not running away,” Zac answers.  “Going camping with my brothers.”  He runs a hand through his hair as he watches Amanda.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“Dad said he saw your truck at one of the rentals the other night.”

 

He nods.  “Your Dad would be correct.  I don’t know what it matters to you.”

 

“It matters to me because you’re my husband.”

 

He snorts.  “You haven’t cared about that in three years, Mandy.  So try again.”

 

“I don’t care what’s going on, you are still my husband.  And I will be damned if you go off and fuck some bitch.  I will make your life a living hell, Zachary.”

 

“You already have.  I’m not cheating on you, Amanda.  I’m not that kind of man.  You however, are apparently that kind of woman.  How’s your boyfriend?  Does he know you’re married?  Not only are you married, but you’ve been married for nine years.  Does he know that you have three kids?  So don’t come here and bitch at me about sleeping with someone.  I’m not.”

 

“I can only imagine what stupid excuse you have for being over there.”

 

“I was hanging out with a friend.  Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go get the rest of my things.”  He turns to head back to the house.

 

“I’m not finished with you yet.”  She smiles when he stops and turns toward her again.  “That’s more like it.”

 

“What do you want, Amanda?”  He shoves his hands in his pockets. 

 

“I’m going to Georgia with my sister.”

 

“Okay, great.  I’ll see the kids Sunday night then.”

 

“No, you don’t understand, Zachary.  I’m leaving the kids with you.”

 

“Come on, Amanda.  I told you about this trip Monday.”

 

“I could always tell the court that you don’t want them.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”  He growls.  “I’ll pick them up in an hour.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Zac plops down on the couch as he calls Taylor.  He isn’t surprised that Amanda’s already starting with this.  It’s how she’s always been. 

 

“Hello?” Taylor answers.

 

“There’s been a change of plans,” Zac says.

 

“Meaning what?”

 

“I’m going to have the kids.”

 

“I thought Amanda was going to have them?”

 

“Yeah well, she changed her mind.  Apparently she’s going to Georgia with her sister.  Threatened to tell the court I didn’t want the kids if I didn’t take them.”

 

“That’s bull shit.”

 

“I know, but I can’t chance it.  I didn’t feel like arguing about it.  So if you want to postpone we can definitely do that.”

 

“Or just make it a family trip.  I can call Beth and see if the kids want to go.  They didn’t have plans this weekend.”

 

“We can definitely do that too.  You know if you’re making it a family trip you’re gonna have to call Charlotte, right?”

 

“Of course.  You call Everly.”

 

“But…”  Zac sighs.  “Yeah, all right.  I’ll give Ike a call then call her.”

 

“Great.  I’ll be at Mom and Dad’s in a few hours.”

 

Zac hangs up after he finishes his phone call with Isaac, not surprised that he had complained about Amanda.  Of course Zac was right there with him.  He finds Everly’s name and presses send.  He just hopes that she won’t find this absolutely ridiculous.

 

“Hello?” Everly answers.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.  “Hope I’m not interrupting anything.”

 

“You aren’t.  I wasn’t expecting to hear from you.  Thought you’d be on your way to the river by now.”

 

“Would have been if my wife hadn’t have come by.”

 

“Oh no.  What happened?”

 

“Nothing that can’t be changed.  I’m going to have the kids so the trip has changed a little.  Which is why I’m calling you.  I don’t know if you’ve made plans for the weekend but if you haven’t I was wondering if you’d want to join us.”

 

“To go camping?”

 

“That goes without saying, but yes.”

 

Everly laughs softly.  “Sorry.  Um… Well, I’ve never been camping before.”

 

“I figured as much.”  Zac licks his lips nervously.  “But you won’t be alone.”

 

“I wouldn’t even know what to pack.”

 

He chuckles.  “Well, I can help you out with that.  You just have to agree to come with us.”

 

“Well, as long as you don’t make fun of me if I ask stupid questions.”

 

“No question will be stupid.  We won’t make fun of you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Great.  I can be there in ten minutes to help you pack.”

 

“That would be great.  Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.  I’ll see you soon.”

 

Zac knocks on Everly’s door when he arrives.  He pushes his sunglasses to the top of his head as he waits for Everly to answers.  When the door opens, he looks up and smiles.  “Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi,” Everly says.  “Come in.”

 

Zac closes the door behind him when he steps in.  “Okay, so have you started packing anything?”

 

“Just a few things that I figure are a necessity.”  She leads him to her bedroom.  “Where are the kids?”

 

“Still at the house.  I’ll pick them up when we leave here.”  He takes a seat on the edge of her bed.  It doesn’t take them long to get what she needs packed.  As she is closing her bag, Zac can’t help but watch her.  He should tell her about Amanda knowing he’d been here the other night.  However, he knows she’ll start to worry about it.  In the short time he’s known her he knows that she’d try to end their friendship so he doesn’t have to deal with the hassle of Amanda.

 

“You okay?” Everly asks.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answers.

 

“Okay, so what about sleeping?”

 

“You mean you don’t know how to sleep?”  He laughs when she pushes him over.  “I’m sorry, but I couldn’t help it.  You just need a pillow.  I have a sleeping bag for you.  We’ll figure tent situations out when we get there.  Not sure if all of Tay’s kids will be there or not.”

 

“What about food and drinks?  I can…”

 

“You need to chill.”  He smiles at her.  “I also need you to trust me because once again you’re beyond nervous.”

 

She nods.  “I do trust you.”  She wrinkles her nose as she meets his gaze.  “Which scares me.”  She shakes her head.  “Okay, I think I have everything.”

 

He frowns.  “Scares you?  Ever, why does that scare you?”

 

“The last man I trusted like this was Seth.”

 

He nods.  “And Seth is the ex?”

 

“Yeah.”  She shrugs.

 

“Well, I’ll do whatever I can to not lose your trust.”

 

Zac looks over at Everly after pulling into the driveway of his house.  “I would invite you in, but I don’t think that’s such a good idea,” he says.  He shrugs.  “Don’t want you to have to deal with her bullshit.”

 

“It’s okay.  I’ll wait here.”

 

“Don’t steal my truck.”

 

“I don’t think I could drive your truck so you’re safe.”

 

He laughs.  “I’ll have to teach you sometime then.”  He winks at her before climbing out and heading inside.

 

“Daddy!” Scarlett shrieks as she runs and jumps into his arms.

 

“Daughter!”  He kisses the side of her head before he sets her down.  “Go get your things.”  He sees Amanda walk in from the kitchen as Scarlett runs down the hall.  “When will you be back?”

 

“Monday afternoon,” she answers.

 

Zac nods.  “We should be back mid-morning.”

 

“I’ll call when we get back.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac climbs out of the truck once they reach their campground.  He opens the back door and smiles at the kids.  “Ready?” he asks.

 

“We’re always ready,” Luca answers with a smile.

 

“That’s my boy.”  He lifts Colt out of his seat.  “All right, make sure we’re watching everything around us.  Uncle Tay and Uncle Ike will be here shortly.  We don’t need anyone getting run over.”  He sets Colt into the bed of the truck as he sees Everly walking around toward him.

 

“I don’t know how you can drive that thing,” she says.

 

He chuckles.  “I’ll have to show you what I learned how to drive in.”  He opens the tailgate.  “And then repeat your comment about your car.”

 

“Point taken.”  She smiles at him.

  
When the others get there, they all go about getting tents set up.  Zac stays with Everly to show her how to set his up.  He smiles at the way she’s eager to learn.  He can see her nerves still there, however she’s trying. 

 

“Okay, I know I’ve never been camping, but I’ve never seen a tent this big before,” Everly says after they finish getting it set.

 

Zac chuckles.  “It fits my family.”

 

“Which is good.”  She smiles over at him.  “How do the kids do with sleeping in it?”

 

“They’re good.  Luca was one the first time I took him out here, so he’s used to it.  Colt was even younger.”

 

“And Scarlett?”

 

He sighs.  “Mandy and I argued over that a lot.  She didn’t feel Scarlett should even come with us.  But I finally talked her into letting us take her.  She was four when she finally came with us.  Fell in love with it just like I knew she would.”

 

“Your kids all seem to take after you.”

 

“Yeah, they definitely do.  Can’t complain about that.”  He reaches into the bed of the truck for the sleeping bags, letting Everly help.  “I think the love of camping is in you.”  He winks at her.  “We’ll get it out of you.”

 

“I have a feeling you’ll all be testing me on new things.  Big city girl learning the small town ways.”

 

“Exactly.  You’re stuck with us, Ever.”

 

“I think I may be okay with that.”


	11. Camping Begins

Everly watches as Luca swings out over the water on the rope before he drops in.  She can’t help but smile at the way the entire group interacts.  She’s never seen a family interact like this.  The Hanson family is certainly different.  They’re close and that’s what Everly wants to have.

 

“Penny for your thoughts,” Zac says as he walks over to her.

 

She smiles up at him.  “Just admiring how close all you guys are.  Have you guys always been this close?”

 

He nods.  “Suppose so.  Don’t get me wrong we have our fair share of fights, but we’re family.”

 

“You’re lucky.”  She shrugs.  “Never had that.” 

 

“You do now.”  He gestures toward the water.  “You gonna join us?”

 

She shakes her head.  “No, I think I’ll just stay out here.”

 

He watches her for a moment.  “Everything okay?”

 

She wrinkles her nose.  “I can’t swim.”  She shrugs.  “Never had to learn.”

 

He nods.  “Okay.  Guess that makes sense after seeing you at the party.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You looked relieved when Charlotte mentioned the chairs.”

 

Everly smiles.  “Yeah, I suppose I was.  It’s not that I didn’t want to learn, but I never had a reason to.  I like water.”

 

“Well, you can still come into the water.  It stays shallow for a bit.  You can stay there.”

 

“Wouldn’t that be weird?”

 

“No.  It’s where Lauren will probably stay with the younger kids.”

 

“I could do that.”

 

“If you want, I can teach you how to swim.  Never too late to learn.”

 

She smiles.  “I don’t want to take you away from the fun.”

 

He chuckles.  “What makes you think teaching you to swim won’t be fun?”

 

“Just don’t make fun of me.”

 

“Ever, I won’t make fun of you.”

 

They spend the next hour in the water before it’s decided that they should get cleaned up and have some dinner.  As they make their way back to their camp, Everly finds herself in stride with Zac.

 

“So we have two ways we can do this,” he says.

 

“Do what?” Everly asks.

 

“Sleeping arrangements.  Tay and I talked.  In the end we’ll leave it up to you with what you’re comfortable doing.  First option is you stay in my tent with Charlotte, Scarlett, and Tay’s girls while me and my boys go stay with Tay.”

 

“And option two?”

 

“Our sleeping places don’t change other than you’d be staying with me and my kids.”

 

“Okay.  Do I need to make my decision right now?”

 

“No.  Think it over.  Just need to know before the kids go to bed.  Now, because this trip was my idea, we get the showers first.  So grab your things.”

 

She nods.  “Okay.  What should I expect?”

 

“To keep your flip flops on.”

 

“And your suit,” Charlotte says as she passes them to where all their bags are.

 

“Well, yeah.  It’s not like your shower at home.  So it may not be the cleanest, but it gets the job done.”

 

Everly steps into the small shack looking building and looks around.  “It’s bigger than I expected,” she says.  She watches as Zac opens the curtain to one of the showers.

 

“We try to stay on this side because the showers on the other end are a lot smaller.”  He reaches in and turns the water on before moving over to the other stall to do the same. 

 

“Daddy,” Scarlett says.  “Boys should be in one stall and girls in the other.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Everly smiles as she looks at Zac.  “I think she may have a point.”

 

“Well who am I to disagree?”  He looks at Scarlett.  “No playing around.  You go in there and wash your hair.  Ask for help if you need to.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Everly steps out of the shower stall after they finish their shower.  She glances over when she sees the other curtain open, biting down on her lip when she sees Zac.  It isn’t the first time she’s seen him shirtless, he’d been shirtless most of the day, but for some reason she gets nervous.  She turns away to finish drying off.  She’s never had to get dressed in a tent before, but she’s about to find out how that’s going to go.

 

“We ready?” Zac asks.

 

Everly nods.  “Whenever you are,” she answers as she smiles at Scarlett.  “Right?”

 

“Right,” Scarlett says with a nod.

 

Zac smiles at them as they all walk out.  “I’m trying to figure out how you two finished before us.”

 

“Because Luca’s slow,” Scarlett says.  “Just like at home.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “You have no room to talk.”

 

Everly steps out of the tent after she finishes getting dressed.  She straightens her shirt as she walks over to the group, noticing that Taylor, Charlotte, and his kids are away from the group.  They must have been able to head to the showers.  She sits down beside Zac after grabbing her brush.

 

“Everly,” Scarlett says as she walks over.  “Will you braid my hair?”

 

Everly smiles at her.  “Of course I will.  Let me finish with my hair first and then I’ll do yours, okay?”

 

“Okay.  Are you going to braid your hair?”

 

“I was thinking about it.  Think I should?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Well, then it’s settled.”  She glances over at Zac when she feels him watching her.  “What?”

 

“Nothing,” Zac says.

 

She gives him a small smile before she goes back to what she was doing.  “Oh, as for the sleeping arrangements.  I’ll stay with you and the kids.”  Originally she had planned on saying she’d like it to be Charlotte and the girls, but after spending her time with Zac and his kids she couldn’t bring herself to do so.

 

Zac nods.  “Okay.”

 

“Daddy, what are we having for dinner?” Scarlett asks.

 

“Chicken.  Aunt Lauren insisted on cooking tonight so she could make her famous chicken.”

 

Everly smiles as she watches the two of them.  She could watch Zac interact with his kids all day.  “Scarlett, you ready for me to braid your hair?”

 

Scarlett nods.  “Can you do it like yours?”

 

“Of course I can.  Should I braid Daddy’s hair like this too?”

 

Scarlett giggles at that.  “He’d look funny.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly sighs when she realizes that she’d grabbed the wrong sweatshirt.  She shoves the one she has back in her bag before standing up.  “Great,” she mutters as she walks back over to the fire. 

 

“Where’s your sweatshirt?” Zac asks.

 

“I grabbed the wrong one when I was packing.  This one is too small.”

 

Zac frowns as he stands up.  “Come with me.”

 

She raises an eyebrow but follows him over the bags.  She watches as he pulls a sweatshirt out of his bag.

 

“It’ll be big, but at least you’ll have something.”

 

She takes it from him and smiles.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  He follows her back over to the fire.

 

Everly settles in as she listens to Isaac and Taylor arguing over something that had happened their last camping trip.  She didn’t hear what it was because she started focusing on the smell of Zac on the sweatshirt.  She looks over at him to see him laughing at whatever Taylor and Isaac are going on about.  She’s thankful that it’s dark out so he can’t catch her staring at him.  Leave it to her to fall for a married man.  Even if he is getting a divorce, he’s emotionally unavailable right now. 

 

It’s nearly an hour later when they decide it’s time for bed.  The kids had already been asleep for some time now and would likely be up early.  Everly watches as Zac takes his water bottle and pours it over the dying fire.  Taylor and Isaac both do the same thing.

 

“See you in the morning,” Charlotte says as she smiles at Everly.

 

“Goodnight.”  Everly watches as Taylor drapes an arm over Charlotte’s shoulders.  She turns and walks over to Zac’s tent as he follows her.  She climbs inside and smiles at the sight of the three kids asleep.  Then she realizes that the last two sleeping bags are beside each other.  She glances back as Zac zips the tent up again.  She settles into her sleeping bag.

 

“Good to go?” Zac asks quietly.

 

“Yeah.”  She watches as he shifts into his sleeping bag.  “Goodnight.”

 

“Night, Ever.”

 

No one has ever called her Ever before.  It’s not a name she thought she would even like to be called.  However, she likes the way Zac says it; not that she’d actually tell him that fact.

 

Everly wakes up when she hears whispering.  She isn’t sure how long she’s been asleep, but it’s still dark outside.  She wipes her eyes as she looks over to where Zac is now unzipping the tent.

 

“Quiet,” he says as Scarlett crawls out of the tent.

 

“I’m trying,” she whines.

 

Everly can’t help but smile to herself as she settles back in.  She shouldn’t get used to any of this, because this isn’t her life.  Sure, she’s friends with them.  But with her feelings right now it’s much more than that.  _Everly, you can’t do this._ Easier said than done of course.

 

A few minutes later, she can hear the tent being opened again.  She feels it moving a little as Scarlett climbs in.  She has to squeeze her eyes shut when she feels Zac settle in beside her once again. 


	12. Fishing Day

Zac wakes up the next morning when he feels Colt climbing on top of him.  He runs a hand over his face before looking at his youngest son.  “What are you doing?” he asks quietly.

 

“Up,” Colt answers.  He hits Zac’s chest repeatedly.

 

“Okay, I’m up.”  He glances over to see that Scarlett and Luca are already up and out of the tent while Everly is still asleep.  He sits up and unzips the tent before climbing out as quietly as he can.  He’s surprised that Everly is still asleep.  He zips the tent again to let Everly get some more sleep.

 

“Morning,” Taylor says as Zac approaches the group.

 

“Morning,” he says.  “What time is it?”

 

“Seven.”

 

“Anyone else up?”

 

“Charlotte walked down to the bathroom.  Everyone else is still sleeping.  Or at least still in tents.”

 

Zac watches as Colt runs over to where the other kids are sitting.  “How long have Luca and Scarlett been up?”

 

“Ten minutes maybe.  Not too long.”  Taylor gestures toward the tent.  “She still asleep?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“That’s surprising.”

 

“I know, right?”  Zac chuckles.  “I can’t believe you haven’t made coffee yet.”

 

Taylor snorts.  “I’m not as addicted to it as you are.  Want me to get it ready?”

 

“No, I’ll get it.  Just get the fire started.”

 

“You got it.”

 

Zac walks over to where they have everything in the bed of his truck.  Once he has everything set, he makes his way back over to where Taylor is getting the rack set.  He glances over when he hears his tent open.  He smiles as Everly climbs out.  “Good morning,” he says.

 

Everly smiles as she stretches her arms over her head.  “Morning.”

 

“Coffee will be ready shortly.”  He sets the coffee maker on the rack and moves to sit down beside Everly as she sits down as well.  “Sleep well?”

 

“I did, surprisingly.”

 

“Hopefully the kids didn’t wake you up when they got up any of the times.”

 

“I heard Scarlett get up to go to the bathroom.  But that was it.”

 

“Did you find the bathroom okay?”  He watches her blush.  “What?”

 

“I didn’t even try.  I didn’t want to get lost.”

 

“You should have gotten me up.  Come on, I’ll take you over now.”  He looks over at Taylor.  “Tay, can you keep an eye on the kids?”

 

“Of course.”  Taylor waves as they walk off.

 

Zac looks at Everly as they make their way toward the bathrooms.  “Don’t be afraid to get me up tonight if you need to.”

 

“Okay,” she says.  She gives him a small smile.  “So what’s on the agenda today?”

 

“Breakfast when everyone gets up.  After that it’ll depend on what everyone wants to do.  There will probably be some hiking, fishing, swimming.  We’ll figure it all out.  You ever been fishing before?”

 

“Do you really need to ask me that?  I’ve been hiking though.”  She smiles at him.  “Maybe you could teach me how to fish?”

 

He smirks.  “I could definitely do that.”

 

After breakfast, they all make their plans.  Zac and Everly take Luca, Scarlett, and Dane to go fishing.  Zac follows the group toward the spot they always go to fish, hoping no one has beaten them to it.   He watches Everly who’s walking in front of him.  He can’t help but smile to himself.  He could definitely get used to this.  What is it about her?

 

He helps Scarlett get set up before checking on Luca.  “Going okay?” he asks.

 

“Yep,” Luca answers.  “I’m gonna catch a bigger fish than you today.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

“Yep.”  Luca beams up at him.

 

“You’re on, kid.  But let’s make it fun.  If you do catch a bigger fish, I will do all the prep work for it.  But if I get the bigger fish, you do the prep work.  Deal?”  He holds his hand out.

 

“Deal.”  Luca shakes his hand.

 

Zac looks at Dane.  “Need any help?” he asks.

 

“No,” Dane answers.  “I think I may just have to sit back and watch the two of you.”

 

Zac snorts.  “You are your father’s son.”  He walks over to where Everly is standing.  He raises an eyebrow at the look on her face.  “What?”

 

“Prep work?”

 

“We’re having fish for dinner tonight.  So someone has to clean it.”

 

She nods.  “Guess that makes sense.”

 

He smirks as he takes his fishing rod.  “Ready to learn?”

 

“I am.”  She smiles at him.  “Just don’t make fun of me.”

  
“Ever, I told you that I won’t make fun of you.  I’m just going to make my big city girl into a small town country girl.”  It’s only after he’s said it that he realizes he called her his girl.  He clears his throat.  “Okay, so do you want me to get it set this first time?”

 

She nods.  “I wouldn’t even know what to do.”

 

He grins.  “No problem.  I’ll show you.  You aren’t gonna freak out on me when you have to touch a worm or even the fish, are you?”

 

“No promises.”  She shrugs.  “I’ll try not to.”

 

Zac sets the bucket down after they return to camp a few hours later.  He looks at Everly and smiles.  “Well, what’d you think?” he asks.

 

“That was fun,” Everly answers.  “I never thought I’d actually enjoy fishing.”  She shrugs.  “I’m surprising myself since I’ve met you.”

 

He nods.  “That’s good.” 

 

“So who had the bigger fish?”

 

“I did.”  He smiles and shrugs.  “Barely.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac pulls the tailgate down before covering it with a sheet of plastic.  He glances over to see Luca walking over with the bucket of fish.  “Got it?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” Luca answers as he sets the bucket down.  He looks up at Zac.  “Will you help me if I need it?”

 

“Of course I will.”  Zac ruffles Luca’s hair.  “Not gonna leave you to figure it out on your own.  I’m here.”

 

“But don’t take over.”

 

Zac frowns as he watches Luca grab the jug of water.  “Luca, what’s up?”

 

Luca sighs, setting the jug on the tailgate.  “I want to learn how to do things like this.  And cook.  You know?  I know I’m still young.”

 

“I started around your age.  What’s the problem?  You never told me about it before.”

 

“Mom always takes over.”

 

Zac bites his lip to hold back what he really wants to say.  “Well, I won’t do that.  Unless it’s something that I actually need to step in for, you will be the one in control.  I’ll teach you.  I’ll help you.  Okay?”

 

Luca nods.  “Yeah.”  He rolls out the knife set that they have for cleaning fish.  “Skin on or off?”

 

“We’ll take it off this time.  Get you working on that part too.”  He squeezes Luca’s shoulder.  “Go ahead and get started.  I’ll go grab a bowl you can put the fish in once you get them cleaned.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Zac kisses the top of Luca’s head before walking over to where the other adults are sitting.  “Tay, where’s the bowl we use for the fish?”

 

“Should be in my box,” Taylor answers.  He raises an eyebrow.  “You alright?”

 

“I’ll be fine.”

 

Luca looks at Zac after he finishes the first fish.  “Good?” he asks.

 

Zac smiles.  “Look good,” he answers.  “Nice job.”

 

“Not as good as when you do it.”

 

“I’ve been doing it for twenty years.  You’ll get there.”

 

“I hope so.” 

 

“How’s it going over here?” Taylor asks as he walks over.

 

“He’s already doing better than you,” Zac answers.

 

“Because that’s hard to do.  Why do you think I had you teach Dane?”

 

Zac smiles.  “He’s doing good.  It’s the first time he’s skinned the fish on his own.”

 

“Nice.”  Taylor smiles at his nephew.  “Need help with anything?”

 

“No, we’re good.  Gonna let Luca have control unless he tells me differently.”

 

Zac watches as Luca finishes with the last of the fish.  He smiles at his oldest son when he looks up at him.  “Nice job.” 

 

“Really?” Luca asks.

 

“Yes, really.  Wanna help me cook them?”  He loves the happy look that spreads across Luca’s face.

 

“You mean on the fire?”

 

“Yeah, I mean on the fire.”  He grabs the bowl of fish.  “Let’s get this cleaned up and then we’ll get started.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Zac moves over to the table they have set up.  He shouldn’t be surprised at how Amanda is acting with Luca in the kitchen.  She’s the same way with him.  If things aren’t done her way, she’ll take over.

 

“You okay?” Everly asks as she steps over.  “And don’t lie to me.”

 

He looks at her and sighs.  “Luca’s been trying to learn to cook at home.  Mandy takes over.”

 

Everly nods.  “And he doesn’t want you taking over?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Please tell me that you reassured him that you won’t.”

 

“I did.”  He grins.  “I told him that I wouldn’t help unless I saw it necessary or he asked for help.  It just pisses me off that she does this.”

 

“I can only imagine what it’s been like.  I’m sorry you have to deal with it.”

 

“It just sucks right now because I’m not at home to be the one to teach him.  God, I hate this.”

 

“Well…”  She licks her lips nervously.  “What if next weekend you bring the kids over to my place and he can cook there?”

 

Zac watches her carefully.  The feeling that builds in him doesn’t even surprise him at this point.  “I think we can arrange that.”

 

“Good.”  She smiles up at him.  “Need help with anything?”

 

“No, we’re good.  Getting ready to start cooking.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Zac sits down beside Everly after they all get their plates.  “I forgot to ask you if the food’s been good for you?”

 

“Yeah, it’s been fine,” she answers with a smile.  “Just couldn’t have the bread this morning.”

 

“No wheat bread, I’ll remember that.”

 

“Zac, you don’t have to change everything.”

 

“I know that.”  He shrugs.  “Just trying to remember everything you can’t have.”

 

She smiles at him.  “You really are something else.  I hope you know that.”

 

“I hope that’s a good thing.”

 

“It is.  You’re a good man, Zac.”


	13. Good Time

Everly climbs out of the tent in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom.  As she’s ready to head in the direction, she panics.  What if she gets lost?  She glances back into the tent to see Zac asleep.  Maybe she could wait until the morning.  No, she can’t.  She slips back into the tent.  “Zac,” she says softly.  She reaches over and shakes his arm gently.

 

“So now you want to have sex…” Zac mutters.

 

Everly blushes at that.  Before she can say anything else, Zac shoots up.  She stares at him, trying to find her voice again.

 

“You okay?” Zac asks.

 

“Yeah,” she finally answers.  “I just have to go to the bathroom and don’t want to get lost.”

 

“Okay.”  He runs a hand over his face. 

 

Everly climbs out of the tent again and waits for Zac.  Should she say anything about what he said?  He probably doesn’t even realize he had said anything.  She watches as he climbs out.

 

“Ready?” he asks.

 

“Yes.”  She looks over at him as they start walking.  “Do you talk in your sleep often?”

 

Zac groans.  “No.  Just when I’m annoyed.  What’d I say?”

 

“Um…”

 

“Leave it at that.  I can guess because I know what was happening in the dream.  I’m sorry about it.”

 

“No, it’s okay.  Things happen.”  She chews on her bottom lip as they reach the bathroom.  “I’ll be right back.”

 

“I’ll be here.”

 

Everly walks out a minute later to find Zac leaning against the small fence across the walkway.  She walks over.  “Did you fall asleep on me?” she asks.

 

“Never.”  He smirks.  “I’m going to go seen as we’re here.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll wait here.”

 

He nods.  “Good plan.  Don’t want you getting lost.”

 

Everly leans against the fence as she watches Zac walk into the bathroom.  She knows it’s wrong to have these feelings, but she’s not sure she can stop them.  She does know she won’t do anything about them.

 

“You lost?” a deep voice asks as he approaches Everly.

 

Everly shakes her head.  “No, waiting for my friend,” she answers.

 

“Friend, huh?”  He licks his lips as he lets his gaze fall down Everly’s body.

 

She shifts uncomfortably as she crosses her arms over her chest.  “Yes.”

 

“Maybe once she gets out the two of you would like to join me.”

 

“I…”

 

“You might want to rethink that,” Zac says.

 

Everly lets out a soft breath as she pushes away from the fence and starts to walk toward Zac.  She gasps when the man grabs her arm.

 

“Come on baby,” he says.

 

Zac steps up and pulls Everly away from the man’s hold.  “You better back up,” Zac says.  He rests his hand on her lower back as he guides her away.  “Come on, let’s get back.”  He slides his hand up her back and lets his arm rest around her shoulders as they start walking.  He glances back to make sure the man isn’t still there before looking at Everly.  He doesn’t drop his arm, though.  “You okay?”

 

“Yes,” she answers.  “I’m just glad you came out when you did.”

 

“Me too.”  He finally drops his arm when they reach the camp again.

 

Everly smiles up at him before she climbs back into the tent.  She settles into her sleeping bag.  “Thank you for going with me.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

She rolls onto her side to look at him.  She smiles a little when he rolls to face her.  She doesn’t want to admit that she’s shaken up from what had happened.  While it wasn’t anything horrible, she knows it could have been.  She closes her eyes when Zac reaches over and trails his fingertips over her cheek.

 

“It’s okay,” he says.

 

“It’s stupid,” she mutters.  “Nothing happened.”

  
“Doesn’t mean it can’t bother you.”  He rubs her cheek with his thumb.  “But I’ve got you, Ever.”

 

“I know.”  She reaches up, resting her hand over his.  “I’m glad you were there with me.”

 

“Me too.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly stands with Charlotte and Lauren as the guys continue to pack everything into their respective vehicles.  She can’t believe the weekend is over.  It’s been one of the best weekends she’s had in a long time. 

 

“Did you enjoy camping?” Lauren asks.

 

“I did,” Everly answers.  “It’s been great.”

 

“Good, I’m glad.  I can’t remember the last time I’ve seen Zac this happy.”

 

“Oh, um…”

 

“Ladies, we’re ready,” Isaac says walking over.  “Just need to get the kids.”

 

They all say their goodbyes before splitting up.  Everly climbs into the truck and glances back to see Luca and Scarlett settling into their seats as Zac buckles Colt into his seat.  Zac climbs in behind the wheel and looks over at Everly.

 

“Ready?” he asks.

 

“Ready,” she answers with a smile.  “Thanks again for inviting me.  I had fun.”

 

Zac nods.  “I’m glad.  We enjoyed having you here.”

 

The trip home is mostly made in silence.  The kids would occasionally ask questions, but overall it was a silent ride home.  Before she knows it, Zac is pulling into her driveway.  Everly wrinkles her nose as she unhooks her seatbelt.  She doesn’t want the trip to end, but here they are.  She isn’t surprised to see the kids asleep when she turns in her seat to say goodbye.  She’s even less surprised when Zac slips out of the truck as well.

 

When they reach her front door, Everly takes her bag and sets it down.  “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she says.

 

Zac nods.  “Don’t sleep all day.”

 

She smiles.  “I won’t.”  She leans up and kisses Zac’s cheek before she can stop herself.  “Bye, Zac.”  She finds her keys in her bag and unlocks the door.

 

“Bye, Ever.”

 

She closes the door behind her and drops her bag again.  _What are you doing, Everly?  You can’t do this._

 

* * *

  
Everly walks outside the next morning to head to work.  As she’s walking around to the driver’s side of her car, she notices a folded paper under her wiper.  She puts her things in her back seat before grabbing the paper.  She frowns as she reads it.  _You don’t belong here.  Go back to where you came from._

 

She looks around though he knows that she won’t find anyone around.  She climbs into her car and sets the note on the seat beside her.  As she drives to school, she can’t stop thinking about who would do this.  She’s obviously made someone mad, but who?  And how?

 

Everly grabs her things out of her backseat and starts heading inside.  She’s thankful to see Zac’s truck already here.  She walks into Zac’s classroom to find him standing at one of the shelves against the wall.

 

“Morning,” Zac says as he glances over before going back to what he’s doing.

 

“Morning,” she responds.

 

Zac stops at that and turns toward her.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“How do you know something is wrong?”

 

“I can hear it in your voice.”

 

Everly sighs as she walks over.  “I found this on my car this morning.”

 

Zac takes the note from her and looks at it.  “You don’t belong here.  Go back to where you came from.”  He frowns as he looks at her again.  “I guess it’s safe to say you didn’t see anyone?”

 

“I didn’t see anyone.  I didn’t hear anyone.  So I couldn’t even tell you when it was put there.  And why bother typing it out?”

 

“So you couldn’t see their handwriting.”  He lets out a soft breath.  “Did you call the station?”

 

“No.”  She wrinkles her nose.  “I know I should.  But I don’t want to make a big deal out of it.”

 

“Ever, this is a big deal.  Someone is stalking you and threatening you.”

 

She nods.  “Or is it a mistake?”  She knows it’s not.  It can’t be.  She’s the only new person in town.

 

“Everly…”  


“I know.”  She sighs.  “I’ll go after school.”

 

“We’ll go.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“Don’t argue with me.  I’m going with you.”

 

She gives him a small smile.  “Okay.  Thank you.”  She wants to argue with him about it, but she knows it’s useless.  Even if she told him no he’d show up at the station anyway.

 

“We’ll get this figured out.  Put the note away and don’t touch it again until we get there.  Maybe we’ll get lucky and there’ll be a print on it.”

 

“We can only hope.”  She tucks the note into her bag and looks up at him once again.  “I should go get ready for the day.”

 

He nods.  “If you need anything, don’t hesitate to come over.”

 

“Thanks, Zac.”  She gives him a small wave before walking over to her own classroom.  She’s thankful to have Zac in her life.  It’s not only him either.  She has Charlotte and Taylor as well, and apparently the entire Hanson family.  She smiles at the thought.  In the short time she’s been in Macon she feels more at home than she ever did in her 25 years in Chicago.  That’s not to say she doesn’t love the city, but it was never that home feeling.


	14. Dinner

Zac follows Everly out of the station after they finish.  They stop when they reach her car.  He wishes there was something more he could do.  When Everly turns and looks up at him, his heart nearly breaks.  It’s obvious how much this is bothering her, even if she won’t admit it.

 

“Thank you for coming with,” she says.  “I don’t think I could have done it on my own.”

 

He nods.  “You’re welcome.  You’re not alone in this, Ever.  I don’t want you to ever think that.  We’re with you.” 

 

She gives him a small smile.  “That means a lot to me.”

 

“Want me to follow you home?”

 

“No.  I’ll be okay.”  She opens her door.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Zac nods.  “Call me if you need to.”

 

“I will.  Thank you, Zac.”  She climbs into her car.

 

Zac steps back and watches as she pulls away.  He pulls his keys from his pocket as he walks toward his truck.  If only he could figure out who’s doing this.  Who would have an issue with Everly?  She hasn’t been here long enough to have issues with anyone that would cause this.  But obviously someone had that issue. 

 

Zac knocks on Taylor’s door as he walks in.  “Tay, you here?” he calls out.

 

“Kitchen,” Taylor calls back.

 

Zac closes the door behind him before walking into the kitchen.  “Hey.”

 

“Hey back.  Was I expecting you?”

 

“No, this is an unscheduled visit.  I won’t stay long.”

 

“No, it’s cool.  Other than I’m not making enough food for you too.  Everything okay?”

 

“Someone’s stalking and harassing Everly.  I just left the police station.  Whoever’s doing it left a note on her car this morning.”

 

Taylor frowns.  “Saying what?”

 

“That she doesn’t belong here and she should go back to where she came from.”  He leans against the counter and crosses his arms over his chest.  “We left it at the station hoping we’ll get lucky with a print.”

 

“Yeah, let’s hope.  Did you recognize the handwriting?”

 

“It was typed.  So whoever it is probably knew that she’d show it to someone who would recognize it.”  He drops his head forward as a thought pops into his head.  He doesn’t want to think it’s true but it definitely could be. 

 

“Zac, what are you thinking?  I can see your wheels spinning.”

 

Zac looks at his brother.  “No, she wouldn’t do this.  She’s crazy, but…”

 

“Who?”

 

“Mandy.”  He runs a hand through his hair.  “She wouldn’t do this, right?  I know my wife is crazy, but…”  He shakes his head.  “I have to go.  I have to go talk to her.”

 

“Is that a good idea?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Zac walks into his house and follows the sounds into the living room.  He finds Luca and Scarlett sitting at the coffee table doing their homework as Colt plays in the middle of the floor.  “Where’s Mom?” he asks.

 

“Putting clothes away,” Luca answers.  “Dad, what are you doing here?”

 

“I need to talk to Mom.  You three stay out here.”  He walks down the hall and finds Amanda stepping out of their bedroom.

 

“Zac,” she says surprised.  “What are you doing here?”

 

“We need to talk.”  He follows her back into the bedroom and closes the door behind him.  “You need to answer my question and don’t give me some bullshit answer.  I need the damn truth.”

 

Amanda frowns at him.  “Okay.”

 

He’s actually surprised she isn’t fighting him on that simple request.  “Are you stalking Everly?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me, Mandy.  Last week she had her car egged and this morning there’s a note on her car telling her she doesn’t belong here and to leave.  It’s pretty easy for you to figure out where she lives.  Was it you?”

 

Amanda snorts.  “Everly?  Luca’s teacher?  Why would I even bother?”

 

“I don’t know.  I just need to know if it was you or not.”

 

“Zachary, you and I may have our problems and I may not like the fact that you’re hanging out with her…”

 

“I’m not the one who’s cheating, Mandy.”

 

“Luca likes her.  I’ve never seen him this interested in school.  No, I didn’t do it.”  She crosses her arms over her chest.  “And it pisses me off that you would even question me on it.”

 

“Yeah, well it pisses me off that my wife is cheating on me.”  He opens the bedroom door.

 

“Zachary, I left him.”  She walks over and pushes the door closed again.  “I know what I did was wrong.  But I am sorry.”  She slides her arms around Zac’s waist from behind.  “Come home.  I miss you.”

 

Zac leans into her hold.  “You miss me?”

 

“Of course I do.  You’re my husband.”

 

He stops her hands when they start to travel down to the front of his pants.  He turns around, resting his forehead on hers.  “Mandy…”

 

She reaches up, curling her fingers into his hair.  “Please come home.”

 

“And what happens the next time?”

 

“Next time?”

 

Zac steps back from her.  “You didn’t leave him, Amanda.  Do you really think I’m stupid?  I’m done with your games.”  He opens the door again.  “If I find out you’re behind this…”  He shakes his head.  “Stay away from Everly.”

 

“I should be telling you this.  You are still my husband.”

 

“Not for long.”  He turns and walks out of the room.  He smiles at the kids when he walks into the living room again.  “How’s the homework coming along?”

 

“I’m almost done,” Luca answers.  “I just have to read.”

 

“Good.  Scarlett?”

 

“I just finished mine.  Are you staying?”

 

“No, I’m not staying.”  He sits down on the couch.  “I have to get going.”

 

“Can we go stay with you?”

 

“Not tonight, Beast.”  He hugs her when she stands up and turns into him.

 

* * *

  
  
The next couple of days go by with no new incidents.  Zac had been sure that something would happen, but he’s glad nothing has.  He’s also sure that the person is far from finished.  He just doesn’t know what to expect next.

 

Saturday finds Zac and his kids on their way to Everly’s.  They’d made the plan to have Luca cook dinner if he wanted to and he jumped at the chance.  Zac loves how excited he is about learning how to cook.  He has to wonder if that’s how he was when he was first learning.  Something tells him it wasn’t quite the same.

 

Zac knocks on Everly’s door when they make it to her front door.  He smiles when the door opens.  “Hey,” he says.

 

“Hey,” Everly says with a smile.  “Come on in.”

 

Zac closes the door behind him and looks at Everly.  “Anything today?” he asks softly.

 

“No.”  She smiles a little.  “I know it’s not the end, but I’m just glad it hasn’t happened again at this point.”

 

He nods.  “Just keep your eyes open.  We’ll figure this out.”  He winks at her before gesturing to the kitchen.  “Luca’s excited to do this.  I don’t know if he’s more excited about cooking or that he’s cooking for you.” 

 

Everly blushes.  “Well, I’m glad I get to enjoy the meal he’s making.”  She smiles.  “I have a few things set out.  I wasn’t sure what he was making.  So I figured I’d pull a few things out to help that way.  But if there’s something else needed, just look around.  Nothing to hide in there.”

 

“Okay.”  He smiles.  “I want to be in there with him in case he does need help.”

 

“Of course.  You go in there.  I’ll keep an eye on Colt and Scarlett.”

 

Zac leans against the counter as he watches Luca look at his recipe again.  He has to smile at how thorough he’s being.  He glances over when Everly walks in.

 

“I’m not here,” she says as she grabs a bottle of water from the fridge.  She smiles at Zac before walking out again. 

 

Zac turns his attention back to Luca.  “Doing okay?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” Luca answers.  He looks over.  “You’re sure Everly can have this, right?”

 

“Yes.  Everything is gluten free.”

 

“Okay good.” 

 

Zac smiles when Luca gets finished making everything.  “The only thing I want to double check is the chicken,” he says as he moves over.  “Everything else looks great.  Chicken looks great too.  Just want to make sure it’s cooked all the way.”

 

“Okay,” Luca says.  He steps back.

 

Zac reaches over and taps Luca’s chin.  “You did great, Luca.  I’m proud of you.  Why don’t you go let them know dinner’s ready?”

 

“Okay.”  Luca smiles as he walks out of the room.

 

Zac watches as Everly pushes her plate forward after she finishes.  “Well?” he asks.

 

“I think I’m going to have to steal your son too cook for me all the time,” she answers.  She looks at Luca and smiles.  “It was amazing, Luca.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it,” Luca says. 

 

Zac can see the blush creep on his son’s cheeks.  “All right, why don’t you kids go on into the living room and watch TV if that’s okay with Everly.  And I’ll clean up the kitchen.”

 

Everly nods.  “Go for it.”  She laughs softly as the kids run out of the room.  She looks at Zac.  “You don’t have to clean up.  I’ll…”

 

“We can do it together.”  He winks at her as he stands up and starts clearing the table. 

 

“Okay.”  She stands up and follows suit.  “Did he pick out what to cook?”

 

“For the most part.  He knew he wanted to do something with chicken.  So I gave him some ideas that I thought would be easy enough.  Then he came up with the idea for the side dish.”

 

“So are you as good in the kitchen as you are on the grill?”

 

He snorts.  “I haven’t heard any complaints.”

 

She smiles at him as he moves over to the sink.  “So I guess it’s safe to say that Luca takes after you.”

 

“I guess so.”  He grins.  “Actually, all my kids are more like me than they are Mandy.”

 

“Well, I don’t know her other than what I’ve heard and saw when she showed up at your parents’ house, but seems they’re better off.”

 

Zac hands her the last pan after getting it washed.  “That didn’t take long at all,” he says with a smile.

 

“Goes by fast when there’s someone to talk to,” she responds.

 

“I’m calling you from now on when I’m doing dishes.”

 

She laughs softly.  “Okay.”  She jumps when she hears Scarlett scream.

 

Zac runs out of the kitchen with her right on his heels.  “Scarlett, what’s wrong?”

 

“There was someone outside,” Scarlett answers pointing to the window.

 

Zac frowns as he looks at Everly.  “Stay here with the kids.”

 

“Zac… be careful.”

 

He nods as he walks outside.  He sees someone climbing into a car and runs after them.  “Hey!”  He growls when the car speeds away.  “Fuck.”  He stares after it.  As he turns to head back inside, he notices the back window of Everly’s car is busted.  He walks back inside.  He lifts Scarlett up when she runs over to him.  “Everly, call the cops.  Lock the door behind me.”

 

Everly frowns.  “Where are you going?”

 

“I know who it was.”  He kisses the side of Scarlett’s head.  “Call them and tell them your back window in your car is busted.  And then tell them to call Tay.  I’m calling him when I leave.  He’ll know where I am.”

 

“Zac, what are you going to do?”

 

“Just please do what I say.  Tay will be coming here.”


	15. Caught

Everly sits on the couch with the kids after Zac leaves.  She lets out a soft breath, trying to figure out what’s going on.  Zac said he’d known who was here and it doesn’t take much to know that he’s going after whoever was here.  She just isn’t sure what he’s planning on doing. 

 

When there’s a knock on the door a few minutes later, both Luca and Scarlett jump.  Everly’s squeezes their legs.

 

“It’s okay,” she says softly.  She stands up and walks over.  She opens the door slightly, sighing of relief when she sees Taylor.  “It’s Uncle Tay.”  She opens the door to let him in.

 

“Cops just showed up too,” Taylor says as she steps in.  “You guys okay?”

 

“Scared.”

 

He nods.  “I’m sure you are.”

 

“I guess I should go talk to them.”

 

“Go ahead.  I’ll stay with the kids.”

 

Everly walks outside and over to where the cops are looking around her car.  She crosses her arms over her chest as she stops by them.

 

“Sorry we have to meet like this,” the taller one says.  Everly tries to remember his name from the other day at the station.  Eric?  No, that’s not right.  “Did Zac tell you where he was going?”

 

“No.  He just told me to call the cops and tell them to call Taylor because Taylor will know.”  Carrick, that’s his name.

 

Carrick nods.  “Okay.”  He gestures toward her car.  “They threw a brick into the window.  Had a note attached.”

 

Everly looks down as tears sting her eyes.  “What’d it say?”

 

“I don’t think…”

 

“Please.”

 

“Only a whore would sleep with a married man.”

 

She covers her face as the tears finally fall.  “Oh God.”

 

“It was handwritten this time.”

 

Everly wipes her eyes as she looks up at Carrick.  “Okay, so does that mean you know who wrote it?”

 

“Possibly.  I’ll need to get some other opinions on it, but I do recognize it.”

 

“Everly,” Isaac says walking over.  “Are you okay?”

 

She stares at him.  How’d he even hear about what happened?  “I just want this to be over with,” she answers.

 

He nods as he slides his arms around her.  “I know.  Tay called me after he got off the phone with Zac.”  He rubs her back as he looks at Carrick.  “Please tell me you have someone going after Zac.”

 

Carrick nods.  “We did.  Isaac, maybe you can help me with the handwriting.”

 

“Handwriting?”

 

“They wrote this note instead of typing it.”

 

“Okay.  Yeah, I’ll take a look.”  He pulls back and looks at Everly.  “It’s going to be okay.”

 

She simply nods as she watches Isaac walk over to her car with Carrick.  She looks back toward the house.  It’s where she’d rather be right now, but she knows she has to stay here for now.  She looks back over toward Isaac when she hears him growl.  She knows that means he recognizes the handwriting.

 

“Everly, you said it was Scarlett who saw the person?” Carrick asks.

 

“Yes.  I don’t know if Luca saw them or if it was just Scarlett.”

 

“Okay.  Mind if we come in and ask her a couple questions?”

 

“Well…  I mean, Zac’s not…”

 

“He trusts you,” Isaac says.  “Wouldn’t have left the kids with you if he didn’t.  As her uncle, I’d be okay with it.  I’m sure Tay would too.”

 

Everly nods.  “If you think it’s okay, then yes.”

 

Everly sits down on the couch with Luca and Colt as Scarlett moves over to sit by Carrick.  It’s obvious that Scarlett knows Carrick, so it eases Everly’s mind.

 

“Scarlett, did you get a good look at who you saw outside?” Carrick asks.

 

“Kind of,” Scarlett answers. 

 

“Okay.  Was it a man or a woman?”

 

“It was a man.”

 

“Okay good.  Could you see what color his hair was?”

 

“No, he had a baseball hat on.  One like Uncle Steve wears.”

 

Everly frowns at that.  Uncle Steve?  Who’s Uncle Steve?

 

“What do you mean like Uncle Steve wears?”

 

“It was exactly the same.  It’s Uncle Steve’s favorite baseball team.”

 

“Okay.  Thank you, Scarlett.  Luca, did you see anything?”

 

“I only saw him running away.”

 

Everly looks at Taylor and frowns.  “Who’s Uncle Steve?” she asks softly.

 

Taylor sighs.  “Amanda’s brother,” he answers just as softly.

 

“Oh.”  She stands up.  “Excuse me.”  She walks down the short hall and into her bedroom.  She closes the door, before she walks over and collapses on the bed.

 

After a short time, there’s a knock on her door.  She wipes her eyes and clears her throat.  “Come in,” she says.  She watches the door open and sees Taylor step in.

 

“Hey,” he says softly.  He walks over and sits down beside her.  “I’d ask how are you are but I think I know the answer to that.”

 

She laughs through her tears.  “Yeah, I’m sure you do.”  She looks at him.  “I’m sorry for walking out like that.”

 

“Don’t apologize.”  He nudges her softly.  “They arrested Steve.”

 

“So it was him?”

 

“We know it was him that threw the brick through your car window.  We also know that it was Amanda who wrote this note.”

 

“Maybe I should just leave.”

 

“What?  Why would you do that?”

 

“I’m obviously causing issues with her and Zac.”

 

“Zac and Amanda have had issues for a long time.  He’s tried making it work but it’s not.”

 

“How’d she find out where I live so easily?  I mean I get that it’s a small town, but…”

 

“Daddy’s back,” Scarlett says running into the room.  “Daddy’s back.”

 

Everly smiles at her.  “Then let’s go see him.”  She stands up and lets Scarlett pull her outside.  She watches as Scarlett runs over to Zac.  She smiles a little as she stays where she is on her small front porch.  She hopes that he knows just how good of a Dad he truly is.  The kids adore him.  She chews on her bottom lip.  She’s pretty fond of him herself.  More than fond, actually.

 

Zac walks over after setting Scarlett down.  “I’m sorry,” he says.  He pulls Everly into a tight hug. 

 

Everly wraps her arms around him.  “Are you okay?” she asks.

 

“I’m fine.”  He pulls back just enough to look down at her.  He rests his forehead on hers.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize.”  She nearly melts into him as he moves a hand to her cheek.  “Zac…”

 

“I asked her about it the other day.”

 

“Amanda?”

 

“Yeah.  After we left the station the other night I went to Taylor’s.  Just wanted to keep him informed of everything.  A thought occurred to me that she could be behind it.”  He stands up straight and takes a step back.  “So I went over there.  She told me that it wasn’t her.  She also…”

 

Everly watches him.  “She what?”

 

“Told me that she left the guy she was cheating on me with.  Told me she missed me.”

 

“Do you believe her?”

 

“No.”  He shrugs.  “She misses having someone in her bed.  And she thought she could get me back there.”

 

“Did you believe her when she said it wasn’t her?”

 

“I believed that it wasn’t her actually doing the actual work.  I still had doubts on whether or not she was involved in some way.”

 

Everly nods.  “Isaac recognized the handwriting.”

 

“I saw Carrick and he showed it to me.  No doubt about it that it’s Amanda’s writing.”

 

“How’d she find me so easily?  I know it’s a small town, but that seems a bit…”

 

“Her Dad owns this place.”

 

“Oh.”  Everly sighs.  “I guess that really shouldn’t surprise me at this point.”

 

“Probably not.  I’m just sorry that I put you through all of this.”

 

She smiles a little.  “What’s going to happen now?”

 

“That depends on you and whether or not you want to press charges.”

 

“I just want it all to be over with.” 

 

Zac nods.  “I know you do.  But there will be more for a while.  I’m going to talk to Jerry and get you out of your lease.  I don’t want you staying here anymore.”

 

“Where am I gonna go, Zac?  It’s not like Macon is thriving in rental properties.”

 

“We’ll figure it out.  I just know that you can’t be staying here.  I know my father-in-law.  He thinks that Mandy can do no wrong.   He’s going to somehow make this my fault and take it out on you because we’re friends and she has issues with you.” 

 

“Zac, what about the divorce?”

 

He frowns at the question.  “What about it?  I’m not changing my mind about that.”

 

“I know that.”  She gestures behind her.  “The kids.  Will she get custody?”

 

“Not if I have anything to say about it.  Before this?  I was gonna fight for joint custody.  But after she pulled this shit, I’m done.  I’m not putting my kids in harm’s way.  I will let her see them.  But I’ll be damned if they live with her.” 

 

Taylor walks out before either of them can say anything else.  “Hey, sorry to interrupt.  Kids are tired.  Do you want me to take them to my place?”

 

“Are they okay with that?”

 

“I didn’t even bring it up to them.”

 

Zac nods.  “Okay.  I’ll come in and talk to them.”

 

Everly watches as Zac helps Taylor get the kids settled into Taylor’s Explorer.  She waves to Taylor when he waves his goodbye.  Zac walks back over after Taylor pulls away.  He follows her inside, closing the door behind him.

 

“They okay?” Everly asks.

 

“Yeah,” Zac answers.  “They’re upset, but they’ll be okay.”  He sits down beside her.  “Are you okay?”

 

“I think I’m still in shock.”

 

He nods.  “I’m sure you are.  I wish I could change the way things have gone, Everly.  I wish you didn’t have to be dealing with all of this.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Zac.”

 

“It’s my wife that’s doing this to you.”

 

Everly smiles a little.  “Are you involved with it?  Did you egg my car?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then there ya go.  I don’t blame you and I don’t want you blaming yourself.”  She covers her mouth in a yawn.

 

“You look exhausted.”

 

“I am exhausted.”

 

“Go to bed.”

 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep tonight.”

 

“You have to try.”

 

“You’re probably right.  I’ll head back after you…”

 

“I’m not leaving.”

 

She looks over at him as she lets her head fall to the back of the couch.  “I wasn’t going to say that.”  She gestures toward the door.  “What I was going to say is after you take a look around and lock the door.  I know I probably don’t have anything to worry about.”

 

“It’s okay.  I understand.”  He stands up and heads to the front door.

 

Everly stands up when Zac walks back over.  “Anything?”

 

He shakes his head.  “No, it’s quiet.  Go to bed.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“Help yourself to whatever you need.”  She leans up and kisses Zac’s cheek.  “Goodnight.”

 

“Night, Ever.”


	16. Not Alone

Zac sits up from where he’s lying on the couch when he hears noise from down the hall.  He runs a hand through his hair as he continues to listen.  It doesn’t take long for him to figure out that it’s Everly in the bathroom.  He stands up and makes his way into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.  He turns after hearing footsteps.

 

“Hi,” Everly says softly.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.  “You getting any sleep?”

 

She shrugs.  “A little.  I keep thinking I’m hearing things.”

 

“The branch is hitting the back of the house.”

 

She sighs.  “Of course it is.” 

 

He watches her.  “You won’t have to deal with it much longer.”

 

She nods.  “I still don’t know where I’m going to go.”

 

“We’ll figure it out, Everly.  You are not alone in this.”

 

“You have no idea how much that means to me.”  She gestures down the hall.  “I’m gonna go attempt to a little more sleep.”

 

“Good plan.”  He watches as she makes her way back down the short hall.  If there was something more he could do right now, he’d certainly be doing it.  Unfortunately this is all he can do for the moment.  He finishes his water before walking back to the couch.  He grabs his phone, not caring how late it is.

 

 _We need to find somewhere for Everly to live.  She can’t stay here._   He sends the text to Taylor.  Even if his brother doesn’t respond right now, at least he’ll have it for whenever he gets up.

 

_Talking to Char tomorrow.  She’s the only one with the extra space.  It’ll be something until we can find another place for Everly._

 

Zac smiles.  He should have known that Taylor would think about that.  _Sounds good.  Thanks._   He settles back onto the couch and stares up at the ceiling.  He’s not sure how much more sleep he’ll get, especially knowing that Everly isn’t getting much sleep herself. 

 

He must have fallen back to sleep, because the next thing Zac knows is he’s waking up to the smell of food cooking.  He runs a hand through his hair as he sits up.  He looks at his phone to see that he has a text from Taylor.

 

_She can stay with Char.  I’ll call you later._

 

Zac stands up and walks into the kitchen.  “Smells good,” he says.

 

Everly looks over and smiles.  “It’s nothing special.  Just eggs and bacon.  Coffee’s ready too.”

 

“Can’t go wrong with bacon.”  He leans against the counter after pouring himself a cup of coffee and watches her turn back to the stove.  “Charlotte has and extra room at her place.  Said you can stay there.  Tay talked to her.  I’ll talk to him later and figure everything out.”

 

“What about my stuff?”

 

“Once I talk to Tay we’ll figure it out.  We’ll find a new place, Ever.”

 

She nods as she grabs a couple plates.  “I know.  I just wish I didn’t have to be putting all of you through this.  It’s not fair to you.”

 

He shrugs.  “Not fair that you have to be dealing with it either.”  He takes the plate Everly hands him and moves over to the table.  “Thank you for breakfast.”

 

“It’s the least I could do after everything you’ve been doing for me.”  She joins him at the table and smiles sadly.  “I realize we’re friends, but I just never imagined you guys would help me the way you have.  You haven’t known me very long.”

 

“But like you said, we’re friends.”  He shrugs.  “It’s what friends are for.  I’m beginning to think Chicago sucked for you in the personal aspect.”

 

She shrugs.  “I had friends, but none of them were as close as you guys have already become.  I could never call them the way I’ve called you.”

 

“Then I’m glad you moved here.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Even if you have to deal with my crazy wife.”  He winks at her.  “I have to call my lawyer tomorrow too.  Because things will definitely be changing with the divorce.”

 

“You going to try to get the house?”

 

“No.”  He shakes his head.  “I don’t want the house.  If she wants it, she can have it.  Otherwise, we’ll sell it.  I’ll start looking for a place.  I’d been wanting to move anyways.  We were in need of something bigger.  It’s a four bedroom house, but the rooms are small.  Colt’s bedroom won’t fit him much longer.”

 

“So probably a good time to move.”

 

“Definitely.  My original plan was to buy land and build, but I don’t know if that’ll ever happen.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Can’t afford it.  I may still look into it just to see what the numbers are.”  He shrugs.  “As long as I have a house my kids can be comfortable in, I’ll be happy.”

 

She smiles.  “And I’m sure they’ll say as long as they’re with you they’ll be happy.”

 

“What about you?  What kind of house do you want?  I’m not talking about to rent again.  If you were to buy?”

 

She shrugs.  “Never thought about it to be honest.”  She takes a sip of her coffee.  “I want a porch though.  One of those wrap around porches.”  She smiles.  “Maybe a yard, too, if I ever have kids.  I didn’t have a yard when I was growing up so I think that would be nice.”

 

“Yards are nice.  I loved our yard when I was little.”

 

“Did you grow up in this house?”

 

“No, we moved into this house shortly after Zoe was born.  I would have been thirteen when we moved.  I think.  I thought it was gonna be great, because I thought I was finally going to get my own room.  Tay and I shared a room at our old house.”

 

“You didn’t get your own room?”

 

“Nope.  Tay got his own room.  I got to share mine with Mac.”  He shrugs.  “Ended up being good though.  I was the older one, so things went my way in there.  Mac and I also got a little closer by sharing a room.”

 

“How much older than him are you?”

 

“Umm… Eight years.”

 

She raises an eyebrow.  “Wow.  That’s crazy.”

 

“Tell me about it.”  He snorts.  “I remember Isaac got asked if Zoe was his daughter once.”

 

“Seriously?  I bet that was wild.”

 

“It was.  Tay and I couldn’t stop laughing.  He was not quite as thrilled about it as we were.”

 

“I imagine not.”

 

“How many brothers do you have?”

 

“Three.  All older than me.”

 

“Were you close with them?”

 

“Not the way you and your siblings are.  Especially after last year.”

 

“Even your brothers blamed you?”

 

“Pretty much.”  She shrugs.  “Maybe it was my fault.”

  
“Everly, you are not to blame for your ex being a complete jackass.”  He watches her for a moment.  “If he left you because you gained some weight, than he’s a shallow mother fucker who doesn’t deserve a woman like you.  Truth is he probably couldn’t handle a woman like you.”

 

“And what kind of woman am I?” 

 

“Smart, funny, strong, independent.  You aren’t afraid to try new things.  You…”  He sighs and shrugs.  “You kinda remind of Charlotte.”

 

Everly smiles at that.  “I think I can handle that.  She’s a strong woman.”

 

“She wasn’t always that way.”

 

“No?”

 

“She had a rough childhood.  Normally I wouldn’t talk about it, but I know she won’t care if you know.  She’s never met her Dad.  I’m not even sure if her Mom knows who he is.  Melody should have never been a Mom.  She’s not a bad person exactly, just not cut out to be a mother.  Tay was the first person to ever tell Charlotte that they love her.  There were plenty of nights that Melody would take off and not tell anyone where she was going.  She left Charlotte home alone.  That didn’t last.  When Mom and Dad realized that, they told Charlotte that if Melody ever left like that again to come to our house.  And she did.”

 

“I would have never guessed.  She’s so…”  Everly shrugs.  “But I guess that’s from her time with you guys.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Yeah, she’s definitely part of the family.”

 

“I have to ask.  Are they blind or just in denial?”

 

“Both?  Tay’s at least admitting his feelings now.  At least to himself and sort of me.  And I can totally understand his hesitation.”

 

“Which is what?”

 

“He’s afraid of what would happen between them if the relationship didn’t work.”

 

“Okay, I can get that.  They’ve been best friends for so long, it is a big risk.  But…”  She smiles a little.  “As the outsider of the group, I say they have nothing to worry about.  Unless there’s still something with Beth.”

 

“That’s Charlotte’s worry.  She’s yet to admit it to anyone her feelings, but they’re obvious.  As for Beth?”  Zac shrugs.  “There’s no doubt they still love each other.  But not in the same way they used to.”  He pushes his plate forward after finishing.  “Beth remarried two years ago.  I think.  Reagan is four… so yeah, two years ago.  Taylor just needs to get past his fear of the what if’s.”

 

“I’m sure that’s hard though.”

 

“It is.  I completely understand.  I can definitely relate.  I should have left Mandy a long time ago.”

 

“Can I ask why you didn’t?”

 

He shrugs.  “In the beginning I thought we could work it out.  Then she got pregnant with Colt.  So I thought maybe that would finally make us figure things out.  It just made things worse.  I’ve tried everything.”

 

“Do you love her?”

 

“I think a part of me always will.  But…”  He sighs.  “I haven’t been in love with her for a long time.”  He stands up and takes their empty plates.

 

“I can get those.”

 

“I need to do something right now.”  He walks over to the sink.  “The worst part now is that I know she was with someone else.”  He looks beside him when Everly steps over.  “I never once strayed.  And I actually have to wonder how long she has been.”

 

“When did you find out?”

 

“The night she kicked me out of the house.  She didn’t know I had found out.  Looking back now the signs were there.”

 

“Zac, you couldn’t have known.  You were trying to work things out.”

 

He nods.  “She talked to this guy about me.  She told him things…”  He shakes his head.  “She told him I didn’t know how to please her.”  He can’t really believe he’s even talking to Everly about this.  He hadn’t meant to say anything, but it just started coming out.  “Not like she would know anyways.”

 

Everly frowns.  “What do you mean?”

 

“The last time we had sex was the night she got pregnant with Colt.”  He looks over, meeting Everly’s gaze.  Did he really just admit that?  Not only did he admit it, he admitted to the woman who’s making him feel something he hasn’t in years.


	17. Practice

Everly walks into Charlotte’s living room that evening.  She smiles at the other woman as she sits down on the couch.  “Thank you again for letting me stay here,” she says.

 

Charlotte nods.  “You’re welcome,” she responds.  “Though, I’m surprised that Zac didn’t insist on you staying with him.”

 

“Me too, actually.”  She shrugs.  “I don’t know that I could have stayed with him.”  She looks at Charlotte.  “I shouldn’t feel the way I do about him.”

  
“Why not?”

 

“He’s married.  I know he’s getting a divorce, but he’s still married.  And come on…”  She shrugs.

 

“You’re right, he is married.  Let me tell you about that married man.  That man has put up with a lot since he married Amanda.  It hasn’t always been the easiest, you’ve seen that.  He tried making it work.  He did everything Amanda asked of him and more.  Do you know how easy it would have been for him to stray?  I know for fact that he’s had the opportunity to do so.  He never did.  He’s loyal and faithful.”

 

“I know he is.”  Everly picks at some loose skin on her hand.  “I’ve never met anyone like him.  Or any of the Hanson family for that matter.  You included.  I just…”

 

“You’re falling, Everly.”  Charlotte smiles when Everly looks over quickly.  “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

“I’m not ashamed.  I’m just confused.  Not even confused really.  Scared, I guess.  I’m scared of letting myself fall again.  I was engaged.  I don’t know if Zac told you or not.”

 

“No, he didn’t.  I had a feeling something happened with you though.  What happened?”

 

“He left.”  She shakes her head.  “All because I gained weight.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Unfortunately.  He told me he couldn’t be with someone who let themselves go the way I had.”

 

“He sounds like a jackass.”

 

Everly nods.  “So I’ve been self-conscience about my body since then.  Though I’m getting better.  I want to lose more weight, but it’s for me.”

 

“Good, that’s what it should be for.”

 

“It didn’t help that after he left my family blamed me.”

 

“Can I just say I’m glad you moved here?”

 

Everly smiles.  “Me too.”

 

“Okay, so I will say this.  You don’t have to be scared of Zac.”

 

“Keep reminding me of that.”

 

“I will.”

 

Everly grabs her phone when it signals that she has a new text message.  “Sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry.”

 

_Don’t bring lunch tomorrow. Tell Charlotte too. Mom’s insisting on sending us food._

 

Everly smiles.  _Okay._

“Oh my God,” Charlotte says with a giggle.  “You should see your face right now.”

 

Everly wrinkles her nose.  “God, I hate myself.”

 

“Don’t.  Dare I ask what he wanted?”

 

“Told us not to bring lunch tomorrow.  His Mom is sending food.”

 

“Which means it’s that time of year again.”

 

“Meaning what?”

 

“Oktoberfest, it’s our annual festival.  They have a chili contest that Diana enters every year.  So she starts practicing for it.”

 

Everly smiles.  “That’s awesome.”

 

“It also means I’m dragging you to the practices with me.”

 

She raises an eyebrow.  “Practices?”

 

“Yes, band practices.  The guys play every year at the festival.”

 

Everly’s smile widens.  “Really?  That’s awesome.  You sure they’d want me at the practices though?”

 

“They’ll be fine with it.  Just expect a different side of them.  They get weird during practices.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly had taken the morning recess to look through the math pages the kids had turned in before practically running outside.  She frowns when she gets to Luca’s.  After glancing at the clock to make sure she has enough time, she stands and walks across the hall to Zac’s classroom.  She finds him sitting at his desk.  “Hey,” she says.

 

Zac looks up and smiles.  “Hey,” he says.  “Didn’t think I’d see you until lunch.”

 

She nods.  “That would normally be the case.  But I was grading some papers and thought I should show you Luca’s.”

 

He frowns as he sets his pen down.  “Okay.”

 

“Luca has excelled in math.  Which is why this one stuck out to me.”  She hands Zac the paper.

 

“He’s always liked math.  Definitely doesn’t get that from me.”  He sits back and looks at the paper.  “Oh God.”  He lets out a heavy breath.  “He knows these.”

 

“I know he does.  That’s what has me concerned.  I don’t know what to think about it.  I mean I’m not going to stand here and say he’s going to get every single answer correct all the time.  But this is excessive.”

 

Zac rubs the back of his neck.  “It is.  And I know exactly why he’s doing this.”

 

She frowns.  “You do?”

 

He nods.  “His math skills come from Mandy.”

 

Everly nods as she lets out a soft breath.  “And he’s not exactly happy with her right now, is he?”

 

“Not at all.  Were you planning on handing these back to them today?”

 

“No, but if you want to keep his you can.  I’m not going to get all of the graded in time I don’t think.”

 

“No.  Just hand it back to him whenever you do.  I think I will be sitting down with him and having a long talk about this.”

 

“I know it’s not my place to say anything.  But don’t be mad at him.  He’s obviously going through a rough time right now.”

 

Zac grins.  “I’m not mad at him.  I mean, yeah a bit upset that he’s doing this.  But I get it.”  He gestures behind Everly.  “Kids are on their way.”

 

“Yeah, I hear them.  I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

Everly walks into the teacher’s lounge to find Zac and Taylor standing at their table with a couple of bowls in front of them.  Zac looks over and smiles when he sees Everly walking over.

 

“Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi,” she responds.  “So what’s for lunch?”

 

“Chili.  Mom’s getting her practice in for the festival.”

 

Everly smiles.  “Looks good.”

 

“She double checked the ingredients and it’s gluten free.  So you’re safe.”

 

“Well, tell her I said thank you.”

 

He nods.  “I will.”

 

“So I hear you’ll be coming to our practices,” Taylor says.

 

Everly grins.  “Apparently.  As long as you guys are okay with it?”

 

“Of course.”  Taylor smiles at her.  “As long as you don’t mind craziness.”

 

“I’ve come to expect that from you guys.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly looks over at Charlotte as they make their way to one of the buildings in the small downtown area.  “What are we doing here?” she asks.

 

Charlotte gestures to the building they’re walking up to.  “This is where they practice,” she answers.  “Didn’t Zac tell you?”

 

“No.  Tell me what?”

 

“The guys own this part of the building.”  Charlotte smiles.  “I’m surprised Zac didn’t say anything.”

 

Everly follows Charlotte into the building to find Zac, Taylor, and Isaac standing around.  She watches as they all look over; each waving before they go back to their conversation with each other.

 

“Don’t take it personally if they don’t say much to you,” Charlotte says softly.  “They tend to forget that other people are even here.”

 

Everly nods.  “Okay.  I guess I can understand that.  They get wrapped up in what they’re doing.”

 

“Char,” Taylor says.  “Did you bring your camera?”

 

“Don’t I always?”  Charlotte rolls her eyes.  “I swear you only ask me these stupid things to annoy me.”

 

“Of course.  Dane’s here tonight too.  He wanted to work with you in videotaping again.”

 

“Great!  Maybe I’ll let him handle most of it.  Get him used to things.”

 

“Whatever you want.” 

 

Zac walks over.  “Are we ready?” he asks.

 

Everly is almost surprised that he didn’t say anything to her.  However, with what Charlotte had said, she’s not going to let it bother her.  When he looks at her and gives her a quick wink, she can’t help but smile.

 

“Where’s Dane?” Charlotte asks.

 

“I’m right here,” Dane answers.

 

Everly moves over to where there’s a small couch and sits down.  She watches as Zac moves to sit behind the drum set.  She turns her attention to Charlotte when she walks over.

 

“Don’t be afraid to take your own pictures or videos with your phone,” Charlotte says.  “They won’t care.”  She leans closer.  “Zac especially wouldn’t mind.”

 

Everly knows that she’s blushing after that comment.  “I hate you.  I hope you know that.”

 

Charlotte smiles.  “I know.” 

 

“All right, first thing’s first, we need to change the set list,” Isaac says.  “Change things up a little.”

 

Over the next hour they play through parts of songs.  Everly wishes she could hear all of them, but she understands what they’re doing right now.  She won’t admit it, though she knows Charlotte has already figured it out, she’s taken a couple of videos.  While most have been of the three of them, she has a couple that focus on just Zac.

 

When Taylor starts playing something on his keyboards, Everly can see the look on Zac’s face change.

 

“No,” Zac says.

 

“Zac, come on,” Taylor says.  “Avery’s been asking for this song.”

 

“Then Avery can go listen to the recording of it.  Or go watch the videos we have of it.  I’m not singing that song.”

 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Isaac says.  “You do know that, right?”

 

“I’m being ridiculous?  How is it being ridiculous for not wanting to sing that song?  You know how I feel about it.  It would be like me asking you two to sing something you wrote for…”  He growls but doesn’t finish his thought.

 

“Can’t you just put your feelings to the side for a song your sister wants to hear?” Taylor asks.

 

“Put my feelings aside?  Please tell me you’re joking.”

 

Everly watches as Zac looks over at Taylor.  She isn’t sure what to expect right now, but she sees the look on Zac’s face.  It’s obviously a sore subject with him. 

 

“I’m not singing that song.”

 

“Zac, come on,” Isaac says.  “It’s a good song.”

 

“Then you two play it.”  Zac stands up and walks out of the building.

 

Everly is about to stand to head after him, but Taylor waves her off.

 

“Don’t,” he says.  “Let him go.”


	18. Songwriter

Zac walks back into their practice space.  Ignoring the others, he walks over to where they have all their lyric books.  He finds the one he’s looking for before walking over to the group again.  “If we’re doing this song, we’re doing it acoustic,” he says.

 

Taylor nods.  “That can be arranged,” he responds.  “Keyboards or tambourine?”

 

“Tambourine.”

 

“Okay.  Wanna run through it?”

 

“Yeah.”  Zac sits down behind his drum kit again.  Once they make it through the song, he looks between Taylor and Isaac.

 

“Needs a little work,” Isaac says.  “But I’d say pretty damn good for not having done it in fourteen years.”

 

“Yeah, Avery owes me.”

 

Taylor snorts.  “They day you actually live up to the threat.”

 

Zac shrugs as he grabs his drum sticks.  He starts playing, though not anything in particular.  He just lets his hands take control.  As he continues, he has a feeling of something different happening.  He’s used to Charlotte recording most everything; and lately Dane as well.  He feels someone recording, but it’s different.  He glances over to see Everly with her phone up.  He winks at her before he looks over at his brothers.

 

“What’s next?” he asks.

 

“Break time,” Isaac says.  “I need to call the kids.”

 

Zac nods.  He sets his sticks down again before standing and walks over to the couch.  He plops down beside Everly.  “Sorry I haven’t said much to you.”

 

Everly looks at him.  “It’s okay.  I know you’re focused on what you’re doing.”

 

“Yeah.  Just know that I’m not ignoring you.”

 

“I know that.  So… are you okay?”

 

He groans.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  Just… Part of that song I wrote about Mandy.”  He shrugs.

 

She frowns at that.  “But you haven’t played it for that long?”

 

He nods again.  “Don’t really want to get into it right now.”

 

“Okay.”

 

He looks at Everly.  “I’m glad you came.”

 

She gives him a small smile.  “Me too.”

 

He shifts a little so he can lay his head on the back of the couch.  He watches Everly closely, trying to figure out what she’s thinking right now.  She has a look on her face that he’s never seen before.  She shifts so she’s facing him, crossing her legs under her.

 

“You look like you have something on your mind,” she says.

 

He smirks.  “Just trying to figure out what’s going on in that head of yours.”  Before he can stop himself, he’s sliding his hand over and hooking a finger over hers. 

 

Everly smiles shyly.  She looks down at where their hands are now touching before looking up again to meet his gaze.  “How do you know there’s something going on in my head?”

 

“I’ve known you long enough to be able to tell.  You okay?  Should I be worried?  You aren’t running back to Chicago are you?”

 

She shakes her head.  “Just some things on my mind.  I’d rather not get into it right now.  But it’s nothing to worry about.”

 

He nods again.  “Okay.  You ever gonna tell me what your favorite song is so I can tell you if we play it or not?”

 

She laughs softly.  “Maybe I already know the answer though.”

 

“Maybe we’ll surprise you.  I’ll get Charlotte to get it out of you.”  Zac looks up when Isaac kicks his leg.  “What?”

 

“We’re ready to start again.”

 

“Oh.  Sorry.”  Zac winks at Everly before he stands up and walks over to sit behind his drum kit again.  “What’s up next?”

 

Zac stands up after they finish for the evening.  He sees Charlotte pointing the camera at him as he walks from behind his drums.  He grabs hold of the camera carefully, turning it toward Charlotte.  “Now that we’re finished, let’s see what else we got going on.”  He smiles at the face Charlotte gives him.

 

“I hate you,” she mutters.

 

“You love me.  See, what we have here is little Miss Charlotte James.  And moving along we have the oldest of the crazy kids, Dane Hanson.  Dane, how’s it going?”

 

“Good,” Dane answers.  “I got to do most of the recording tonight.”

 

“Yeah?  That’s awesome.  I’m sure the footage is great.  You have a great teacher in Charlotte.  But you already know that.”

 

“Of course I know it.”

 

“Anything else you have to say?”

 

“Uncle Zac is insane.”

 

“Well, everyone knows that.”  He moves over to where Everly is still sitting on the couch.  He has the laugh softly when she sees the look on her face.  “And here we have the newest addition to our crazy little circle.  Miss Everly Jordan, say hi.”

 

“Hi,” Everly says giving a small smile.  “Okay, you can move on now.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Well, that’s all for tonight folks.”  He stops recording and hands Charlotte the camera.

 

“Thanks,” Charlotte says.

 

Zac nods before looking at Everly again.  “You okay?”

 

“Just not used to having a camera on me.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay.  Just another thing I guess I should get used to.”

 

He nods.  “Afraid so.”  He looks over when Taylor and Dane stop and announce they’re leaving.  “Tomorrow?”

 

Taylor nods.  “Yeah.  Three?”

 

“Works for me.  I’ll have the kids.”

 

“That’s fine.  See you then.  Everly, see you later.”

 

Zac looks at Everly who’s now standing and smiles.  “You coming tomorrow too?”

 

Everly shrugs.  “This is the first I’m hearing of it.”

 

He nods.  “You’re welcome to come.  You’re welcome to come to any of our practices.  This is your invitation.”

 

“Okay.”  She smiles.

 

“Did you ride here with Charlotte?”

 

“Yeah.  They’re still waiting to get a window for my car.”

 

He nods.  “Want to hang out for a bit?  I’ll drive you back?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

 

He smiles.  He’d thought for sure she wouldn’t want to stay.  He’s glad she proved him wrong.  He looks over when Charlotte walks over.

 

“Hey, ready?” she asks looks at Everly.

 

“Actually, I’m gonna stay,” Everly answers.

 

“Oh, okay.”  Charlotte smiles at Zac.  “Get her home safe.”

 

“I will,” Zac says with a smirk.  “You coming tomorrow?”

 

“I’ll be here.  But I won’t be recording.  I have papers to grade.  See you two later.”

 

* * *

 

 

Zac gestures to the piano after everyone else leaves.  He leads Everly over, both sitting on the bench.  “So you said you play Twinkle, Twinkle and possibly Happy Birthday.”

 

Everly laughs softly.  “I did.  Are you expecting me to play them?”

 

He smiles.  “You tellin’ me you don’t want to show me your mad skills?”

 

“Oh yes, such mad skills.”  She smiles as she watches him start playing.  “So you three write songs obviously.”

 

He nods.  “We do.”  He looks at her.

 

“What was the first song you wrote?  Do you guys still play it?”

 

He smirks.  “We do play it occasionally.  We played about two seconds of it tonight.  Didn’t sing any of it.”  He watches her as he starts playing the song.  “This is the first song that I wrote on my own.  I was ten.”

 

_‘The day that I left Lucy_

_A tear fell from her eye_

_Now I don’t have nobody, and I was such a fool_

_On the day that I left Lucy.’_

 

Everly smiles as she watches Zac’s fingers move easily over the keys as he continues to sing.  She’s never been this close to anyone singing or playing the piano.  It’s a new experience; one she wants to continue having.  She chews on her bottom lip as she looks at Zac.

 

“That was beautiful,” she says when he finishes.

 

Zac smiles at her.  “I’m glad you liked it.  Still special to me.”

 

“I figure it would be considering it was the first song you wrote yourself.”

 

He nudges her as he starts playing again; this time just having some fun.  “Anything you want to hear?”

 

She returns his nudge.  “Still trying to get my favorite song out of me, huh?”

 

He chuckles.  “Is it that bad of a song?  Wait is it like a Justin Bieber song or something?”

 

“No, it’s not.”  She smiles.  “I didn’t hear you do any covers tonight.  So I can’t even tell you if you did it.”

 

“Come back tomorrow and you’ll hear some.”

 

“As long as you don’t mind me grading papers.  I’m house hunting on Sunday.”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

“Which I wanted to talk to you about anyways.  Charlotte is going to Tulsa Sunday.  Are you available to drive me?  I’d ask to borrow your truck, but I’m not even going to attempt to drive that behemoth.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Yeah, I can drive ya.” 

 

“Thank you.  I’ll buy you lunch.”

 

“You don’t have to.” 

 

“But I want to.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac opens the door to the practice space and lets the kids run in ahead of him.  He waves at his brothers as he passes them.  “I’m late, I know,” he mutters.  “It has not been a good day so far.”  It’s the truth.  He’s been arguing with Luca most of the morning.  He thought the battle was over until he figured out that Luca hadn’t done his homework like he was supposed to after breakfast.

 

Taylor nods.  “Looks that way,” he says. 

 

“Give me two minutes.”  He looks over to where Luca is already playing with Lennon and Gavin.  He throws a glance at the couch where Everly is sitting.  He gives her a quick wave as he walks by.  “Luca…”

 

“Come on, Dad,” Luca groans.

 

“You’re lucky I let you come at all.  You are the one who decided to not do your homework this morning.  Now go.”

 

“Can’t I do it when we get home?”

 

“No.”  He points to the table they have set up on the other side of the room.  “Go.”  He raises an eyebrow when Luca continues to just stand there.  “Luca, I’m giving you until the count of three.  If you aren’t over there doing your homework, I’m not letting you go tonight.”

 

“That’s not fair.”

 

“You know what’s not fair?  Everyone here having to listen to this.  One.”  He watches Luca growl before stomping over to the table.  “And you better do everything correctly.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“Hey!”  Zac sees Luca jump at that.  “Knock it off, right now.”  He watches as Luca finally sits down at the table.  He shakes his head as he walks over to sit behind his drum kit.  He grabs his sticks and looks over at Taylor and Isaac.  “Sorry.”

 

“It’s cool,” Isaac says.  “Wanna postpone?”

 

“No, we’re good.”  He looks over to see Colt walking around just checking everything out.  “What’s first?”

 

After they go through a few songs, Zac notices that Luca has moved over to Lennon and Gavin again.  “Jordan Luca, you better be finished with your homework,” he says.  He isn’t surprised when Luca stomps back over to the table. 

 

“This isn’t fair,” Luca mutters.  “Scarlett doesn’t have to be over here.”

 

“Scarlett finished her homework.  The longer you fight it the longer it’s going to take you to finish.  The more you argue with me the quicker things are going to go downhill for you.  So if you want to go tonight, you better keep your mouth shut and do your homework.”  He sighs.  Maybe he should have cancelled the practice.  It’s obviously going to be a long day with Luca.

 

As they start the next song, Zac can’t help but look over at Everly.  He can’t read the look on her face which bothers him.  He frowns a bit when she looks away from him.  Before he knows it, he’s messing up on his part.  He sighs as they all stop playing.

 

“What was that?” Isaac asks.

 

“I don’t know.”  Zac runs a hand over his face.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“Let’s take a break,” Taylor says. 

 

Zac nods.  “Yeah, okay.”  He sets his sticks down before standing up.  He walks over to the couch.  “Hey.”

 

Everly looks up at him.  “Hi,” she says.  She sets her papers to the side as she stands up.  “Can we talk?”

 

Zac frowns but nods.  “Sure.”  He gestures toward the front.  “Wanna step outside?”


	19. House Hunt

Everly steps outside and turns to look at Zac.  She watches as he leans against the front window of the building.  “You okay?” she asks.

 

Zac crosses him arms over his chest.  “I think I should be asking you that,” he responds.  He nods toward the door.  “You had a look on your face that I haven’t seen before.  Almost like you were questioning me or something.”

 

She shakes her head.  “No, I wasn’t questioning anything.  It was more just trying not to overstep the line.”

 

“What line is that?”

 

Everly lets out a soft breath as she moves to lean against the window beside Zac.  “I wanted to go over to the table and sit with him.”  She looks up at him.  “I don’t know what happened between the two of you today, but there’s obviously something.  And I just wanted to make sure he’s working.  And…”  She shrugs.  “He’s one of my students and I hate seeing them upset.”

 

Zac grins.  “Well, I appreciate that you didn’t go over.  It’s not that I wouldn’t want you to sit with him.  I just don’t want him to think he can get away with everything.”

 

She nods.  “And I get that.  Which turns to you.  Are you okay?”

 

“It’s just been a rough morning with him.  I know things are crazy right now, but I can’t let him get away with everything.  I’m trying to let some things slide.  Because his life has been turned upside down over the last few months.  Even more so the last couple weeks.  So yeah, I have let things slide that I normally wouldn’t.  But at this point… He’s testing me.  That’s how it feels anyways.”

 

“He probably is.  At least partly.”

 

“Dad,” Luca says walking outside.

 

Zac looks over.  “What’s up, Buddy?” he asks.

 

“I finished my homework.”  He walks over and holds his worksheet out to Zac.

 

Everly watches as Zac looks over the sheet.  She can’t help but smile a little when Zac lifts his hand to give Luca a high five.

 

“Nice job,” Zac says.

 

“I’m sorry, Dad,” Luca says.

 

Zac pulls his son into a hug.  “It’s okay.  But this is something you and I both need to work on.  Right?”

 

Luca nods.  “Dad?”

 

“What?”

 

“We get to live with you, right?  I don’t want to live with Mom.”

 

Zac looks down at Luca.  “I can’t promise you anything, Luca.  But I’m going to make sure I do everything in my power to make that happen.”  He kisses the top of Luca’s head.  “Come on, we should head back in.  Maybe I’ll even let you play one of the songs.”

 

“Cool!”

 

Everly smiles as she watches Luca run back into the building.  “You do know you have a good chance at getting sole custody, right?”

 

Zac nods.  “I just don’t want to get his hopes up.”

 

“That’s probably a wise decision.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly is finishing her hair when the doorbell rings.  She lets out a soft breath as she walks down the hall.  Of course Zac is early.  Why wouldn’t he be?  She opens the door, smiling when she sees Zac standing there.

 

“Hi,” she says.

 

“Hey,” Zac responds.

 

“Come on in.  I’m almost ready.”

 

“No problem.  I’m early.”  He closes the door behind him after stepping in.

 

Everly walks back to the room she’s staying in.  She turns the radio off before grabbing her purse.  After taking a look around the room to make sure she has everything, she walks back to the living room.  “Okay, I’m ready.  Though we’ll be early.”

 

“Better than being late.”

 

She smiles as they walk out of the house.  “Well, obviously.”

 

“Besides, I want to stop at the gas station real quick too.”

 

Everly climbs into the truck and looks over to see Zac settling into his seat.  “And don’t forget I’m taking you to lunch.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Fine.  I won’t argue with you.”

 

Everly walks into the house.  She glances back at Zac before she moves further into the room.  She’s glad that Zac came with her.  She’s not sure she would be able to handle doing this alone.  They walk into the kitchen.

 

“Who owns this house?” Everly asks Zac quietly.

 

Zac smiles at her.  “Don’t worry.  It’s not Amanda’s family.  If it was, I would have said something.”  He gestures behind them.  “That’s Sophia Martin.  Her Dad actually owns this house.  Stan’s a great man.  He owns the hardware store here in town.  This was his house growing up and couldn’t bring himself to sell it when his parents passed.  So he’s kept it and rented it out.”

 

Everly nods.  “It’s nice so far.”  She walks down the hall with Zac following.

 

After they finish looking at the house, they walk back to the living room where Sophia is waiting.  She smiles at them.

 

“Well?” she asks.

 

“Not that my opinion matters,” Zac says, “but if you don’t take it you’re crazy.”

 

Everly smiles up at him.  “I agree.  Which is why I say I’d love to fill out the application.”

 

“Oh, Daddy doesn’t have applications.”

 

“He doesn’t?”

 

“No.  He’ll want to meet with you.”

 

“I’ll bring her up to the store,” Zac says.

 

“Great.”  Sophia smiles at him.  “That would be great.  Having someone like you go in with her will help.  Daddy’s stubborn sometimes, but he’s always liked you boys.  So I don’t see there being any reason you won’t have this place.”

 

Everly looks at Zac after they get back in the truck.  “What about background checks and all that?” she asks.

 

Zac chuckles.  “Ever, this is Macon, not Chicago.  If you grew up in this town, everyone knows everything that you’ve ever done.”

 

“Well, that’s all fine and dandy but I didn’t grow up in Macon.”

 

“No, but I did.”  He pulls into a parking spot across the street from the store.  “He trusts me and what I have to say.”

 

“And you’re doing this for me?”

 

He nods.  “Well, I’m not looking to rent the house.”

 

She smiles.  “Thank you, Zac.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Everly follows Zac into the store.  She’s never seen a hardware store quite like this one before.  Not that she’d been in many hardware stores.  She follows Zac up to the counter.

 

“Zachary, what can I help you with?”

 

“Stan,” Zac says smiling at the older man.  “First of all, why are you working on a Sunday?”

 

“Eric needed the day off so I came in.  What project are you working on now?”

 

“I’m not here for a project.”  He looks at Everly and smiles.  “This is Everly Jordan.”

 

“Ah yes, the famous Everly Jordan.  I can’t seem to hear the end of it about you when the Hanson boys are here.  Everly, it’s a pleasure to meet you.  I’m Stan Martin.”

 

Everly shakes his hand.  “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Martin.”

 

“No, none of this Mr. Martin.  It’s Stan.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Everly and I just walked through the house.  She’s looking for a place.”

 

“Great.  What’d you think of it?”

 

Everly smiles.  “It’s beautiful.”

 

“I’m glad you think so.  It’s yours if you want it.”

 

“I want it.”  She watches as he opens a drawer.

 

“When do you want to move in?”

 

“Well…”

 

“I’m going to get her out of her current lease,” Zac says.

 

“Meaning she’s in the duplex?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Stan sighs.  “Okay.  Are you staying there now?”

 

“No, I’m staying with a friend.”

 

“Good.”  He nods as he slides the papers he pulled out over to her.  “You can start moving your things over at any time.  Let me know when you actually move in.  I’ll start charging you rent at that point.”

 

Everly frowns a little.  “Okay.  I can pay you first month’s rent if you need me to.”

 

“No, I trust you.”  He smiles at her.  “Any friend of the Hanson family is friend of the Martin family.”

 

She nods.  “Thank you, Stan.”

 

* * *

  
Everly walks over to an empty table of the diner and sits down.  She takes a menu as she watches Zac sit down across from her.  “Have you been looking for a place?” she asks.

 

Zac nods.  “I’m actually going to be calling on a place tomorrow.”

 

“Yeah?  That’s great.  Where at?”

 

“Just on the outskirts of town.  I can take you by it after lunch.  I’ve been in love with this place for years.  It’s actually the house I wanted to buy back when Mandy and I were buying.”

 

“Someone get it before you?”

 

“No.  She hated the house.”  He shrugs.

 

“So are you buying then?”

 

He nods.  “That’s the plan.”

 

“That’s great.”  She smiles.

 

“I figured it’s about time I do something for myself in the house department.  And this is going to be great for the kids.”

 

Everly looks over at Zac when he pulls into a long driveway and stops.  “Is this it?” she asks.  She looks out the window at the two story house.  “Wow.”

 

“This is it,” Zac answers. 

 

“It’s gorgeous.  I never thought I’d say that about a house like this.”

 

He smiles over at her.  “See, my plan to corrupt you is working.”

 

She laughs softly at that.  “Appears that way.”  She looks at him.  “Have you seen the inside?”

 

“Not since I looked at it years ago.  I’m hoping to get in this week.”  He pulls out of the driveway and makes his way back toward Charlotte’s.  “So hopefully this week.”


	20. Over

Zac ends his call and just stares down at his phone.  Did that really just happen?  This seems way too easy.  But it’s over.  That’s what he’s been told.  He sets his phone in his cup holder before pulling out of the parking lot.  He isn’t even aware of where he’s going until he’s pulling into Everly’s driveway.  He looks at the house and smiles.  She’d been moved in for a little over a week now and knows how happy it’s made her.

 

Walking up to the door, Zac rings the doorbell.  He isn’t really surprised that this is where he ended up.  He gravitates toward Everly for most things.  He smiles wider when the door opens.

 

“Zac,” Everly says with a smile.  “Was I expecting you?”

 

“No,” he answers.  “I just…”  He shrugs.  “Can I come in?”

 

“Of course.” 

 

Zac closes the door behind him and follows Everly over to the couch.  “I just got off the phone.”  He sits down.  “It was my lawyer.  And…”  He runs a hand through his hair still trying to make himself believe it.  “It’s over.  She signed the papers.  She’s not fighting me on custody.”

 

“Seriously?  That’s amazing!”  Everly hugs him.  “I’m so happy for you.”

 

“I just…”  He shakes his head as they pull back from each other.  “I’m afraid I’m going to end up waking up and this was a dream.”

 

“It’s not a dream.”  She smiles.  “The kids are going to be thrilled.  Where are they right now?”

 

“At my parents.  I had to run up to the practice space because I forgot something yesterday.  And then I ended up here.”  He looks at Everly.  “And I’ll be hearing on the house tomorrow too.”

 

“Fingers crossed.”  She reaches over and squeezes his arm.  “I told you that you’d get them.”

 

He nods.  “I know.”  He smiles.  “I just have to hope the good luck continues.”

 

“They will.  I can feel it.” 

 

“Are you busy?  I mean, this afternoon.  Are you busy?”

 

“No.”

 

“I’m taking the kids to Tulsa.  There’s this place I try taking them to on a semi regular basis.  They have a bunch of different things to do.  Mini golf, arcade games, skating.  Would you like to join us?”  He hadn’t planned on asking her, but he couldn’t help himself either.  He wants her to be part of everything now.

 

“That sounds fun.  What time?”

 

“Um…”  He looks at his watch.  “I’ll pick you up about two?”

 

Everly nods.  “Okay.”

 

He smiles.  “Great.  I should head out.  My five minute trip is now going on twenty.  I’m surprised Mom hasn’t called looking for me.”  He snorts when his phone rings.  “And there she is.”  He pulls his phone out of his pocket.  “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

 

“I’ll be here.”

 

Zac walks outside as he answers the call.  “Hey, Mom.”

 

“Hi,” Diana says.  “Just wanted to make sure you’re okay.  Getting worried.” 

 

He grins as he climbs into the truck.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  Just made an extra stop.  I’ll explain when I get there.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Zac walks into his parents’ house and makes his way to the TV room where he finds the kids with his parents.  “Hey,” he says.  “Sorry I ended up being longer than planned.”

 

“That’s okay,” Diana says.  “You’re sure everything is okay?”

 

He nods as he smiles.  “I got a call when I was getting ready to leave.  It was Rick.”

 

“The lawyer?” Walker asks.  “He called on a Saturday?”

 

“Yeah.  He wanted to make sure I had the news as soon as possible.  Amanda signed the papers with no arguments.  She’s not fighting me.”  He sees Luca look up at that.

 

“Does that mean we get to live with you?” he asks.

 

“That means you get to live with me.”  He smiles wider when Luca stands up and runs into his arms.  It’s not often that he gets to hug Luca like this anymore, so he’s going to savor the moment.  “Mom and I will have to sit down and discuss her visitation times.  But she won’t be keeping you overnight for the time being.”  He won’t add the reasoning behind that with the kids around.  He’s thankful for that part though.  After what Amanda did to Everly, he’s not sure he trusts her enough to let the kids stay the night.

 

“And what about the house?” Diana asks.  “Not the one you’re looking at, the one you two have now.”

 

“She’s going to continue living there.  I didn’t want it.  I told Rick that if she wanted it, fine.  We could work out the ownership at that point.  If she didn’t want it, then we would simply sell and split what we get for it.”

 

“What now though with her staying?”

 

“We’ll still have to figure that out with the lawyers.  Rick said what would likely happen is they’ll have the house appraised and then she’ll have to pay me half of what it’s appraised for.  I don’t want to worry about that right now though.”

 

“Where’d you go after?” Walker asks.

 

Zac sighs not surprised by the question.  He’s actually surprised that it wasn’t the first question they asked.  “Everly’s.”

 

“Everly’s?  What’s going on with you two?”

 

“Nothing.  We’re friends.”

 

“I like Everly,” Scarlett says.  “She listens to my stories.”

 

Zac smiles at his daughter.  “She likes your stories.”

 

“Zachary,” Diana says.

 

“What?”  He raises and eyebrow when Diana stands up.

 

“Come with me.”

 

“Mom…”

 

“Just follow me.”

 

Zac sighs as he follows Diana out of the room to the kitchen.  He’s not sure what to expect from this because it could be anything.

 

“Just friends?” Diana asks turning to look at him.

 

Zac nods.  “Yes.  Everly and I are friends.”  He lets out a soft breath knowing exactly where this is going now.  “I have feelings for her.  I’m not going to deny that.  But I was married.  Yeah, my marriage was on the verge of breaking up and now it’s over with.  But I wasn’t going to be that man.”

 

“Don’t rush into anything.”

 

He smirks.  “I won’t, Mom.”

 

“Your Dad and I will keep Colt tonight.  It might be easier if you and Everly just had the two kids.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.  I appreciate that.”  He snorts.  “How’d you know?”

 

“It’s written all over your face.  Like I said, don’t rush into anything.  I know your marriage has actually been over for a while, but that doesn’t mean you should jump into something right away.”

 

“I’m not jumping into anything.  We’re friends.”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac follows the others into the large building.  He smiles as Luca and Scarlett run down the stairs.  “I guess they’re excited,” he says.

 

“It would appear that way,” Everly responds with a smile.  “Where’s Colt?”

 

“My parents kept him.  Thought it would be easier with it being just the four of us.  Not much that Colt can do right now.”  They catch up with the kids who are waiting for them.  “What do you want to do first?”

 

“Skate!” Scarlett exclaims. 

 

“I think that’s a great idea,” Zac says with a smile.  He looks over at Everly.  “That good with you?”

 

“Just don’t laugh when I fall down.  I haven’t been skating in probably fifteen years.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “No promises.”

 

“Daddy, be nice!”  Scarlett takes his hand and pulls him toward the counter.

 

He glances back to see Everly and Luca following them.  His heart flips at the sight.  God, what is it about this woman?

 

Zac watches Luca and Scarlett step out onto the rink before skating away.  He looks at Everly who’s now standing after getting her roller skates on.  “You’ll thank me for telling you to get the skates instead of the blades.  Blades here suck.”

 

Everly looks at him.  “I can’t believe I agreed to do this,” she says.

 

He laughs as he steps over.  “Come on.  I’ll do my best to not let you fall.”  After they step onto the rink, Zac turns to skate backwards.  He takes Everly’s hands when she loses her balance.  “Relax.  If you don’t relax, you’re gonna fall.”  He shifts his hands up to her forearms so she can hold onto him better.

 

“Pretty pathetic that you’re six year old daughter is better out here than me, huh?”

 

He smiles.  “Not at all.  If I let her she’d live on skates.”

 

Zac sits down beside Everly a short time later.  He watches as she unties her skates and can’t help but smile a little.  “You did good out there,” he says.

 

Everly laughs softly.  “Well, I didn’t fall on my face,” she responds.  “So I have that going for me.”

 

He chuckles.  “Yeah, you do.”  He watches as she slips back into her converse shoes.  “Nice shoes.”

 

She blushes at that.  “I’m kinda addicted to these things.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that.  Have several pair myself.”

 

“Yeah?  I actually need to get some new ones because I need to throw some out.  That’s how often I usually wear them.”

 

He nods.  “Scarlett wants to get a pair.  I would have let her a long time ago, but Amanda didn’t want her to have them.”  He shrugs.  “If she still wants them, she’ll get them.”  He looks over when Luca and Scarlett roll over to them. 

 

“Can we play games now?” Scarlett asks.

 

“Sure.  Take your skates off and get your shoes on.”

 

It’s almost seven when they finally leave.  Zac hadn’t thought they’d end up staying this late, but they all had fun.  He looks over at Everly after they get in the truck.  “I think we need to eat,” he says.

 

Everly nods.  “Probably a good idea,” she responds. 

 

“Pizza!” both kids exclaim from the backseat.

 

“Pizza it is.  That okay with you, Ever?  The place we go to has other things beside pizza.”

 

“That’s fine with me.  As long as I’m able to find something to eat.”

 

He nods.  “I can’t give you an answer to that one.  I never paid attention to that before.  Let me look up their menu.”

 

Zac watches as Scarlett and Luca slide into the same side of the booth.  He raises an eyebrow at them, seeing the look they shared with each other.  He slides in beside Everly and gives her a smile.  “Everything here is good, so you can’t go wrong.”

 

“I think I want pizza,” Everly says.

 

“Me too,” Scarlett says.

 

Zac chuckles.  “Wouldn’t expect different, Beast.”

 

“Daddy, we need to get a picture.”

 

“A picture, huh?  What kind of picture?”  He smiles at the exasperated sigh Scarlett gives.

 

“Of the four of us.  You should ask our server to get one.”

 

“You want one here?  Just us sitting here?”

 

“Yes!  Daddy, you’re frustrating.”

 

Zac looks at Everly when she covers her mouth to muffle her laugh.  He smiles at her before looking back at Scarlett.  “We can ask her to take our picture.”

 

“Good,” Scarlett says.

 

Zac walks Everly to her front door when they return to Macon.  He smiles at her when she turns and looks up at him.  “Thanks for coming,” he says.

 

“Thank you for inviting me,” Everly responds.  “I had fun.  Make sure you send me that picture.”

 

“I will.”  He grins.  “I’ll see you Monday.”

 

She nods and gives him a small wave.  “Bye, Zac.”


	21. Shopping

Everly is sitting at her desk Monday morning putting the finishing touches on her schedule when she hears a knock on her open door.  Looking over, she sees Zac stepping into her classroom.  “Hi,” she says with a smile.

 

“Hey,” he says walking over.  “I won’t stay long.  You look busy.”

 

“It’s okay.  Just getting some last minute things settled.  Everything okay?  I didn’t expect to see you until recess.”

 

He nods.  “I just couldn’t wait that long to give you the news.”

 

“I’m all ears.”

 

He grins.  “I got the call yesterday about the house.”

 

“Oh, that’s right!  I forgot you’d be getting that call.  And?”

 

He shrugs.  “I got it.”  He smiles again.  “It’s my house.  I’m going after school today to sign everything.”

 

“That’s great, Zac!”  She stands up and walks around her desk to give him a hug.  “So when do you get to move in?”

 

“Hopefully this weekend we’ll be able to get started.  I also have to get out to Tulsa again to do some furniture shopping.”  He groans.  “I hate furniture shopping.”

 

Everly laughs softly.  “I can help.  I mean, if you want help.”  She blushes after saying it.  She’ll gladly help him, she just hadn’t meant to say anything out loud without him saying something first.”

 

He smiles.  “I may actually take you up on that.”  He gestures behind him.  “I should head over.  Kids will be coming in soon.  I’ll see you at recess.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly slips into her green converse shoes.  She leans down to tie them when her doorbell rings.  She throws a look over at the clock and rolls her eyes.  “Why are you always early?” she asks knowing that it’s Zac.  She grabs her purse before walking down the hall and opens the front door.  “Hey.”

 

“Hi,” Zac says.  “I’m early.”

 

“Like always.”

 

He chuckles. “I’ll try to be late next time.  You ready?”

 

“I’m ready.”  She grabs her keys so she can lock her door.

 

Zac looks over at her after they climb into the truck.  “So I figured I’d take you to the house first.  That way you can see what we’re dealing with.”

 

“That sounds perfect.”  She glances into the back seat.  “No kids?”

 

“Tay has them.  Lennon and Luca have been bugging us to hang out.  Scarlett and Fiona decided they needed to hang out too.  I planned on taking Colt, but Tay said he’ll watch him too.”

 

“So Tay has all seven kids right now?”

 

“He does.  But he doesn’t have to do much with Dane.  Luca and Lennon shouldn’t be big issues either.”

 

After they stop at the house, they’re on the road to Tulsa.  Everly got a tour of the entire house along with what was needed for each room.  She’s excited about this trip, yet nervous seen as is it’s just the two of them.  She definitely hadn’t expected that.

 

Everly glances over at Zac when she sees him turn the volume up on the radio a little.  “Don’t want to listen to me talk?” she asks with a smile.

 

Zac snorts.  “You’re insane,” he answers.  “Just seeing if they have any good local bands on the show today.  Every Saturday morning the play local bands on our local station.”

 

“That’s awesome.  Have you guys been on?”

 

He nods.  “Yeah, a few times.”

 

“All right, we had a request today for a band we’ll be seeing at the Oktoberfest in Macon in a couple weeks.  Here’s Macon’s own, Hanson with Penny and Me.”

 

Everly looks at Zac and sees him start reaching to flip the station.  “Leave it on.”

 

Zac nods with a soft sigh.  “Okay.”

 

She looks out the window as she listens to the song.  She remembers hearing part of this song at one of the practices but can’t remember who sang it.  She closes her eyes, focusing on the voice that’s singing.  As the chorus begins, she feels like she knows who it is, especially hearing the way a word was sung.  She looks over at Zac.  “Is this Tay?” she asks.  “The lead I mean.”

 

Zac grins as he nods.  “It is,” he answers.  “Nice job at figuring that out.  Or should I be jealous that you recognized his voice?”

 

She blushes at the question.  Why would Zac be jealous?  “No, don’t be jealous.”  She watches him carefully.  “You have nothing to be jealous about.”  She sees the corner of his mouth lift in a crooked grin.  She can’t believe what a simple little gesture like a grin does to her.  She looks away quickly.  _Pull yourself together, Everly._

 

Everly walks into the store with Zac behind her.  She looks back at him waiting to see where he wants to start.  Before either can say anything, a salesperson is walking over.  Everly wrinkles her nose as she looks at Zac.  She hadn’t expected anyone to come up to them yet.

 

“Good morning,” the woman says.  “Is there anything I can help you find today?”

 

Zac shakes his head.  “Not right now,” he answers.  “Just looking.”

 

“Okay.  Well, my name is Kate.  If you have any questions don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

“Thank you.”  Zac looks at Everly as they walk away.  “I want something comfortable.”

 

“Obviously,” Everly says with a smile.

 

“You know what I mean.”  He nudges her.  “I’m also thinking sectional.  The one with the lounge thing.”

 

“Is that the technical term for it?”

 

“Yes.”  He smiles at her.  He leads her over to where they see a sectional.

 

“What color are you thinking?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

Everly watches as he sits down on the sectional with the chaise lounge.  She smiles at the look on his face.  “Comfy?”

  
“God yes.  Come sit.”  He pats the space beside him.

 

She moves over and sits down beside him, smiling shyly when he rests his arm on the back of the couch behind her.  “Zac, if you don’t get this one, I’m going to have to smack you.”

 

He chuckles.  “Yes, Miss Jordan.”

 

She smiles over at him.  “What color?”

 

“I don’t know.  Nothing crazy.  No patterns.”  He shrugs.  He looks at her again.  “If I paint the walls a light blue, how would a dark blue look?”

 

She nods.  “Depending on the actual colors I think it would work well.”

 

They spend the next couple hours finding everything that he’s going to need in the house.  As Zac is filling forms out for everything to be delivered, Everly notices the way Kate is watching him.  She can’t help but frown a little.  It’s obvious Kate’s flirting with him, but why would she be doing that when he came in with another woman?  She’s knows exactly why.  Why would any man want to be with someone like her? 

 

When she looks back over to Zac, she sees Kate sliding over a torn piece of paper.  Everly can barely make out that it’s a phone number.  Her heart sinks when Zac takes it.  He walks over to her then.

 

“Ready?” he asks.

 

She nods.  “Yeah,” she answers.

 

He frowns at her.  “You okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”  She’s not exactly fine, but she’s not going to tell him that.  As they walk outside, she sees Zac ball up the paper and throw it in the garbage can.  “You’re not keeping her number?”

 

He shakes his head.  “Nope.  Not interested.”

 

She looks away from him and can’t help but smile.  He wasn’t interested in Kate.  Not that it really mattered.  He’s not interested in her as anything more than a friend.  She climbs into the truck and lets out a heavy breath.  She really needs to get over Zac.  She doesn’t stand a chance.

 

“You didn’t need to be back for anything, did you?” Zac asks after climbing into the drivers’ seat.

 

“No.  I’m yours.”  She closes her eyes and looks away after saying that.  _Way to go._

 

Zac grins.  “Okay.”

 

Everly looks over at Zac when he pulls into the parking lot of the mall.  “I didn’t take you for the mall type,” she says with a smile.

 

He snorts.  “I’m not.  But there’s a store here that I think you’ll like.  I know I love it.”

 

She meets him at the back of the truck and they make their way inside.  “Should I be worried?”

 

“It’s a mall.  What could possible go wrong?”

 

“Hello, Zachary.”

 

Zac stops and takes a deep breath.  “I spoke too soon,” he mutters.  He looks at Everly.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Everly turns as Zac does to see an older couple walking over.  It’s obvious that Zac isn’t thrilled to have even heard them speak to him.  She imagines part of it is the fact that the man called him Zachary.

 

“Mr. Douglas, Mrs. Douglas.”

 

“Already moved on from our daughter I see.”

 

_Daughter?_  Everly looks at Zac.  These must be Amanda’s parents.

 

Zac snorts.  “Something your daughter did a long time ago.  Not that you actually care, this is Everly.  She’s a friend.”

 

“Let me give you some advice,” the woman says.  “Stay far away from this man.  He’ll only cause you issues and then leave you high and dry.”

 

Everly’s eyes widen at the comment.  “How dare you?” she asks.  “Do you even know what your daughter put him through?”

 

“Our daughter…”

 

“I can’t believe you have to audacity to even speak to Zac after when Amanda did to him.  Now if you’ll excuse us.”  She takes hold of Zac’s arm and pulls him away.  The moment they’re out of sight from Amanda’s parents, she lets go and covers her mouth.  How could she do that?  “I’m sorry.”  She stares up at him.  “I can’t believe I just did that.”

 

“I can’t believe you did that either,” Zac says with a smirk.  “You okay?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

He nods.  “It’s okay, Ever.”  He watches her look at him again.  “Really, don’t worry about it.  I’ve said much worse to them.”

 

“Have they always been like that?”

 

“Unfortunately.  Now you understand why Amanda’s like that.”

 

“Do they know the trouble she’s been in lately?”

 

“Doubt it.”  He shrugs as they walk into one of the stores.  “Let’s not worry about them though.”

 

Everly looks around, smiling when she sees where Zac has brought her.  She turns toward him and smiles wider.

 

“You said you needed new ones and I said I wanted to get a pair for Scarlett.”

 

“You really do know a way to this girl’s heart, don’t you?”  _Why did she say that?_

 

Zac grins.  “I guess so.”

 

Everly looks through the color options, trying to decide on which pair she wants.  “There are way too many to choose from.”

 

He laughs softly.  “Tell me about it.”

 

“What color does Scarlett want?”

 

“She has a few.  She wants blue because that’s Daddy’s favorite color.  She wants black because that’s the pair Daddy always wears.  She wants yellow because that’s her favorite color.”  He looks at Everly.  “And she wants whatever your favorite color is.”

 

Everly can feel a tingle go through her body.  “My favorite color?”

 

“Yeah.  She adores you, Everly.  Can’t say I blame her.”

 

“But…”

 

“After we invaded your lunch she told me she likes you because you listen to her stories.”

 

Everly nods.  “I love her stories.  I could listen to them all night.  Sure, some don’t make any sense, but that’s what’s great about it.  Her imagination is amazing.”

 

“Mandy didn’t see it that way.  So when you showed interest in Scarlett’s stories…”  He shrugs.  “She’s thrilled to have someone other than me to tell her stories too.”

 

“Well, you tell her that I’ll listen to her any day.  And also tell her my favorite color is green.”

 

Zac smiles and nods.  “I will let her know.”


	22. Uncomfortable

Zac walks into the teacher’s lounge to see Everly already sitting at their normal table.  He sees that she’s on the phone, so he doesn’t say anything just yet.  After grabbing his lunch from the fridge, he walks over and sits down beside Everly.  He can’t help notice the look on her face.  He wonders who she’s talking to.  Not that it’s really any of his business.  When Everly sets her phone down, Zac looks over.

 

“You okay?” Zac asks.

 

Everly nods.  “My parents are coming down to see me,” she answers.

 

“And this is a bad thing?”

 

“Well, not really.  I figured they would at some point.  But they’re going to be here during the festival.  I don’t want to change my plans.  I’m looking forward to seeing you guys.”

 

He nods.  “Did you mention it to them?”

 

“Yeah.  They said it’s the only time they can come.  I just know how my parents are.  Once they’re here I’m going to try talking them into going.  I want to go and I already said I’d be there.  I’m not going to back out now.  On either day.”

 

Zac looks at her again, knowing that she’s talking about both Saturday night when the band plays and Sunday afternoon when she’d agreed to go with him and the kids for wristband rides.  “Well, don’t feel like you have to come to either.  I will understand and the kids will get over it.”

 

“I’m going to both.”  She smiles at him.  “I wouldn’t miss either of them.  I’ll figure it all out with my parents.  They’re welcome to come to the concert.  As for Sunday…”  She shrugs.  “I’m sure Mom would enjoy seeing some of the stuff set up.  From what Charlotte’s told me they have some neat vendors.”

 

He nods.  “Yeah, they usually do.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac walks into the practice space Friday evening to find his brothers already there.  Not that he’s too surprised.  “Am I late?” he asks.

 

“No,” Isaac answers.  “No kids?”

 

“Mom’s watching them.”  Zac looks over to where Charlotte’s sitting on the couch.  He frowns a little.  He thought Everly was going to be here too.  “Where’s Everly?”

 

“Not here yet,” Charlotte answers.  “Texted me a bit ago and said she’d be late.”

 

Zac sits down behind his drums a few minutes later so they can get started.  He grabs his sticks and looks over at his brothers.  “Have we finalized the set list?” he asks.

 

“No,” Taylor answers.  “It’s something that we need to sit down and actually talk about.”

 

“Then let’s do that.  Instead of practicing all these songs, let’s get our list.”

 

As they’re going through their songs and making decisions, Zac sees Everly walk in.  There’s something off about her, but he can’t place it just yet.  And he can’t focus on that right now.

 

“What about Go?” Charlotte asks.  “It’s been a while since you’ve done that one.”

 

“Considering I’m the only one who’s still with one of the people it was written for, can you blame us?” Isaac answers.

 

Zac snorts.  “Leave me out of that,” he says.  “It wasn’t written about mine.” 

 

“No, you just wrote the damn thing,” Taylor points out.

 

“Hey, in the matter of two days I witnessed you and Beth screaming at each other and Isaac standing stunned as Lauren screamed at him.”

 

“And what about you?”

 

Zac snorts.  “Pretty sure she was withholding sex for the umpteenth time.”

 

“God, I don’t know how you dealt with her for as long as you did,” Isaac mutters.  “Don’t get me wrong, Lauren’s definitely withheld sex, but not like that.”

 

“Speaking of sex, who’s getting some?” Taylor asks.  “Yeah, not me.  I couldn’t even tell you the last time I had sex.”

 

Zac groans.  “I can tell you the exact date and time I had sex last.”

 

“Oh God, you have it narrowed down?” Charlotte asks.

 

He looks over at her, seeing the redness on Everly’s cheeks as he glances at her as well.  “When the last time I had sex was when she got pregnant with Colt, it’s not hard to figure out.”

 

Isaac stares at Zac.  “You haven’t had sex in three years?”

 

“Damn,” Taylor says.  “Even I’ve had sex in that time frame.”

 

“Guys,” Charlotte says.  “How about we cool the sex talk and get back to music?”

 

Zac looks over to see Everly staring down at her hands.  “Sorry.  So um… Go.”

 

“Char, what do you think?” Taylor asks.

 

“I say add it.  You can always skip it on the day.”

 

Zac stands up after they finish for the night.  He sees Everly stand and walk to the back where the bathroom is.  He let out a heavy breath.  He hadn’t meant to get off topic earlier, especially with someone who’s still getting used to their antics.  Charlotte’s used to it, but Everly still hasn’t learned everything.

 

“She okay?” Zac asks looking at Charlotte.

 

Charlotte nods.  “I think so,” she answers.  “Just think the sex talk made her nervous.”

 

“Okay.  If you guys want to head out, I’ll lock up.”

 

When Everly walks out a few minutes later, Zac is the only one still here.  He looks over from his seat on the couch.  He stands up as she approaches.

 

“Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi,” she replies.

 

“The others left.”

 

She nods.  “I figured as much.”

 

He follows her outside and turns to lock up.  As he looks toward the parking spots, he realizes that Everly’s car isn’t here.  “Where’s your car?”

 

“At the house.  I walked up.”

 

“You walked?”

 

“You make it sound like I live a million miles away.”  She smiles up at him.

 

“It just surprised me.”  He gestures toward his truck.  “Can I give you a ride home?  Don’t make me beg.  I’d feel better if you let me.”

 

She nods.  “Okay.”

 

Zac parks his truck behind Everly’s car a few minutes later.  He looks over at her.  “Listen, I want to apologize for earlier.”

 

Everly frowns at him.  “For what?” she asks.

 

“The whole conversation Ike, Tay, and I had about sex.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“We didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

She shakes her head.  “No, it’s okay.  It’s not that I was uncomfortable.”  She looks away from him. 

 

He frowns as he watches her.  “Ever…”

 

“Thank you for the ride home.  I’ll see you Monday.”

 

Zac watches as Everly climbs out of the truck and makes her way inside.  What just happened?

 

* * *

  
  
Zac wakes up the next morning when he feels someone jump onto his bed.  He wipes his eyes just before Scarlett jumps onto his stomach.  “Oh God,” he groans.  “Beast, that hurts.”

 

“Sorry, Daddy,” Scarlett says.  She moves to lie by his side.  “I didn’t get to see you last night.”

 

“I know.  Daddy got home late.  You were sleeping.  I came in and said goodnight to you though.”

  
“Good.  Daddy?”

 

Zac looks at her.  “What?”

 

“Can we see Everly today?”

 

He frowns a little.  “Well, I can definitely see if she’s busy.  But I can’t promise you’ll be able to see her.”

 

“Okay.  Can I go watch cartoons?”

 

“Go ahead, Beast.”  He watches as she climbs out of bed and runs out of the room.  He lets out a heavy breath before reaching over to grab his phone.  He opens up his text messages with Everly to send her a new one.  _Call me when you get up._

 

As he walks out of his bathroom, Zac hears his phone ring.  He walks over and lifts it off the nightstand, surprised to find that it’s Everly.  “Hey,” he answers.

 

“Hi,” Everly says.  “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah.  I didn’t expect to hear from you yet.  I’m sorry for texting so early.  I hope I didn’t wake you up.”

 

“You didn’t.”

 

“Good.  Listen, I told Scarlett I would talk to you.  I don’t know what your plans are, but Scarlett asked if we could see you today.  Don’t feel like you have to agree.  I know you have a life of your own.  But she’d know if I didn’t actually call you.  So… I mean, I’ll be doing yard work today.  But…”

 

“I could come over,” Everly interrupts.  “I can make lunch for all of you.  I um… made a potato salad last night when I couldn’t sleep.  So I can bring that.”

 

Zac grins as he sits down on the bed.  “Okay.  That sounds good.  Beats the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches we probably would have been having.”  He runs a hand through his hair.  “You can come over whenever.”

 

“Okay.  I have a few things I need to get done around here and then I’ll be over.”

 

Zac is just finishing mowing the front lawn when he sees Everly pulling into the driveway.  He shuts the off the mower, ready to get off when he sees all three kids running over to Everly.  Instead of getting off, he can’t help but watch as Everly lifts Colt up with ease and hugs the other two.  He can’t believe how comfortable the kids are with her.  That has to say something, right?  He finally climbs off and makes his way over.

 

“Hey,” Everly says as she pulls a bag out of the trunk of her car.

 

“Hey,” Zac says with a smile.  “Need help with anything?”

 

“No, I’ve got it.  Thank you though.”

 

He nods.  “Okay.  Then I will get back to my chores.”

 

“Daddy, are you going to have lunch with us?” Scarlett asks.

 

He smiles at her.  “Yeah, I am.  Unless you don’t want me to.”

 

“I want you to!”

 

“Okay then.  I’ll see you guys when I finish the lawn.”


	23. Stars

Everly watches as Luca and Scarlett stand at the stove watching as she drops the chicken into the oil.  She smiles at them.  “Okay, now step back,” she says.  “Don’t need either of you getting hit when oil.”

 

“That would hurt,” Scarlett says as she backs away.

 

“It does hurt.”  Everly looks over when she hears the back door close.  She smiles when Zac walks in.  “Finished?”

 

“Yeah.”  He leans against the counter as he wipes his face with the towel he has.  “Do I have time to shower before lunch?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Great.  I shall return.”

 

Everly watches him walk out of the room.  She bites her bottom lip, hating the way her stomach flipped at the sight of Zac’s sweat soaked shirt clung to him.  She looks away quickly and steps over to the stove.  She flips the chicken over.

 

As she’s taking the chicken out of the pan a short time later, she can see Scarlett watching her.  Everly sets the chicken on a paper towel covered cutting board.

 

“Everly,” Scarlett says.  “Do you like Daddy?”

 

She looks at the young girl and smiles.  “I do like Daddy.  Daddy’s a good friend.”  Though, she’s sure that Scarlett is looking for more.

 

“Daddy likes you.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Uh huh.  Yesterday I went to his room to see if I could watch cartoons.  He was in the shower.  He must have been talking to you on the phone.”

 

Everly frowns at that.  “What makes you say that?”

 

“Because he said your name.”

 

Everly hears Zac walk in at that moment.  When she looks over at him, she can see his eyes widen.  She can also see the heat in his cheeks.  He clears his throat.

 

“Scarlett, why don’t you get yourself something to drink and go get settled?  Luca, you too.  Take your brother with.”  Zac waits until the kids have gotten their drinks and walk out before moving to lean against the island counter.  “Sorry about Scarlett.”

 

Everly looks at him.  “It’s okay.”  She watches him for a moment before turning back to what she’s doing.  She has to wonder if what Scarlett said was true.

 

“Everly…”

 

“Lunch is ready.  Kids want to eat outside.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Everly sits down at the picnic table that Zac has set up in back of the house.  She glances over as he sits down beside her.  She’s not sure what’s going on exactly.  She doesn’t know what to think right now.

 

“So, did you figure anything out with your parents?” Zac asks as they start eating.

 

“Yeah,” Everly answers.  “They’re coming in that Thursday.  Mom found a place she wants to go in Tulsa.  So they’ll do that Friday.  They do want to see where I work, so they’re coming up after school Friday.”  She looks at Zac.  “They said they’d come see the concert.  I did let them know that Charlotte wants me up at the front with her.  We’ll see where they end up.”

 

“Are you still coming with us on Sunday?” Luca asks.  “You said you’d go on the bumper cars with me.”

 

“I’m still going.”  She smiles at Luca.  “Are you ready to get beat on the bumper cars?”

 

“In your dreams!”

 

She laughs at that.  “I guess we’ll have to find out then, won’t we?”  She looks beside her at Zac.  “I don’t know what my parents plan is for that yet.  They may come to look around at the vendors.  You’re okay that they’ll be there for the concert, right?”

 

“Of course,” Zac answers.  He smiles at her.  “If they want to join us Sunday too, they can.  Don’t know how they feel about rides, but they don’t have to go on them.”

 

She nods.  “I will let them know that.”

 

After they finish lunch, Everly clears the table as Zac brings Colt in to get him cleaned up.  Luca and Scarlett both stay outside to play.  Everly is starting the dishes when Zac walks in.

 

“You don’t have to do those,” he says.  “I can get them.”

 

“No, it’s fine.”  She smiles at him.  “I can’t believe how much Scarlett can eat.”

 

He laughs.  “She is my daughter.”  He leans against the counter.  “Listen, I just want to apologize again.  I don’t even know what to say.  I didn’t realize she’d even been in my room.”

 

“It’s okay.”  She shrugs.  “Let’s just forget it happened, okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” 

 

“Are you guys practicing tonight?”

 

“Yeah.  You gonna be there?”

 

“I don’t know yet.  I need to make sure I have things for the week set completely.  But if I get finished I’ll definitely come up.  Just may not be there right away.  Where are the kids going?”

 

“Luca and Colt are going to Lauren’s and Scarlett will be with Beth.  Scarlett and Fiona have been begging for a sleepover.”

 

Everly smiles.  “It must be nice for all of you to have that.”

 

“It’s great.  I honestly don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have my family.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly walks into the practice space, stopping when she hears the brothers arguing.  She looks over at Charlotte who waves her over.  She walks to the couch and sits down.  “What’s going on?” she asks softly.

 

“No clue,” Charlotte answers.  “I was looking over my gradebook when I heard them start.”

 

“How long has it been going on?”

 

“Five minutes.”  Charlotte shrugs.  “No need to worry.  This is minor compared to some I’ve seen.”

 

“I guess it’s a brother thing?”

 

“I don’t know.  It’s a Hanson brother thing if nothing else.”

 

“For fuck sake, Zac, grow up,” Taylor says.

 

Everly looks over at that.  She jumps a little when she sees Zac throw one of his drumsticks at Taylor.  Her eyes widen at that.

 

“Fuck you, Tay,” Zac growls.

 

“You done?” Isaac asks.

 

“No.”  Zac throws his remaining drumstick at Isaac.  “Now I’m done.”

 

Everly looks at Charlotte after the guys go back to practicing as if nothing happened.  “They’re insane,” she says.

 

“Welcome to my world,” Charlotte responds with a smile.

 

Everly watches as Taylor, Charlotte, and Isaac leave after they say their goodbyes.  She looks at Zac as he grabs his keys from the table.  “I was hoping you could give me a ride home,” she says.  “If you don’t mind.”

 

Zac looks at her.  “No, that’s fine,” he says.  “Walked up again?”

 

“Yeah.”  She walks outside and waits for Zac to lock up.  “I actually need to get gas in my car and didn’t feel like it tonight.”

 

He chuckles as they walk over to his truck.  “Just don’t let it run out.”

 

“I won’t.”  She climbs into the truck and looks over at Zac.  “Are you picking the boys up?”

 

“No, Lauren’s keeping them for the night.”  He glances at her.

 

“This is going to sound stupid.”

 

“Do I need to check your closets for monsters?”

 

She laughs softly at that.  “Such a Dad question.”

 

“Good thing I’m a Dad then.”  He runs a hand through his hair.  “Sorry, go on.”

 

“Is there somewhere that we can go so I can see the stars?  I’ve seen stars before.  But not like I’m sure I could out here.”

 

“Doesn’t sound stupid at all.  I have the perfect spot.” 

 

Everly looks over at Zac after he pulls to a stop and shuts the truck off.  “Is it safe here?”

 

Zac laughs softly.  “Come on, city girl.  Don’t you trust me?”

 

“Of course I trust you.”

  
“Then come on.” 

 

Everly smiles as she climbs out of the truck.  She walks to the back where Zac has pulled the tailgate down and hopped in.  She watches as he opens the box at the front of the bed.  “What are you doing?”

 

“Making it comfortable to lay back here.”  He pulls a blanket from the box.  “I’m a country boy, this is what we do.”

 

She smiles as she watches him.  “I didn’t say anything.”  When he walks onto the tailgate and holds his hand out, Everly looks up at him.  She takes his hand and climbs onto the bed of the truck.  “I hate being short.”  She sits down on the blanket beside Zac.  “Do you come out here often?”

 

“Not like I did when I was younger.  But I bring the kids out here sometimes.  Scarlett likes finding designs in the stars.”

 

Everly lies back and settles in as she looks up at the dark sky.  She smiles when she feels Zac lay beside her.  “It’s beautiful.  I can see why you come out here.”  She takes a deep breath.  “Did you ever come out here with Amanda?”

 

“No.” 

 

Her breath hitches when she feels Zac reach over and hooks his index finger around hers.  She can’t help but feel happy about the fact that he didn’t bring Amanda here.  What did that mean about her?  Obviously it means something.  She doubts Zac would make contact like this with just anyone.  What does she do now?  Nothing, she savors the moment.


	24. Parents

Zac is finishing things up in his classroom when he hears voices in the hall.  Everly’s parents must have arrived.  He’s tempted to go over to welcome them to Macon, but he isn’t sure if it’s a good idea.  He doesn’t want to overstep his boundaries.  So instead, he goes back to looking over the papers he’s been grading.  He wants to make sure that he has everything done before he leaves.  It’s going to be a busy weekend and he knows he won’t get a chance to do any of this.

 

When there’s a knock on the door, Zac looks up.  He smiles when he sees Everly stepping in.  “Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi,” she responds.  “Am I interrupting?”

 

“No, just finishing up some grading.”  He stands up when he sees Everly’s parents walk in.

 

“I just wanted to introduce you to my parents.”  They walk up to where he’s now standing in front of his desk.  “Mom, Dad, this is Zac Hanson.  Zac, my parents, Brian and Christine Jordan.”

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Jordan, it’s nice to meet you.”  Zac shakes their hands.  “I hope you’re enjoying your time here so far.”

 

“We have no complaints so far,” Brian says.  “And please, call us Brian and Christine.”

 

Zac nods.  “Okay.”  He frowns when he hears his phone ring.  “Excuse me.”  He walks back to his desk and grabs his phone to see Beth’s name flashing.  “Hello?”

 

“Zac?  Why are you answering the phone?”

 

“Beth, you called me.”

 

“I meant to call your brother.”

 

“I know we look alike, but come on.”

 

“Sorry.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Zac laughs as he hangs up.  “Sorry about that.”

 

“No problem,” Christine says with a smile.  “I hope everything’s okay?”

 

“Yeah, everything’s fine.  My brother’s ex-wife.  She meant to call him.”  He shoves his hands into the pockets of his pants.

 

“Listen, we don’t know if you have plans for dinner tonight,” Brian says.  “But we’re heading to the diner here in town if you would like to join us.  We’d love to get to know Everly’s friends.”

 

Zac nods.  “I will have my kids.”

 

“That’s not a problem.  Does seven work for you?”

 

“Yeah, that’ll be perfect.”

 

Zac opens the door to the diner, letting Luca and Scarlett walk in before he walks in.  He shifts Colt to his other arm as he looks around, finding Everly and her parents sitting at the largest table.

 

“Everly!” Scarlett exclaims as she runs over and hugs the woman.

 

Zac grins as he grabs a high chair before walking over.  “Sorry, hope you weren’t waiting long.”

 

“We just got here too,” Everly says smiling at him.

 

He nods.  “Luca, Scarlett, these are Everly’s parents, Mr. and Mrs. Jordan.”

 

“It’s the same for them,” Christine says with a smile.  “It’s Christine and Brian.”

 

“Okay.  These are my kids.  Luca, Scarlett, and Colt.”  He gets Colt settled into the high chair before he moves to sit in the empty seat and picks up a menu.

 

“You’re picking up a menu?” Everly asks.

 

“Avery keeps telling me to eat something different here.  I thought I’d actually do that this time.”

 

“So you come here often?” Brian asks.

 

Zac nods.  “Once a week usually.  My sister is the manager here.”

 

“Aunt Avery makes great sweet tea,” Scarlett says.

 

Zac looks up when Avery walks over.  “Speak of the devil.”  He frowns when he sees the look on her face.  “Hey, you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Avery says with a smile.  “Can I start you out with something to drink?”

 

After getting their drink orders, Avery walks away.  Zac watches her.  He knows there’s something bothering her, but he also knows she’s as stubborn as he is.  He looks back at the menu.

 

“So how long have you lived in Macon?” Christine asks.

 

Zac looks over.  “My entire life.  I went to Tulsa for college.”

 

“And Everly says you have a big family.”

 

“Yeah, I suppose I do.  There are seven of us.”

 

“Mind if we ask how many grandkids?”

 

“Um… ten.  My oldest brother and I both have three.  And then my other older brother has four.”

 

“Wow.”

 

Zac smiles at Avery as she brings their drinks over.  “Guess who’s getting something different?”

 

“It’s about time,” Avery says with a smile.  “Are we ready?”  She writes down everyone’s order before shoving the pad into her apron.  “I will get this in right away.  Zac, can I talk to you?”

 

Zac frowns.  “Yeah, of course.”  He looks at Everly.

 

“Go, I’ll keep an eye on the kids,” Everly says.

 

He nods as he stands up.  He waits for Avery to bring their order to the kitchen before following her into the storage room.  “What’s up?”

 

Avery turns toward him and frowns.  “Are those Everly’s parents?”

 

“Yeah, why?”  He watches her carefully.  “Avie, what’s going on?”

 

“They were here last night.  Just the two of them.”

 

“Okay?  I’m not seeing an issue.”

 

“You should have heard them talking.  About Macon, about everything in Macon, or rather what’s not in Macon.”

 

“They’re from Chicago.”

 

“There’s more.  They went on to talk about the friends that their daughter has made.  How the one person she’s talked about the most is only talking to her so he can have a new mother for his kids.”

 

Zac frowns at that.  “Meaning me?”

 

“Yes.  And because the other friends she’s made while being here are all close with you they apparently wrap us all up in one.  Zac, they hate us.”

 

“Everly doesn’t though.  Remember that.  Got it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I’ll talk to Everly about it if I can.”

 

“Okay.  She’s not going to hate me, is she?”

 

“No.  Hey, want something to smile about?”

 

“That would be great.”

 

“We’re playing Wish That I Was There tomorrow.”

 

“It’s about time.”  She kisses Zac’s cheek.  “Okay.  You go back to the table and I’ll go back to work.”

 

Zac sits down after reaching the table.  “Sorry about that.”

 

“No problem,” Brian says.  “Everything okay?”

 

“Oh, yeah.  It’s fine.  Just needed some brotherly advice.”  He rests his arm on the back of Luca’s chair as he sees Scarlett start blowing bubbles in her drink.  “Scarlett, stop blowing bubbles.”

 

“But Daddy…”

 

“You’re gonna make a mess.”

 

Zac is thankful that dinner goes smoothly.  He’s sure that Everly can sense his tension.  He just hopes he’ll be able to talk to her tonight before anything actually happens.  Though, he hopes it won’t get to the point that something will happen.  Zac isn’t surprised when Scarlett holds Everly’s hand as they walk outside after they finish dinner.

 

“Thank you for dinner,” Zac says looking at Brian and Christine. 

 

“You’re welcome,” Brian says.  “I’m glad you could join us.”

 

He looks at Everly.  “I’ll see you tomorrow?”

 

Everly nods.  “Tomorrow,” she answers.  “What time are you guys getting there?”

 

“We’ll probably get there about six to make sure everything is set up right for us.”

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac takes his phone as he lies in bed that night to send Everly a quick text.  _Call me if you have a minute alone._ He lets out a heavy breath as he waits for some kind of reply.  How he is even supposed to bring it up?  He looks at his phone when it rings, smiling when he sees Everly’s name flashing.  “Hey,” he answers.

 

“Hi,” Everly says.  “Are you okay?  The kids okay?”

 

He laughs softly.  “We’re fine.  I just… thought you’d like to know about the conversation Avery and I had at the diner.”

 

“Oh boy.”

 

“Seems your parents went there for dinner last night too.”

 

“Yeah, I couldn’t get away so they went there.  It’s why they went back tonight.  They enjoyed it.  What’d they do?”

 

“Avery overheard them talking about the friends you’ve made since you’ve been here.  According to them I’m only talking to you because I’m looking for a new mother for my kids.”

 

“Oh God…”

 

“Please tell me you don’t think that.”

 

“Of course I don’t.”  She sighs.  “I’m sorry, Zac.  I don’t know what they’re thinking. “

 

“It’s okay.  I just wanted you to be aware.”

 

“Seen as we’re on the topic of my parents.  I might as well come clean with what they talked to me about after we left the diner.”

 

“I can only imagine.”

 

“They want me to move back to Chicago.”

 

Zac frowns at that.  “What’d you tell them?”

 

“I told them I wasn’t moving back.  I’ll go back to visit.  But in the short time I’ve been in Macon I’ve felt more at home than I ever did there.  Just don’t be surprised if they try to get you to talk me into moving back.”

 

“Well, that’s never going to happen.  You’re stuck with me, city girl.”  He smiles at Everly’s laugh.

 

“I think I’m good with that.  Apparently they’ve been keeping in contact with Seth.”

 

“The ex, right?”

 

“Unfortunately.  He’s willing to take me back.”

 

Zac snorts.  “And your parents are okay with this?”

 

“Anything to get their daughter back to Chicago.  And apparently they don’t care about what he put me through.  I’m not worried about it though.  I’m not leaving Macon.”

 

He heart swells at that.  It makes him happy to hear that she’s planning to stay here in Macon.  “Thrilled to hear that.”


	25. We're Friends

Everly is surprised that her parents decided to join her and Charlotte at the front of the stage.  She isn’t sure what to expect with them.  Her only hope is that they won’t do anything to make a scene.  She leans against the stage beside Charlotte.  “Are they here yet?” she asks.

 

“They better be,” Charlotte answers with a laugh.  “I saw Zac’s truck, so they should all be here.”  She stands on her tip toes to look over to where the stairs to the stage are.  “Yeah, they’re over there.

 

“Not like I could see.”  Everly smiles.  “Maybe I should have brought a chair to stand on.”

 

“Just steal Zac’s stool.”

 

“Because that would go over well.”  Everly looks onto the stage to see Zac walking over to the drum set with another man who she guesses is working.  She chews on her bottom lip as he gestures around.  His movements shouldn’t make her stare like this, but she can’t help it.

 

“What do you think they’re discussing?” Christine asks.

 

“Zac’s left handed,” Charlotte answers.  “So when the crew set things up they did it backwards.”

 

“You know this by just looking at them?”

 

“They do it every year.”  Charlotte smiles.  “You’d think after almost twenty years they’d remember he’s left handed.”

 

Everly watches as Zac walks off stage again, without even glancing over at them.  She had hoped he would, but she can definitely understand why he isn’t paying attention.  He’s focused on what he’s doing.

 

“Don’t take it personally,” Charlotte whispers.

 

Everly looks at her and smiles.  “Thank you,” she whispers back.

 

“So where are Zac’s kids while he’s doing this?” Brian asks.

 

“Lauren and Beth have all the kids in the back,” Charlotte answers.

 

“And who are they?”

 

“Sorry.  Lauren is Isaac’s wife and Beth is Taylor’s ex-wife.”

 

“And where’s Zac’s wife?” Christine asks.

 

“Zac’s _ex_ -wife is likely at home.”

 

“Mom, drop it,” Everly says when she sees that Christine wants to continue to question it.  She sees all three brothers walk on stage.

 

“Sound check,” Charlotte says.

 

Taylor sits down at the keyboards and starts playing.  He pulls the microphone to his level.  “Somewhere out there is my ex-wife with our kids,” he says.  “If you can hear me, please send our oldest child up here.”

 

Everly turns her attention to where Zac’s sitting at his drums.  He adjusts his own microphone before grabbing his drum sticks.  She can’t help but smile as he starts playing a random beat.  As she looks around the stage to see what each of them is doing, she sees Dane walking up onto the stage.  She wonders if he’s ever been on stage before.  While she knows it’s only sound check, he seems to move with ease across the stage to Taylor.  She can hear Taylor saying something to Dane, but can’t make out what it is.

 

“Is this usual for them?” Everly asks Charlotte.  “I mean Tay calling Dane up.”

 

“Only when they need him for something,” Charlotte answers.  “And from the looks of it, Zac forgot something in the truck.”

 

Everly has to laugh a little as she watches Zac toss Dane his keys.  “Of course it was him.”

 

“It usually is.”

 

It’s nearly fifteen minutes later when the three men walk off stage again.  Everly looks over at Charlotte.  “What time is it?” she asks.

 

“Twenty to eight,” Charlotte answers. 

 

“I should have grabbed something to drink before we came up here.”

 

“The things you need to learn, Jordan.”

 

Before Everly can ask what’s she’s talking about, she sees Taylor approach them from the stage.  He squats down and sets four bottles of water down.  He flashes them a smile before he’s walking off again.  Everly smiles as she looks at Charlotte.

 

“Of course.”

 

Before long, they’re walking back on stage.  Everly watches as Zac settles behind his drums, adjusting the microphone once again.  As he starts playing, she can see Taylor move his own microphone.

 

“How we doin’ tonight?” he asks getting the crowd to cheer right away.  “That’s what we like to hear.”  He looks over at Isaac and nods.

 

After getting through several songs, Everly sees Zac stand and walk around.  He grabs the other microphone stand and moves it to the center of the stage.  Everly looks at Charlotte who simply shrugs at her with a grin.

 

“All right,” Zac says.  “I only agreed to do this song because my sister has been asking for it.  And she better be here.  You’ll have to bear with us… mainly me… for this one.  While we’ve been practicing it, we haven’t actually played it in about fourteen years which makes us sound really old.”  He nods over at Isaac.

 

_‘The sun has fallen’_

_Another day gone_

_Without you.’_

 

Everly smiles as she watches Zac close his eyes as he continues to sing.  She frowns a little when she sees him shake his head after a lyric.  She wonders what the issue was, or if it was simply the song itself.  Zac steps back from the microphone after they finish.  He shakes his head again as he says something to Isaac away from the microphone.  He takes his sunglasses from where he has them hooked on his shirt before stepping over to where Everly is standing.

 

Zac holds the sunglasses out to here.  “Hold these, please,” he says.  He smiles when she takes them and walks back over to the microphone.  “Am I singing about a bearded dude again?”

 

“No!” Isaac and Taylor exclaim together.

 

“So what exactly is going on with you two?” Christine asks Everly.

 

“We’re friends,” Everly answers.

 

When the song comes to an end, Isaac announces they’re going to take a quick break.  Everly watches as Zac look at her before he follows Isaac off the stage.  She looks at Charlotte who smiles at her.

 

“What?” Everly asks.

 

“Nothing,” Charlotte answers.  “We’ll talk later.”

 

Everly is actually surprised that her parents haven’t commented about something with the performance.  She’s thankful that they haven’t, but she also imagines they’re waiting until the end.

 

“Hey, are you going tomorrow?” Everly asks.

 

“Yeah.  We’ll all be there.  Works out well with seven million kids.”

 

Everly smiles.  “I’m sure it does.” 

 

The concert continues and Everly enjoys every moment of it.  The music itself is amazing.  What truly surprises her is the way the three of them seem to communicate at times with just looks.  Another surprise happens when Isaac sings ‘You May Be Right’ by Billy Joel.  However, her stomach jumps when they go straight into her favorite song.  She grabs hold of Charlotte’s arm as it’s Zac who’s now singing ‘Movin’ Out’.

 

“What?” Charlotte asks.

 

“This is my favorite song,” Everly answers.

 

Charlotte smiles.  “Well, at least it’s him singing it?”

 

Everly watches as Zac walks from behind his drums after they finish their last song for the night.  She chews on her lips as he looks directly at her as they all take a bow.  They each wave at the crowd before walking off the stage.

 

“That was amazing,” Everly says.  She looks over at her parents who are still with them surprisingly.  She had thought for sure they’d bow out early.  “What’d you two think?”

 

“They’re very good,” Brian answers.

 

“We can go see them now,” Charlotte says.

 

Everly follows Charlotte around to the side of the stage, knowing her parents are right behind her.  She can’t help but smile when she sees Zac.  She barely manages to hold back her gasp when he lifts his shirt to wipe his face.  Though, she’s not sure that it helped much with how sweat soaked it was.

 

“Hey,” Taylor says when he sees them.

 

Zac looks over, smiling at Everly.  “Hey.”

 

“Hi,” Everly says as she steps over to him.  “You guys were amazing.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

She pulls her phone out of her pocket.  “I want to get a picture with you.  You know, for when you’re famous.”

 

Zac laughs at that.  “You’re insane.”

 

“Just go with it.”  She slides her arm around Zac’s waist, not caring that he’s sweaty.

 

“Whatever you say, city girl.”  He drapes his arm over her shoulders as she lifts her phone to get a picture.

 

“Thank you.”  She smiles up at him as he takes a step back.

 

“You’re welcome.  You looked like you were having fun.”

 

“I had a blast.”  She sees him gesture behind her.  “They said they enjoyed it.”

 

He nods.  “Your Dad doesn’t look too happy right now.”

 

“Because I’m not being prim and proper.”  She mocks a shocked face.  “I’ve touched a sweaty man.”

 

He snorts at that.  “Scandalous.”

 

“By the way, you sang my favorite song.”

 

“You as in me or you as in us in general?”

 

“You as in you.”

 

He smiles.  “You gonna make me guess?”

 

“Movin’ Out.”

 

“Really?  Billy Joel girl, huh?”

 

“Looks that way.”

 

He gestures behind her.  “I suppose I should at least say something to them, huh?”

 

“Probably.”  She turns toward her parents and smile when they step over.

 

“Nice job,” Brian says. 

 

“Thank you,” Zac says.  “I hope you two enjoyed it.”

 

“It was very entertaining.”

 

“Zachary,” Taylor calls from the steps of the stage.  “Come on.”

 

“Excuse me.  I have to go break down.”  He winks at Everly before he turns toward Taylor.  “Remember what happened the last time you called me Zachary?”

 

“No, why don’t you attempt to remind me?”

 

Everly laughs softly as she watches them.  She turns back toward her parents.  “What?” she asks when they both give her a look.

 

“Don’t what us Everly Lucille,” Christine says.  “And stop lying to us about whatever is going on with you and that boy.”

 

“His name is Zac and he’s not exactly a boy.  I told you, we’re friends.”

 

“It looks like you’re more than friends.”

 

“Well, we’re not.”


	26. Rides

Zac climbs out of the truck after finding a spot to park in.  He opens the back door to lift Colt out of his seat.  “You two be careful getting out,” he says looking over at Luca and Scarlett.  He grabs the diaper bag before closing the door and walking around to where the other two are waiting.  “Ready?”

 

“Where’s Everly?” Scarlett asks.

 

Zac smiles at her.  “We’re meeting everyone by the ferris wheel.  Let’s go.”

 

As they get closer to the ferris wheel, Zac can see his brothers already standing around with the kids.  He scans the crowd, smiling when he comes across Everly.  He hadn’t expected to see her parents here as well.  This is definitely a surprise.

 

“Everly!” Scarlett yells as she runs over and attaches herself to Everly’s legs.

 

Zac smiles as he makes his way over.  “Apparently I need a leash,” he says.

 

Everly smiles up at him.  “For who?  You?”

 

“You’re hilarious.”  He looks at her parents and nods.  “Brian, Christine, didn’t think we’d be seeing you here.”

 

Brian shrugs.  “It’s been years since we’ve been to a carnival so we figured we’d tag along.  Hope that’s okay.”

 

“Of course.  Will you be joining us on the rides?”

 

“Oh no,” Christine answers.  “Just along to enjoy everything.”

 

He nods.  “No problem.”  He looks at Everly.  “I’m going to go get our bands.  Did you get one yet?”

 

“No,” Everly answers.

 

“Good.  I’ll be back.  Luca, let’s try not getting a bloody lip this time, yeah?”

 

“Sure Dad,” Luca says from where’s he’s standing with Lennon and Gavin.

 

Zac laughs and shakes his head.  “I’ll be back.”  He isn’t surprised when Taylor and Isaac join him to head over to the ticket booth.

 

“Oh my God,” Taylor says when they’re away from the group.  “Her parents have been giving all of us sideways glances.”

 

Zac sighs.  “Not surprised.  They want her to move back to Chicago.  And apparently the ex is willing to take her back.”

 

“Please tell me she isn’t buying into moving back,” Isaac says.

 

“No, she said she’s here to stay.”

 

“Good.” 

 

After they get bands for everyone, they walk back over to the group.  Zac hands Everly a band for herself as well as for Scarlett.  He isn’t surprised by the look she gives him.  “Don’t look at me like that,” he says.  “Luca, come over here.”

 

“Daddy, I want to go down the slide with Everly,” Scarlett says.

 

“What are you telling me for?  Don’t you think you should be asking Everly?”

 

“Everly, will go down the slide with me?”

 

“Of course,” Everly answers with a smile. 

 

“You’re still going on the bumper cars with me, right?” Luca asks.

 

“I sure am.”

 

“Horsey,” Colt says looking at Everly.

 

Zac smiles.  “You want Everly to take you on the horsey?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Horsey?” Everly asks.

 

“Merry-go-round,” Scarlett answers.

 

“Oh!”  She smiles at Colt.  “I can take you on the horsey.”

 

As if he needed yet another reason to fall for this woman, let’s add this it.  Is there anything she isn’t willing to do for his kids?  She’s definitely found the way to his heart.  He looks over when Lauren stops by them.

 

“Want me to take the bag?” she asks.  “I can put it in the stroller.”

 

“That’d be great.  I don’t know why I didn’t think to bring Colt’s stroller.”

 

“Because you’re a typical Hanson brother.”

 

“Thanks, Lauren.  I knew I could count on you to point that out.”

 

“No problem.”  She takes the bag before walking away.

 

Zac pulls his phone out of his pocket as he watches Everly follow Scarlett up the steps of the Fun Slide.  He opens up the camera so he can capture the video of them coming down.  Instead of waiting, he starts it now, zooming in to see them better.  He loves how happy Scarlett looks right now.  He can honestly say that he’s never seen her this happy with Amanda. 

 

As Everly and Scarlett get closer to the bottom, Zac can hear his daughter squealing in delight.  The look on both of their faces says it all.  Zac can’t let this woman go.  He ends the video as they walk over to him. 

 

“Daddy, did you see us?” Scarlett asks.

 

“I did,” Zac answers.  “Did you have fun?”

 

“Yes.  Maybe we can all go next time.  After we get a chance to ride all the rides.”

 

“Maybe.”  He looks at Everly and smiles.  “Bumper cars?”

 

“Bumper cars,” Everly answers.

 

Like he had with Scarlett and Everly, Zac takes a video of Luca and Everly.  It’s more difficult with this one, but Zac is just glad that he gets to capture them like this.  He glances beside him when Taylor steps up.

 

“Something tells me you shouldn’t let this one go,” Taylor says softly.

 

“Should I turn that around on you?” Zac asks with a chuckle.

 

“Working on that.”  Taylor smiles before walking away.

 

Zac smiles when Everly takes Colt from him.  “Colt, you have to show Everly which horsey you want,” he says.

 

“Horsey!”

 

Everly smiles at Zac.  “Should I tell you to pick a ride out next?” she asks before walking over to the small line.

 

Zac stops smiling and stares after her.  _Wow._   He licks his lips as he watches them step onto the ride.  Everly points to a few horses before he sees Colt nod excitedly.  She lifts him up onto the horse.  The way she makes sure to keep a hold of him is a natural look for her.  Zac sucks in a deep breath.  He’d say something to Taylor who’s standing beside him right now, but he can’t with Brian and Christine beside him.

 

He looks at the screen of his phone to make sure that he’s focused where he needs to be when Everly looks over, waving toward them getting Colt to wave as well.  Zac’s heart swells at that.  This is really it.  This is what’s been missing for years.  When the merry-go-round comes to a stop, Zac watches as Everly lifts Colt off the horse.  She sets him on the ground once they step off and make their way to the exit gate.

 

“Tay,” Zac says shoving his phone into his brother’s chest.  He can’t be bothered with dealing with it right now.

 

“Go,” Taylor says.

 

Zac walks with a purpose over to where Everly and Colt are walking toward them.  He’s thankful that Isaac seems to know what’s going on and lifts Colt up.  As Zac reaches Everly, he takes her face between his hands and captures her mouth in a soft kiss.  Everly gasps in surprise.  Zac’s worried she’s going to pull away and call him crazy.  She doesn’t, however.  Instead, she rests her hands on his sides. 

 

“Zac,” she whispers once they both pull back.

 

He drops his hands, sliding them down to rest on her hips as he rests his forehead against hers.  “Did I just make a complete ass out of myself?” he asks softly.

 

“No.”  Everly reaches up and rests a hand on his cheek.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac isn’t surprised by the look he gets from Everly’s parents as he leaves Colt with Dane so the adults could go on a ride together.  Of course, they’ve been giving him looks ever since he and Everly had returned to the group after the kiss they shared.  Leaving Colt with Dane isn’t an issue in his books.

 

Zac follows Everly to one of the empty cars on the Himilaya.  He lets Everly slide in first before sitting beside her.  “Good?” he asks.  When she gives him a nod, he pulls the bar down to secure them.

 

“You just wanted to come on this ride so I would have to be glued to your side,” Everly says smiling at him.

  
“You caught me.”  He pulls his hair back, wanting to keep it from blowing all over the place.

 

“I know how you are.”

 

As they walk off the ride, Zac can feel eyes staring through him.  He doesn’t have to look to know that it’s Everly’s parents.  He lets out a soft breath.  “You’re parents are sending me death glares,” he says.

 

Everly smiles at him.  “I believe they’re realizing I’m not leaving Macon.  And not only am I not leaving Macon, but I’ve definitely moved on from Seth.”

 

“Hmm… I would hope so.  When do they leave?”

 

“Tonight.”

 

“Early enough for you and I to get together and talk?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

Zac looks at his watch a short time later to see that they only have time for one more ride.  “All right, one more before it’s done,” he calls out to the kids.  He isn’t surprised when they all start yelling out what they want to go on.

 

“Way to go,” Taylor says.

 

Zac shrugs.  “I didn’t see you two helping out.”


	27. Talk

Everly knocks on Zac’s back door and waits for him to answer.  She’s glad that her parents left.  She couldn’t take much more of them after they’d left the fest earlier.  She looks up when the door opens.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.  He pushes the screen door open.  “Come on in.”

 

“Thanks,” Everly says as she walks in. 

 

“You look annoyed.”  He closes the door.

 

“You haven’t had to deal with my parents for the last two hours.  Where are the kids?”

 

“Colt’s in bed, Scarlett’s supposed to be getting ready for bed, and Luca’s in the shower.  I actually need to go check on him to make sure he’s actually showering and not just playing in there.”

 

“Want me to check on Scarlett for you?”

 

“Sure.  She’s been asking to see you anyways.  She knew you’d be coming over.”

 

Everly smiles.  “Well, then let’s not disappoint.”

 

Once Scarlett and Luca are both in bed, Everly and Zac walk back downstairs.  Everly sits down on the couch, pulling her legs under her after slipping out of her shoes.

 

“Can I get you anything?” Zac asks.

 

“No, I’m good.”

 

He nods as he sits down beside her.  “Thank you for helping with the kids up there.”

 

“You’re welcome.”  She smiles at him.  “I love being around them.  They’re great kids.”

 

He smiles.  “Can I be honest about something?”

 

“I would hope you would be.”

 

“Other than when the kids were babies, it was always me putting them to bed.  Now, don’t get me wrong, I love our bedtime routine.  But it would have been nice if their mother would have joined in.”

 

She frowns at that.  “I’m sorry, Zac.” 

 

“And in the few months you’ve been here…”  He shrugs.  “I’ve never seen any of my kids react to anyone new like that.  And the way they are with Charlotte, Beth, and Lauren is different.  When I saw you on the rides with the kids… I just… I knew.  And don’t freak out on me.  My feelings for you have more meaning than just how you are with my kids.  I like you.”

 

She smiles.  “Your kids come first.  You have to look out for them.  I understand.”  She smiles wider when Zac reaches over to take her hand, linking their fingers together.  “Truth is if you didn’t worry about how I am with your kids I would have to worry about the kind of father you are.  And just so we’re clear, I like you too.”

 

“So at least we’re on the same page there.”

 

She looks down at their intertwined hands.  Her fear now is that this is a dream that she’s going to wake up from.  She smiles as she watches him squeeze her hand.  She finally looks back up to meet his gaze. 

 

“Wanna talk about what your parents said after we all left?”

 

She wrinkles her nose.  “They told me I’m throwing everything I’ve worked for by staying down here.  Which is ridiculous.  I found my dream job.  I have amazing friends.  But they’re all about status.  The fact that I wanted to be a teacher upset them.  So it really doesn’t matter what I do at this point.”  She shrugs.  “They don’t understand how I could be friends with you guys.  Pretty sure they called all of you hooligans.  I didn’t listen fully because they were being ridiculous.”

 

“Hooligans?  Haven’t been called that since college.”

 

She smiles at him.  “So they aren’t lying about that one then.”

 

“Apparently.”

 

She looks back down at their hands.  “I guess the best part… or worst depending on how you look at it… is accusing you of only wanting to be with me because you need a mom for the kids.  Which is crazy.”  She reaches up to wipes the tears from her eyes.  She hates herself for getting this emotional.  “And then my mother had the audacity to ask me if I was pregnant because I started crying in front of them.”

 

“Ever…”

 

“I’m not pregnant.”

 

“I know that.”  He shifts so he’s now facing her.  He reaches over, making her finally look back at him.  “I know you aren’t.”  He runs his thumb over her lips.  “Come here.”  He leans in and kisses her softly. 

 

Everly reaches up and curls her hand into his hair.  “I’m sorry for crying.”

 

“Don’t apologize.”  He wipes a stray tear from her cheek.  “Cry all you want.  I have two shoulders.”

 

She laughs softly.  “Zac, what does this mean?  I mean, obviously you like me and I like you.  But…”

 

“It means we take this at whatever pace you want it.  Not going to force you into doing anything.  If you want me to back off, tell me.”

 

“No, I don’t.  I just…”  She shrugs.  “I’m so inexperienced.  Not just that… I know it’s not a huge different, but there is an age difference.”

 

“I’m not worried about either of those.  I don’t care how inexperienced you are.  I like you, Ever.  The other stuff?  Will come with time.  As for the age difference?  We’re both adults so obviously that’s not an issue.  And I’ll even add this.  You’re 25 right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“And I’m 31… We’ll go with 32 because I’ll be 32 next week.  So I’m roughly seven years older than you.  Isaac’s five years older than Lauren.  Jessica’s husband is six years older than her.”

 

Everly smiles at him.  “Point taken.  I guess I’m just not used to someone looking at me the way you do.”

 

“Well, get used to it.”  He lifts their hands and kisses the palm of her hand.  “I want this, Everly.”

 

“I do too.”

 

“Then I guess I have a date to arrange.”

 

Everly blushes at that.  “I suppose so.”

 

“Want to shoot for next weekend?”

 

“That works for me.”

 

“Great.  I’ll see if I can find someone to watch the kids.”

 

* * *

  
  
When Everly walks into the teacher’s lounge the next day for lunch, she’s thankful that it’s only Charlotte there so far.  “Hey,” she says.

 

“Well, hey there,” Charlotte says with a smile. 

 

“I’m glad it’s just you in here.  I have a date this weekend.”

 

“If it’s not with Zac I’m slapping you.”

 

“Of course it’s with Zac.”

 

“Good.  Because after that kiss yesterday…”

 

Everly blushes at the thought of Zac kissing her in front of everyone.  “I need your help.”

 

“Okay.  When’s the date?”

 

“I don’t know yet.  He has to find someone to watch the kids.”

 

“Which won’t be hard.  But I get it.  Well, as soon as you find out let me know.  I can come over.”

  
“That would be amazing.  You okay?  You seem a little…” 

 

“Hungover,” Charlotte finishes.  “Rough night last night.  But I’m okay.”

 

“Wanna talk about it?”

 

“Not until I figure it all out myself.”

 

Everly sits down as the door opens.  She glances over to see Zac and Taylor walk in.  It’s the first time she’s actually seen Zac today and out of nowhere her nerves kick into full gear.

 

Zac smiles at her as he passes to grab his lunch from the fridge.  “Did we miss anything?” he asks and sits down beside Everly.

 

“No,” Everly answers.

 

“By the way, you still have my sunglasses.”

 

“Oh man, I do!  They’re in my other purse.  I’ll bring them tomorrow.”

 

He laughs softly.  “No problem.  I actually didn’t even think about them until this morning.  At least I know they’re safe.  I go through sunglasses like there’s no tomorrow it seems.  I really like this pair though.”

 

She smiles at him.  “Then maybe I should just hold on to them.”

 

“Maybe you should.” 

 

She hates herself for being nervous right now.  Things haven’t exactly changed between them.  There’s no reason to be nervous.

 

“Why are you nervous?” Zac asks.

 

Great, of course he’d figured it out.  “I don’t know,” she answers.  It’s mostly the truth.

 

“Do you want me to move?”

 

“No.”  She smiles at him.  “I’m fine.  And I don’t want you to move.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“So what exactly are you two now?” Taylor asks.

 

Everly looks at him.  “Um…”  She throws a look over at Zac then.  What are they?  How would you even label them?  Should there be a label?

 

“We’re Everly and Zac,” Zac answers.  “Does it need to change from that?  I like her and she likes me.  So there ya go.”

 

She smiles at him.  Of course he would have the perfect answer.

 

* * *

  
  
Everly is finishing up the dishes when her phone rings.  She dries her hands as she steps over, surprised to see that it’s Charlotte’s name flashing.  “Hello?” she answers.

 

“Hey,” Charlotte says.  “Are you busy?  I need someone to talk to and was hoping you wouldn’t mind if I stopped over.”

 

Everly frowns.  “Don’t take this the wrong way, but why didn’t you call Tay?”

 

“Because it’s about Tay.”

 

“Oh.  Come over.  And Charlotte, you can always talk to me.”

 

Everly sits down on the couch after letting Charlotte in.  She looks at the other woman, wondering what’s going on.  It’s obvious she’s nervous and confused.  “Charlotte, is everything okay?”

 

“I don’t know.  Yesterday… don’t take this the wrong way because I’m thrilled for you and Zac.  But after I saw him kiss you I got a little upset.  I’ve been waiting for my moment for that to happen.  Not with Zac.  But…”

 

“Tay, I know.”

 

Charlotte nods.  “So when I got home I started drinking.  At one point I called Tay and told him that he needed to come over.  It’s not the first time I’ve called him while drunk.  But it was different this time.  I was an emotional wreck.  The second he walked in I burst into tears.  I continued drinking even though he tried to get me to stop.  I’m pretty sure I kissed him and told him that I’m in love with him.”

 

Everly watches Charlotte.  “Why only pretty sure?”

 

“Because he hasn’t said anything about it.  What am I supposed to do?”

 

“I think you need to talk to him.  He’s the only one that will be able to give you the answers you’re looking for.”

  
“But what if it didn’t happen?”

 

“Don’t you think it’s time he found out?”

 

Charlotte wrinkles her nose.  “What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

 

“What if he does?”

 

“Point taken.”

 

“Charlotte, I’ve watched you two together.  If I didn’t know what your relationship was, I would assume you two were already dating.”  She watches as Charlotte blushes.  “You deserve to be happy, Charlotte.”

 

“Thank you, Everly.”


	28. Date

Zac pulls into Everly’s driveway Saturday and takes a deep breath.  He’s actually nervous; why is he nervous?  He knows exactly why.  He hasn’t been on a date in years for starters.  He also doesn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of Everly.  He climbs out of the truck and walks up to the door.

 

“You got this, Zac,” he mutters.  He rings the doorbell before wiping his palms on his jeans.  When the door opens, Zac is sure that he gasps.  He hasn’t seen Everly in a dress before and he’s certainly glad it’s this dress that he gets to see first.  It’s a navy blue dress with pink and white flowers. 

 

“Hi,” Everly says with a smile. 

 

“Hi,” Zac responds. 

 

“Let me grab my purse and then I’ll be ready.”

 

“Take your time.”  He watches her.  “You look beautiful.”

 

She blushes as she turns away to grab her purse.  “Thank you.”  She steps out and locks the door.  “I’m ready.”

 

“Okay.”  He rests his hand on her lower back as they walk to the truck.  He helps her in before walking around to climb into the driver’s seat.  Looking over, he gives Everly a smile.  “I hope you don’t mind that I just wore jeans.”

 

“Not at all.”  She smiles at him.  “I was actually worried this dress wasn’t fancy enough.  I have no idea where you’re taking me.”

 

“I’ve never been to this place.  My sister told me about it.  So I couldn’t tell you much about it.”

 

“You don’t sound sure about the place.”

 

“Jessie and I don’t always enjoy the same kinds of food.  But she bugged me enough that I finally gave in.”  He shrugs as he glances over at her.

 

“Well, then I say this.  If we go in and find that there’s nothing we won’t eat, we can always leave.”

 

He smiles at her.  “Good plan.”

 

Zac pulls into a parking spot and looks out at the restaurant.  He wrinkles his nose trying to figure out what Jessica was thinking sending him here.  This isn’t him.  And he certainly doesn’t want to try to be someone else.  He climbs out of the truck and walks around to the passenger side.  After helping Everly out, he takes her hand and they make their way inside.

 

“It’s packed,” Everly says.

 

“I made reservations.”  Zac smiles at her as they step up to the podium.  “Hi, we have a reservation.  Zac Hanson.”

 

“Okay,” the host says as he looks over his book.  “Mr. Hanson, it’s just going to be a couple minutes.  They’re cleaning your table right now.”

 

“Great, thank you.”  He looks down at Everly as they step to the side.  “I didn’t realize how fancy it would be.”

 

Everly smiles at him.  “I think we’re both out of our element.”

 

“Yeah, I’d say so.”  He glances over when he hears his name being called to say their table is ready.  He lets Everly walk ahead of him but never drops her hand.  He smiles at the hostess when they reach the table.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Zac sits down across from Everly and lifts his menu.  He’s not too surprised when there isn’t a big selection to choose from.  Why does Jessica even like this place?  He really doesn’t need to ask that. 

 

“There may be an issue,” Everly says softly.

 

He looks over at her.  “What issue?”

 

“There’s nothing that says gluten free.”

 

“What?”  He lets out a soft breath.  “I asked Jessie if there would be gluten-free options.”

 

“Maybe it’s just not listed.  We can…”

 

“Hello, my name is Stacey and I’ll be your server.  Can I start you two with something to drink?”

 

Zac looks at her.  “Hi, Stacey.  We actually have a question before we get started with anything.”

 

“Well, hopefully I’ll be able to give you an answer.”

 

“Are there any items on the menu that are gluten free?” he asks.

 

“Um… that I actually don’t know.  Let me go grab one of the other girls.  They’ll know better.  I’m still pretty new.”

 

“Of course.  Thank you, Stacey.”  He looks at Everly after Stacey walks away.  “I’m sorry, Ever.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Everly says.  “It’s not your fault.”

 

“Yeah, but we’re here because my sister suggested it.”

 

“Zac, you don’t have anything to be sorry about.”

 

Stacey walks back over with another server.  “Okay, so unfortunately we have nothing that is gluten free.”

 

Zac nods.  “Okay.  Thank you for checking.  And I apologize for taking up time for someone else.”

 

“There’s nothing that can make you stay?”

 

“I can’t have gluten,” Everly answers.

 

“Oh, okay.  That’s too bad.”

 

Zac takes Everly’s hand once they walk outside.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Stop it,” Everly says.  She rests her free hand on his forearm.  “I think it was a sign that we shouldn’t be there.”

 

“Maybe so.”  He smiles at her.  “Now I just have to figure out where we can go.  It’s a Saturday night.  There won’t be a lot of options that we’ll be able to get into quickly.”

 

“Let’s find someplace that is more us.”

 

“More us?”

 

“Yes.  You know.  Like when I came with you and kids to the arcade place.  We went to that pizza place after.  Something like that.  Zac, I don’t need fancy to have a good time with you.”

 

“I know you don’t need fancy, but I want to give you nice.”

 

“Zac…” 

 

“There’s a difference.”

 

She smiles up at him as they reach the truck.  “I know that.”

 

“You aren’t mad?”

 

“Of course not.”  She squeezes his hand.  “Zac, I’m with you.  That’s all I care about right now.”

 

He nods.  “Okay.  I know a place.”  He opens the passenger door and helps Everly in.

 

Zac rests his hand on Everly’s lower back as they walk into the small bar.  He gestures over to one of the high tables against the wall.  He sits down across from Everly when she’s settled in her seat.  “This okay?”

 

“So far so good,” Everly answers with a smile.

 

“There’s food for you to eat here.”  He smiles at her.  “I guarantee that.”

 

“Well, then it’s perfect.”  She takes the menu from him.  “You already look more comfortable here.”

 

He smirks.  “Suppose so.”  He looks down at the menu to decide what he wants. 

 

“Oh hey, look at this.  They have a gluten free beer.”

 

He looks over at her.  “I didn’t even know they made gluten free beer.  Wonder how it is.”

 

“Maybe I’ll have to get it.”

 

He smiles.  “Go for it.”  He looks over at the server when she walks over.  They place their drink order before going back to looking over the menu.

 

“So who’d you get to watch the kids?” Everly asks.

 

“Avery.  Which works out well for me.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“When it’s one of my sister’s watching them, I prefer Avery.  Or at least that she’s there too.  Zoe, she’s great with the kids, but she gets rattled sometimes.  My kids can be a handful at times.  She’s even told me that she’ll watch them as long as there’s someone else there with her.  I’m perfectly fine with that.  I’d rather her be honest with me than take too much on.  I think she’d be fine if it were just one kid.  With Jessie…”  He shrugs.

 

“Sounds like you and Jessie don’t always get along.  I mean I’m sure it’s the same with the others.  I’ve seen it with Taylor and Isaac.”

 

He nods.  “Jessie likes to think she knows what’s best for all of us.  Especially me and Tay.”

 

“Why you and Tay?”

 

“Because we’re the two who are divorced with seven kids between us.  Though, her issues with me started long before I got divorced.  Still not entirely sure what I did to piss her off.  You would be correct that we all have our moments.”

 

The server returns with their drinks.  “Are you two ready to order?” she asks.

 

“I believe so,” Zac answers.  He looks at Everly who smiles and places her order.  He can’t help but smile before giving his own order.  He’s glad that Everly isn’t afraid to actually eat around him.  He looks at her once the server walks away.

 

“What are you smiling about?” Everly asks.

 

“Just the fact that you order real food,” he answers with a chuckle.

 

“I like to eat.”

 

“I know you do.  I’m thrilled by that.  I know that sounds crazy.”

 

“It doesn’t sound crazy.”

 

He watches as she takes a sip of her beer.  “Well?”

 

“I think it’s good.  But I’ve never had any other kind of beer.”  She slides glass over to him.  “You try it.”

 

He takes the glass and takes a sip.  “Hmm…”

 

“Is that good or bad?”

 

“It’s not bad.  It’s weird, but I’m used to the regular beer.  Mind if I ask you about your disease?”  He wrinkles his nose.  “That sounds bad.”

 

She laughs softly.  “Of course you can ask me.”

 

“Is it something that can be cured?”

 

“It’s something that’ll I’ll always have to watch.  But there is a possibility that it could heal itself for me to eat other foods.”

 

“You haven’t been able to yet?”

 

“No.”

 

“How do you know if you can?”

 

“I’d have to go to the doctors and see where things are.  It’s not as bad now as it was back in high school.  There have been a few times that I grabbed food not realized it wasn’t gluten free.  Back in high school it would send me to the ER.  Now, it’s not like that.  It can be very painful.  Though, at least I can tell when it’s happened.  I’ve met people that don’t have the symptoms, so it’s difficult to diagnose.”

 

“Wow.  I guess you’re lucky in that aspect.”  He leans back when their food is brought over.

 

“Thank you,” Everly says before the server walks away.  “It looks amazing.  It smells amazing.”

 

As they eat, they continue to make small talk.  Zac has almost forgotten what it’s like to be able to talk over a meal like this.  He’s just glad that it’s Everly that he gets to share these moments with.  

 

Zac looks over at Everly once he pulls out of the parking lot.  “I’m glad we ended up there,” he says.

 

“Me too,” Everly says with a smile.

 

He reaches over, taking her hand, and links their fingers together.  “You aren’t ready to go home yet, are you?”

 

“No.” 

 

“Good.” 

 

“You obviously know where you want to go.  Do I get to know?”

 

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

 

“You’re so mean to me.”

 

“Oh yes, so mean.”  He laughs softly.  The fact that Everly doesn’t pull her hand away makes him happy.  He remembers many times when he tried to hold Amanda’s hand when they were in the car together.  Even back when they were first together she never let him.  He really needs to stop comparing the two.  They’re complete opposites.  But he spent eleven years with Amanda so it’s difficult not to see the differences.

 

Zac pulls into the familiar section off the road.  As he reaches up to open the back window so they can hear the music, he glances at Everly.  “Know where we are?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” Everly answers with a smile.  “Did you have this planned?”

 

“No.  I’d been trying to figure out what else we could do.  I knew I wanted to do more than dinner.  And I remember the look on your face when we were here last week.”  He shuts the truck off, only leaving the radio on.  “Stay there.  I’ll go get the back set.”

 

Zac rolls onto his side to look at Everly who’s looking up at the sky.  “You busy tomorrow?” he asks.

 

Everly looks over at him and smiles.  “Planning our second date already?”

 

He laughs softly.  “Not exactly.  It’s my birthday tomorrow and we’re going to my parents for dinner.  I want to invite you.”

 

“Your parents will be okay if I’m there?”

 

“Absolutely.”  He reaches up and trails his fingertips over her cheek.

 

“You really want me there?”

 

“Yes, I really want you there.  I wouldn’t have invited you if I didn’t want you there.”  He leans over and kisses her softly.  “Will you come?”

 

“Of course I will.”

  
“Good.”  He closes the distance again and kisses her with a little more behind it this time.


	29. Why Does She Hate Me

Everly climbs out of her car after getting to Zac’s parents’ house.  She had hoped that she’d get here the same time as Zac, but he’s obviously already inside.  She puts her phone in her back pocket while tucking part of her keys into her front pocket.  She takes a deep breath as she approaches the front door and rings the doorbell.  When the door opens, she’s thankful that it’s Zac that answers.

 

“You look terrified,” Zac says with a chuckle.

 

“I was afraid it’d be one of your parents,” Everly says.  “Or your sister.”  She walks in when Zac steps to the side.

 

“I figured it was you so I said I’d get the door.”

 

She nods as she looks up at him.  “Happy birthday.”

 

“Thank you.”  He leans down and kisses her softly.  “I’m glad you came.”

 

“Where is everyone?”

 

“Those that are here are out back.  Avery is going to be late.  She got stuck at work.  Jessica and her husband should be here anytime now.  We should head back before they send a search party.”

 

She smiles.  “The search party would be your kids.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

She laughs softly as he takes her hand and they head out to the deck.  Her nerves come back when she sees everyone look over.  Thankfully she has Zac beside her.

 

“Every!” Colt yells running over.

 

She lets Zac’s hand go in order to lift up the young boy.  “Hi there.”  She smiles at him as she settles him on her hip.  As she goes her greetings with everyone, she sees Isaac, Charlotte, and Taylor now standing with Zac.  She doesn’t find it unusual other than the fact that they’re standing closer than normal.  She makes her way back over.

 

“I forgot to mention my brother finally pulled his head out of his ass,” Zac says.

 

Taylor laughs softly as he slides his arm around Charlotte’s shoulders.  “Yeah, well, it wasn’t me really.  It was more her.”

 

Everly beams at Charlotte.  “Really?  This is great.”

 

Charlotte shrugs.  “This isn’t about us, though.  It’s Zac’s day.”

 

Zac rolls his eyes.  “Whatever.”  He looks at Everly again.  “You don’t have to keep holding him if you don’t want to.”

 

“I know,” she says.

 

“So I want to hear all about your date last night,” Charlotte says.  She smiles at Everly.  “Don’t leave anything out.”

 

Everly sets Colt down when he’s had enough of being held.  “Well…”

 

“Zac!” Jessica exclaims as she walks over.  “Was that restaurant not the best?”

 

Zac shrugs.  “Wouldn’t know,” he answers as he looks at her.  “We ended up leaving.”

  
“What?  Why?  What did you do?”

 

Everly slides her arm around Zac’s waist as she steps closer.  She knows he wants to let loose right now, but she hopes he’ll be able to stay calm.  “There wasn’t anything I could eat on the menu,” she says.

 

Jessica frowns at her.  “I get that there’s not a big selection…”

 

“I asked you specifically if there were gluten free options for Everly,” Zac says.  “You told me there were.  Funny how when we questioned our waitress she said they didn’t have anything.”

 

“I don’t see what the big deal is.  So what if there’s gluten in the food?”

 

“Jessie, your best bet right now is to walk away.”

 

“Zac,” Everly says softly.  She rests her free hand on his stomach.  “Relax.”

 

“Seriously, Jessie, walk away.”

 

“Being a bit dramatic, aren’t you?” Jessica asks.  She rolls her eyes at him before walking away.

 

“Don’t,” Everly says when she sees Zac go to say something.

 

Zac sighs but nods.  “Keep her away from me.”  He looks down at Everly.  “Go gossip with Charlotte.”

 

“You okay?”

 

“I’ll be fine.”  He leans down and kisses her.  “She drives me crazy.”

 

“I know.”  She smiles when he kisses her again.

 

“I’m stealing her now,” Charlotte says.

 

Everly smiles back at Zac when Charlotte takes her hand and drags her over to where Lauren is standing.  “Oh no, both of you!?”

 

Lauren smiles.  “Get used to it.  Now start talking.”

 

“It was amazing.  We started out at a place that Jessica suggested.  Unfortunately, we couldn’t stay.  There was nothing that I could have.  It worked out well though, because Zac was uncomfortable there.  I wasn’t all that thrilled about it, but I didn’t say that because I know how much it meant to him.  So we ended up at this small bar in Tulsa.  Rocco’s?”

 

“Yes,” Lauren says.  “They love that place.  We all do really.  Pretty sure that’s where they brought Isaac the night before our wedding.”

 

Everly laughs softly.  “It was really good.  The food was great.  I even got to drink beer.  They had a gluten-free beer.  Who knew?  I knew the moment we walked in that it would be better.  That place is more him.  And honestly?  I’m learning quickly that I actually prefer those kinds of places than what I preferred back in Chicago.”

 

“Small town girl at heart.  What about after dinner?”

 

“We went to this place out in the country.  Not even a place.  He took me there last week because I wanted to see the stars in the dark like it is here.  I never saw them the way you could out here.  So he took me back to that place.  He laid out a blanket in the bed of the truck and we just lay back there and talked.”

 

“So are you asking or am I?” Lauren asks looking at Charlotte.

 

Everly frowns as she watches them.  “What question?”

 

“How was he?” Charlotte asks.

 

Everly knows her face turns red at that.  She shakes her head.  “We didn’t…”

 

“Really?  Don’t take this the wrong way, we just assumed because it’s obvious there’s been some sexual tension between you two.  I know I’m the pot calling the kettle black, but I made up for it last night.”

 

She shakes her head again.  “Truth is…”  She sighs, hating that she’s even talking about it.  However, she’s never felt comfortable talking about it before.  With these two it’s different.  “I’ve never been with anyone.”

 

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Lauren says.  “Isaac was my first.  Who was your first, Charlotte?  And if you say Isaac, I’m going to scream,” Lauren says with a laugh.

 

Charlotte shakes her head.  “It wasn’t Isaac.  I had one minor make out session with Isaac at post-grad, but it was weird.  My first was with a guy in college.  It was horrible and I never saw him again.”

 

“So were you and Isaac married?” Everly asks.

 

“No.  Hadn’t even discussed marriage at that point.  And while I wasn’t sure where the relationship was going for sure, I did know I loved him.”

 

“Let me say this,” Charlotte starts, “you’ll know when it’s the right time.”

 

“And Zac…”

 

“What about Zac?” Zac asks as he steps over.

 

Everly’s eyes widen as she turns red once again.  “Nothing,” she answers quickly.

 

He raises an eyebrow.  “What the hell kind of conversation did I interrupt?”

 

“We’re discussing how sexy you are,” Lauren answers.

 

“I knew it!”

  
“We’ll leave you two alone now,” Charlotte says.  She pats Zac’s cheek.  “If you hurt her, I will end you.”

 

Zac looks at Everly after the other three walk away.  “Wanna tell me what the hell is going on?”

 

Everly smiles a little.  “We were talking about last night.  They asked how it was.  And not just the date, but…”

 

“Got it.”  He chuckles as he shakes his head.  “I swear they’re writing a book about the Hanson brothers.”

 

“Zac…”  She takes his arms and pulls him further away from everyone.  “I think I should tell you something.  And not just because I told them.  I mean it is partially because they’re liable to tell Taylor and Isaac and it’ll get back to you.  So I’d rather you hear it from me.  But besides that it would come up eventually anyways.”  She licks her lips nervously.  “I’ve never been… I mean…  I’m a virgin.”  She stares up at him, waiting for his reaction.

 

He slides his arms around her.  “Is that supposed to make me run or something?”

 

“No, I just… you should know.”  She shrugs, smiling when he kisses her.

 

“Thank you for letting me know.  It’s definitely better hearing it from you than one of my brothers.”  He smiles before kissing her again.  “Come on, Mom’s bringing dinner out.”

 

“Okay.  Are you mad that we were talking about it all?”

 

“Not at all.”  He steps back and takes her hand.  “Just so we clear the air though, I’m not a virgin.”

 

She laughs at that, letting him pull her over to where the table is set up.  She sits down and watches as he takes his place beside her.  “What are we having?” she asks softly.

 

“Beef stew,” Zac answers.  “Probably my favorite thing that Mom makes.”

 

As everything begins being passed around, Everly can’t help but notice the way Jessica keeps looking over at her and Zac.  She has to wonder what that’s about.  She glances at Zac to see if he even notices.  If he has, he isn’t letting on. 

 

“Did you make sure it was gluten-free for Zac’s new toy?” Jessica asks.

 

“Jessica Grace,” Diana says. 

 

“What?”

 

Zac snorts.  “Unbelievable.  Very nice, Jess.”

 

“Everly, you have nothing to worry about,” Diana says.  “It is gluten-free.”

 

Everly smiles at Diana.  “Thank you.”

 

“I don’t understand what the big deal is,” Jessica says.

 

“You wouldn’t,” Zac responds.  “Maybe if you paid attention to someone other than yourself, you would.”

 

“This coming from you?”

 

“I’m the one talking, so obviously.”

 

Everly rests her hand on his thigh.  “Zac…”

 

“You are selfish, Zachary,” Jessica says.

 

“Do _not_ call me Zachary.  I’d love to hear what crazy idea you have that makes me selfish.”

 

“You left your wife!  And for what?  _Her?_ ”

 

“Oh, we’re going to get into this now?  Okay, good.  My leaving Amanda has nothing to do with Everly.  My leaving Amanda had everything to do with the fact that she was fucking some guy behind my back.  The marriage I spent five years fighting for obviously meant nothing to her.”

 

“You didn’t have to keep her kids…”

 

Everly jumps when Zac stands up quickly, causing his chair to fall backward.  She looks up at him.  “Zac, don’t…”

 

He points at Jessica.  “Why don’t you go ask Amanda why _she_ hasn’t bothered to come see her kids since she signed the divorce papers?  Huh?  Right, because she has you believing all the lies.  Well, you know what?  I’m done with you, Jessie.  You don’t want to see what she’s done to your own brother, then fine.”

 

Everly watches him walk away at that.  She stands to follow him, thankful when she sees Taylor, Charlotte, Isaac, and Lauren all stand as well.

 

“Back off, Jessie,” Lauren says before she jogs to catch up with Everly.

 

They find Zac sitting on the tailgate of his truck.  Everly walks over to stand in front of him, resting her hands on his thighs.  He lifts his head, letting her see the tears in his eyes.  She reaches up, gently wiping his cheeks.

 

“Am I that horrible that my own sister can’t see what my ex-wife put me through?” he asks softly.

 

Everly shakes her head.  “No.  You are not horrible at all.”  This is a time when she wishes she was taller.  She’d be able to reach him better.  She curls her fingers over his cheeks as she pulls him gently toward her. 

 

He drops his head to her shoulder.  “Why does she hate me?”

 

“I don’t know.”  She rubs his back.  She glances over when she hears movement to see Jessica walking over.

 

“You haven’t done enough?” Lauren asks.

 

Zac lifts his head at the question.  “What do you want, Jessie?”

 

“Nothing.  Trevor and I are leaving.  You can stop being a drama queen now.”

 

Everly moves to put her thumb over his lips.  “Don’t,” she says softly.  “You’ll regret it later.”  She’s thankful that he does stay silent. 


	30. Pizza and Movies

Zac slides off the tailgate and looks around to see who’s with Everly.  He lets out a soft breath, not too surprised that his brothers joined her.  “I’m fine,” he says.  “Go on back.  I’ll be right there.”  He grabs Everly’s arm to keep her from leaving.  After the others do walk away, he looks down at her.  “I just need you to be here right now.”

 

Everly nods.  “Okay.”  She rubs his sides.  “Come here.”  She pulls him closer and slides her arms around him.

 

He drops his head to her shoulder again as he wraps his arms around her.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“You have nothing to be sorry about.”

 

Zac pulls back after another minute and wipes his eyes.  “I’m sorry you had to see all of that.  Jessie’s never done anything like that before.  I don’t know what I did.”

 

“You didn’t do anything, Zac.  You can’t blame yourself.”  She reaches up and rests a hand on his cheek.

 

He leans into the touch.  “I’m glad you’re here with me.”

 

“Me too.”  She pulls him down to kiss him softly.

 

“I guess we should head back there.”

 

“Probably a good idea.”

 

He takes a step back.  “Stay with me, okay?”

 

“I’m here, Zac.”

 

He hates that he sounds so needy right now.  He takes Everly’s hand, linking their fingers together as they make their way to the back once again.  As they sit down, he looks over at his parents.  “Sorry,” he says.

 

“Don’t apologize,” Walker says.  “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

 

“Zachary,” Diana says.  “Why didn’t you tell us she was cheating on you?”

 

He sighs.  “Because I didn’t want everyone knowing that I apparently wasn’t enough for my wife.”

 

“Her cheating on you is not a reflection on you.  It’s a reflection on her.  You are a good man, Zachary Walker.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.  Can we just stop talking about it all now?”  He looks at Everly.

 

“Of course,” Walker answers.  “I’ll end that entire conversation by saying this.  It’s good seeing you happy again.”

 

The rest of the dinner goes by smoothly.  Zac had been thankful that the kids were inside when everything happened.  They didn’t need to witness any of that.  When they joined them inside, they never even suspected anything had happened.  It isn’t long after they have cake that everyone is making their way out to the cars.

 

Zac closes the door after getting Colt settled in his seat.  He looks over to where Everly is standing close by.  “I’d invite you over, but I need to get the kids home and bathed before bed.”

 

Everly smiles.  “That’s okay.  I should probably double check that I have everything finished up for the week.”

 

“Probably a good idea.”  He steps over and leans down to kiss her.  “I’ll call you later though?”

 

“Yeah, definitely.”  She smiles up at him.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac climbs into bed after he finally gets Luca to go to bed.  He glances over at the clock and groans.  Luca is going to be a terror getting up in the morning.  Zac grabs his phone, hoping that Everly is still awake.

 

“Hello?” Everly answers.

 

He smiles at the sound of her voice.  “Hey,” he says.  “Did I wake you?”

 

“No.  I was reading.”

 

“Okay.  Sorry it’s so late with calling you.”

 

“That’s okay.  Is everything okay over there?”

 

“Yeah, Luca just fought going to bed.  He’s finally in bed and probably sleeping.”

 

“In other words I’m getting a cranky Hanson boy in class tomorrow.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Unfortunately.”  He can hear Everly moving around.  “You okay?”

 

“Yes, my foot’s falling asleep.  I’m good now.”

 

“Glad to hear.”  He runs a hand through his hair.  “I’m sorry again for what happened at dinner.”

 

“Zac, you don’t have to apologize.  Have you heard from her at all since then?”

 

“No.”  He lets out a quick laugh.  “She won’t call.  It’ll probably be like every other time we fight.  We won’t talk until Mom forces us to.  She’ll call us both over to her house giving us some story that she needs help.  In reality she just wants us to talk.”

 

“You don’t sound thrilled about that.”

 

“Because I’m tired of hearing Jessie bitch about all the horrible things going on in her life.  I’m done with dealing with it.  It’s always about all her struggles.  And I get it, she does have her struggles.  But we all do.  My ex-wife cheated on me, threw me out of the house, and then was harassing the woman I’m falling for.  So I’m sorry that I can’t feel sorry for the fact that her husband is working 12-hour shifts right now.”  He stops when he realizes what he had said.  _Shit._   “Ever…”

 

“Then it’s a good thing I’m falling for that man, huh?”

 

He smiles at that.  “I suppose so.  I should probably head to bed.”

 

“I should too.”

 

“At least you won’t have to deal with waking Luca up.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Bye, Zac.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac walks into the teacher’s lounge to find Everly at the fridge.  “Hey,” he says.

 

Everly looks over and smiles.  “Hi,” she says.  “How was Luca this morning?”

 

He groans.  “I had to resort to bribery.  How’s he been in class?”

 

“He was dragging before recess.  But I think Lennon and Gavin helped him there.  Seems to be doing better now.  What’d you bribe him with?”

 

“The sleepover at Gavin’s this weekend.”

 

She smiles at him.  “It worked apparently.”

 

“Barely.”  He shrugs.  “Speaking of this weekend.  Luca’s going to be at Isaac’s and Scarlett’s going to be at Taylor’s.  I’ll have Colt still, but want to come over or we can go out somewhere?”

 

She nods.  “That sounds good.”  She smiles at him.  “We can always stay in and just do pizza and movies.”

 

He smirks.  “My kinda woman.”  He looks over when the door opens.  “It’s about time you two get here.”

 

Taylor rolls his eyes.  “Whatever.”

 

“Nice comeback.”  Zac laughs softly. 

 

“I thought so.”  He flicks Zac’s ear.

 

“Ouch, you jerk.”

 

“That’s what you get.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac smiles as he watches Colt giggle at the movie he’s watching.  He loves the sound of his kids’ laughter.  It’s a sound he could listen to all day if it were possible.  He moves to sit down on the couch to wait for Everly to get here.  He throws a look at the clock.  Today has gone by slower than he ever thought possible.  At least it’s almost time for Everly to be here now. 

 

When there’s a knock on the back door, Zac looks at the clock.  “Thank God,” he mutters knowing that it must be Everly.  He stands up and ruffles Colt’s hair.  “Stay here, dude.”  He walks to the back door, smiling when he sees Everly.  He pulls the door open.  “Hey, come on in.”

 

Everly smiles as she walks into the back porch.  “Hi,” she says.  “I’m a little early.  I just couldn’t wait any longer.”

 

Zac smiles when she blushes at her admission.  “That’s fine.  I swear I’ve looked at the clock a million times today.”  He leans down and gives her a quick kiss before they walk through to the living room.

  
“Every!” Colt exclaims from where he’s sitting.

 

Everly leans down and kisses his forehead.  “Hi, Colt.”  She smiles at him.  “What are you watching?”

 

“Fish!”

 

“Fish, huh?  Who’s your favorite?”

 

“Dory.”

 

“Mine too.”

 

Zac sits down and smiles at Everly interacting with Colt.  He’s not sure he’ll ever stop enjoying these moments.  She never balked at any of his kids being near her.  In fact, she’s embraced having them around her more than their own mother has.  He watches as Everly moves to sit beside him.

 

“What about you, Daddy?  Who’s your favorite?”

 

Zac grins.  “I like Crush, myself.”  He reaches over and takes her hand. 

 

“Good choice.”  She smiles at him.

 

The movie ends a short time later.  Zac looks at Colt who’s still staring at the screen.  “All right, Colt.  It’s time for bed.”

 

“But I’m not tired,” Colt says.

 

Zac smiles as he stands up.  “Something tells me that you are.”  He lifts his son up.

 

“Can Every come with?”

 

“Well, you’ll have to ask her.”

 

“Every, will you come with?”

 

Everly smiles.  “Sure.”  She stands up.

 

Zac closes Colt’s door part way before he follows Everly back downstairs.  “Thank you for doing that,” he says.

 

“I was happy to do it,” she says with a smile.  “I’m actually surprised he wanted me to read to him.”

 

“I’m not.”  Zac watches as she sits down again.  “The kids love you.  And you are amazing with them.  It’s more than just you being a good teacher, so don’t even try pulling that out on me.  Because I’ve seen you with the kids at school as well as with my kids.  It’s different.”

 

She smiles a little.  “Your kids are amazing.”

 

“I’m glad you think so.”  He smiles.  “So pizza should be here any minute.  We can watch whatever movie you want.”  He gestures to the entertainment center.  “Have a look.  I’ll go get us something to drink.  Dr. Pepper?”

 

“That sounds good.”  She stands up again.

 

Zac returns to the living room a minute later after grabbing their drinks.  “Finding anything?” he asks when he sees Everly still standing looking at the movies.

 

“Yes,” Everly answers.  “Too many actually.”

 

He laughs softly.  “Well, we have all night.”  He watches as she pulls a movie off the shelf.  “What’d you decide on?”

 

“Money Pit.  I love Tom Hanks.”

 

He smiles.  “Me too.”  He points to the back porch when there’s a knock.  “That’s dinner.  I’ll be right back.”  He winks at her before walking out.


	31. Chapped Lips

Everly stands from the couch after the movie ends.  She raises her arms over her head to stretch.  She looks over when Zac stands up and smiles.  “I’ll help clean up,” she says as he picks up the pizza box.

 

“You don’t need to,” Zac says.

 

“I know I don’t.”  She grabs their empty pop cans.  “I want to though.”  She follows him to the kitchen.  “Besides, there isn’t that much.”

 

“True enough.”  He transfers the left over pizza into a bowl and puts it in the fridge.  “Want another Dr. Pepper?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Why don’t you go look for another movie to watch?  I’m going to go up to take a quick look at Colt.  Make sure he’s actually sleeping.”

 

“Okay.”  She looks up at him.  “Anything you want to watch?”

 

“I’m good with anything.”

  
She nods as she takes the two cans from him.  “Okay.  I’ll go have another look.”

 

Everly is just putting a movie in when Zac walks back in.  She glances over at him as he sits down on the couch again.  “He still sleeping?” she asks.

 

“He is,” he answers.

 

“Does he wake up during the night at all?”

 

“Sometimes.  But he tends to get distracted when he does wake up in the middle of the night.  The other night he got up.  On his way to my room, he found one of his trucks in the hall.  So he decided he wanted to play.”

 

Everly smiles as she sits down beside Zac.  “Something tells me it was a noisy one too.”

 

“Oh, definitely.”  He wraps his arm around Everly’s shoulders when she pulls her legs up beside her and leans into him.  “What’d you choose this time?”

 

“Grosse Pointe Blank.”

 

“Another great one.”

 

She smiles up at him.  “John Cusack is another one of my favorites.”

 

“Good choice.”  He smiles.

 

Everly settles in against Zac as the movie starts.  This is something she can definitely get used to.  “Tell me something about you that I don’t know.”

 

Zac rests his cheek on top of her head.  “Something you don’t know.  I wanted to go to New York for school.  Went as far as going up there to check a school out.”

 

“What made you choose to stay here?”

 

“Amanda.  She gave me an ultimatum and I was dumb enough to actually choose her.  I can’t say I regret it.  It wasn’t always bad.  And I did get Luca, Scarlett, and Colt out of it.”

 

“They are great kids.”

 

“They are.  So while I obviously have my issues with Amanda, I can’t say I’d change things.  Though, I do wish I would have met you sixteen years ago instead of her.”

 

“Sixteen years ago I was nine.”

 

“True.”  He chuckles.  “When’s your birthday?”

 

“May 25th.” 

 

“I’ll remember that.”

 

“I know Luca’s birthday obviously.  What about Scarlett and Colt?”

 

“Scarlett is March 8th and Colt is November 17th.  He was born on Isaac’s birthday.”

 

“I bet that’s cool for him.  Well, maybe not yet because he’s still so young.  But once he’s a little older.”

 

“His birthday last year he was thrilled with.  There were two cakes.”

 

Everly smiles.  “Well, you can’t go wrong with two cakes.”  She shifts a little, resting her hand on Zac’s stomach.  She can feel his stomach jump slightly under her touch.  “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, just…”  He chuckles.  “Wasn’t expecting that.”

 

“Sorry.”  She smiles a little as she curls her fingers.  She wonders what his skin would feel like under her touch.

 

“Ever…”

 

She looks up at him as best as she can from where she’s sitting.  She’s not completely sure what she’s doing right now, but she knows how she’s feeling.  It’s a feeling that she’s never had before.  Nothing came close with Seth.  What is it about Zac?  She shifts a little more so she can lean up and kisses him.  When he trails his fingertips over her cheek, she takes that as a sign that she doesn’t need to pull away.  She parts her lips at the feel of his tongue against them.  She slides her hand up his stomach, over his chest, before she rests it on the side of his neck. 

 

There’s something different in the way Zac kisses her that she’s never felt before.  When she was with Seth, it was never gentle like this.  Even though Zac’s lips are chapped, they’re soft.  Even as the kiss deepens, there’s still a tenderness about it. 

 

Zac pulls back only when they both need to catch their breath.  He licks his lips as he rests his forehead against hers.  He doesn’t wait long before he’s kissing her again.  Everly lets out a soft whimper as he pushes her gently to lie back on the couch.  She wraps her right arm around him as she keeps her left hand on the side of his neck.  It’s when Zac slides a hand down her side and his fingertips meet her skin just under her shirt that she knows she has to stop.  She pushes at him.

 

“Zac, wait,” she mutters.

 

He lifts enough to look at her.  “You okay?”

 

“Yes… no… I can’t do this.” 

 

He watches her for a moment before he sits back up.  “Okay.”  He straightens his shirt as he watches her sit up.

 

“I’m sorry.  I thought I was ready.”  She looks at him.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize.”  He smiles.  “I will never force you to do anything you don’t want to do or you aren’t ready for.  I’m sorry if I pushed you.”

 

“You didn’t.”  She smiles a little.  “I’m so embarrassed right now.”

 

“You don’t need to be.”  He rests his hand on her leg.  “It’s okay, really.”

 

She looks at him.  “You aren’t mad?”

 

“No, not at all.”  He leans over and kisses her temple.

 

Everly turns toward Zac when they reach her car a short while later.  She smiles up at him.  “Thank you for tonight,” she says.  “I had fun.”

 

“Me too,” Zac says.

 

“And thank you for understanding.”

 

He grins.  “Don’t thank me.”  He leans down and kisses her softly.  “Let me know when you get home so I know you got there safe.”

 

She nods.  “I will.”  She opens her door.  “Night, Zac.”

 

“Night, Baby.”

 

She smiles as she climbs in behind the wheel.  She never thought she’d like being called Baby.

 

* * *

  
  
Everly rolls over in bed and looks at the clock.  She groans, shoving her covers off.  After being in bed for hours, she has still yet to fall asleep.  All she can think about is what happened with Zac.  She thought she was ready.  In some ways, she is.  But in the moment, she panicked.  She reaches over to take her phone from her nightstand.  She knows it’s late… or early rather… but she needs to talk to someone.

 

“Hello?” Charlotte answers just when Everly is about to hang up.

 

“Hey,” Everly says.  “I’m sorry to call like this.  I just… needed someone to talk to.”  She can hear Charlotte moving around.

 

“No, it’s fine.  Are you okay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What’s wrong?  Obviously something made this call happen at this time.”

 

Everly lets out a soft breath.  “I was at Zac’s tonight and well… we started… but I couldn’t… and now…”  She knows she’s talking way too fast and isn’t making any sense considering she can’t even finish a sentence.

 

“Okay, slow down.  You were at Zac’s.”

 

“Yes.  He invited me over for dinner and movies.  And then we’re sitting there and I just know, right?  I know that I’m falling for him.  Then I start having these thoughts about him.  I feel like such an idiot.  I’m 25 years old, I shouldn’t be embarrassed to talk about this.”

 

“Everly, it doesn’t matter how old you are.  Given the fact that you’ve never had sex, I can imagine it’s difficult to talk about things like this.  But you also know that I’m your friend and I understand.  So tell me what happened.  What did you two do?”

 

“We kissed.  It was perfect.  I was thinking about how soft his lips felt even though they’re chapped.  Who thinks that?”  She sighs.  “I thought I was ready to go further.  I really did.  But when he laid me back on the couch I panicked.  I couldn’t do it.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong with that, Everly.  Did he push you after that?”

 

“No.  He was very understanding.  I just felt so bad.”

 

“I know you do.  But let me tell you something.  That boy loves you and he’d never do anything you weren’t ready for.  Once you told him to stop or whatever you said, that was it.  He won’t push you.”

 

“I know he won’t.  I just hate that I started it and then couldn’t.”  She wrinkles her nose when she realizes what Charlotte had said.  “You really think he loves me?”

 

“Yes, I do.  He may not say it for a while, but he does.”


	32. Halloween

Halloween, Zac would have to say this is his favorite holiday.  It definitely was when he was little.  He’s always loved being able to dress up as his favorite characters or whatever his choice was for the years.  He loved all of the witches, goblins, ghosts, and ghouls around the town.  Of course, when he was younger, candy was a big deal.  Okay, it still is.  He’s always had an obsession with candy.

 

It had been decided before school even began that he, Taylor, and Isaac would be going as the Minions.  Each year the three brothers always dressed up together.  Because Charlotte had always joined them for trick or treating, she and Lauren usually ended up dressing up together.  This year they were adding Everly to their group.  Zac had tried to get Everly to tell him what they were going as, but she wouldn’t budge.

 

Zac climbs out of his truck and grabs his bag from the back seat.  The only thing he didn’t like about being a teacher on Halloween is trying to get the students to focus on what needs to get done.  He finally understands the hell he knows he put his former teachers in.  He steps up onto the sidewalk and sees Everly walking from her car.  He smiles.

 

“Green M&M, huh?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” she answers with a smile.

 

“Nice.”  He gestures to the skirt.  “Nice tutu.”

 

“Thank you.”  She nudges him.  “Minion.  Bob?”

 

“Yes.”  He lifts his small teddy bear.  “I even have Tim.”

 

“Very nice.  Let me guess Isaac is Kevin and Tay is Stuart.”

 

“Indeed.”  He opens the door and follows Everly inside.  “What color is Charlotte?”

 

“Orange.  Lauren is blue.  She’ll be here after lunch for the festivities.  Gavin told me the three of them are dressing up together.”

 

Zac nods as he pulls his keys from his pocket.  “They are.  But I was told to not tell you.  They want to surprise you.”

 

She smiles at him.  “I can’t wait to see them.  I’ll see you at lunch.”

 

Zac is thankful that the morning goes by quickly.  After getting his students down to the cafeteria, he makes his way to the teacher’s lounge.  “Hey,” he says when he sees Everly sitting at the table.

 

“Hi,” Everly says.  “I had to take your son’s drumsticks away.”

 

He squeezes her shoulder as he passes and grabs his lunch from the fridge.  “How early?”

 

“After recess.  He kept playing drums on Allie’s chair.”

 

He snorts.  “Of course.”

 

“But the boys’ costumes are cute.”

 

“I can’t believe my Mom still had those clothes.  I really shouldn’t be surprised though.”  He shrugs.  He glances over and waves when Taylor and Charlotte walk in.

 

“Was it their idea to be you three?”

 

“Yeah.  We aren’t too surprised.  The three of them are us.”

 

“So I’ve noticed.”

 

Zac laughs softly.  “Tay, what time are you going to Mom and Dad’s?”

 

“Right after I leave school,” Taylor answers.  “Kids are just gonna stay here while I finish up and then we’ll head over.  I think Isaac is doing the same thing.  Especially when Mom will have the twins anyways.”

 

“She’ll have Colt too.  I figured I’d head over after I finish too.”  He looks at Everly.  “You gonna come with me or meet us there?”

 

“I’ll probably just come with you.  Maybe drop my car off at my place?”

 

“Yeah, we can do that.”

 

“And you’re sure it’s okay with the kids and everyone else that I tag along?”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?”  He looks at her.  “You are aware that my kids adore you, right?”

 

She smiles.  “I adore them as well.”

 

“Just them?”  He nudges her gently.

 

“Jealous?”  She smiles at him.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac looks over at Everly as they walk into his parent’s house.  “Good news is we won’t have to deal with Jessie long,” he says softly.  He takes her hand and leads her to the kitchen.

 

“I was beginning to think your kids came by themselves,” Avery says with a smile.  “Of course, maybe that wouldn’t be a bad thing.”

 

“Funny.”  He pushes her gently.  “I’m surprised you were able to get off work?”

 

“Yeah, well I work a double tomorrow.”

 

“Avie, why do you do that to yourself?”

 

“I’m not doing anything.”  She smiles at Everly.  “Hi, Everly.”  She steps forward to give Everly a hug.

 

“Hi,” Everly says as she returns the hug.

 

“Everyone is out back.  Mom wants pictures of the kids.”

 

“Of course,” Zac says.  He follows Everly and Avery outside where everyone else is gathered.

 

“She’s going to want a picture of the five of you,” Avery says with a smile.

 

“Five?”  He raises an eyebrow as he looks at her.  Then it clicks; Diana wants Everly in the picture with him.  He smiles over at Everly.  “I think I’m good with that.”

 

“Good thing.” 

 

“Zachary,” Jessica says as she walks over.

 

“Jessica,” Zac replies.

 

“Have you talked to Amanda?”

 

“Jess, really?” Avery asks.

 

“I’m not trying to start anything.  It’s a simple question.  Amanda told me she wanted to talk to you, Zac.”

 

“Well, she has my number,” Zac says.  “Haven’t heard from her.”

 

“Oh.  Zac…”

 

“Look, you already ruined my birthday.  Can you at least leave me Halloween?”  He walks away at that.  He’s glad when Everly walks with him.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be sorry,” Everly says.  She takes his hand and rests her free hand on his wrist.  “She really hasn’t gotten ahold of you?  Amanda, I mean.”

 

He shakes his head.  “She hasn’t.  You sound surprised.”  He looks at her.

 

“Not exactly.  Jessica just seemed really shocked by that.”

 

“Can we not talk about her?”

 

“Sure.  Just… are you okay?”

 

He smiles at her.  “I’m okay.” 

 

After getting all the pictures that Diana wants, they all head back inside to have dinner.  Zac makes sure that his kids are all settled with their meals before he grabs his own plate; of course, he isn’t too surprised when Everly helps him with the kids.  He looks at her as they settle in with their own meals.

 

“Every Halloween we have tacos,” Zac says.

 

“Yeah?”  Everly smiles.  “We always did chili.”

 

“Mom tried doing chili one year.  We all complained so much that she ended up making tacos.”  He chuckles.  “God, I can’t believe she didn’t smack us all that year.”

 

“You still come here every Halloween for dinner?”

 

“Yeah.  We keep telling Mom that she doesn’t have to do this anymore, but she insists.  Best not to argue with her.”  He shrugs.  “She’s loosened the reigns a little at least.  Before she didn’t let anyone help her with dinner.  She’s let up on that.”

 

“That’s good.  I’m sure it’s simply because it’s been her for so long.”

 

“I’m sure it is.”  He pulls his phone out of his pocket when he feels it vibrate.  He frowns when he sees who the text is from.  He looks over at Everly again.  “It’s Mandy.”

 

_I think we need to talk.  Not tonight obviously, but I would like to see the kids. Can you stop by here during trick or treating?_

 

“She wants to see the kids tonight,” he says.

 

“Yeah?  Maybe that’s a good sign?  She’s reaching out.”

 

“Yeah.  Also said we need to talk.”  He sighs.  “Tell me no and we won’t stop there tonight.”

 

“Zac, she’s the mother of your children.”

 

“I don’t care.  After the shit she put you through?  She’s lucky she’s not in jail.  Tell me no and we won’t stop there.  You are part of us now, Ever.”  He watches her. 

 

“Stop there.  I just can’t promise I’ll walk up to the door with you.”

 

He nods.  “I wouldn’t ask you to if you didn’t want to.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And if you want to be there when she and I talk, you can.”

 

“No, I don’t want to be.  She doesn’t want to talk tonight, does she?”

 

“No.”

 

Zac looks at Everly when they walk up to his old house, the house he shared with his ex-wife.  “We can still skip it,” he says softly.

 

“No, you go,” Everly says.  “I’ll stay back here.”

 

He nods.  “Okay.”  He leans down and gives her a quick kiss.  “We’ll be back.”  He follows the kids up to the door where Amanda has already stepped outside for some of the other kids around.  He’s not surprised when Scarlett immediately hugs her Mom.  He’s also not surprised when Luca reluctantly gives her a hug.  “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Amanda says.  “Thank you for bringing them.”

 

He nods.  “You’re welcome.”

  
“Dad, can I go back with Everly?” Luca asks.

 

“Sure.”  He looks at Amanda after Luca walks away.  “He knows a lot more than we ever thought he did.”

 

She nods.  “He’s exactly like you.  Always paying attention even if it doesn’t seem like it.  Listen, can we talk some time?”

 

“We’re not getting back together, Mandy.”

 

“I know.  I promise it’s not about that.”

 

“I can stop by this weekend then.  Text me when a good time is.”

 

“I will.  Thank you, Zac.”

 

He nods.  “Scarlett, Colt, let’s go.  We have more candy to get.  Daddy needs more candy.”

 

“It’s not yours,” Scarlett says as she skips back toward Everly. 

 

Zac gives Amanda a quick wave before he follows Colt through the grass.  He smiles when he sees Luca leaning against Everly with her resting her hands on his chest.


	33. Insecurity

Everly isn’t surprised when Luca walks over to her first.  She smiles at him.  “Hey there,” she says.  She is surprised when he turns and leans against her.  She squeezes his shoulders before sliding her arms over his shoulders.  “You did a good thing by going up there.”

 

“Dad’s with you now,” Luca says.  “She can’t come back like that.”

 

She kisses the top of his head, a little amazed he doesn’t pull away from that.  At this point, she really shouldn’t be surprised by anything from the Hanson family.  She looks over when Zac walks back over.

 

“Ready?” he asks.

 

“We’re ready,” she answers.

 

He takes her hand, linking their fingers together as they start toward the next house.  “She wants to talk.  Told her I could stop by this weekend.”

 

“What do you think she wants?”  She looks up at him.

 

“No clue.”

 

“Zac…”  She doesn’t want to bring it up.  However, she’s the mother of Zac’s kids.

 

“She and I are done, Everly.  I’m with you now.”

 

“How’d you know I was going there?”

 

“It was pretty obvious.”  He looks at her as they stop at the next house and wait for the kids.  “Don’t worry.  I already told you I’ve fallen for you.”  He squeezes her hand.  “You believe me, right?”

 

“Of course I do.  And I don’t really think you’d think about getting back with her.  I’m just… insecure I guess.”

 

“You don’t have to be.”

 

Everly drops his hand and slides her arm around his waist.  “I’ll try.”

 

“Good.”  He kisses the top of her head.  “By the way, Luca never did that with Mandy.”

 

She frowns a little.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“The way he leaned against you back there.  He never did that with Mandy.”

 

She looks up at him as tears sting her eyes.  It surprises her to hear that.  “He…”  She isn’t sure why she’s getting so emotional over learning this.  “I’m sorry.”  She wipes her eyes.  “I don’t even know why I’m crying.”

 

He smiles at her.  “It’s okay.”

 

It’s just after eight when they get back to Zac’s parents’ house.  They head inside to say their goodbyes to everyone before climbing into the truck.  Everly looks over at Zac as he starts toward her house.

 

“Something tells me you’ll be carrying three kids into the house,” she says with a smile.

 

“I’m still awake,” Luca says from the backseat. 

 

Zac smiles over at Everly.  “Of course you are, buddy.” 

 

Everly glances in the backseat after Zac pulls into her driveway.  “Goodnight, Luca.  I’ll see you at school.”

 

“Bye, Everly.” 

 

She turns toward Zac.  “I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

“I’ll walk you up,” he says.

 

“No, it’s okay.”  She leans over and kisses him.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes.  I’ll see you in the morning.”  She kisses him one last time before climbing out of the truck.  After opening the front door, she turns and waves at Zac.  She locks the door behind her and walks down to her bedroom. 

 

She can’t help but wonder what Amanda wants to talk to Zac about.  Maybe she wants to see the kids again.  She is their mother, so it wouldn’t be a big surprise.  But what changed? 

 

* * *

  
  
Everly is sitting on her couch Friday evening when her phone rings.  She takes it from the side table, smiling when she sees Zac’s name flashing.  “Hey,” she answers.

 

“Hi,” Zac says.

 

“I didn’t think I’d be hearing from you tonight.”

 

“Are you kidding?  And miss hearing your voice?  You’re crazy.”

 

She laughs softly.  “Right back at you.  Kids in bed?”

 

“Colt and Scarlett are.  Luca is in his room watching a movie.  Told him as long as he settled in there he could.  He’ll likely be out soon.”

 

“Is he watching anything good?  Maybe I’ll come watch with him.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Toy Story.”

 

“Great movie.”  She smiles when Zac laughs again.

 

“Kinda like the second one better.”

 

“Yeah?  I don’t know that I could choose.”

 

“What’s your all-time favorite movie?  I don’t think I’ve ever asked you that.”

 

“Blues Brothers.”

 

“Wow.  Did not expect that.”

 

Everly smiles.  She loves when she can surprise people.  It’s even better now knowing that it’s Zac.  “What did you expect?”

 

“I don’t know.  Definitely not Blues Brothers.”

 

“I’m just full of surprises.  What about you?  What’s your favorite movie?”

 

“I think I’d have to go with Die Hard.”

 

“That’s a good one.”

 

“You and I are gonna have a movie day.  What are you doing tomorrow?”

 

“Nothing really.  Grading some papers.  Going over some final details for the project we’ll be starting next week.  What’s going on?”

 

“I’m going to Amanda’s tomorrow.  Avery was supposed to watch the kids but she has to work.  Would you be willing to come over?”

 

“Of course.”  Everly smiles.  “I’d love to watch them.  What time?”

 

“Little before three is fine.  Course you could always come over earlier if you want.  You know I won’t complain about that.”

 

“I’ll see what I get done by that point.  Amanda say what she wanted to talk about?”

 

“No.  Guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

 

“Guess so.  Want me to make dinner?”

 

“If you want.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“Yes, okay fine.  Make dinner.  Just know that you don’t have to.”

 

“I know I don’t.”  She frowns when she hears noise followed by Zac asking why someone is up.  She can barely make out Scarlett’s voice.  She wishes she could have understood what the girl had said.

 

“Everly, I have to go,” Zac says.

 

“Yeah, of course.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”  She hangs up after they say goodnight.

 

* * *

  
  
Everly knocks on Zac’s back door the next afternoon.  She can hear shrieks and giggles coming from inside before she finally sees Zac walking onto the back porch.  She steps back when he pushes the door open.

 

“Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi.”  She steps into the small porch.  “Is Scarlett okay?  I mean, last night…”

 

“Yeah, she’s okay.  She just had a bad dream.”

 

“Poor thing.”  She sets her bag down on the counter once she reaches the kitchen.  “Glad she’s okay.  Did she get back to sleep easily?”

 

“No, not really.  I finally ended up bringing her to bed with me where she finally got back to sleep.  Can I kiss you now?”

 

She smiles up at him.  “Yes, sorry.” 

 

He leans down and kisses her softly.  “Thank you for coming.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

“Okay, so all the kids are in the living room.  Luca is playing video games, Scarlett is coloring, and Colt is playing with his toys.  If I’m not back by four and Luca is still playing, have him get off.  I don’t know how long I’m gonna be.”

 

Everly nods as she pulls everything out of the bag for dinner.  “Maybe I’ll have them help me with dinner.”

 

“Have at it.”  He smiles.  “I’m going to go say goodbye to the kids.  Not that they’ll care if I’m gone with you here.”  He winks at her before walking out of the kitchen.

 

When he returns to the kitchen, Everly is mixing her sauce in a pot on the stove.  “All set?” she asks looking over.

 

“All set.”  He steps over and kisses her.  “I’ll see you in a little while.”

 

“Okay.  Zac, don’t do anything stupid.”

 

He grins.  “I won’t.” 


	34. The Way it Happened

Zac lets out a heavy breath as he waits for Amanda to answer the door.  He’s still not sure what to expect from this.  He looks up when the door opens to find Amanda standing there.  “Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi,” Amanda responds.  “Come in.”

 

He walks in, closing the door behind him.  He can’t help but notice the new furniture in the living room.  “Changing the place up, huh?”

 

“Something like that.”  She shrugs.  “Have a seat.  Can I get you anything?”

 

“No, I’m good.”  He moves over and sits down on the couch.  “So what’s going on?”  He watches as Amanda sits down on the other end of the couch.

 

“I don’t know what Jessie’s told you, but I thought you should hear everything from me too.”

 

He frowns.  “Jessie?  She hasn’t said anything other than to tell me how horrible of a person I am.”  He watches Amanda.  “Hear what, Mandy?”

  
“I know I haven’t been around since the divorce.  I um…”  She looks down at her hands.  “I didn’t want to admit that I had a problem, Zac.  You saw it, not fully, but you saw it.  I’m pretty sure Luca saw it all.”

 

“Meaning what?”

 

“I’ve been away since everything ended.”

 

“Mandy, what’s going on?”

 

“It had already started, but you always stayed.  You always tried to make us work.  And I never let you.  Then she came along.  We’ve been over for years despite the fact that we didn’t get divorced until this year.  But um… I never had to worry about actually losing you until she came.”

 

“Don’t blame…”

 

“I’m not.  Please let me finish.”  She takes a deep breath.  “I was jealous of her.  I was desperate to have you want me again.  I don’t even know why.  I didn’t want you, not like that anymore.  I guess I just wanted to know that you’d still crawl to me, you know?  But it wasn’t…”  She shakes her head.  “The day after everything ended with the Everly thing, I checked myself in rehab.”

 

Zac frowns as he shifts to face her a little more.  “Rehab?”

 

“After I kicked you out, I started taking the pain killers that you had in the cabinet.  I never put the kids in danger.  That does not excuse what I did, but it’s the truth.  But I was addicted to them.  It made me do crazy things.  That’s when I started… stalking Everly.  I was such an idiot.  After you took the kids, I started drinking on top of it.  I know you won’t believe me and I don’t blame you, but I never meant for it to go as far as it did.  The morning I egged her car I knew where you were going.  I was angry and it a stupid thing to do.  I didn’t write the first letter.  I found out about it after the fact.  It wasn’t until after you came over to ask me about it that I realized it even happened.”

 

“If you didn’t write it, who did?”

 

“Steve.  Apparently he thought if he could scare her away you would come back to me.  I swear to you that I had not been a part of that one.”

 

“Okay, say I believe you.  The brick had a note wrapped around it.  That was your handwriting, Mandy.”

 

“You’re right it was.”  She wipes her eyes.  “The night Steve threw the brick through Everly’s car window I was not in the right frame of mind.  He made me believe that if I did this you would see how much I wanted you.  When it ended, I realized that I needed help.  So I checked myself into rehab.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you realized you needed help and got it.”

 

“It doesn’t make up for what happened.  I hope that someday you and Everly can forgive me for what I did.  I also hope that I can be a part of the kids’ lives.  I know it’s not going to be an overnight thing.  I know I’m going to have to earn not only your trust but their trust.  I will do whatever it takes, Zac.”

 

Zac runs a hand through his hair.  “First of all, I’m sorry I didn’t see that you had started taking those pills.  If I would have seen it, I would have tried to help.  Colt doesn’t know what’s going on.  He’s aware you haven’t been around, but that’s it.  Scarlett… she knows some of it.  I don’t think she realizes it was you that was hurting Everly.  Those two will accept you easier.  But Luca… Amanda, he’s hurt.  You saw how he was for Halloween.  It’s not going to be easy with him.  That being said, I can’t let you have them alone.”

 

“I know.  I don’t expect that.  Will Everly be okay with me being around the kids?”

 

“I don’t know.  She and I will have to talk.  She brought up you wanting to see the kids again after you said you wanted to talk.  I don’t think she’s happy about having you around her.  But she did say that you are their mother.”

 

Amanda nods.  “What do you think about me seeing the kids, Zac?”

 

“Like I said, I can’t leave them with you.  And I will not force them to see you if they don’t want to.  At least not now.  Not until I can see that you’re being truthful about everything.”

 

“Of course.”  She smiles sadly.  “I’m sorry for everything Zac.”

 

“I don’t need the words, Mandy.  Just prove it.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll talk to Luca and Scarlett.  If they want to see you, we can make arrangements for that.”

 

“Okay.” 

 

* * *

  
  
Zac hangs his keys up when he gets back home.  He can hear everyone in the living room as he makes his way through.  He walks into the room, smiling at the sight of Luca and Scarlett playing a video game together while Colt is sitting on the couch with Everly.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.

 

“Daddy, I beat Luca last game,” Scarlett says.

 

“You did?  Pretty awesome.”  He taps each of them on the head before he moves to sit down beside Everly.

 

“They asked if they could play together,” Everly says.  “I couldn’t say no.”

 

He smiles at her.  “No problem.”

 

“So is everything okay?”

 

“We’ll talk later.  Just know that yes everything is okay.”

 

“Okay.  And you’re okay?”

 

He nods as he leans over and presses a soft kiss to her lips.  “Yes, I’m okay.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“By the way, the kitchen smells amazing.”

 

She smiles.  “Good.  Glad you think so.  Scarlett helped me make the raviolis.  Luca said he’d help me next time.”

 

Zac grins.  “Raviolis, huh?  What kind?”

 

“We have a three-cheese ravioli as well as a sausage ravioli.”

 

“Yum.”  He looks at Everly, amazed at how perfect she fits in with them.

 

“I did bring some regular pasta too just in case someone doesn’t like raviolis.  Luca and Scarlett gave me the okay for those, but I’m not sure Colt even knew what I was talking about.”

 

He chuckles.  “Probably not.  He’s not too picky as you know.  Don’t know that he’s ever had raviolis though.”

 

“I can make the pasta just to be on the safe side.”

 

“Would probably be a good idea.” 

 

It’s just after nine when all three kids are finally in bed.  Colt had been asleep for a while.  Scarlett and Luca had been more difficult to get settled down.  Zac isn’t surprised by that fact, however.  He just hopes that it won’t be a continuous thing as Everly starts being here on a more regular basis.

 

Zac sits down on the couch and runs a hand through his hair.  He looks over as Everly sits down on the couch, facing him.  “Sure you want to deal with it all tonight?” he asks.

 

Everly nods.  “If we don’t talk about it we’ll both be up all night thinking about it.”

 

He grins.  “True enough.”  He sighs.  “I knew the moment I stepped foot into the house something was different.  She was different.  After she kicked me out of the house, she had started taking pain killers I had in the house.  Fast forward to when you arrived and she saw you as a threat.  She’s not blaming you for any of it.  She said she was jealous of you.  She didn’t want me anymore, but she wanted to know that I’d still go back to her.  When you came along, that all ended.  She knew where I was going the morning she egged your car.  She was angry and that’s how she lashed out.”

 

“Okay, I suppose I can understand that part… sort of.”

 

“After I got custody of the kids, she started drinking along with taking the pills.  According to her she never meant for things to get as far as they did.  The day I went to talk to her about the note on your car…”  He sighs.  “She claims she didn’t write it or even know about it at that point.”

  
“Then who?”

  
“Steve, her brother.  Apparently, he thought if he could scare you away I’d go back to Mandy.  Honestly?  That wouldn’t surprise me.  Steve’s an idiot.  He doesn’t actually think about anything he’s doing.  I mentioned the fact that it was her handwriting on the last one.  She didn’t deny it.  She couldn’t.  I mean I’ve seen that handwriting for years.  So it’s not like I wouldn’t know it.  Mandy said she wasn’t in the right frame of mind.  Being on the alcohol and pills would do that.  Steve made her believe that if she did it I would see how much she wanted me.”

 

Everly frowns.  “That’s ridiculous.”

 

“I know.  Trust me I know.  I don’t know if you’ve ever been around anyone who’s been drinking heavily and taking drugs, but they don’t think rationally.”

 

“That much I do know.  So you believe her?”

 

“Said that when it did end she realized she needed help and checked herself into rehab.”  He lets out a soft breath.  “I’m still not fully convinced she wasn’t part of everything.  But I do believe she went to rehab.  She was different.  She was remorseful.  She cried.  I couldn’t tell you the last time I saw her cry.”

 

“Okay, so…”

 

“She knows it’s not going to be an overnight change with everything.  However, she hopes that someday you and I can forgive her.  She wants to be a part of the kids’ lives.  She knows it’s going to take time.”  He watches as Everly nods and looks down at her hands.  “What are you thinking?”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

“It does matter, Baby.  You are a part of this.”

 

She meets his gaze.  “Is she being genuine?”

 

“I don’t know yet.  I don’t trust her.  I basically told her that.  I told her that if she does see the kids it won’t be alone.”

 

“And if the kids don’t want to see her?”

 

“They don’t have to.  Not yet anyways.  If I see that she has truly changed, I may push the issue a little more with them.  But right now?  If they don’t want to see her, they don’t have to.  Would you be okay if they see her?”

 

“She is their mother.”

 

“That’s not what I asked.”  He reaches over and takes her hand.  “Would you be okay if they see her?”

 

“I don’t know.  But that’s more because of what she did to me.  I’m not comfortable with her.  But I won’t keep her kids from her.”

 

“She won’t be alone with them.  Not for a long time.”

 

“I don’t know that I can be around her yet.”

 

“You don’t have to be.”

 

“But…”

 

He watches her.  “But what?  Talk to me.”

 

“What if she tries to win you back?”

 

“She can try all she wants.  It’s not gonna happen.”  He tugs at her hand.  “Come here.”  He grins when she shifts to move closer.  He pulls her in and kisses her softly.


	35. Feels Right

Everly stands up after the movie they had been watching ends.  She stretches her arms over her head as she turns to look down at Zac.  There’s something in the way that he’s looking at her that makes her stomach flip.  She drops her arms and pulls her shirt back down.  “What?” she asks.

 

Zac smiles up at her.  “Nothing,” he answers.  He scoots forward and rests his hands on her thighs.  “Making sure you aren’t running away.”

 

She smiles as she rests a hand on his cheek.  “Why would I run?”  She leans down and kisses him.  The moment she does she knows there’s something different.  She can feel that want, that need.  Is this what Charlotte meant when she said that she’ll know.  “Zac…”  She pulls back enough to look at him.  She’s nervous now and she’s sure that he can see that.

 

“You okay?”

 

She nods slowly.  “I’m ready.”  She is ready, she can feel that.  She just hopes that he’ll continue to be patient with her.

 

He watches her for a moment.  “You’re sure?”

 

She nods as she slides her fingers through his hair.  “Yes.  I know the kids…”

 

He shakes his head.  “Don’t worry about the kids.”  He stands up causing her to take a step back.  “You don’t have to do this you know.  Don’t feel like you need to prove something.”

 

“I know.”  She licks her lips nervously as she meets his gaze again.  “I want you.”

 

He leans down and kisses her softly.  “If you want to stop at any time, tell me.”

 

“I will.”  She smiles at him as he takes a step back.  “I promise.”

 

He takes her hand and leads her upstairs.  After making quick stops to make sure the kids are asleep, they walk into his bedroom.  Zac closes the door before pressing Everly up against it.  She gasps when he moves his mouth over her jaw down to the side of her neck.

 

“We take this at your pace.  If I’m going to fast, tell me,” he says against her neck. 

 

“I will.”  She rests her hands on his sides as he slides over to the other side of her neck.  “Just don’t laugh at me.  I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

He pulls back and looks at her.  “We really getting into that again?  I won’t laugh.”  He reaches back and pulls his shirt off, tossing it to the side.  As he takes a step back, he pulls Everly with him.  “It’s okay to be nervous.”

 

“Are you nervous?”

 

He nods.  “Terrified.”  He kisses her again as he turns them around and walks them toward the bed.

 

“Glad I’m not alone.”  She slides her hands over his chest.  She looks up at him as he slides his hands down her sides and tugs at her shirt.  She lifts her arms over her head, allowing him to pull it off.

 

“I need you to trust me.”  He undoes her jeans as he’s saying this and pushes them over her hips.

 

“I do trust you.”

 

“Good.”  He drops his head and kisses her bare shoulder.  “Lay down.”

 

She steps out of her jeans before moving to climb onto the bed.  As she settles in, she watches Zac undo his own jeans before stepping out of them.  He climbs onto the bed, pushing her legs apart gently, and settles between them as he kisses her.

 

“Trust me,” he whispers.

 

“I trust you.” 

 

Everly bites down on her bottom lip as she watches him slide down her body.  Zac pulls the straps of her bra off her shoulders as he kisses the exposed skin of her breasts.  She sucks in a breath at the sensation that flows through her at the light touch.  When Zac slips a hand under her, she lifts up slightly to give him better access to unhook her bra.  He smiles at her as he shifts to pull it up her arm.

 

“Doing okay?” he asks.

 

She nods.  “Yes,” she answers.  She watches as he leans down, trailing kisses down the valley between her breasts. 

 

Zac shifts off of Everly and slides a hand down between her legs as he closes his mouth around her breast.  She lets out a soft noise as she fists her hands in the sheets.  She takes a shaky breath when she feels Zac slip his hand into her underwear. 

 

“Relax,” Zac says as he lifts up to look at her.  “Look at me.”  He smiles when she meets his gaze.  He keeps his eyes glued to hers as he slips a finger into her slowly.

 

She gasps as she grabs hold of his arm.  She lets out the breath she was holding as he starts moving his finger slowly.  It’s an odd feeling, but not bad.  He leans down and kisses her and adds a second finger.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Yes,” Everly answers softly.

 

After a few more moments, Zac pulls his fingers from her.  He shifts so he can grab a condom from his nightstand.  Everly watches as he pushes his boxers off.  She bites her lip as she takes a look at him.  She must have let out a noise, because she sees him reach for her hand.

 

“It’s okay,” he says. 

 

She nods.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize.”  He shifts between her legs and tears the wrapper open.  “We can stop, Everly.”

 

She shakes her head.  “No.”  She pushes herself to sit up.  “No, I don’t want to stop.”  She kisses him softly.  She carefully wraps her hand around his hard length.  “Is this okay?”

 

He nods.  “Yes.”  He licks his lips as he looks down between their bodies as she strokes him slowly.  “Oh God…”  He kisses her again, sucking on her bottom lip.  “I need you, Ever.”

 

She nods slowly.  “Take me.”  She drops her hand from him and watches as he rolls the condom on.  She lies back once again as he shifts to guide himself into her.  She bites down on her lip, trying not to cry out at the slight pain.

 

Zac rubs her thigh with his free hand.  “Breathe, Everly.”

 

She draws her knees up around him when he starts thrusting slowly.  He leans down and kisses her.  As she’s sliding her hands down his back, Zac is trailing kisses down to her neck.  That’s where he stays as he quickens his movements.  Everly moans as she curls her fingers along his back.

 

“Zac…”  She moves a hand up to tangle in his hair. 

 

“Let go for me,” Zac mutters.  He bites the side of her neck gently.  “Let go.”

 

She arches up against him as she reaches her release.  His mouth covers hers just in time to muffle her moan.  He thrusts in one last time before he reaches his own release.  He slows his movements until he finally comes to a stop.

 

“Oh wow,” Everly whimpers as he slips from her.

 

He rolls to the side and smiles over at her.  “Wow indeed.”

 

* * *

  
  
When Everly wakes up several hours later, she takes a look at the clock.  There’s a feeling in her that she’s never felt before.  Maybe this was what everyone always meant when they felt complete.  She rolls over carefully so she’s facing Zac.  She moves up behind him and slides her arm around him, resting her hand on his chest.  As Zac shifts slightly to lace their fingers together, Everly kisses his bare shoulder.

 

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” she says softly.

 

“It’s okay,” Zac mutters.  “You okay?”

 

“I’m good.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Go back to sleep.”  She smiles when he just lets out a grunt.  In the matter of moments, she hears his breathing change again, indicating that he’s asleep once again.  “I love you,” she whispers before kissing his bare shoulder again.  It’s the truth.  She does love him; she just can’t say it directly to him yet.

 

When she wakes up again, the light of the morning is shining into the bedroom.  It’s not what had wakened her, however.  No, it was the six-year-old girl running into the room.

 

“Daddy,” Scarlett says.  “It’s time to get up.”

 

Everly isn’t sure how she manages to move.  She hadn’t thought about this part.  What would the kids say?  She feels the bed shift.

 

“Daddy!”

 

“Shh… I’m up.”

 

“Everly stayed over?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s your shirt she’s wearing, Daddy.”

 

“I know.  She needed something to sleep in.  If you wake her up, I am going to hang you out the window.”

 

Everly bites her bottom lip so she doesn’t laugh at that.  Should she make it known that she’s awake?  She feels the bed shift again as Zac stands up.

 

“Go downstairs, I’ll be right there.”

 

“Daddy, I want to stay in here with Everly.”

 

“Everly is sleeping.”

 

“I can sleep.”

 

“Nice try, Beast.  Go.”

 

Everly figures Scarlett finally gave up and leaves the room because the next thing she knows is Zac is sitting down on the edge of the bed.  He rests his hand on her thigh over the blankets.

 

“I know you’re up,” he says.  “She’s gone.”

 

She looks at him and frowns.  “How’d you know I was up?”

 

“You tensed up when Scarlett came in.”  He leans down and kisses her softly. 

 

“I didn’t mean to.”

 

“I know.”  He grins.  “Don’t worry about it.”

 

“What if she asks me why I stayed over?  What am I supposed to say?  I’ve never had to deal with this.”

 

“Me neither.”  He watches her roll onto her back.  “You’re okay with what happened, right?”

 

“You mean us?  Yes.”  She takes his hand, lacing their fingers together.  “I just wasn’t expecting Scarlett to see me in bed.”

 

“I know.  I should have warned you that she’d likely be in here early.  I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.” 

 

“I should head down before she comes back up screaming for me.”

 

“Probably a good idea.  Mind if I steal your shower?”

 

“Go for it.”  He leans down and kisses her once again.  “Come down whenever you’re ready.”

 

Everly walks downstairs nearly twenty minutes later.  She’s about to walk into the kitchen but stops when she hears Scarlett asking about her.

 

“Daddy, why did Everly sleep over?”

 

“It was late and she was tired,” Zac answers.

 

Everly smiles at how smoothly the answer came out.  She would have been stumbling the entire time.  She’s not sure how Zac does it.

 

“You two stayed up too late then.”

 

Zac laughs.  “Apparently so, Beast.”

 

“Daddy, do you love Everly?”

 

Everly’s eyes widen.  She steps closer to the opening of the kitchen wanting to hear Zac’s answer.  She shouldn’t be eavesdropping, but she can’t help it. 

 

“Colt, don’t climb on the counter,” Zac mutters.  “Yes, I love Everly.  Is that okay with you?”

 

“Yes.  I love Everly too.”

 

“Me love Every,” Colt says.

 

Everly smiles.  How did she get this lucky?  She should make her presence known before they catch her.  After taking a deep breath, she walks into the kitchen.  “Morning,” she says.

 

Zac looks over and smiles.  “Morning,” he says.

 

“Hi, Everly!” Scarlett exclaims.  She runs over and hugs Everly.

 

“Hi, Scarlett.”  Everly returns her hug.

 

“Daddy said you two stayed up too late and that’s why you stayed over.”

 

“He did, huh?  Well, it’s true.”  She smiles over at Zac.  “I blame Daddy.  Maybe we should send him to bed early tonight.”

 

Zac snorts.  “I see that happening.  Scarlett, go see if Luca’s up.  Tell him I’m making breakfast.”

 

“Okay.”  Scarlett runs out of the room.

 

“You don’t have to be nervous,” Zac says looking at Everly.

 

“I just don’t know how to act around them right now.  Which is crazy because nothing has really changed.”

 

“Exactly.”  He sighs when he hears Luca yell.  “Well, that was apparently a bad idea.”  He walks over to the bottom of the stairs.  “What’s going on?”

 

Everly smiles as she leans against the counter.  Every part of this feels right.


	36. Ex-wife

Zac follows Luca and Scarlett into the diner, shifting Colt back to his other side.  He spots Amanda right away.  Scarlett runs over to her right away while Luca hangs back with Zac.  Zac reaches over and squeezes his son’s shoulder.

 

“It’s okay,” he says.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“Do I have to hug her?” Luca asks.

 

“No.  Don’t even have to talk if you don’t want to.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Zac settles Colt into the highchair that Amanda had gotten.  “Sorry we’re late,” he says.

 

“That’s okay,” Amanda says with a smile.  “I’m glad you could make it.  Hi, Luca.”

 

“Hi,” Luca mutters before sitting down in the chair against the window.

 

Zac watches Amanda look at him once again.  “He’s still unsure,” he says.  “He wanted to come though.  I did tell him he doesn’t have to talk if he doesn’t want to.”  He sits down beside his son.

 

“It’s okay,” Amanda says.  She smiles sadly.  “I understand.  No Everly?”

 

“She’s not ready to be around you.”

 

“Can’t say I blame her.  Thank you for agreeing to meet me somewhere other than your sister’s diner.”

 

“No problem.”  Zac grins.  “I can only imagine the way Avery would be glaring at you.”

 

“Exactly.  And I’m sorry about Jessie.  I know she’s been hard on you lately.”

 

He shakes his head.  “She and I have always had our battles.”

 

“I know.”  She looks at Scarlett and smiles.  “Tell me about school, Scarlett.”

 

Zac rests his arm on the back of Luca’s chair as he listens to Scarlett talk about everything they’re doing in school.  It’s obvious that Scarlett wants to be around Amanda, but he can also see his daughter’s hesitation.  She’s not fully ready to have Amanda back in her life.

 

“Daddy’s with Everly now,” Scarlett says suddenly.  “You can’t move in with us, Mommy.”

 

“Scarlett,” Zac mutters.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Amanda says.  She smiles at Scarlett.  “I know Daddy’s with Everly.  I’m happy for them.”

 

Zac pulls his phone out of his pocket when he rings.  “Sorry,” he mutters.  He frowns when he sees that it’s Taylor.  “Hello?”

 

“Hey, where are you?”

 

“We’re over in Dayton.”

 

“Fuck, you ass hole.  Why aren’t you home?”

 

“Whoa, what’s your issue?”

 

“Call me when you’re heading this way.  And then meet us at the practice space.”

 

“I have the kids.”

 

“So do I.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll call you in a bit.”  He shoves his phone back in his pocket after ending the call.  “Sorry.”

 

“Taylor’s apparently the same,” Amanda says.

 

“Yeah.”  Zac grins.  “However, not sure if you’ve heard the news, he and Charlotte are finally together.”

 

“Wow, I didn’t think it would ever happen.”

 

“Took a while, but they managed.”

 

“Good for them.”

 

Zac closes the door after getting Colt into his seat and turns to look at Amanda.  Amanda smiles up at him. 

 

“Thank you for letting me see them,” she says.

 

“You’re welcome.”  He watches her.  “Give Luca some time.  If you truly mean all of this, he’ll come around.  He’s a smart boy, so he knows what happened.  I don’t know exactly what happened at the house when I was staying at my parents but I’m sure he heard things.”

 

“I’m sure he did.”  Amanda reaches into her purse and pulls out an envelope.  “This is for you.  Look at it later.”

 

“Okay.”  He takes the envelope and frowns a little.

 

“And I wanted to say…  I’m sorry, Zac.  I know that doesn’t make up for anything, but I am sorry.  Anyways.  Please let Everly know that I’m not a threat.  A part of me will always love you, but that’s it.”

 

He nods.  “Take care of yourself, Mandy.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac follows the kids into the practice space to find the others already there.  He isn’t surprised when Luca immediately goes over to Lennon and Gavin while Scarlett joins Fiona and Reagan.  He sets Colt down to let him wander off.  “What’s going on?” he asks as he sits down with his brothers.

 

“I got a call earlier from a guy named Eric Martin,” Taylor says.  “He owns a bar in Tulsa.  Pretty big bar from what I understand.  He was at the show at Oktoberfest and wants us to play at the bar.”

 

“Yeah?  What kinda money are we talking?”

 

“Nine for the first show.  Basically a try out.”

 

“Nine?”  Zac stares at Taylor.  “Hundred?”

 

“Yeah.  And that’s just the tryout.  He says if people like us he wants us back for New Year’s Eve.”

 

“So when would he want us to go for the first show?”

 

“Two weeks.  It’s a Friday.  That’s the rough part, but I think it’s a good opportunity.”

 

“What’d you tell him?” Isaac asks.

 

“That I had to talk to you two about it.  I’m not the only one in the band.”

 

Zac runs a hand through his hair.  “I say let’s do it.”

 

“Me too,” Isaac says.

 

“Think we could check the place out before we actually play?  See what we’re dealing with?”

 

“I’m sure we can arrange that,” Taylor says.  “So it’s a yes?”  He smiles when his brothers both nod.  “Great.  I will call him back and let him know.  I’ll talk to him about coming out and checking everything out.”

 

“Great.”

 

“I think we should talk to Avery and Zoe.  See if they’ll watch all the kids,” Isaac says.  “At Mom and Dad’s of course so they’ll have back up.  But that way Lauren, Charlotte, and Everly can come.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac calls Everly as he’s separating the kids’ laundry.  He hadn’t had a chance to call her about the trip to see Amanda until now.

 

“Hello?” Everly answers.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.  “Sorry I’m just now calling.  Tay called and we stopped up at the practice space when we got back into town.”

 

“That’s okay.  Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, we have a gig coming up.  Which we can talk about later.”

 

“Yes, I want to hear about lunch.”

 

He grins.  “It was good.  Nothing too excited.  Colt doesn’t understand, so he was fine.  Scarlett was open but still hesitant.  She didn’t say it, but I think she was scared that Amanda was going to take them.  But it didn’t stop her from talking.  You know how she is.  And for the first time ever, Amanda actually seemed interested.”

 

“That’s great.  What about Luca?”

 

“He didn’t talk.  He said hi to her, but that was it.  I told him that he didn’t have to.  He saw and heard a lot more.  So I get it.  But he went and he saw her.  It’s a good step.  Which… I completely forgot about the envelope she gave me.”

 

“Envelope?”

 

“Yeah.  When we were leaving, she gave me an envelope.  Told me not to look at it until later.  I have no idea what it is.”

 

“Well, if she was rehab, she’s probably continuing with some kind of therapy.  It’s probably one of their exercises to write letters to people that they’ve affected.”

 

“Maybe so.  I guess I’ll have to figure it out when I open it.”

 

“Guess so”

 

“She also told me to let you know that she’s not a threat.  She told me a part of her will always love me but that’s it.”

 

“I’m sure a part of you will always love her too.  If for no other reason than you have three kids together.  But I’m sure it’s more.”

 

“It is, but you don’t have to worry.”

 

“You may have to keep reminding me.”

 

“I will do that.  Wanna come over for lunch tomorrow?  We can talk about what Taylor wanted.  And it’s nothing bad.  It’s good, actually.”

 

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Go read whatever Amanda gave you.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Zac settles on the couch and pulls the folded paper out of the envelope.  He recognizes Amanda’s handwriting right away.  He takes a long drink of his beer before he starts reading the letter.

 

_Zachary,_

_I’ve tried writing to you on a number of occasions.  In the beginning it was all about how much I hated you.  I hated that you took my kids from me.  I hated that you left me.  But… I never really hated you.  I hated myself.  I’m the one that pushed you away.  I’m the one who cheated on you.  I’m the one to blame._

_After leaving the rehab center, I have continued to go to therapy sessions.  It’s helped in many ways.  They’ve had me write these letters to everyone I have affected.  You are on the top of that list.  But you are also the hardest to write to.  There are so many things I could say to you, but at the end of the day what could I say to make up for what I’ve done to you?_

_When I first moved to Macon, you and Taylor were the first two to accept the new girl.  Obviously, Taylor was a little easier because I was in his class.  But you made me feel welcome.  You made me feel like I belonged.  I think that’s what made me fall for you.  You never treated me like an outsider.  I never thanked you for that.  So I will now.  Thank you for making me feel like I was at home._

_People always questioned us, Zac.  There I was a senior in high school dating a sophomore.  They questioned how I could want to date a sophomore.  But I didn’t care.  I didn’t care.  I had someone I cared about who cared about me._

_When you asked me to marry you, I should have said no.  Don’t take that the wrong way.  I loved you, please know that.  But I honestly believe neither of us actually wanted it.  I wanted to be married and you wanted what your brothers had.  I think we both know it was a mistake.  But I wouldn’t change it.  We have three beautiful kids together.  And I cherish the good times we did have._

_Scarlett was two when I started to resent you.  At that point, I was already trying to control your every move.  I had succeeded in many ways.  I wanted you to be the husband I saw fit.  I tried sculpting you in that image I had.  For a while, you let me.  But something changed in you.  You didn’t let me control you anymore._

_You tried so hard to make everything right.  Looking back now, I don’t know how you put up with me for as long as you did.  It isn’t just love, Zac.  Because I put you through hell.  You never deserved that.  And I am sorry for everything._

_I can say I’m sorry until I’m no longer able to talk, but it’ll never be enough.  You deserve more.  You deserve better.  I wish I had an explanation for every little thing that I did to you, but I don’t.  All I can say is I’m working through my issues, trying to figure out why I ended up that way._

_I will always love you.  But I know that it’s best for both of us to keep it in the past.  You deserve to be happy and I am no longer that person who can make you happy.  I think you’ve already found her.  I want you to be happy, Zac.  I hope that one day you’ll be able to forgive me.  But first I need to learn how to forgive myself.  I just hope that you do understand that I am trying._

_You asked me a long time ago why I loved you.  I never had a good answer.  I still don’t know if I have a good answer.  What I do know is that you are a good man.  That’s why I loved you.  You are a good man.  You are an amazing father.  I got lucky and I messed up.  That I can’t forgive myself for._

_Please remember the good times we had together.  I cherish those days.  And please remind Luca, Scarlett, and Colt that I love them more than life itself._

_Your ex-wife (they made me put it like this),_

_Amanda_

_P.S. Expect more letters.  I have some for the kids too.  Won’t give them unless you give the okay._


	37. Jealous Much

Everly stares at the clothes in her closet.  She has nothing to wear.  What’s she supposed to wear to a bar for a concert?  This is definitely out of her element.  Charlotte will know what to do.  She grabs her phone to call her best friend.

 

“Hello?” Charlotte answers.

 

“What am I supposed to wear?” Everly asks.  “I’ve never done this before.  I mean, yeah, I went to some bars back in college.  But this is different.”

 

“Sit tight.  I’ll grab Lauren and we’ll be over in twenty.”

 

“Okay.”

 

When the front door closes about twenty minutes later, Everly is finally able to relax.  She looks over as Charlotte and Lauren walk into her bedroom.  “Hey,” she says.  She raises an eyebrow when she sees that each of them is carrying clothes.

 

“We decided that we’ll dress here too,” Lauren says.  “Plus, we brought some extras in case you wanted to borrow something.”

 

“Okay.”  Everly smiles.  “You two are too good to me.”

 

“Hey, this is your first bar show for the boys.  It’s different than the fest.”

 

“We should probably warn you,” Charlotte says.  “And myself seen as this is my first one as a girlfriend.”

 

Lauren nods.  “While this is the first time they’re playing at the bar, there may be people who have seen them before.”

 

“Okay,” Everly says.  “And this is a warning how?”

 

“They’re three gorgeous men in a band.  They get female fans.”

 

“Got it.”  She wrinkles her nose.  “Guess it’s something I’ll have to get used to if I want to see them play, huh?”

 

“Just know that Zac’s with you,” Charlotte says as she’s going through Everly’s closet.  “He’s not going anywhere.”

 

“She’s right,” Lauren agrees.  “I’ve never seen Zac this happy.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly smiles at Lauren when the other woman hands her a drink.  “Thank you,” she says.

 

“You’re welcome,” Lauren says.  “Glad we did it this way.  We would have never gotten up here if we all went to get drinks.”

 

Everly nods in agreement.  “I can’t believe how many people are here.  Wonder how many actually came to see them and not just to the bar that just happened to have them.”

 

“Who knows?”

 

“By the way,” Charlotte says.  “Tay’s got facial hair.”

 

“What!?”  Everly smiles over at her.  “I totally can’t wait to see that.”

 

“Unless his brothers held him down to shave it, you will.”

 

“I didn’t even know he _could_ grow facial hair,” Lauren says with a smile. 

 

The boys walk onto the stage a short time later.  Everly watches as Zac settles in behind his drum kit.  As he starts playing, Taylor pulls the microphone closer to him at his keyboards.

 

“How’s everyone doing tonight?” Taylor asks.  He smiles when he gets a response.  “Great!  That’s what we like to hear.”

 

Everly can’t help but watch Zac.  She smiles when she realizes how focused he is.  She wonders if he’ll let her watch him at the practice space when it’s just them.  It’s silly she knows, but she doesn’t care. 

 

“He’s fucking hot,” Everly hears the girl beside her say.  She has to wonder which one she’s talking about.  However, does she really want to know?  What if the girl says Zac?

 

“You can have him,” her friend says.  “I want the drummer.”

 

Everly bites her lip.  She wants to turn to them and say the drummer is hers, but she doesn’t.  She knows Zac won’t do anything with them.  She watches as Zac steps out from behind the drums and hands Taylor his sticks as they pass each other.  Zac grabs the extra microphone stand and moves it to the front of the stage.  He gets it adjusted before taking his guitar.

 

“Drummer and guitarist,” the girl says, “take me now.”

 

Zac steps up to the microphone as he starts playing.  “Okay, so this is a brand new song.  And by brand new I mean I wrote it two weeks ago.”

 

_Your deep brown eyes_

_They watch me as I sleep_

_And long dark hair_

_That washes over me_

_Like a ray of sunlight_

_That warms me as I wake_

_Cause I need you now_

 

Everly can’t take her eyes off Zac as he sings.  He won’t look at her, but she’s almost okay with that as she listens to the lyrics.  She feels Charlotte grip her arm as the song comes to an end.

 

“Oh my God,” Charlotte says.

 

Everly looks over at her.  “But…”

 

“You’re crazy.”

 

She blushes as she looks back up at the stage to see Zac walking back to the drums.  Did he really write the song about her?

 

“We can’t let him out of the cage too long,” Isaac says as he starts strumming.

 

“I wouldn’t mind sharing a cage with him,” Everly hears the girl beside her say.

 

Charlotte grabs her arm and tugs her a little.  “Don’t,” she says.  “I know that look.”

 

Everly sighs.  She leans over to Charlotte.  “I hate that I’m jealous.”

 

“It’s kinda cute to be honest.  But you don’t need to be.  Just remember that.”

 

Taylor stands up after they finish the next song.  “All right, you guys have been amazing.  Stick around for more.  Right now, we’re just going to grab a quick break.”

 

Everly watches Zac follow Taylor off the stage before she looks over at Charlotte and Lauren.  “I’m going to go grab us more drinks.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Charlotte says.  “Forget about them.”

 

Everly smiles.  “I will.”

 

After getting their drinks, Everly pushes her way through the crowd toward the front of the stage.  It helps that she’s as short as she is in this instance because can push through people easier.  She smiles when she reaches Charlotte and Lauren again.  She hands them their drinks before pulling her phone from her back pocket.  She’d felt it go off as she was ordering the drinks but didn’t want to bother trying to get it at that point.

 

_Jealous much?_

 

Everly frowns but can’t help but laugh softly.  She holds the phone out for Charlotte and Lauren to read the text from Zac.

 

“See!?”

 

“How’d he see it?”

 

_I don’t know what you’re talking about…_

 

“Like he’s really going to believe that one,” Lauren says.

 

“Hey, I have to try.”

 

“Wait, what’s the picture you have as your background?  I haven’t seen it.”

 

Everly shows Lauren the phone again.  She’s had the picture she made Zac take with her from after the concert at the fest as her background since that night.

 

“Love it.”

 

“Maybe that’s what you should show the two girls,” Charlotte says.

 

They turn back to the stage when the boys walk back onto the stage.  Everly bites her bottom lip when it’s Taylor who sits behind the drums and Zac grabs the microphone from the extra stand.

 

“Are we ready to get this party started again?” Zac asks as he walks up to the front of stage, making sure to stand right in front of Everly.  “I don’t think I heard you.  Let’s try this again.  Are we ready to get this party started again?”

 

Everly watches him as he starts dancing a little to the music.  She smiles when he finally looks down at her.  As the music kicks into gear, Zac finally moves away.  It’s only when Zac starts singing that she recognizes the song as “I Believe in a Thing Called Love.” 

 

“You need to jump with me,” he yells before going into the chorus.

  
Everly follows Charlotte and Lauren around to the side of the stage when the concert ends and the boys have started to break down.  She isn’t too surprised to find people over talking with the brothers.  However, she hates that the two girls that had been standing beside her are there, both obviously flirting with Zac.

 

“Would it be wrong to go over there?” Everly asks.

 

“Go show them who’s boss,” Lauren answers with a smile.

  
Everly walks toward Zac, intent to show the girls that he’s her boyfriend.  However, as she approaches it’s Zac who makes the move.  He slides his arm around her shoulders and pulls her close as he leans down and kisses her.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.

 

“Hey back,” Everly says with a smile.  “You guys were great.”  She looks over at the two girls.  “What’d you two think?”

 

“Yeah, great.”  They turn and leave after that.

 

“And that is how you tell they didn’t care about the music,” Zac says.  He shrugs.  “Their loss.”

 

“Definitely their loss.”

 

“Okay, I’m all sweaty, so…”

 

“Hmmm… maybe I’ll just have to get sweaty with you.”

 

“Oh God, that’s just cruel to tease me.” 

 

“Who said anything about teasing?”  She pulls his down for another kiss, this one more forceful than the last.


	38. Green Eyes

After getting everything back into the practice space, Zac heads toward Everly’s.  They’d agreed to come back Sunday to put everything back into place.  For tonight, they all just wanted to get home.

 

Zac looks over at Everly as he pulls into her driveway.  “You gonna tell me what they said that made you jealous?” he asks.

 

Everly looks at him.  “How do you know I was jealous?”

 

“Baby, if looks could kill, they would have dropped.”  He shuts the truck off before climbing out.  He’s walking around to open Everly’s door, not too surprised when she’s climbing out already.  “Well?”

 

“It wasn’t anything major.  They were just talking about how hot you are.  And basically that they wanted you to take them to bed.”

 

“Hmm…”  Zac watches as Everly unlocks her door.  “You know you don’t have to worry, right?  I’m with you.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“I don’t write songs about just anyone.”

 

She turns and looks up at him.  “So the new one is about me?”

 

He nods.  “Yes.”  He steps forward.  “And before you say anything about it.  Yes, I know your eyes are green.”  He leans down and kisses her.

 

“As long as you know.”  She wraps her arms around his neck.  “We should probably bring this inside.”

 

“I think that’s a good idea.”  He follows her inside, reaching back to close and lock the door behind him.  It’s not likely he’ll be leaving any time soon. 

 

Everly turns and reaches out to take Zac’s hands.  She steps closer, tugging on his hands to get him to lean down so she can kiss him.  “Zac,” she says softly.

 

“Hmmm?”  He pulls back enough to look at her.  “You okay?”

 

“Yes.”  She licks her lips.  “I want to…”

 

“It’s okay, Everly.  Tell me what you want.”  He squeezes her hands.

 

“I want to try something tonight.  I’m sure you’ve done it or whatever, but…”

 

“Relax.”  He leans down and kisses her softly.  “We can try anything you want, Baby.”

 

“Okay.”  She takes a step back, drops one of his hands, and leads him down to her bedroom.

 

Zac closes the door behind him, out of habit more than anything else.  He kicks out of his shoes when Everly steps away from him to do the same.  He doesn’t let his eyes wander as he leans down to slip his socks off.  He steps over to where Everly is now standing by the bed.  He leans down and kisses her softly.  “Tell me what you want me to do.”

 

“Lay down,” Everly says.  She kisses him again.  “Please.”

 

He nods.  Reaching back, he pulls his shirt off.  He climbs onto the bed and settles in the center.  When he looks over at Everly, he sees her pulling her shirt off.  He wants to roll over and pull her down on top of him, but he manages to keep himself where he’s at.  As she pushes her jeans down her legs, he’s sure he lets out a soft moan. 

 

“I bought these just for you,” Everly says as she looks down at her matching bra and panty set. 

 

“No one but me will ever see them.  Ever.”

 

“So bossy.”  She smiles as she climbs onto the bed.  “Who else would see them?”

 

“No one.”  He rests his hands on her thighs after she settles on his lower stomach.  “God, you’re beautiful.”  He can see the blush creep onto her cheeks.  “I’m going to make you believe that one of these days.” 

 

“I don’t know that I ever will.”  She runs her hands up and down his chest.  “But keep trying.”  She leans down and kisses him. 

 

Zac can feel her trembling.  She’s nervous, that’s obvious.  He just hopes she knows it’s okay to be nervous.  He remembers how nervous he was during all of his firsts.  He rubs her thighs.  “It’s okay to be nervous,” he says softly against her mouth.

 

Everly smiles a little.  She pulls up enough to look at him.  “I hate that you can feel how nervous I am.”

 

“You’re shaking, Baby.”

 

“I know.  I’m trying not to.”

 

“I know.”  He reaches up and rests a hand on her cheek.  “Just remember you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.”

 

She nods.  “Just…”

 

“If you tell me not to laugh at you I’m going to have to scream.”  He smiles when he sees the guilty look on her face.  “Everly, we’ve been over this.”

 

“I know.  I’m sorry.”  She groans.  “Okay.  Just promise me that if I start this and change my mind you won’t be mad at me?”

 

“I promise.  You have to do something for me first.”

 

She frowns.  “Zac…”

 

“You have to move because you are driving me crazy.” 

 

She smiles.  “Good.”  She slides down, placing soft kisses down his chest and stomach.  When she reaches the top of his jeans, she makes quick work of undoing them and pulling them down his legs.  She looks up at him as she leans back down again.  She kisses his warm skin just above the waistband of his boxers.

 

Zac wants to reach down to push her further down, but he knows she has to take this at her pace.  When she dips her tongue under his waistband, his hips buck up a little.  “Shit,” he mutters.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No, Baby, that felt good.”  He smiles down at her.  “Promise.”

 

She simply nods as she pulls at his boxers.  He lifts his hips enough for her to pull them down.  He watches as she carefully wraps her hand around his cock.

 

“Is this okay?” she asks.

 

Zac nods.  “Yes,” he answers.  “Relax, Everly.”  Reaching down, he places his hand over hers.  “Look at me.”  He waits until she meets his gaze and smiles at her.  “It’s okay.  Go slow.”  He drops his hand when she finally starts stroking him at a slow but steady pace.

 

Everly shifts and leans down to wrap her mouth around Zac.  It takes everything in Zac not to buck his hips.  It’s obvious this is her first time, but that doesn’t make it feel any less good.  He watches as she starts to bob her head slowly, keeping her hand wrapped around the base of his cock.  While he figured they’d get to this point at some point in their relationship, but he never thought they’d be here now.

 

Zac looks down at her and watches as she takes more of him in.  “God, that’s good,” he mutters.  He drops his back to the pillows and moans.  He reaches down, curling his fingers in Everly’s hair, keeping his grip loose enough for her to know that she’s still in control.

 

Everly looks up at him as best as she can as she continues to move on him.  She slides a hand to his stomach, curling her fingers over his skin.

 

“Holy…”  Zac moans.  “Baby, I’m gonna…”  He gasps when she pushes further down on him.  “Oh God.”  He tightens his grip in her hair as he reaches his release.  “Everly…”

 

Everly pulls up and looks at Zac.  “Was that…?”

 

Zac pulls her up and kisses her hard.  “That was amazing.”  He slides a hand to her back and unhooks her bra.  “My turn.”

 

“What?  Zac…”  She shrieks and giggles when he rolls them over.

 

He tosses her bra to the side after pulling it completely off and trails kisses down the valley between her breasts.  As he continues to move lower, he slides his hands up to cup her breasts lightly.  He can feel her take a shaky breath and looks up at her as best as he can.  The way she’s biting her bottom lip is almost enough to make him let go again.  He smiles against her stomach before moving lower.  He shifts and rids her of her panties. 

 

“You okay?” Zac asks.

 

Everly nods.  “Yes,” she answers.

 

“Good.”

 

He settles between her legs, meeting her gaze as licks his way through her folds.  He moves a hand to her stomach and closes his mouth over her clit.  She gasps, reaching down to entangle her fingers in Zac’s hair.

 

“Oh,” she whimpers.

 

Zac pulls back slightly.  He watches her as he slips a finger into her, smiling at the noises she continues to make.  Leaning down, he closes his mouth over her again as he works another finger into her.  He moves them in and out.

 

“Zac… feels so good.”

 

He just hums his response.  He pulls his fingers out, replacing them with his tongue.  His moan grows as she shudders.  He looks up at her as best as he can once again.

 

“Oh God.”  She has both hands now entangled in his hair.  “Yes… oh yes.”  She cries out as her release hits her.

 

Zac licks her clean before sliding up her body and kissing her.  He smiles against her mouth when she wraps both her arms and legs around him.  “Safe to say you enjoyed that?” he asks.

 

“I never imagined anything like that.”  She pulls him back down, biting his bottom lip gently.  “But there’s one thing I have to say, just to reiterate.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“My eyes are green.”


	39. Fight

Everly is on the phone with her Mom when Zac walks into the kitchen.  She bites her bottom lip as she takes in his appearance; wearing nothing but his boxers seen as she stole his t-shirt.  “What, Mom?” she asks.  “Sorry, I zoned out.”

 

“Are you coming home for Thanksgiving?” Christine asks.

 

“Oh, I don’t know yet.”

 

“Everly, you do know it’s coming up, right?”

 

“Yes, Mom, I know.”  She smiles when Zac wraps his arms around her from behind.  “I’ll have to see what’s going on though.”

 

“Everly Lucille, shouldn’t you want to be with your family?”

 

“Mom, it’s not that simple.  I’ll call you in a few days, okay?  I’ll have an answer for you then.”

 

“Fine.  Are you getting enough sleep?  You sound tired.”

 

“I had a late night last night.  Zac had a show last night in Tulsa.  So I didn’t get home until late.”

 

“Oh, well, make sure you’re getting the sleep you need.”

 

“I will.”  Everly sets her phone down after she’s finally able to end her call.  She turns in Zac’s arms and smiles up at him.  “Morning.”

 

“Morning,” Zac says.  He leans down and kisses her softly.  “I see you stole my shirt.”

 

“I did.  Though I’m almost regretting it right now.”

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Do you remember how sweaty you were after the show?”

 

He laughs softly.  “So what did your Mom want?”

 

“Just checking in.  And seeing if I’ll be home for Thanksgiving.”

 

“You don’t sound too thrilled about that.”

 

She shrugs.  “Not sure I want to deal with my entire family for both Thanksgiving and Christmas.”

 

“You’re going up for Christmas?”

 

“Well…”  She wrinkles her nose.  “I guess we should have this conversation now, huh?  Seen as they’re both right around the corner.”

 

Zac nods.  He takes a step back and leans against the counter.  “Probably a good idea.”

 

“What do you guys do for the holidays?”

 

“Isaac’s for Thanksgiving and Christmas at my parent’s.  Christmas is always there.  We trade off on Thanksgiving.”

 

“On Christmas?”

 

He nods and lets out a soft breath.  “Yeah.  I’ll do Christmas morning with my kids, but we’ll head to my parent’s in the afternoon.”

 

Everly nods.  “And what if I ask you to come home with me for Christmas?  Because we have a family Christmas every year that isn’t on Christmas.  So how would you feel about coming up there for that and be back down here for Christmas day?”  She chews on her bottom lip as she watches Zac.  “I want you and the kids with me, Honey.  I mean…”

 

“Yes.”

 

She smiles.  “Really?”

 

“You think I’m going to let you deal with your crazy family at Christmas by yourself?”  He winks at her.  “What about Thanksgiving?  What are you going to do for that?”

 

She sighs.  “I’d rather not go, but…”

 

“Come with me to Isaac’s then.”

 

She smiles.  “Okay.  Sure it won’t be a problem?”

 

“Course not.  My family loves you.  Some love you more than they love me.”

 

“I doubt that.”  She steps forward and hugs Zac.  “Okay, don’t take this the wrong way, but you need to shower.”

 

He snorts.  “Thanks, Baby.”  He leans down and kisses her.  “You could join me.”

 

“I could, huh?”  She trails her fingertips up and down his sides.  “Something tells me you have other intentions than showering.”

 

“Smart girl.”  He kisses her.  “What do you say?”

 

“How can I resist?”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly walks into the practice space Sunday.  She walks over to where Charlotte and Lauren are standing.  “Hey,” she says.

 

“Hey,” Charlotte says with a smile.  “We’re waiting to be instructed on what to do.  Of course, this is what we’ll be doing the entire time.  We always offer to help, they always accept, and this is what we do.”

 

“I’m lucky Isaac lets me look at his guitar,” Lauren says with a laugh.  “So I hear you’ll be joining us for Thanksgiving.”

 

Everly nods.  “I will be.  I hope that’s okay.”

 

“Absolutely.  We’re happy to have more people.”

 

Before she can say anything else, her phone is ringing.  “Sorry.”  She pulls it out of her pocket, frowning when she sees her oldest brother’s name on the screen.  “Sorry, I should take this.”

 

“No problem,” Charlotte says.

 

Everly walks away from the group before answering the phone.  “Hello?” she answers.

 

“Hey, sis,” Ethan says.

 

She frowns.  “Hi, Ethan.”  He never calls her sis, so why now?  “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah.  I talked to Mom yesterday.  She said you don’t know if you’ll be home for Thanksgiving.”

 

“And she wants you to call and talk me into coming?”

 

“So you aren’t coming?”

 

“Ethan, I told Mom I had to see what was going on down here.  I wasn’t completely sure what the plans were down here.”

 

“They aren’t your family, Everly.”

 

“And you are?”  She sighs when she realizes how loud that came out.  She isn’t surprised to see everyone looking over at her.  “Ethan, I’ve already made plans for Thanksgiving down here.  I’ll be up for the family Christmas though.”

 

“You know you’re breaking Mom’s heart, right?”

 

She frowns.  “So glad you can tell me that when it was all of you who broke my heart last year.”  She can feel the tears filling her eyes, hating herself for letting Ethan get to her.

 

“Grow up, Everly.  You…”

 

“We’re done with this conversation, Ethan.  I will be home for the family Christmas with my boyfriend and his kids.  If any of you have an issue with me not being there for Thanksgiving, call Seth.  I’m sure he’d love to join you.”  She ends the call before Ethan can say anything else.  After shoving her phone into her pocket again, she walks toward the door.  “I have to go.”

 

“Everly,” Zac says.  He grabs her arm just as she reaches the open the door.  “Hey, what’s wrong?  What happened?”

 

“Nothing, I’m fine.”

 

He forces her to look at him.  “You aren’t fine.  Baby, what happened?”

 

She shakes her head.  “Nothing, I just… I have to go.” 

 

“Everly, talk to me.”  He reaches up, resting a hand on her cheek.  “Baby, what…?”

 

“Maybe I should go home for Thanksgiving.”

 

“What?  Was that what the call was about?”

 

She nods.  “It was my brother.  Ethan told me I’m breaking Mom’s heart because I’m not coming home.  Or because I left.  I don’t know.  But…”

 

“Does he not know what they’ve done to you?” 

 

She takes a step back after the question.  “No, he’s right.”

 

“He’s… No, Everly…”

 

“I have to go, Zac.  I need to book a flight.”

 

“No, you don’t.”  He wipes the tears from her cheeks.  “Just look at what the phone call is doing to you.”  He drops his hand when she takes a step back.  “Everly…”

 

“I’ll talk to you later, okay?  I’m sorry, everyone.”  With that she turns and walks out of the building.  The moment she’s in her car she completely breaks down.  She covers her face.  _What are you doing, Everly?_

 

* * *

  
  
Everly looks over when the front door opens.  She frowns when she sees Zac walk in.  “What are you doing here?” she asks.  “Shouldn’t you be getting the kids?”

 

“Didn’t think the kids should be here for this conversation,” Zac answers as he shoves his hands into the front pocket of his jeans.  “You really going home for Thanksgiving?”  He watches as she stands up.  “Everly…”

 

“I don’t see any other way.”

 

“Are you kidding me?  You stormed out in tears because of a phone call with your brother.  Trust me when I tell you that’s not normal.”

 

“Normal?  And what you and your brothers do is normal?”

 

“Isaac and Tay are my best friends, Everly.  There’s a big fucking difference.  When was the last time you talked to any of your brothers?  You want to go up to see the family that you don’t talk to?  And it’s pretty damn obvious that your parents don’t want you here.”

  
“What does that have anything to do with me going home for Thanksgiving?”

 

“It has everything to do with it!  You can’t see that?  You go home and they’ll all try to talk you into staying.”

 

“They won’t succeed.”

 

“This time.  But how long until it does?”

 

“Wow.  Really?  If you don’t know the answer to that…”

 

“Right now, I don’t know what to even think, Everly.  Yesterday you were telling me you didn’t want to spend both holidays with your family.  Now all of the sudden you think you should.  And for what?  Because your brother called and whined about how you’re breaking your Mother’s heart?  Funny thing is where the hell were all of them when you had your heart broken?”

 

“Zac, you don’t understand.”

 

“I don’t understand?  Of course I don’t understand.  Because from where I’m standing you’re talking nonsense.  You run out crying because of whatever that jackass told you on the phone and that makes you want to go to Chicago?”

 

“He’s not a jackass.”

 

“He is and you know it.”  Zac shrugs.  “You know what?  Doesn’t matter what the hell I say.  You’re gonna do what you want anyways.”

 

“It is my life.”

 

“Right.”  He shakes his head before walking out.

 

Everly jumps when the front door slams shut before she sits down on the couch once again.  What just happened?


	40. Three Words

Zac sits down at the head of the table after getting the kids’ settled with their dinners.  He lets out a heavy breath as he picks at his own.  He isn’t hungry, but he knows he has to eat. 

 

“Daddy, can Everly come over to watch a movie?” Scarlett asks.

 

“Not tonight,” Zac answers.  “It’s a school night.”

 

“So?  She’s been over on school nights before.”

 

“I know, but not tonight.  All three of you need baths tonight.”

 

“But Daddy…”

 

“Scarlett, I said not tonight.”

 

“Fine.” 

 

“Dad,” Luca says.  “Is everything okay?”

 

Zac looks at him and sighs.  He shouldn’t be surprised that Luca was able to see that something was off.  “You know how we talked last night about Everly going to Uncle Isaac and Aunt Lauren’s with us for Thanksgiving?  Well, seems that plans have changed.  She’s going back to Chicago.”

 

“You said she would be with us,” Scarlett says.

 

“I know, but things change.”

 

“What did you do?” Luca asks.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You had to do something, Dad.”

 

“You promised she was coming,” Scarlett repeats.  “You promised.  You lied.”

 

“Scarlett…”

 

“Were you a jerk?” Luca asks. 

 

“I want her to go with us,” Scarlett says.

 

Zac sighs.  “I know you do, Scarlett, but…”

 

“Dad, what did you do?” Luca asks again.

 

“Luca, I…”

 

“You screwed it up, didn’t you?”  Luca pushes away from the table and storms out of the room.

 

“Luca!”  Zac sighs.

 

“Why can’t she come with us?” Scarlett asks with tears in her eyes.

 

“Because she made other arrangements.”  He watches as she runs out of the room.  He looks over at Colt who continues to eat.  “Well, at least you don’t know enough to hate me right now.”

 

“Daddy, you sad?” Colt asks.

 

“Yeah, Daddy’s sad.” 

 

“Smile, Daddy.”

 

Zac grins.  “Good idea, buddy.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac walks into the teacher’s lounge to find Everly sitting at their table.  He grabs his lunch from the fridge before sitting down.  This time, however, he sits across from Everly instead of beside her. 

 

“You’re in my seat,” Taylor says when he walks in with Charlotte.

 

“Fuck off,” Zac mutters.

 

“Whoa, who pissed in your Cheerios?”

 

Zac looks at his brother.  “Are you looking to get a black eye?”

 

Taylor sits down beside him.  “Everything okay?”

 

Zac glances over at Everly who won’t look at him.  He sighs as he stands up.  “I think I’ll eat in my classroom.” 

 

“Zac, wait,” Everly says.

 

Zac looks at her.  “What?”

 

“Are we okay?  You didn’t talk to me at recess.  I just…”

 

“I don’t know, are we?”  He watches her for a moment, waiting for her to say something.  “When you decide, let me know.”  He walks out of the room at that.

  
“Hey, Zac, wait up man,” Taylor calls after him.

 

Zac looks at him as they walk into his classroom.  “What?”

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

Zac sighs as he drops his things onto his desk.  “We had a fight yesterday.”

 

“First fight, huh?”

 

“Yeah.”  He groans as he leans against his desk.  “When I walked into her kitchen Saturday morning, she was on the phone with her Mom.  Her Mom wanted her there for Thanksgiving.  She told me she didn’t want to spend both holidays with her family.  And then one phone call from her brother and she’s going there.”

 

“Did she say what her brother said?”

 

He shakes his head.  “It never came up.”

 

“Seriously?  Zac, you idiot.”

 

“She wouldn’t talk to me.  She just said that maybe it was for the best.  And that I don’t understand.  Maybe I don’t, but she wouldn’t make me understand.  What do I do, Tay?”

 

“Don’t ignore her for one.”

 

“Have you and Charlotte fought yet?”

 

“Char and I have been fighting since we were five.”

 

“That was different.”

 

“Zac, have you met us?  We’ve been fighting like an old married couple for years.  But no, you’re right.  It is different.  So, no I suppose we haven’t.  Not like this.”

 

“Think you can watch the kids for a while tonight?  I need to talk to Everly.”

 

Taylor nods.  “Of course.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac walks into Everly’s house, closing the door behind him.  “Everly,” he calls out.  He looks toward the kitchen when he hears footsteps.  “Hey,” he says when he sees Everly.

 

“Hi,” Everly says.  “What are you doing here?  Where are the kids?”

 

“Tay’s with them.”  Zac shoves his hands into his pockets.  “I umm… okay, so maybe I don’t understand why you feel the need to go.  But…”

 

“Zac…”

 

“Make me understand, Everly!”  He steps forward, directly in front of Everly.  “You want to go to Chicago for Thanksgiving then make me understand.”  He watches her carefully.  “Are you really going?”

 

“I don’t know.”  She looks up at him.  “I don’t know what to do.”  She looks away quickly but not before Zac notices the tears.  “Tell me what to do.”

 

“I can’t tell you what to do, Baby.”  He takes another step forward.  “Everly…”  He rests his forehead against hers.  “Let me go with you.”

 

“What?”

 

“You and I both know that you’re going.  So let me go with you.”

 

“What about the kids?”

 

“I’ll talk to Avery and see if she’ll watch them.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“Please.  I can’t let you go alone.  I can’t let you go there knowing what they’re going to do.”

 

Everly rests her hands on Zac’s sides.  “But you should be with the kids.”

 

“Then we’ll bring them with.  I don’t care.  I just can’t let you take this trip alone.”  He slides his arms around her, holding her as close as possible.  “Ever, I’m sorry about yesterday.”

 

“He told me to grow up.”

 

He pulls back at that.  “Who told you to grow up?”

 

“Ethan.  When I told him that they broke up my heart last year, he told me to grow up.”

 

“Baby, you have every right to be upset about what they did to you.  And if he doesn’t see what he’s done to you, then screw him.”

 

“What should I do, Zac?  If I don’t go they’re going to yell at me.  If I do go they’re going to yell at me.”  She drops her forehead to his chest.  “Tell me what to do.”

 

“I can’t tell you what to do, Everly.”  He rubs her back.  “What I can tell you is no matter what you decide I will be by your side.  If you want to go to Chicago, then I’m going with you.”  Zac watches as she pulls back and looks up at him again.  “I’ll do whatever you want, Everly.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac reaches over and takes Everly’s hand and squeezes it gently.  It had taken her days to make her final decision, but when she finally did Zac was honestly surprised.  She put her foot down to her family and said she was staying in Macon for Thanksgiving and would be home for the family Christmas party.  So here they are, walking into Isaac and Lauren’s house. 

 

The kids run into the house the moment they get there.  Zac closes the door behind them after they walk inside.  He doesn’t let go of Everly’s hand as they walk into the living room. 

 

“Hello,” Zac says.

 

“It’s about time you two get here,” Taylor says.

 

“Just because you show up nine hours early doesn’t mean we have to.”  He finally lets go of Everly’s hand when the family gets up to greet them.  He doesn’t know why, but he actually hates being away from her right now.

 

Apparently Everly felt the same way, because as soon as she finished hugging everyone she’s at his side.  Zac slides his arm around her shoulders.  He hasn’t told her that he loves yet, hasn’t been able to bring himself to say those words.  But the truth is he does love her.  He just hopes he’ll be able to tell her soon.

 

“You okay?” Everly asks softly. 

 

He nods as he looks at her.  “I’m fine,” he answers just as softly.  He kisses her forehead.  “I’m fine.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes.  Just thinking.”  He smiles at her.  “I’m fine, promise.”

 

“Okay.”

 

After dinner, Zac steps outside to get some fresh air.  Not just fresh air, but to get away from everyone for a minute.  The door closes a minute later.  He glances back to find Everly standing there.

 

“Can I join you?” she asks.

 

“Of course.”  He turns around and leans against the railing.

 

“You okay?”  She stops when she reaches him.  “And don’t tell me you’re fine.  There’s something going on in that head of yours.”

 

He nods.  “I just…”  He shrugs.

 

“Zac, what’s going on?”  She rests her hands on his chest.

 

“When we got into the fight last week, I hated myself.  The look on your face before I walked out nearly made me drop to my knees and beg for forgiveness.  That night was horrible.  Luca knew we were fighting and blamed me.  Even asked if I was a jerk to you.  Scarlett wanted you to come over and watch a movie.  They didn’t talk to me for the rest of the night.  Do you know how hard it is to get answers during bath time when your daughter isn’t talking to you?”  He has to smile at the memory of Scarlett glaring at him the entire time.  “I didn’t sleep much that night.  There were several times I grabbed my phone to call you.”

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“Didn’t know if you’d answer.  I felt like an idiot for fighting with you.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“I love you, Everly.”  It’s definitely not the way he expected to tell her.  But now that’s it out there, he can’t take it back to change it to a better scenario.  “I love you.”

 

She slides her hands up, resting one on the side of his neck and the other on his cheek.  She rubs his cheek with her thumb as she steps closer.  “I love you, Zac.”


	41. Christmas in Chicago Part 1

Everly walks out of the bathroom at the hotel after she finishes getting ready for bed.  She had thought it would be weird for the kids to share a room like this, but they’d been all for it.  She finds all three kids on one of the beds watching a Disney movie.  She drops her dirty clothes in the corner of the room where Zac already had his.

 

When it was first finalized that they would be coming up for this party, Brian and Christine had told them they could stay at the house.  Everly nixed that idea right away.  She’s not sure she could handle being there for that long with her parents, especially when it wasn’t just her and Zac.  She and Zac could handle whatever her parents would say.  The kids were another story.  She wouldn’t put them through that.

 

Everly watches as Zac pulls the blankets down on their bed, her stomach tightening as he does.  Is it a good idea for them to share a bed with the kids here? 

 

“Luca, go brush your teeth,” Zac says.

 

“Dad…”

 

“No arguing.  Go brush your teeth.” 

 

Everly smiles at Luca as he walks past her to the bathroom with a groan.  “Apparently you’re very mean,” she says looking at Zac.

 

“Yes, so mean.”  He smiles at her.  “Do I need to make sure you brushed your teeth?”  He walks over to stand in front of her.  “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.  Just… a little nervous I guess.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Should we be sleeping in the same bed when the kids are in the same room?”

 

He grins.  “Surprised this didn’t come up sooner.  But it’ll be fine.  Not like I’m gonna try anything.  When you’re in the shower in the morning maybe, but not tonight.”

 

“You are horrible.”  She smiles against his mouth when he leans down to kiss her.

 

“Yet you love me.”

 

“For some crazy reason.”  She sees Luca return from the bathroom.

 

“Scarlett, go brush your teeth.”  He walks over to the kids’ bed and takes Luca’s chin in his hand.  “Open.”

 

“Dad, I brushed,” Luca mutters.  He opens his mouth for Zac to look.  “See?”

 

“Good.”  Zac leans down and kisses his forehead.  “Colt, let’s go buddy.”

 

Everly watches as Colt jumps into Zac’s arms.  “Do you still have to brush his?”

 

“Really depends.  He likes to do it on his own, but I have to do it sometimes.  So I just go in with him.  Luca and Colt can be in there together.  Scarlett and Colt can be in there together.  Luca and Scarlett start playing, so they can’t be in there together unless someone is with them.”

 

Everly nods.  “Good to know.”  She sits down at the end of the bed as Zac walks into the bathroom.

 

“Everly,” Luca says. 

 

She looks over to see him settled in his bed.  “What’s up, Luca?”

 

“Do you love Dad?”

 

She smiles as she nods.  “I do love your Dad.  Is that okay with you?”

 

“Yes.  Do you love us?”

 

She nods again.  “I do.  I love you very much.”

 

“Good.  We love you too.”

 

Everly stands up and walks over to sit on the edge of the bed by Luca.  “I’m glad to hear that.”  She leans down and kisses his cheek.  “And I’m thrilled that all of you came with me for this trip.”  She smiles when he pulls her down for a hug.

 

“Me too.”

 

Zac is walking out of the bathroom with the other two kids just as Everly is standing to move back to their bed.  “Everything okay?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” she answers.  “We were just talking.”  She watches as he sets Colt back on the bed. 

 

“Okay.”  He leans down to give him a quick kiss before stepping back to let Scarlett climb back into bed.  “Time to settle down and go to sleep.”

 

“Can we keep the movie on?” Scarlett asks.

 

“Unless I see that you aren’t relaxing, we’ll keep it on.”

 

“Good.”

 

He takes her chin in his hand.  “Just remember what I said.”

 

“I will.”

 

He leans down and kisses her.  “Good.”

 

Everly smiles as she watches them.  God, this family is perfect.  How could she have gotten this lucky?  She looks at Scarlett when she says that Everly needs to say goodnight.  “Well, of course.”  She walks around to the other side of the bed.  She leans down to give Colt a hug and a kiss, and then moves to Scarlett to do the same.  “Get some sleep.  We’ll see you in the morning.”

 

Zac looks at Everly as they settle into their own bed.  “Luca okay?” he asks softly.

 

Everly smiles at him.  “He’s fine,” she answers just as softly.  “We were just having a little talk.  Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Okay.”  He smiles at her.  “I never did check to see if you brushed your teeth.”

 

“Oh my God, you’re such a weirdo.”  She leans over and kisses him.

 

“Been called much worse.  Should probably warn you that we’re liable to have a kid or two join us during the night.”

 

“Okay.  I think the bed is plenty big enough for all of us.”

 

Everly wakes up the next morning when she feels someone jumping on the bed.  She rolls onto her back to see Colt jumping and can’t help but smile.  She hears Zac groan from the other side of the bed.

 

“All right, I’m up buddy,” Zac says.  He rolls onto his back and wipes his eyes.  He looks over at Everly.  “Sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” she says.  “Surprised they didn’t get us up sooner.”

 

“Thank God they didn’t.  What time is it?”

 

“Seven-thirty.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Everly leans over and kisses him softly.  “I’m going to go grab a shower.”

 

“We’ll be here.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly looks at Zac as she stands up after getting her boots on.  “Is this okay?” she asks.

 

Zac looks over.  “Holy…”  He clears his throat and turns away.  “Are you trying to kill me?”

 

She frowns at the question and looks down at her outfit.  She has on a grey skirt that stops mid-thigh with a long sleeved green shirt.  “Not good?”

 

“Baby, you look amazing.”  He looks at her again, this time keeping his eyes on hers.  “You’re beautiful.  That…”  He lets out a low whistle.  “Wow.”

 

“Maybe I should change.  I don’t need you swallowing your tongue in front of my family.”

 

He chuckles.  “Might be a good idea.  You are wearing that for New Year’s though.”

 

“Yes, Dear.”  She walks over to the closet where she’d hung her other outfit choice.  “I’ll go change.”  After changing into the green leggings and short sleeve gray sweater dress, she returns to the room.  “Better?”

 

“Yes.”  Zac grins.  “Just as beautiful.”  He kisses her when she steps over to him.  “Sure they won’t mind me wearing jeans?”

 

“My brothers will be wearing jeans.  If they say anything, I’ll kick them in the shin.”

 

He snorts.  “The shin?  You’re insane.”

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“Okay, so we’re ready other than getting everything in the car.”

 

“Then let’s go.”

 

Everly looks at the house she grew up in after Zac pulls to a stop in front of it.  “I forgot how big it was,” she mutters.  She looks over at Zac.  “All right, let’s do this.”  It doesn’t surprise her that Zac insists on carrying the gifts.  It does surprise her when Colt wants her to carry him.  She really shouldn’t be surprised, however.  She smiles as she lifts him up.

 

“Colt,” Zac says with a smile. 

 

“It’s okay,” Everly says.  “Driveway is probably a bit slick, so it works out well.”  She follows Luca and Scarlett up the driveway and to the front door.  She reaches out and rings the doorbell. 

 

“You’re more nervous than I am,” Zac says with a chuckle.

 

“I’m sorry.”  She smiles when he kisses her temple.  “Thank you.”

 

“I’m here, Baby, don’t forget that.”

 

She nods as the door opens.  She smiles a little at the sight of Christine.  “Hi, Mom.”

 

“Hi there.”  Christine steps to the side.  “Come on in.”

 

Everly gives her a hug as she walks inside before moving to the side to let Zac in as well.  Both Scarlett and Luca stay close to her.

 

“Christine, it’s nice to see you again,” Zac says.

 

“You too, Zac.  I’m glad all of you could make it.”  Christine looks at the kids.  “Okay, let’s see if I can remember this correctly.  Scarlett, obviously.  And you’re Luca?”

 

Luca nods.  “Yes, ma’am.”

 

“And this is Colt then.”  Christine smiles.  “Glad I’m still good at remembering names.”

  
Everly grins.  “Where should we put the presents?”

 

“In the living room.  And then I’ll have your father take your coats.  We’ll get you introduced to everyone as well.”

 

Everly looks at Zac as they walk into the living room.  They get the gifts under the tree before slipping out of their coats.  Zac looks at Luca and Scarlett.

 

“Stick everything in your coat pockets,” he says. 

  
Everly squats in front of Colt to help him out of his coat.  “There ya go, little man.”

 

Christine smiles at them when they turn toward her.  “Follow me and we’ll get everyone introduced.”

 

Everly takes Zac’s hand as they all follow Christine to the back room where everyone is gathered.  She still hasn’t figured out why they don’t put the tree back here.  It’s where everyone gathers anyways.  She looks up at Zac when Christine starts introducing him and the kids to everyone.

 

There’s Ethan, the oldest brother, and his wife Sherry with their two daughters Mallory and Monica.  Then it’s Emmett and his wife Josie with their son Justin.  Next is Eric and his girlfriend Anna.  Eli is next with his wife Jane and their four kids, Sarah, Michael, Dillon, and Brittney.

 

Zac nods when she finishes.  “It’s nice to meet everyone,” he says.

 

“Wow,” Emmett says with a snort.

 

“What?” Everly asks.

 

“Since when do you date someone with kids?  You always said you never would.”

 

She wrinkles her nose when she feels Zac look at her.  “I was ten when I said that.”  She looks at Zac and shrugs.  “I was ten.  What did I know?”

 

Zac smiles.  “Well, I’m just glad you changed your mind,” he says.

 

“So how long have you been together?” Sherry asks.

 

“Since October,” Everly answers.

 

“Daddy,” Scarlett says.  She pulls him down to whisper in his ear.

 

Everly watches them, smiling at the look at Zac’s face.  “What?” she asks after he stands up again.

 

“She has to go to the bathroom,” Zac answers.  “Apparently didn’t want to say it out loud.”

 

“A girl must have her privacy.  I’ll take her.”  She holds her hand out for Scarlett.  “Come with me, my Butterfly.”

 

Scarlett beams up at her as she takes her hand.  “Stay here, Daddy.”

 

“Whatever you say, Beast,” Zac says with a smile. 

 

“We’ll be back,” Everly says. 

 

When Everly and Scarlett return to the room, the two boys are over with the other kids while Zac is sitting on one of the extra chairs.  She lets Scarlett head over with her brothers before she moves to sit in front of Zac.  He squeezes her shoulders.

 

“Wanna sit here?  I can move.”

 

“No, I’m fine here.”  She leans back against his legs.

 

“So you’re a musician?” Ethan asks.

 

Zac nods.  “Yeah,” he answers.  He clears his throat.  “Yes.  My two older brothers and I have a band.  We’ve had it since we were little.  I think I was eight the first time we played.”

 

“That’s impressive,” Jane says.

 

“What kind of cover band are you?” Ethan asks.

 

Everly rolls her eyes.  “They aren’t a cover band,” she answers.

 

“We write our own music.  We do some covers, but we’re not a cover band.”

 

“Since the beginning?” Anna asks.

 

“Pretty much.  At the beginning, I just followed along with whatever they wanted to do.  Isaac and Tay wrote a lot of our early stuff.”

 

“You wrote some though, too,” Everly says.

 

“I did.”

 

“How old were you when you wrote your first song?” Eli asks. 

 

“Ten.”  Zac shrugs.  “I wrote the lyrics myself.  My brothers helped with everything else.”

 

“What do you play?” Ethan asks.

 

Everly looks at her oldest brother.  She shouldn’t be surprised that it’s him asking all of the questions like this.  Why did they now have a sudden interest in her and her life?


	42. Christmas in Chicago Part 2

Zac rests his hand on Everly’s shoulder again.  He can feel how tense she is with all the questions her family is asking.  “I’m mainly the drummer,” he answers Ethan’s question.  “I play piano and guitar occasionally too.  But mainly drums.”

 

“Naturally,” Ethan mutters.

 

Zac squeezes Everly’s shoulder.  He’s about to say something, but he sees Luca look over from where they’re sitting. 

 

“He’s great,” Luca says with a smile.  “I wanna be just like him when I grow up.”

 

Zac’s heart swells at that.  Luca’s never said anything like that before; at least not in front of him.  He smiles as he runs a hand through his hair.

 

“What about their mother?” Ethan asks.

 

“Ethan!” Everly exclaims.

 

“It’s just a question.”

 

Zac snorts.  “Right.  Amanda and I are divorced.  There were issues that I’d rather not discuss.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“For one, my kids don’t need to hear about them.  And two, it’s really none of your damn business.”

 

“It is when my sister is involved.”

 

“That’s a good one.”

 

“Ethan, stop,” Everly says.

 

“No, it’s fine, Ever,” Zac says.  “He thinks he’s going to scare me away.  Let him try.”  He raises an eyebrow at Ethan.  “What else you got, big man?  I’ve got nothing to hide.”  He waits for Ethan to say something else.  He’s not too surprised when he doesn’t, though he knows it isn’t the end.

 

Everly shifts enough to look at Zac.  “I’m sorry,” she says softly.

 

“Don’t be,” he responds with a smile.  He winks at her.

 

“Ethan, that’s enough,” Brian says when Ethan starts to speak again.

  
“Dad…”

 

“I said that’s enough.  You’ve had your fun, now let’s enjoy this time together.”

 

Zac grins as Everly settles against his legs again.  He reaches forward, playing with her hair as he listens to another conversation start.  He sighs when he sees Colt running over to them.  “Hey, no running.”

 

“Potty, Daddy.”

 

“Okay.”  He stands up after Everly does as well.

 

“I’ll show you.”

 

He nods and follows them out of the room.  He knows the only reason Everly wanted to show them is to get away from her brother.  “You okay?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” Everly answers.  “I’m sorry about Ethan.”

 

He smiles at her.  “Don’t be.  I expected worse to be honest.”  He steps into the bathroom behind Colt.  “We’ll be back.  You can head back if you want.”

 

“Probably should so they don’t grill Luca and Scarlett.”

 

Zac follows Colt back into the back room.  He watches as he goes back over to the other kids before he moves over to where Everly is now sitting on the chair.  He’d figured that she’d be too stubborn to sit there.  Though, he can’t complain about it.  He sits down in front of her. 

 

“Zac, Everly mentioned you’ll be playing at the school on the last day before break,” Brian says.

 

He nods.  “Yes, sir.  The entire school will be in the gym and we’ll play a little.  We’ll have some of the students come up too.”

 

“Gym?” Eric asks.  “Why not the auditorium?”

 

“We don’t have an auditorium.”

 

“That’s really weird to hear.  I don’t mean that disrespectfully or anything.  Guess I’m just used to the big city.”

 

“Took me a while to get used to everything,” Everly says.  “Still have trouble with the fifteen students in my class.”

 

“How many total for your grade?” Anna asks.

 

“Fifteen.  I’m the only third grade teacher.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Fifteen students and three are Hanson’s.”  She smiles down at Zac when he looks at her.

 

“Obviously not your kids, Zac,” Emmett says.

 

“Right, they belong to my brothers.  Lennon is Tay’s and Gavin’s is Isaac’s.”

 

“How many of your siblings have kids if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“Just the three of us.  For now anyways.  One of our sisters has been married for a while now.  Pretty sure they’ve been trying to have a kid.  And because I know the next question, there are ten total.  My oldest brother, Isaac, has three kids.  Taylor has four and I have three.”

 

“Wow, and I thought seven between us was crazy,” Emmett says with a chuckle. 

 

Zac lets his head fall back a little when he feels Everly’s fingers combing through his hair.  It’s a move that he absolutely loves.  “Love when you do that,” he says soft enough that he’s hoping only she can hear him.

 

Everly leans down and kisses his forehead.  “I’ll be sure to do it more often,” she says just as softly.

 

After dinner, they all gather in the living room to open presents.  Zac sits on the floor, crisscrossing his legs.  He moves his arms to let Scarlett sit down on his lap.  He looks beside him to see Everly with Colt on her lap.  Luca moves to sit down between them.  Zac nudges him gently.

 

“Proud of you, Luca,” he says softly.

 

Luca grins.  “Thanks, Dad.”

 

Zac’s surprised by the gifts that are there for his kids.  Sure, he expected a couple, but not what they got.  He looks over at Everly who smiles at him.  He knows they aren’t from her; at least not that she brought here.  He knows what was brought here from them.

 

“We usually let the kids open their gifts first,” Everly says.  “It’s always been easier to just let them.”

 

Zac nods.  “Okay.  Want me to take Colt to help him?”

 

“No, I can handle him.”

 

Soon the kids are all finished with opening their gifts and now busy with looking through everything they have.  Zac is slightly surprised by the way the other kids just wander off.  Of course, people would probably find it weird the way the kids in his family join in with the adults as well.

 

Everly takes one of her gifts.  She looks over at Zac quickly.  He knows she hadn’t expected anything from the kids either here nor back at home.  He shrugs.

 

“They wanted to,” he says.

 

“Who’s it from?” Ethan asks.

 

“Luca, Scarlett, and Colt,” Everly answers as she lifts the lid off the box.  She pulls the paper out before lifting out the new sleeping bag.

 

“So you don’t have to use Daddy’s old one,” Scarlett says with a bright smile.  “And it’s green!”

 

Everly looks over at her and smiles.  “I love it.  Thank you.”

 

“Sleeping bag?” Anna asks.

 

“For camping.”  Everly smiles at Luca.

 

“You camp?” Ethan asks with a snort.

 

Zac looks at him.  “She fishes too.” 

 

Everly smiles at Zac.  “I do fish.”

 

Zac watches as she picks up her last gift and chews on his bottom lip.  It’s the one from him and he’s actually nervous about her opening it.  He’s not sure what her reaction will be to it.

 

“This one is from Zac,” Everly says.  She pulls the wrapping paper off before looking down at the painting.  “Oh my…” 

 

Zac chews on his bottom lip as he watches her.  “It’s not much…”

 

“No, this is everything.”  She looks at him with tears in her eyes.  “Did you paint this?”

 

He nods.  “Yeah, I did.”

 

“Zac…”  She leans over and kisses him.  “Thank you, so much.”

 

“Let us see,” Christine says.

 

“Sorry.”

 

Zac holds onto Scarlett as Everly turns the painting of the lighthouse to show her family.  He doesn’t show his work to very many people; Everly didn’t even know he paints.  So this is a nerve wracking moment for him.  The worst part is that he really doesn’t know how Everly feels about lighthouses.

 

“That’s amazing, Zac,” Brian says.  “I didn’t know you painted.”

 

“Neither did I,” Everly says.  “You’ve been hiding this from me.”

 

Zac shrugs a little.  “Not exactly hiding it.  I’m glad you like it.”

 

“Do you know how to play any Christmas songs on piano, Zac?” Josie asks.  “We’d love to hear you play.”

 

“Um…”  Zac looks at Everly and shrugs.  “I don’t normally play piano for the Christmas songs we do.  But I’m sure I could figure it out.”

 

“Great!  We can head to the back again.  The piano’s back there.”

 

Zac looks at Everly as they stand up.  “You okay with this?” he asks softly.

 

“You playing piano?  Yes.”  She smiles at him.  “I love watching you play.  Just letting you know, I get to sit on the bench with you.”

 

“Anything you want.”  He takes her hand as they follow the kinds to the back room where everyone has already gathered.  He sits down at the piano and clears his throat.  “Um…”  He looks at Everly as she sits down beside him.  “Give me a song?”

 

“Remember the last time you told me to give you a song?”

 

He snorts.  “Right.”  He looks over at all of the kids.  “Any requests?”

 

“Jingle Bells,” Mallory says.

 

He nods.  “Okay.”  He looks down at the piano keys.  “Well… let’s see.  I can’t even tell you the last time I sang this song.  Gimme a second.”

 

Everly smiles at him when he does finally start playing.  He shakes his head when he hits a wrong key but continues.  When he finishes, he looks over at the kids who all clap.  He smiles a little.

 

“Thanks,” he says.

 

“What about Away in a Manger?” Ethan asks.

 

Zac looks at him and raises an eyebrow.  Is he being for real right now?  After the entire afternoon had been spent trying to run him out…  He nods as he starts playing the song.

 

‘ _Away in a manger, no crib for a bed,_

_The little Lord Jesus laid down his sweet head._

_The stars in the bright sky looked down where he lay,_

_The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay._ ’

 

Zac glances at Everly when she rests a hand on his thigh.  He smiles when he finishes the song.  “I’ve always loved playing that one.  It was the first Christmas song I learned on piano.”


	43. Surprise

Everly watches as Zac sits down behind the drum kit getting to start the concert for the students and staff members.  She knows that he had mentioned that there would be students joining them, she just had to wonder who.  It couldn’t be Luca, Lennon, or Gavin.  She’s sure they would have mentioned something to her. 

 

“I think we’re ready,” Zac says as he adjusts his microphone.  “How about all of you?”

 

Everly smiles when all the kids cheer.  “Not surprised,” she says as she leans over to Charlotte who’s standing beside her.

 

“Of course.  Everyone loves them,” Charlotte says.  “How’s everything going with you two?”

 

“It’s been great.  He didn’t run screaming after being with my family last weekend, so that’s a good thing.”

 

“I know the kids adore you too.”

 

“I adore them.  I’m a lucky girl.”

 

Charlotte smiles.  “Zac’s a lucky man.”

 

Everly looks at her.  “How so?  Other than his kids obviously.”

 

“Everly, come on.  You.  And don’t start with the whole you’re nothing special.  You are.  I’ve known Zac for a long time.  Outside of the kids being born, I’ve never seen him this happy.  The smile he gets on his face at just the mention of your name should be enough to prove it.  He never got that with Amanda.”

 

The show continues with the brothers singing as well as calling up mostly high school students.  When it’s announced that they’re at the final song, Everly expects that they’ll be singing the finale.  She frowns when she sees Zac stand up and move away from the drums.

 

“We’re doing something a little different this year,” Taylor says.  “Because it’s what we do.”  He looks over toward where the grade schoolers are sitting.  “Gavin, Lennon, Luca, come on up, boys.”

 

Everly frowns a little.  “Did you know about this?” she asks Charlotte.

 

“Not a clue.”

 

“Obviously you know these three are our sons.  They came to us at Thanksgiving and told us they wanted to surprise a few people by doing this.  We were thrilled to help them out.”

 

Everly chews on her bottom lip as she watches Zac walk over to the drums with Luca.  The boys wanted to surprise people?  Who’d they want to surprise?

 

“This is an arrangement that we actually came up with years ago,” Isaac says.  “It actually works perfectly for these three because the three songs are actually the favorites of the three women they wanted to do this for.  For the sake of our sons, we will be singing with them.  But they wanted to play.”

 

Everly looks over to see Lauren moving toward them.  “Is this for real?” she asks.

 

Lauren smiles.  “It would appear so.”

 

Everly smiles when the boys start playing.  Her smile widens when the brothers start singing O’ Holy Night.  She glances over at Lauren and Charlotte to see whose song this is.  By the look on Charlotte’s face, it’s pretty obvious.  When the brothers flow right into Silent Night, Everly has to smile.  She has to wonder what the last song is.  It hits her then.  Luca had asked her what her favorite Christmas song is.  She’d given him two different songs.

 

She nearly gasps when Zac finds her as he starts singing O’ Come All Ye Faithful.  This isn’t possible.  How is it possible that Zac is the one to sing her favorite?  At this point, she shouldn’t be surprised.  Not when it comes to things between them.

 

School lets out after the concert ends.  Instead of going back to her classroom after making sure all her students got out, she makes her way to Zac’s room.  She knows that he’d already returned.

 

“I had no idea,” Everly says the moment she sees Zac.

 

Zac looks up and smiles.  “Good, you weren’t supposed to.”

 

“It makes sense now though.  Luca asked me about my favorite Christmas song.  I figured he was just curious because we had been talking about Christmas things in class that day.  I can’t believe I hadn’t figured it out.”

 

“It was difficult not to say anything.”  He shrugs.  “I’m surprised Scarlett didn’t tell you.  I don’t know how she managed to keep it from you.  Speaking of Scarlett.  We obviously know you’ll be with us at my parents for Christmas.  Scarlett mentioned that she wants you there with us Christmas morning.”

 

“Oh yeah?  And what do you say?”

 

“Well, if I had it my way, you’d be there every night.  However, I know we aren’t to that point yet.  I’d love to have you there Christmas morning.  I’ll leave it up to you.”

 

“I’d love to be there.”

 

“Yeah?  The kids will be thrilled.”

 

“Only the kids?”  She smiles at him.

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“I should go finish up in my room.”

 

“Probably a good idea.  I’ll come see you before I leave if I get done first.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly walks into Zac’s house on Christmas Eve.  They’d agreed that she’d come for dinner so she could be involved with the night before Christmas tradition in the house.  She walks into the kitchen where she finds Zac standing at the counter.  “Hey,” she says.

 

Zac looks over and smiles.  “Hey,” he says.  He leans over and kisses her when she steps closer.  “You can go ahead and bring your things up to my room.”

 

She nods and lifts the other bag.  “What should I do with the gifts?”

 

He frowns at her.  “Gifts?  Baby, you gave us your gifts when we were up in Chicago.”

 

“That wasn’t everything.  I’ve never had anyone like this to buy gifts for.  Let me have this.”

 

He chuckles.  “Put them in my room for now.  Once the kids are asleep, Santa will come.”

 

“I meant to talk to you about that.”

 

“Scarlett and Colt still believe.  Luca… I think he realizes but hasn’t said anything.”

 

“Okay.  Just so I know what to expect.  I figured on Scarlett and Colt.  But Luca’s at that age.  And in class it was never really brought up about it.”

 

“I actually meant to say something to you about it sooner.  Especially with going up to Chicago.”

 

“My parents believe that a child should know the truth.  So I’m actually surprised it wasn’t brought up about whether or not your kids believe.”

 

“So you grew up knowing?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“That’s horrible.  I want my kids to hold on to it for as long as they want.”

 

“That’s good.  Okay, I’m going to go bring my stuff upstairs.  Where are the kids?”

 

“They’re in the living room watching Christmas movies.”

 

“Okay.”  She leans up and kisses him again.  “I’ll be back.”

 

After getting back downstairs, Everly stops in the living room to say hello to the kids.  She isn’t surprised when all three of them hug her.  It’s something she’s not only gotten used to, but she’s come to savor these moments.  She walks back into the kitchen when the kids settle back in with their movie.

 

“Need help with anything?” she asks.

 

“Well, now that you mention it…”  Zac gestures toward the front of his jeans.

 

“Zac!”  She shakes her head.

 

“You asked.”  He slides his arm around her as he steps over to her.  He leans down and kisses her softly.  “I’m glad you’re here.”

 

She smiles as she wraps her arms around his middle.  “Me too.  Now, be serious.  Can I help with anything?”

 

“No, I just needed to add some last minute things to dinner.”

 

“It smells amazing.  What am I smelling?”

 

“Chicken and wild rice soup.  There’s also a salad.  And when it gets closer I’ll put in the rolls, which are in the shape of a Christmas tree.”

 

“Love it.”  She smiles up at him.  “When did this tradition start?”

 

“Luca was three.  It was his request actually.”

 

“That’s amazing.”

 

They eat dinner as they watch The Santa Clause, a tradition from when Zac was younger.  Everly loves all these traditions.  She wishes she could add something from her own traditions to this.  Unfortunately, she doesn’t have any.

 

After the movie ends, Zac and Everly clean up the kitchen.  It doesn’t take long and they return to the living room where the kids are waiting with a pile of clothes.  Everly sits down on the couch with Zac.

 

“What’s this?” she asks.

 

“We have one more tradition,” Zac answers.  “The kids made the decision that you needed to be included in this one and I agreed.”

 

Everly looks at him.  “Zac…”

 

“I um…”  He grins.  “Snuck a look at a pair of pajamas you had on your bed the other day when I was over.  Please don’t hate me.  I didn’t want to get you the wrong size.”

 

Scarlett walks over and hands Everly some folded clothes.  “These are yours,” she says.

  
Everly looks at Scarlett and smiles as the tears fall from her eyes.  “Mine?”

 

Scarlett nods.  “You’re sad.”

 

“No, I’m not sad, Scarlett.  I’m happy.  This is just very unexpected.”

 

Zac reaches over and rubs her back.  “You okay?”

 

She nods.  “I’m sorry.  I’m not meaning to cry.”  She wipes her eyes before hugging Scarlett.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Scarlett says.  “But you have to look at them.”

 

“Of course.”  Everly unfolds the grey shirt.  “All I need are Christmas movies, pajama pants, and cookies.”  She lets out a soft laugh.  “It’s perfect.”  She sets it to the side before unfolding the green and red plaid pants.  “This is amazing.  I love them.”

 

Zac smiles as he looks at the kids.  “Why don’t you head on up and get changed?  Can you help Colt?”

 

“We got it, Dad,” Luca says as he stands up.

 

When they leave the room, Zac looks at Everly again.  “Sure you’re okay?” he asks.  “I didn’t want to upset you.”

 

“No, I’m fine,” Everly answers.  “I just… this is amazing.  This is perfect.”  She leans over and kisses him.  “I never expected anything like this.”

 

“You are a part of this family now.”  He rubs her back again.  “Don’t forget that.”

 

“Thank you.”  She kisses him again.  “I suppose we should probably head up to change too?”

 

“Yeah, probably a good idea.”


	44. Christmas

Zac can hear Scarlett and Luca whispering loudly outside of his door the next morning.  He lifts his head enough to look at the clock on his nightstand.  “Seriously?” he mutters.  “Luca, Scarlett, come in here.”  He looks over as the door opens.  “It’s only five.  What on earth are you doing up?”

 

“It’s Christmas,” Scarlett answers with a bright smile.

 

“I realize that.  How about we all get some more sleep?”

  
“Can we stay in here?” Luca asks.

 

“Sure, just be quiet.  Don’t wake Everly.”  He shifts so the kids can climb between him and Everly.  He glances at her to see that she’s awake.  _Sorry_ , he mouths to her.

 

She simply smiles and settles back in.  Zac can’t help but watch as Luca and Scarlett settle between them.  This is it.  The only one missing is Colt.  His smile widens when he hears the soft footsteps of his youngest son. 

 

“Come on, little man.”  He lifts Colt onto the bed.  “Let’s get some more sleep.”

 

“Then Santa,” Colt says.

 

“Yes, then Santa.”

 

It’s just after seven when the kids are awake again.  Zac knows he can’t hold them off any longer.  They made it a lot longer than he figured they would.  He smiles as Colt sits down on his chest.

 

“I guess this means it’s time to get up,” he says.

 

“Santa,” Colt says.

 

“You think Santa came?”

 

“Yes!”

 

“Well, we’ll have to go see.  First… Luca and Scarlett go to the bathroom.  There are two up here, so no fighting.”  He watches as they both climb off the bed, Scarlett heads right to his bathroom while Luca walks out of the bedroom.  “Let’s go get your diaper changed.”

 

“Big boy?”

 

“Absolutely.”  Zac looks over at Everly who’s smiling at them.  “Sorry it’s so early.”

 

“It’s okay,” Everly says.  “I’m going to wait for a bathroom.”

 

“Okay.  We’ll wait for you at the stairs.  Can’t go down until we’re all ready.”

 

Zac looks over when Everly walks over to them a few minutes later.  “Scarlett was ready to send a search party,” he says.

 

Everly smiles.  “No need to anymore,” she responds.  “I’m here.”

 

“Now we can go see if Santa came,” Scarlett says taking Everly’s hand.

 

Zac follows Everly, Scarlett, and Luca downstairs.  He sets Colt down once they reach the bottom.  “No peeking,” he says as they head into the living room.  He smiles when the three kids sit down in front of the tree and just stare at everything.  He moves over to where Everly is standing and slides his arm around her shoulders.

 

“Thank you for letting me a part of this,” she says as she wraps an arm around his waist.

 

“Thank you for wanting to be a part of it.”

 

* * *

  
  
After they get to his parents’ house and the gifts under the tree, they all start to mingle.  The kids head off to hang out with their cousins.  Everly joins Charlotte and Lauren in whatever conversation they have going on.  Zac moves over to where his brothers are standing.

 

“Merry Christmas,” Isaac says shaking Zac’s hand.

 

Zac smiles before shaking Taylor’s hand.  “What time did yours get you up?” he asks.

 

“Harlow and Harper tried at six,” Isaac answers.  “Made them wait.  Gavin got up at a little after seven.  We couldn’t hold the girls off any longer.”

 

“If Fiona and Reagan had it their way we would have been in the living room at six.  Lennon was right there with them at seven.  I now have a damn teenager in my house.”  Taylor shakes his head when his brothers laugh.  “Yeah, laugh it up.  You’ll get yours.  Finally had to get him at eight.”

 

“Yeah, six is nothing.  Luca and Scarlett were outside my bedroom door at five.  Was able to hold them off until seven.”

 

“Damn.”

 

Zac looks at Taylor when his brother looks around.  “What’s with you?”

 

“I want to talk to you two,” Taylor answers.  “I just…”  He gestures behind him.  “Can we step outside?  I don’t need little ears hearing.”

 

Zac leans against the railing when they reach the deck.  “So what’s going on?  You breaking the band up or something?”

 

“No, you ass.”  Taylor chuckles.  “I just…”  He shoves his hands into his pockets.  “I want to ask Char to marry me.”

 

“And you’re nervous she’ll say no?” Isaac asks.

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“Good because I’m pretty sure you could have asked her back in kindergarten and she would’ve said yes.”

 

“Focus, Isaac.  I just want to make sure you two are okay with it happening.”

 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Zac asks.

 

“Well… I don’t know when I’m going to ask her.  I just know that I’ll know when it’s time.”

 

“Meaning, it could happen on stage.”

 

“Right.”

 

Zac grins.  “Well, it’s cool with me.”

 

Isaac nods.  “Yeah, me too.  I’m already married, so I don’t care how you do it.”

 

Zac holds his hands up when they both look at him.  “Don’t look at me.  We aren’t at that point in our relationship.”

 

“Not…”  Taylor rolls his eyes.  “She was at your house for Christmas this morning.  She’s been invited to every family gathering we’ve had.”

 

Zac points at Taylor.  “You invited her to the first one.”

  
“So not the point.”

 

“What are you three doing out here?” Avery asks as she steps out.

 

“Just talking,” Isaac answers.

 

“Obviously.  Tay, Mom’s looking for you.  Ike, Mac is looking for you.”

 

“Okay,” Taylor says.

 

Zac looks at Avery when Taylor and Isaac walk back inside.  “Don’t think you’re gonna get anything out of me.”

 

“I’m not dumb enough to try.  You bit me the last time I tried.”  She leans against the railing beside him.  “I um…”

 

Zac watches her.  “Avie, what’s up?”

 

“Think I can stay at your place for a while?”

 

He frowns.  “Of course you can.  But I have to ask why.”

 

“I um… roommate decided she didn’t want me there anymore.  I can’t come back here.  You know how Mom is.  I still don’t know how you managed three months here after Amanda kicked you out.”

 

“Me neither.  Avie, there’s more.  Michelle can’t just decide she doesn’t want you there anymore.”

 

“I’m not on the lease, Zac.  It’s only her.  I simply paid her.”

 

“Fine, but…”

 

“I slept with her boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, Avery.”

 

“I didn’t know it was her boyfriend.  I’d never met him before.  I was out one night and met him.  He wasn’t with her.”

 

“Did you explain that to her?”

 

“I tried.”

 

Zac pulls Avery into a tight hug when he sees her tears.  “It’s going to be okay.  You’ll stay with me as long as you need to.”

 

“What about Everly?”

 

“What about her?”

 

“Will she be okay with me staying there?”

 

He pulls back and looks at his sister.  “Well, she doesn’t live there and actually doesn’t stay over very often.  And even if she did live there, she wouldn’t care.  You’re my sister, Avery.”

 

“I’ll make it up to you.  Okay, I’m cold.  Let’s go back inside.”

 

Zac smiles as he follows her inside.  When they get back to the living room where everyone is, he makes his way over to Everly. 

 

“There you are,” Everly says.  “Tay and Isaac already came back in.  Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah.  Tay wanted to talk about band stuff and then Avery came out and wanted to talk to me.”

 

“She okay?”

 

“Yeah.  We’ll talk later.  Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Okay.”  She slides her arm around his waist.  “Apparently I’m going to Lauren’s to get ready Sunday night.”

 

“I don’t care where you get ready.  You just better wear that outfit.”

 

“Obviously.”  She smiles up at him.

 

After dinner, they all make their way back to the living room so the kids can open their gifts.  Zac stands in the doorway with Taylor and Isaac.  Normally he would have been with Colt, but his youngest son insisted on having Everly with him.

 

“That’s a sight,” Taylor says.

 

Zac simply nods as he takes a drink of his beer.  It’s a sight he wants to continue to see.  He smiles at the way Everly beams at the kids as they show her what they get.  His heart swells at it.  She could easily just brush them off, but she doesn’t.  She could easily fake enjoyment with it all.  She doesn’t though.  She truly enjoys every moment.

 

“Uh oh,” Isaac says.

 

“What?” Zac asks as he looks at his oldest brother.

 

“I know that look.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“I had that same look right before I asked Lauren to marry me.”

 

Zac rolls his eyes.  “You’re delusional.”  Despite how much he does love Everly, they aren’t at that point in their relationship.  Besides that, Zac isn’t even sure he’s ready to think about another marriage.  Does he want to get married again?


	45. Marriage and New Year's Eve

Everly steps out onto the deck where she’d seen Zac go a few minutes earlier.  Everyone had opened their gifts and are now just mingling about.  “Hey,” she says when Zac glances back.

 

“Hey,” Zac responds.

 

Everly walks over and leans against the railing beside Zac.  “You okay?”

 

He nods.  “Yeah, just needed some air.”

 

She watches him carefully.  “Zac…”

 

“I don’t know if I want to get married again.”

 

She nods.  It’s definitely not what she expected to hear come from him right now.  “Where is this coming from?  I didn’t even think we were at that point in our relationship yet.”

 

“We aren’t.”  He sighs.  “But my brothers are assholes.”

 

“Okay, you’re gonna have to fill me in here.”

 

“Tay… and you can’t say anything about this… Tay is planning to ask Charlotte to marry him.  He doesn’t know when, but there ya go.  And then Isaac…  I was watching you with the kids when they were opening presents.  According to Isaac, the look I had on my face was the same one he had right before he asked Lauren to marry him.  I know I loved what I saw with you and the kids.  But I wasn’t going to ask you to marry me.  And that makes me sound like an ass, but…”

 

“No, it doesn’t.  We haven’t been together all that long.  I haven’t even thought about it to be honest with you.”

 

“Yeah, well… after Isaac said that I started thinking.  I don’t know if I want to get married again.  And I don’t want to go any further in this leading you into thinking anything.  Right now I just can’t say.”

 

“I’m not asking for anything, Zac.  Right now I’m just happy at what we are.  I know I love you.  I know that this is going somewhere.  As for where?  Let’s deal with that when the time comes.”

 

He steps in front of her and wraps his arms around her.  “You’re too good for me, I hope you know that.”  He kisses her softly.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“Also, Avery is gonna be staying with me for a while.  There was an incident with her roommate who actually is the one on the lease.  So instead of working something out to give Avery time to find somewhere to go, she kicked her out.”

 

“Okay.  Is she okay?”

 

“She will be.”

 

“Good.”

 

“And I look at it this way I get a live in babysitter for a while.”

 

“You are horrible.”

 

“I know.”  He kisses her again.

 

“Zac…”

 

“Shut up and let me kiss you.”

 

She giggles as he kisses her once again.  She slides her arms around him.  “Okay, you kissed me.  We should probably head back in before your kids send a search party.”  She smiles when she hears the door open.

 

“Mom!” Zoe yells.  “They’re necking on the deck.”

 

“Oh my God,” Zac says as he turns around.  “Seriously?  Are you six again?”

 

“Apparently.  Mom wants pictures.”

 

“Of course she does.”

 

Everly smiles as Zac takes her hand as they head inside.  “He’s so moody,” she says as she looks at Zoe.

 

“I’m not moody,” Zac mutters.

 

Zoe smiles at Everly.  “Boys.”

 

Everly helps Zac bring all the gifts out to the truck after all the pictures have been taken.  “Your family is amazing,” she says.

 

Zac smiles.  “They’re something else,” he responds.  He shakes his head as he looks into the bed of his truck.  “Too many people in our family, that’s what we have.”

 

“Agreed,” Taylor says as he passes them to his Explorer.  “I vote we get rid of you first.”

 

“Good luck finding a better drummer than me.”

 

“We’ll teach Avery.  She looks enough like you.”

 

Everly looks over at Taylor.  “You two are insane.”  She smiles at Zac before she heads back inside.  She finds Avery packing up her own gifts.  “Taylor’s getting rid of Zac as a brother and putting you in his place as the drummer of the band because you look enough like Zac.”

 

Avery smiles at Everly.  “Of course they are,” she says.  “Hey, I know Zac told you that I’m staying with him.  Are you okay with that?”

 

“Of course.”  Everly watches Avery.  “I would be upset if he wasn’t letting you.”

 

“Just… don’t say anything to anyone else right now.”

 

“Of course not.”  She gives Avery a hug.  “And if you ever need to talk, I’m here.”

 

“Thanks, Everly.  I appreciate that.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly rings the doorbell once she reaches Isaac and Lauren’s house.  She smiles when the door opens.  “Hi,” she says when she sees Lauren.

 

“Hey,” Lauren says with a bright smile.  “Come on in.”

 

She steps in, closing the door behind her.  “So I hear that all of the kids are at Zac’s tonight.”

 

“Yeah.  Since Avery is staying there, Zac told her just to keep them there.  Zoe’s with her and I think Mac was gonna go over for a bit too.”

 

“I love this crazy family.”

 

“Good thing because you’re a part of this crazy family.”  Lauren hooks her arm through Everly’s as they walk down the hall to her bedroom.

 

Everly sets her bag down on the bed and pulls her clothes out to lay flat.  She smiles at the other two outfits that are lying out as well.  “Is it wrong to be jealous?” she asks.

 

“Of what?” Charlotte asks from where she’s standing at Lauren’s dresser doing her hair.

 

“The girls that flaunt themselves at Zac.”

 

“Isaac and I have been married for almost twelve years and I still get jealous,” Lauren says.  “But then he just looks at me and I can relax because he’s coming home with me.  It’s normal, Everly.”

 

“I was jealous and I wasn’t even with Tay,” Charlotte says.

 

“Could you imagine what we’d be like if they hit the big time?” Lauren asks.

 

Everly hooks her arm through Charlotte’s as they all walk into the bar.  It’s the first time she’s ever been put on a list in order to get into a place.  Apparently it pays to know the band.  She smiles at the other two as they make their way to the bar to order their drinks. 

 

“Are we sure Zac’s gonna be able to focus with you in that?” Lauren asks.

 

“He only has himself to blame,” Everly answers as she takes her drink.  They make their way through the crowd to the front of the stage. 

 

Everly watches as the brothers walk onto the stage a short time later.  She bites down on her bottom lip as she turns her attention to Zac.  He’s wearing his tighter jeans and she’s sure he did that on purpose.  He has a white t-shirt underneath his blue plaid button down shirt.  As he sits down at his drums, he meets Everly’s gaze.  Everly bites down harder on her lip when he winks at her before starting to play the opening song.

 

Before she knows it, the countdown is almost at the hour.  Everly watches as Zac climbs from behind his drums as Taylor pulls his microphone closer again.

 

“Okay, so we are at that time,” Taylor says.  “And if it’s okay with all of you, we would like to invite our better halves up on the stage.”

 

Everly’s eyes widen.  She hadn’t expected this.  She looks over at Charlotte and Lauren to see that they’re just as surprised.  They can’t really go up there can they?  Apparently they can, because Everly is now following Charlotte and Lauren to the side of the stage where the stairs are.  She walks over to Zac.

 

“I hate you,” she mumbles.

 

Zac chuckles.  “I’m sure you do,” he says. 

 

“All right, here we go,” Isaac says.  “Ten… nine…”

 

Everly looks up at Zac and smiles.  She may hate that she’s in front of everyone, but she’s glad that she gets to share this moment with Zac.  She rests her hands on his sides as they reach the final moment.  The bar erupts in cheers as it officially hits midnight.  Zac leans down and kisses her.  She doesn’t know what gets into her, but she pulls him as close as she can and deepens the kiss.  They only pull apart when they hear Charlotte shriek.  Everly glances back to see her covering her mouth and nodding.

 

“It’s about damn time,” Zac mutters.  He kisses Everly once again.  “Happy new year.”

 

She smiles against his mouth.  “Happy new year.”

 

“And I can’t wait until I get you alone.  You are driving me insane.”

 

“You wanted me to wear this.  And I could say the same thing about you.”  She pulls him down for one last kiss.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Everly joins Charlotte and Lauren, hugging both of them after seeing that Taylor had indeed proposed.  Instead of heading to the front of the stage again, knowing that there’s only a short time left for the show, they head to the bar to get another drink.  Everly can’t remember the last time she’d drank like this, but she’s allowed to let loose occasionally.

 

Everly slides her arms around Zac’s middle when he approaches her after the brothers get everything packed up.  “You’re sexy,” she says.

 

Zac smiles as he looks down at her.  “You’re drunk.”

 

She giggles at that.  “I’m not drunk.  I’m just… Okay, maybe I’m a little drunk.”

 

“Uh huh.”  He kisses her forehead.  “Are you ready to head out of here?”

 

“Are you coming home with me?”

 

He leans down and kisses just under her ear.  “I’m coming home with you.”

 

She gasps at that.  “Good.”


	46. Lucky

Zac is thankful Taylor decided to bring his Explorer to put their gear in.  Now they don’t have to worry about unloading.  Instead they can all go celebrate the New Year with their better halves.  They also all got lucky when Avery and Zoe are staying at Zac’s with all of the kids for the night. 

 

Zac glances over at Everly as they drive back toward Macon.  This is the first time he’s seen her drink as much as she did.  Even with the amount she drank, she’s not as drunk as he figured she would be.  It wouldn’t surprise him if she sobered up by the time they got back to her place.

 

Reaching over, Zac takes her hand, linking their fingers together.  “You seemed to have a good time,” he says.

 

“It was amazing,” Everly says.  She smiles over at him.  “Don’t worry, I’m not drunk enough that I don’t know what’s going on.”

 

He laughs softly.  “I know.”

 

“My car is at Lauren’s.”

 

“We’ll get it tomorrow.  I’m not letting you drive right now.  Besides, I want to get you home.”  He smiles over at her.

 

“Good.  I want you to love me.”

 

“All day, every day, Baby.”

 

Zac helps Everly out of the truck before they make their way to her front door.  He takes her keys to unlock the door.  Everly turns toward him when they get inside.  She slides her hands up his chest before pulling him down to kiss.  Zac drops the keys on the table beside the door and reaches back to lock up.  The moment the door is locked, Zac slides his hands down her sides.  He grips her thighs and lifts her up with ease.  She wraps her legs around him.

 

“Have I mentioned that you’re driving me crazy?” he asks.

 

“You have,” Everly says.  She smiles against his mouth.  “Is it the shirt or the skirt?”

 

“Both.”  He walks over to the couch and sits down.  He’s not sure he can make it any further right now.  He tugs at her shirt, slipping his hands under it, and letting his fingertips trail over her warm skin.

 

Everly pulls back enough to meet Zac’s gaze.  “You are amazing.”

 

“Right back at you.”  He pulls her in for another kiss, sucking at her bottom lip.  He sits up enough to slide his shirt off after she unbuttons it.  “God, I love kissing you.”

 

“I love everything about you.  Can we just stay here?  I want you, Zac.”

 

“You got me, Everly.”  He meets her gaze as he pushes her shirt up her body.  He grins when she lifts her arms, helping him with the green shirt.  He tosses it away, not worrying where it lands.  “Stand up, Baby.”  He shifts forward when she does move.  He leans in and places soft kisses over her stomach.  “Take your boots off.”  As she’s doing that, he’s kicking out of his own shoes and getting rid of his socks.

 

Everly rests her hands on Zac’s shoulders when he pulls her closer.  She gasps at the feel of his tongue against her stomach.  Zac slides a hand up her back and unhooks her bra.  He pulls it off her, letting it fall to the floor.  Reaching back, he pulls his own shirt off. 

 

“Good, I don’t have to complain,” she mutters.

 

Zac laughs softly as he pulls her against him.  He closes his mouth over her nipple, sucking gently.  He slides a hand to her skirt, trying to figure out how it comes off.  “Fuck,” he groans.

 

Everly rests her hand over his and moves it to where the zipper is.  “I need to get a condom though.”

 

“Got it covered.”  He sits back to let her skirt fall around her ankles.  “Fuck me, you are gorgeous.”  He reaches into his pocket to pull out the condom he remembered to grab.  He sets it on the couch before quickly undoing his jeans.  He lifts up enough to push them down along with his boxers.  As he rolls the condom over his cock, Everly slips out of her panties.  He leans back on the couch, pulling her down to straddle him.  “Ready?”

 

“Yes,” she answers.

 

Zac grips his cock, guiding himself into her as she lowers herself down.  He never takes his eyes off her.  When he’s fully inside her, he moves his hands to grip her hips.  “God, you feel so good.”  He slides one arm around her as they start moving together. 

 

Everly drops her head to his shoulder, turning to press her lips to his neck.  “Right there, Zac.”

 

He moans as he turns his head to capture her mouth in a heated kiss.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.  So much.”  She curls her fingers into his hair, whimpering softly.

 

He knows neither of them will be able to last much longer.  He’d spent much of the night, counting down the time to when he could take her.  It would appear that she’s been doing the same.  “Baby, I’m close.”  He bites her bottom lip gently.  “Come for me.  Let go, Everly.”

 

She moans as she continues to rock on him.  Her hands tighten in his hair as she reaches her peak.  “Zac…”

 

“Yes, Baby.”  He curls his fingers against her hip as he comes.  “Oh, yes.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac walks over to Taylor’s Explorer to start unloading their gear.  He grabs a couple cases that hold parts of his drums.  When Taylor had texted him a change in time to come up here, Zac was happy to oblige.  It meant lounging around a little longer.  The only thing that would have made it better would be if the kids were with them.  However, it worked out well, because he and Everly were able to have a little more fun this morning.

 

“How’s the search going for Avery?” Taylor asks.

 

Zac sighs.  “It sucks.”

 

“I’m going to have Char call her.”

 

“For what?”  He follows Taylor back outside to grab more gear.

 

“Char’s been staying at my house lately anyways.  Maybe she can talk to the landlord about getting out of her lease and Avery getting in there.  Maybe even her and Zoe.  I know Zoe’s going crazy at home.”

 

“Couldn’t hurt to look into it.”

 

“That’s what I figured.  You look exhausted.”

 

“Right back at you.”

 

Taylor snorts.  “Right.”  He gestures toward Isaac.  “At least it’s all of us.  Please tell me it’s because we all got lucky when we got home and not because we’re just old.”

 

Isaac raises an eyebrow.  “I got lucky five times,” he says as he walks past them.

 

“Five?” Zac asks.

 

“You make it sound like I’m a lot older than I am.”

 

“No, I’m just jealous.  I’m the youngest of us three.  Shouldn’t I be the one who gets more?”

 

“So I shouldn’t mention that I got lucky five times too?” Taylor asks as he walks outside.

 

“Fuck you both.”  Zac chuckles as he follows suit.  “I hate both of you.”  While he’s slightly jealous, he knows he wouldn’t change how it went for him and Everly last night.  He knows Everly is still getting used to someone wanting her like that.  He’ll never force her into anything more than she wants.

 

“You’re starting to sound like you didn’t get any,” Isaac says.

 

Zac grins.  “I did.” 

 

“Good.  Then we can all say that’s why we’re exhausted.”

 

“You ever realize that we always end up talking about our sex lives when we’re unloading?”

 

“It’s what we do,” Taylor says with a laugh.  “Good thing it’s only us this time.”

 

Once they getting everything set up again, they make their way outside.  Zac locks up before stepping out onto the sidewalk.  He raises an eyebrow when both Taylor and Isaac hand him some cash.

 

“For the girls,” Taylor says.  “They earned it after taking care of ten kids for the night.”

 

Isaac nods in agreement.  “They certainly do.”

 

Zac takes the money and shoves it in his pocket.  “I’ll make sure they get it.”

 

Zac walks into his house and closes the door behind him.  He can hear noise from the living room.  After slipping out of his shoes, he makes his way through.  “Hello,” he says as he walks into the living room.

  
“Daddy!” Scarlett exclaims running over.

 

Zac lifts her with ease.  “Beast!”  He kisses her cheek.  “Were you good for Aunt Avery and Aunt Zoe?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”  He sits down on the couch beside Zoe letting Scarlett settle on his lap.  “How’d you two make out?”  Colt runs over and climbs up beside Scarlett on Zac’s lap.  Zac looks over to see Luca engrossed in whatever show they have on.

 

Zoe smiles.  “Not too bad actually,” she answers.  “No major issues.”

  
“Glad to hear.”  He pulls money out of his pocket.  “This is for you.”

 

Zoe frowns as she takes it.  “We didn’t do this for money, Zac.”

 

“We know.”  He smiles at his youngest sister.  “You both earned it.  Speaking of.  Where’s Avie?”

 

“Bathroom.”

 

“Right here,” Avery says as she walks in. 

 

Zac looks at her as she plops down beside him.  “Great, here.”

 

She raises an eyebrow as she takes the money.  “Zac…”

 

“Take it.  You earned it.  We really appreciate you watching them.”

 

“We loved it.”

 

“Not like I could have gone to see you guys,” Zoe says.

 

Zac smiles.  “Avery, be expecting a call from Charlotte.”

 

“Okay.  Should I be worried?”

 

“No. She may have a lead on a place though.”

 

“Okay.  That would be great.  I have been looking.”

 

“I know that.”  He smiles at her.  “I know you have.  And you know I don’t care.  We’re just looking to help out.”

 

“Thanks.”


	47. Rocco's & Birthday Parties

Everly smiles as she sits down across from Zac.  It’s their first Valentine’s Day together and she thinks it’s perfect that they came to Rocco’s.  “What made you choose this place?” she asks.

 

“It’s us,” Zac answers.  He shrugs.  “You’ve said it before, Everly.  We aren’t the fancy restaurants and high priced whatever.  I mean, I get that it’s Valentine’s Day, but…”

 

“Zac, this is where we had our first date.  You don’t have to try to sell me on why we’re here.  I love that we’re here.  I love that you thought to come here.  This is us.”  She smiles when the server walks over.

 

Zac looks at Everly after their place their orders.  “Luca talked to me before I left,” he says.  “Wanted to know if I would be okay with Amanda coming to his party on Saturday.  Also wanted to know if you’d be okay if she was there.”

 

Everly smiles.  “I think it’s great that he wants her there.”

 

“Me too.”  He nods.  I know he’s still having a tough time with it, but it’s getting better.”

 

“And she’s been seeing them pretty regularly, hasn’t she?”

 

“Yeah.  At least once a week.  Other than last week.  But that was because of her work.  She had to cover for someone so she wasn’t able to make it.  She’s been asking about having them overnight.”

 

“And what do you say about that?”

 

“I don’t think we’re there just yet.  But if she continues like this I don’t see why she can’t.”

 

“She does seem like she’s being genuine with everything.”

 

“She does.  But enough about her.  I just wanted to let you know what was going on.”

 

“I appreciate that.”  Everly smiles at him.  “Do we know how to be out late on a school night?”

 

Zac chuckles.  “It’s crazy, because when I was younger I wouldn’t think anything of it.  It was nothing for me to roll out of bed after an hour of sleep to make it to class on time in college.  I still say most of those nights were Tay’s fault.”

 

“Of course.  What about when he graduated?”

 

“It was still his fault.”  He smiles.  “That would have been around the time Dane was born.”

 

“And that’s weird for you to think about.  I can see it in your eyes.”

 

He nods.  “It is.”  He shrugs.  “That’s life I suppose.”

 

“It is.”  She sits back when their food is brought over.  “Looks amazing.  I think I made the right choice.”

 

He snorts.  “You’re insane, I hope you know that.”

 

“What’s that make you?”

 

“In love.”

 

Everly blushes as she smiles at him.  “Zac…”

 

“Just telling you the truth.”  He winks at her. 

 

“Well, the feeling is mutual.”

 

Everly turns when they reach her front door.  “Well, normally I’d probably invite you in,” she says.  “However, we both have to be up in the morning.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Yeah, probably best that I head home.”

 

“I’ll see you at school.”  She smiles when he steps forward.  “And this weekend I’m all yours.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”  He slides an arm around her waist as he leans down and kisses her softly.

 

“I’m sure you do.”  She kisses him again before taking a step back.  “Goodnight, Zac.”

 

“Night, Everly.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly walks into Zac’s house Saturday to help get everything ready for Luca’s birthday party.  When she steps into the kitchen, she can see Zac standing at the counter on the phone.  She sets her bags that need to stay in the kitchen down before stepping over to kiss his cheek. 

 

Zac smiles at her.  “Hey,” he says softly.  “This won’t take long.”

 

She nods.  “No problem.”  She lifts Luca’s gift.  “Where are we putting these?”

 

“There’s a table set in the dining room for the gifts.”

 

“Okay.”  She walks into the dining room and sets the gift on the table in the corner.  She looks around and smiles.  Luca had insisted on having a music themed party and that’s what he’s gotten.  It helps having a Dad and two uncles in the music business.

 

“Sorry about that,” Zac says walking in.

 

Everly turns and smiles at him.  “That’s okay.  Hope it wasn’t bad news.”

 

“No.  Amanda said she’d pick the cake up on her way.  Figured I’d give the store a call to let them know that it would be her.”

 

“So she’s really coming?”

 

He nods as he leans down and gives Everly a quick kiss.  “She is.  You okay with it?”

 

“Yes.  I may have my issues with her, but she’s still Luca’s Mom.  And if you believe that she’s actually changed and is doing better, then I believe that.”

 

He nods again.  “I won’t lie and say I don’t still have doubts, because I do.  But so far she hasn’t given me a reason to look differently at it.”

 

“I’m glad to hear that.”  She smiles up at him.

 

“And just so we’re clear…”  He rests his forehead on hers.  “I’m yours, Everly.  I hope you know that.”

 

She nods.  “I know.”  She leans up and kisses him.

 

It doesn’t take long for everyone to start arriving.  Everly is standing with Lauren and Charlotte when she sees Amanda walk in.  She watches the other woman as Zac walks over to greet her.

 

“Did you know she was coming?” Lauren asks.

 

Everly nods as she looks at Lauren.  “Yes,” she answers.  “Luca wanted her here.  And that’s what matters.  She seems to be doing good.  She made the first step in it all.  I know Luca’s still struggling a little, but I think it’s great that he wanted her here.”

 

“How do you really feel though?” Charlotte asks.

 

“Well, I can’t say I’m not worried.  She’s Zac’s ex-wife, the mother of his kids…”

 

“He’s not going anywhere.  He’s with you and that’s not gonna change.”

 

“But…”

 

“No,” Lauren says.  “He’s not going to change his mind about you.”

 

Everly looks over to where Zac is standing with Amanda and lets out a soft breath.  “I suppose I should at least go say hello.”

 

“Everly, he’s with you,” Charlotte says.

 

“I know.”  She smiles a little before she walks over to where Zac and Amanda are standing at the gift table.  “Hi.”

 

Amanda looks at her.  “Hi,” she says.  “Listen, I know this probably isn’t the best place to do this.  But I was hoping we could talk for a minute.”

 

Everly’s surprised by comment.  She glances at Zac before nodding.  “Of course.”

 

“Amanda,” Zac says.

 

“No, it’s okay, Zac.”  Everly looks up at him.  “It’s fine.”  She smiles at Amanda.  “I know it’s not exactly warm out, but outside is probably going to be the quietest.”

 

Amanda nods.  “That’s what I figured.”

 

Everly sits down at the picnic table across from Amanda.  “I’m glad you came,” she says.

 

“I was worried you wouldn’t want me here,” Amanda responds. 

 

“Well, I can’t say I was thrilled about the idea.  However, you’re their Mom and Luca wants you here.  That’s what matters.  And the reasoning behind me not being thrilled has nothing to do with what happened between you and me.  It’s everything to do with Zac.”

 

Amanda nods.  “When Zachary called me to tell me that Luca wanted me here I cried.  I know it’s been tough on him and I don’t blame him for being so hesitant to let me back in.  As for Zachary… a part of me will always love him, Everly.  I spent fourteen years with him.  That being said, I fell out of love with him long before you even came into the picture.  You have nothing to worry about.  I want Zachary to be happy.  You make him happy.  Anyone can see that.  Even in our good days, he was never as happy with me as he is with you.”  She lets out a soft breath.  “As for the issue between you and me.  I need to apologize to you.  Egging your car was very childish and I can’t even begin to tell you what I was thinking.  I swear to you that the first note I had no idea about it.  It wasn’t until Zachary came over to question me that I knew what happened.  I knew it had to be Steve.  But I figured that would be it, you know?”

 

Everly watches her carefully.  “It obviously wasn’t.”

 

“No, obviously not.  I… was not in my right mind when I wrote that note.  Steve made me believe that you would leave and I would have Zachary back.  I didn’t even want him back at that point.  But…”

 

“You wanted to know that you could still make him crawl back to you.”

 

“Yeah, I guess so.  So I wrote the note and we got in the car.  Next thing I know is we’re back at his place and Zachary’s showing up.”

 

“You were there?  Zac never mentioned anything.”

 

“He doesn’t know.  I was already inside when he got there.  And when he and I met up a few months back it slipped my mind to even say anything.  I know that nothing will ever make up for what I put you through.  But I am sorry.  I got the help I needed.”

 

“I know you did.”  Everly lets out a soft breath.  “I don’t expect us to be friends.  Hell, I don’t even expect us to like each other.  I just hope we can be civil with each other.  I love Zac and I don’t plan on going anywhere.  That means we’ll be seeing each other because you two have kids together.  I would never keep them from you.  Neither would Zac.”

 

“I know.  I just… wanted to apologize to you face to face.”

 

Everly nods.  “I appreciate that.  I’m sure you’ve figured out that I know what’s going on with everything.  Zac talks to me about it all.  So let me just tell you this.  He can see the change in you.  While it still may be a little while still, I don’t see there being an issue with him letting you take the kids overnight.”

 

Amanda smiles.  “I’m not going to rush with that.  Yes, I would love it to happen as soon as possible.  But I know there’s still a trust thing with all of us.  I’m working to earn that trust back.”


	48. Exes

Zac looks over to where Everly is standing with Charlotte and Lauren.  It had been a while since she’d come back in from talking with Amanda and he still doesn’t know what exactly happened.  It must not have been bad because they were both smiling when they walked in.

 

“Dad,” Luca says running over to him.  “Dad, can I open presents now?”

 

Zac looks at his oldest son.  “Don’t you think we should eat first?”  He smiles at the look Luca gets.  “Food first, then presents.”

 

“Fine.”

 

“I’ll get everything out.”  He watches as Luca walks away again.

 

“Oh my God,” Isaac says.  “I remember plenty of times seeing you with that exact look.”

 

Zac smiles at his oldest brother.  “Apparently they don’t call him my mini-me for nothing.”

 

“I’ve always seen him as your mini-me, but good grief.”

 

After getting the food set up, they let all the kids get their plates first.  Zac waits until everyone else has gotten their food before he finally grabs a plate.  He walks over to sit beside Everly.

 

“Everything okay?” he asks.

 

Everly looks at him.  “Everything’s fine,” she answers.  “Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Everything to worry about.”  He looks at her.  “It involves my girlfriend and my ex-wife.  I have to worry.”

 

She smiles.  “We talked, she apologized.  That’s it.”

 

“Okay.”  He takes a bite of his pasta salad.  “You’d tell me if something went on, right?”

 

“Zac, you’re being ridiculous.  But yes, I would.  Why does she call you Zachary?”

 

He sighs.  “Because she knows I hate it.  It started shortly after we met and it just continued.  Most of the time it would be when we were arguing that she called me Zachary.  Just depended on what mood she was in for every other time.”

 

“Why do you hate being called Zachary?”

 

“Because it’s what my Mom always called me when I was getting in trouble.  It usually consisted of the three of us getting yelled at.  Clarke, Jordan, and Zachary.”

 

“Clarke?”

 

“Oh!  Isaac.”  He smiles at her.  “You didn’t know that one?”

 

“No.  I knew Taylor went by his middle name.  I didn’t realize Isaac did too.  Man, do I feel horrible.”

 

“Don’t.  Truth is I’m a horrible boyfriend because I don’t know your middle name.  Though, do you know my middle name?”

 

“Walker.”

 

“Damn it.”  He snorts.  “You gonna tell me yours?”

 

“Lucille.  After my great-grandmother.”

 

“Everly Lucille.  I like it.”  He nudges her gently.  “Luca wants to open presents after we eat.  Well, he really wanted to before we ate, but I’m making him wait.”

 

“So mean, Daddy.”

 

He grins.  “Yes, so mean.”  He watches her carefully.  He wants to hear her call him Daddy more often.  God, what he wouldn’t give to be able to have a child with her.  Which is crazy considering they haven’t been together very long.  Four months and he’s already thinking of wanting kids with her?

 

“I think I lost you,” Everly says pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

“What?  Sorry.”

 

She smiles at him.  “You okay?”

 

He nods.  “Yeah, sorry.  Just got to thinking.  I’m fine.”  He shrugs.  “You’re staying tonight, aren’t you?”

 

“Of course.  Unless you don’t want me to.”

 

“I want you to.  Just didn’t see you bring another bag in.”

 

“It’s in the car.  I’ll get it later.”

 

He nods.  “I have a feeling it’s going to be very loud tonight.”

 

“Who’s staying over?”

 

“Just Gavin and Lennon.  But you know how those three are.”

 

“It should be interesting.”  She smiles at him.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac leans against the door jamb as he watches the boys get settled in their sleeping bags in the living room.  “Try keeping it down,” he says.  He smiles when the boys just laugh.  “That’s what I figured.  Goodnight.”  He shuts the light off before heading upstairs.  He walks into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

 

“Think they’ll stay up all night?” Everly asks as she walks out of the bathroom.

 

“Doubt it.  I figured they’ll all pass out at some point.”

 

She smiles as she climbs into bed.  “Is it what they do every time?”

 

“Pretty much.”  Reaching back, Zac pulls his shirt off.  “It’s crazy how much they’re like us.  It’s almost scary.”  He pulls his shorts on before shutting the overhead light off and climbing into bed.

 

“You okay?  You look like you have something on your mind.”

 

He smiles at her.  “Just tired.”  He takes her hand and tugs her over.  “Come here.”  His smile widens when she shifts to lean over.  He pulls her in and kisses her softly.  “Thank you for helping today.”

 

“Thank you for wanting me here.”

 

“Are you kidding?  You are a part of this family now.”  He kisses her again.  “And I don’t plan on letting you go.”

 

“Good thing I don’t wanna go anywhere.”  She shifts to straddle over his legs.  “You’re stuck with me, Zac.”

 

“I think I’m okay with that.”  He kisses her again, sliding his hands up her thighs.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you.”  She rests her hands on the sides of his neck as she lets him kiss her deeper.

 

Zac slides an arm around her, ready to roll them over when he hears her phone ringing.  “That’s yours,” he says.

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

He watches as she reaches over to grab her phone from the nightstand.  The look on her face changes as she looks at the screen.  “Who is it?”

 

“I don’t know.  It’s just a number.  It’s a Chicago number though.  Hello?”

 

Zac frowns when he sees the look on her face change even more.  “Baby…”

 

“How’d you get my number?”  Everly looks at Zac, resting her free hand on his chest.  “What do you mean you’re in Macon?”  She shakes her head.  “But…  It doesn’t matter who I’m with, Seth.”

 

Zac is sure that he growls after hearing the name.  He’s tempted to grab the phone from her, but he somehow manages not to.  When he hears her agree to meet up with him tomorrow, he has to close his eyes.  What is she doing?

 

“Zac,” Everly says a few moments later.

 

Zac looks up at her, seeing that she’s off the phone now.  “You’re going to see him?”

 

“Not alone.”  She slides her hands up to cup his cheeks.  “I want you to go with me.  He won’t leave me alone until he sees me.  But I can’t go alone.”

 

He nods as he pulls her in to kiss her.  “I don’t want you to go alone.  Not when it involves that bastard.  When and where?”

 

“Tomorrow at the diner.  Probably a bad idea…”

 

“No, that’s probably the best idea.”  He closes his eyes again when Everly curls her fingers continuously over his cheeks. 

 

“I’m sorry.  I know I shouldn’t see him…”

 

“Stop, Everly.  You don’t have to apologize.  I swear to you though, I will kill him if he tries anything.”  He sighs happily as Everly kisses him.

 

“I love you, Zac.  Remember that.”

 

“I love you too.”  He kisses her again.  “So much.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac doesn’t let go of Everly’s hand as he follows her into the diner.  The way she squeezes his hand is all he needs to know that Seth is here already.  He glances over in the direction that Everly is looking, frowning at the sight of a dark haired man sitting at a table by the window.  He gives Everly’s hand a squeeze to let her know that he’s here.

 

“Everly,” Seth says standing up.

 

“Hi, Seth,” Everly says.

  
“You brought a bodyguard I see.”

 

“He’s not a bodyguard.  He’s my boyfriend.”

 

“Boyfriend… yeah, Ethan told me you had one.”  Seth raises an eyebrow at Zac.  “Seth Marks.”

 

Zac looks down at Seth’s outstretched hand.  Is this guy for real?  Zac decides to be the bigger man right now, though.  He shakes Seth’s hand.  “Zac Hanson.”  He looks at Everly as they all sit down at the table.

 

“What do you want, Seth?” Everly asks.

 

“I thought we could talk,” Seth answers.

  
“Talk?  You had your chance to talk, Seth.  You chose to tell me to give you your ring back because you couldn’t marry someone who let themselves go the way I did.”

 

“I made a mistake, okay?”

 

Zac looks up when Avery walks over.  “What are you doing here?” he asks.

 

“Ash quit,” Avery answers.  “What can I get for you three?”

 

Zac isn’t surprised by the questioning look she gives Seth.  He wouldn’t be surprised if he said something when he walked in.  When Avery walks away, he looks over at Everly. 

 

“You look good, Everly,” Seth says.  “Losing…”

 

“Don’t finish that sentence,” Zac warns. 

 

Everly rests her hand on his forearm.  “I honestly can’t believe you would even think about coming down here.  After what you did to me, do you honestly think I would ever give you a chance again?”

 

“Come on, Everly.”  Seth sighs.  “I didn’t tell you anything that your family hadn’t said either.”

 

“The fact that you can even say that to me makes me sick.  How dare you?  If you couldn’t love me despite my weight gain, then you don’t deserve me.”

 

“You must have noticed what I was talking about because you’ve lost weight.”

 

“I lost the weight for me and no one else.”

 

“Right, because Zac here wanted to be with you before.”

 

“I did, actually,” Zac says.  “What kind of man are you?  Don’t answer that, because I already know the answer.  I seriously hope that you are never treated the way you treated Everly.”

 

“I treated her like a queen.”

 

“If that’s true, why is she sitting here with me?”

 

Everly takes Zac’s hand, giving it a squeeze.  “You were good to me in the beginning.  But something changed.  And it was before you decided to be put me down about my weight.  Here’s the thing, Seth.  I’ve moved on.  I found someone who loves me for who I am.  I found someone that makes me laugh when I’m sad.  I found the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

 

Zac looks at her after hearing this.  He hadn’t been expecting that comment from her.

 

“You really think that?” Seth asks.

 

“Yes, I do.  Because in the time I’ve known him I’ve felt like I belonged.”


	49. The Talk of Marriage

Everly lifts up onto her elbow as she watches Zac sleeping.  How did she get so lucky?  This is something she always dreamed about as a child; she just never expected it to ever happen.  Zac is her everything.  Leaning over, she presses a soft kiss to the side of his mouth, being careful so she doesn’t wake him.  If only she could be sleeping too.  She slips out of bed carefully before heading downstairs.  Maybe she just needs something to drink.

 

After getting herself a glass of juice, she leans against the counter.  She isn’t even sure why she’s having a difficult time sleeping.  She’s tired, extremely tired.  Every time she closes her eyes, however, sleep never comes.  Maybe it’s still the fact that Seth had been here.  She’s bothered by the fact that Ethan gave Seth her number and told him where she lived.

 

She finishes her juice before heading back upstairs.  She climbs back into bed and settles in.  When Zac rolls over and wraps an arm around her, she has to smile.  She loves being in his arms.

 

“You okay?” Zac asks.

 

“Just can’t sleep,” Everly answers. 

 

He kisses the side of her neck.  “What else?”

 

She sighs, hating that he knows something is bothering her.  “I hate that Ethan told Seth where I live.  I hate that he gave him my number.  How could he do that?  Why can’t they see what Seth did to me?”

 

“I don’t know, Baby.  I wish I could answer that for you, but I can’t.”  He shifts a little.  “Roll over and look at me.”

 

She rolls onto her back and looks at him.  “I hate that I’m letting it bother me.”

 

“You have every right to let it bother you.  Just know that you are not alone.”

 

“I know.”  She reaches up and trails her fingertips over his cheek.  “I know I’m not.  I still don’t know how I’ve gotten so lucky.”  She moves her thumb, running it slowly over Zac’s bottom lip.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you.”  He leans down and kisses her.

 

She squeezes her eyes shut after hearing him tell her he loves her.  It’s not the first time that he’s said it, so she isn’t sure why she’s getting so emotional over it.  She covers her face the moment he pulls back.

 

“Ever, what’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know.”  She shakes her head as she drops her hands.  “I don’t know.” 

 

“What’s going on in that head of yours?”

 

“You’re perfect.”  The fact that he’s even worried about her is something that she never experienced before him.  Not even within her family.

 

“Baby…”

 

“They never cared.  My brothers would tell me to get over it, my parents looked the other way, and Seth…”  She sighs.  “He didn’t care.  If I cried, he told me to grow up.  Why couldn’t I see what he was before?  Why’d it take…”

 

“Everly, stop.”

 

She covers her face again as the tears fall freely.  What is wrong with her?  Why is she doing this to Zac?  “I’m sorry.”

 

“No, don’t apologize.  You have done nothing wrong.  I need you to know that you never have to worry about getting emotional around me or anyone in my family.  You are human, it happens.  Look at me.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“Look at me.” 

 

She takes a shaky breath before finally looking at him again.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t know where this is coming from.”

 

“Stop apologizing.  You don’t need to.  What I do need you to do is tell me what I can do to help?”

 

“Hold me.”  She rolls toward him when he reaches over her, relaxing into his arms as he pulls her as close to him as he can.

 

“I’ve got you, Everly.  I’m here.”

  
Everly doesn’t remember falling asleep, but she must have because the next time she opens her eyes she can see the sun shining into the room.  She groans at the feeling of her head pounding.  As she rolls onto her back, she glances at the clock.  “Oh my God,” she says as she sits up quickly.  She’s going to be late.

 

“Stay in bed,” Zac says as he walks into the room.

 

“I need to shower and get ready for work.”

 

“You need to stay in bed and sleep.” 

 

“Zac…”  She frowns as he climbs back into bed with her.  “What are you doing?”

 

“There’s no school today.”

 

She falls back and sighs.  Of course there isn’t school today.  It’s why she’s at Zac’s and not at home.  “Of course.”  She rubs her forehead.  “I need to take something for my headache.”

 

“Nightstand.  Tylenol and water waiting for you.”

 

She sits up again as she grabs the glass of water and pills.  “Thank you.”  She looks at him as she takes a long drink of the water.  “How’d you know I would need something?”

 

“I know how my head gets after a long night of crying.”

 

She frowns.  “Oh.  I’m sorry about last night.”

 

“It’s okay.  You obviously need a good cry.”  He rolls onto his side.  “Now get over here so I can hold you while we go back to sleep for a while.”

 

“What about the kids?”

 

“They’re still sleeping.”

 

Everly lays down with her back to Zac, sighing happily as he pulls her against him.  She settles in, resting her hand over his.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

* * *

  
  
The next time Everly wakes up, she can hear Zac talking quietly.  She smiles when she hears Scarlett respond.  Rolling onto her back, she sees them walking out of the bedroom.  She glances over at the clock, surprised to find that it’s almost ten.  She frowns a little wondering if the kids are just now getting up.  It’d be unusual because even on the weekends they’re normally up earlier.

 

After taking a quick shower and getting dressed, Everly makes her way downstairs.  She finds everyone sitting in the living room watching TV.

 

“Well, there she is,” Zac says with a smile.

 

Everly smiles as she sits down beside Zac.  “Did the kids just get up?”

 

“No.  They’ve been up since about eight.  Figured you could use a little more sleep though.”

 

She looks up at him.  “Thank you.”

 

He leans over and gives her a quick kiss.  “You’re welcome.”  He slides his arm around her.  “You hungry?  I can make you breakfast.”

 

“No, I’m not hungry.”  She knows she should eat, but she truly isn’t hungry. 

 

He kisses the top of her head as she leans against him more.  “Okay.”

 

“Are you staying tonight too?” Scarlett asks.

 

“Not tonight,” Everly answers.  “I have to go home tonight.”

 

“Because it’s a school night?”

 

“Yes.”  She smiles at the young girl.  “But we’ll see each other like we normally do.”

 

“Good.  But you’re staying for lunch?”

 

“I’m staying for lunch.”

  
“Good.”

 

“I think she likes you better than me,” Zac says with a laugh.

 

“Aww… poor Daddy.”  Everly reaches up and pats his cheek.  “Poor, poor Daddy.”

 

“Daddy,” Scarlett says.  “You’ll always have me.”

 

Zac smiles as Scarlett hugs him.  “Glad to hear it, Beast.”

 

“Daddy, you should marry Everly.”

 

“I should, huh?”

  
Everly looks up at him as best as she can from her position.  She’s curious about what he’ll actually say to her.  She remembers their conversation back at Christmas about marriage.  She has to wonder if his feelings have changed.

 

“Yes,” Scarlett says.  “And I want a little sister.”

 

Zac laughs.  “A little sister, huh?  Well, we’ll just have to wait and see, Beast.”

 

Everly follows Zac into the kitchen to help him make the kids’ lunch a short time later.  She pulls the cheese out of the fridge.  “Were you surprised by Scarlett’s comment?” she asks.

 

Zac looks over.  “What comment?”

 

“That you should marry me.”

 

He nods.  “Yeah, I suppose so.  I mean, she’s six, so it’s not like she should be thinking about marriage.”

 

“Zac, she may only be six, but she’s a girl.  We all think about it.”

 

“Does that mean you thought about it?”

 

“Yes.  Of course, I was gonna marry Dan Aykroyd so he could sing all the songs from Blues Brothers.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Aykroyd, huh?  I don’t know whether to be jealous or amused.”  He pulls the kids’ plates out of the cabinet.  “It hasn’t changed.”

 

“What hasn’t?”

 

“You know what I’m talking about.  It’s the reason we’re having this conversation to begin with.  I don’t know if I want to get married again.”

 

She nods.  “That doesn’t change the way I feel about you.”

 

“That’s good to know.  It doesn’t mean I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with you.  Because I can tell you right now that I’m not letting you go.”

 

“Good thing I don’t plan on going anywhere.”  She tugs him over and pulls him down for a kiss.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”


	50. For You

Everly closes her gradebook after she finishes for the evening.  She drops her head back and lets out a soft groan.  What’s she supposed to do now?  She jumps a little when her phone alerts her to a new text message.

 

_Kids are with their mom… not sure I know what to do with myself._

 

Everly smiles at the text.  She’d known that Amanda would be taking the kids for the night and possibly even tomorrow night if everything went well.  She can only imagine how Zac is feeling right now. 

 

**_Come over :)_ **

****

_Gonna let me cry on ur shoulder?_

**_I will help u drown ur sorrows._ **

_I can think of 1 way to drown… nm… be there shortly._

Everly bites her lip as she sets her phone to the side.  It doesn’t take much to know where he was headed with his text.  Maybe…  She stands up quickly to clean up her mess from working tonight.  After she makes sure to have everything cleaned up, she walks down to her bedroom.

 

She hates that she’s nervous right now.  There’s no reason to be.  It’s not as if they’ve never had sex before.  Of course, she’s never done this before.  She pulls out the lace bra and panty set out that she’d bought the last time she was in Tulsa.  As she’s staring down at the set, she starts second guessing herself.  What if this isn’t what he needs?  Maybe he just needs to have someone by his side.  She shoves the set back into her drawer before walking back down to the living room.

 

The door opens just as she returns and she watches as Zac walks in.  She smiles at him as he closes and locks the door behind him.  “Hi,” she says.

 

“Hi back,” Zac responds.  He kicks out of shoes before walking over to her.  Leaning down, he kisses her softly.  “This is such a weird feeling.” 

 

Everly sits down on the couch beside him.  “I can only imagine.  How were the kids with it?”

 

“They were excited.  It’ll be good.  For everyone.  It’s just going to be weird for a while.  Not used to this anymore.”  He looks at her and smiles.  “But at least I know we won’t have to be quiet tonight.”

 

Everly blushes at that.  “I hate you.”

 

He laughs.  “I can’t believe I can’t still get you to blush like this.”

 

“You shouldn’t be at this point.”  She shifts a little so she can face him.  “I had a plan, but then I talked myself out of it.”

 

“What plan?  And why?”

 

“It was something for you.  Then I thought maybe it’s not what you needed.  Figured maybe you just needed someone to be beside you and not…”

 

“I’m getting laid tonight, Everly.”

 

“Do you have to say it like that?”  She can’t help but laugh a little at it.  She lifts her head to meet his gaze.  “So I wasn’t wrong to think that?”

 

“No.”  He reaches over and takes her hand.  “So, what did you change your mind on?”

 

“Nothing.  I don’t know why I even brought it up.  I’m sorry.”

 

“Everly…”  He squeezes her hand.  “Tell me.”

 

“It’s more of something to show you.”  She chews on her bottom lip.  “I… picked it up the last time I was in Tulsa.  And I just thought it would be something you’d like.  Which is ridiculous.  I really don’t even know what I was thinking now.”

 

“Why don’t you let me be the judge of whether it’s ridiculous or not?”  He squeezes her hand.  “Everly…”

 

“Okay, you just can’t laugh at me.  I know you won’t, but…”

 

“I get it.  And I won’t.”

 

“Okay.  Stay here.”  She stands up and makes her way back to her bedroom.  She takes a deep breath as she pulls the blue lace set out of her drawer again.  “You don’t have to be nervous, Everly.  He’s seen you naked.  He’s had his face between your legs.”

 

“Are you talking to yourself?” Zac asks.

 

“Yes!  Shut up.”  Hearing Zac’s chuckle actually relaxes her.  She smiles as she changes into the blue bra and panty set.  She walks over to her dresser to give herself a look in the mirror.  She wrinkles her nose.  If only she could be taller.  She takes a deep breath as she walks back down the hall, stopping before she turns the corner to the living room.  “I need you to do something for me before I come back in.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“Take your shirt off.”  She’s surprised he doesn’t question her, but she’s also thankful.  She has to smile when she sees his shirt land just in front of where she’s standing.  “Thank you.”

  
“You’re welcome.”

 

Everly takes one last deep breath before she steps into the living room.  She chews on her bottom lip as she watches for Zac’s reaction.  Zac licks his lips as he stands up from the couch.

 

“Wow,” he says.  He steps in front of her.  “You got this for me?”  He reaches up, trailing a fingertip down the exposed part of her breast.

 

“Yes,” she somehow manages to say.  She meets his gaze as he slides his fingertips down her stomach.

 

“Do I get to take care of you my way tonight?”

 

“You can do anything you want.  Tonight is about you.” 

 

“Hmm…” 

 

Everly gasps when Zac slips his hand down the front of her panties.  She grips his arms as he slides a finger into her.  “Oh…”

 

“My night, huh?”  He smiles when she simply nods.  “That doesn’t mean you can’t stop this at any time.  Got it?”

 

“Yes.”  She whimpers when he pulls his hand from her panties.  “Zac…”

 

“I’m just getting started, Baby.”  He grips her thighs and lifts her up with ease.

 

Everly wraps her legs around him as she slides her arms around his neck.  She lets out a soft moan when he shifts her enough to feel his cock through his jeans.  “Zac…”

 

“Shhh…”  He covers her mouth with his in a hungry kiss.  He bites down gently on her bottom lip as he walks toward her bedroom.  He pulls her legs from around his waist.  “Lay down.”

 

Everly does as she’s told.  She watches as Zac unbuckles his belt.  She’s tempted to slide over and help him, but she won’t.  Zac strips out of his jeans before leaning down to pull his socks off.  Only then does he join Everly on the bed.  He slips between her legs, kissing her as he rocks his hips forward.  Everly moans as she slides her hands over his back.

 

Zac moves down, placing kisses down her neck and collarbone as he goes.  He takes his time as he dips his tongue under the cup of her bra.  Everly slides her hands to entangle into his hair as she watches his every move.  He reaches up and pulls the bra straps off her shoulders.  He meets her gaze as he slides the cups down and closes his mouth around her nipple.

 

Everly gasps, letting her head fall to the side.  She will never get over how good this feels.  She feels Zac move over to pay the same attention to her other breast.  He shifts lower, licking his way down her stomach.  He smiles against her stomach when he feels the slight flutter. 

 

“Like that?” he asks softly.

 

“Yes,” she answers with a whimper.  She bites down on her lip when Zac dip his tongue down the top of her panties.  She’s sure she whines as he grips her hips so she can’t move.  “Zac…”

 

He lowers his mouth over her center through her thin lace as his response.  Everly gasps, trying everything to be able to move her hips.  She looks down at Zac, finding him gazing back up at her.

  
“Please,” she whispers.

 

Zac lifts up to rid Everly of the blue lace before he settles back between her legs.  He rests a hand on her stomach as he closes his mouth over her clit.  Reaching down, Everly entangles her hand in his hair once again.  She rests her free hand over Zac’s hand on her stomach.

 

“So good,” she whines.  She threads her fingers through Zac’s, squeezing them as he thrusts his tongue inside of her.  “Yes…”

 

Zac moans, sliding his free hand around her leg, and runs his thumb over her clit softly.  He smiles as best as he can when the hand in his hair tightens.

 

“Right there, Zac.  I’m… right there.”  Her back arches as she reaches her release, moaning out his name.

 

Zac slides up her body only after he feels her relax after her orgasm.  He kisses her softly, thrusting his hips against hers, letting her feel just how hard he is.  “Condom?”

 

“Nightstand.”  She watches as he shifts to grab the box from the nightstand.  She chews on her lip as he slips out of his boxers.  “Zac…”

 

“Do you need to wait?”

 

She shakes her head.  “No.  But…”

 

“I need to be in you, Baby.”  He rolls the condom over his cock before tapping her hip.  “Roll over.”

 

Everly does as she’s told, glancing back at Zac as he settles in behind her.  He grips her hips to pull her up a little.

 

“This okay?” he asks.

 

“Yes.”  Everly moans as Zac pushes into her.  “Oh, wow.”  She hadn’t thought she would actually like it this way, but if it feels like this the entire time she’ll have to have him like this more often.

 

Zac grips her hips again as he starts moving at a steady pace.  “Fuck, so good.” 

 

She drops her head forward.  “Didn’t think I’d like it like this,” she mutters.

 

Zac slides a hand up and down her back.  “Good?”

 

“So good.”  She drops down to her elbows, squeaking a little at the change in how he’s pushing into her.  “Oh God.”

 

He groans as she tightens around him.  “That’s it, Baby.”  He licks his lips as he watches himself slide easily in and out of her.  He knows he can’t last much longer. 

 

Everly pushes herself back up onto her hands, flipping her hair over her shoulder so she can glance back at Zac.  She gasps when he grips her shoulder and pulls her back against him.  He slides his arm around her shoulders.

 

“I love you,” Zac whispers against her neck.

 

“I love you too.”  She reaches back, sliding her fingers into his hair as best as she can. 

 

He bites down on her neck gently as she tightens on him.  He pushes her back to the bed, falling with her but being careful not to hurt her.  He thrusts in one last time before he comes with a whimper of his own.  “Yes…”

 

After Zac gets them cleaned up, he lay down beside her.  Everly rolls onto her side, resting her head on his shoulder.  He pulls her close and kisses the top of her head.


	51. Interruptions

Zac groans when he hears his phone ringing.  He rolls over onto his stomach and reaches over the side of the bed where his jeans are.  He pulls his phone from his pocket, surprised to see that it’s Amanda that’s calling.  “Hello?” he answers.

 

“I woke you up,” Amanda says.  “I’m sorry.”

 

He glances at the clock to see that it’s nearly ten.  “No, it’s fine.”  He shifts so he can sit up.  “Everything okay?”

 

“Yes.  I just wanted to check with you before taking the kids over to Tulsa.  Would that be okay?”

 

“Yeah, absolutely.”  He glances over at Everly to find her watching him.  “I appreciate you calling me about it.  How’d it go last night?”

 

“It went great.  Colt fought going to bed.”

 

“Yeah, he’s been doing that for me too.  Luca was good?”

 

“Yes.  I was actually surprised how well he was for me.  I know he’s still hesitant.”

 

“He is.  But he loves you.  Call me when you guys get back into town.”

 

“I will.”

 

Zac sets his phone on the nightstand before rolling over toward Everly.  “Amanda’s taking the kids to Tulsa.”

 

Everly smiles.  “So it must be going well over there,” she says.

 

He nods.  “Appears so.  Colt fought going to bed.  But he does that with me too, so that doesn’t surprise me.”  He leans over and kisses Everly.  “Good morning.”

 

She smiles against his mouth.  “Morning.” 

 

He pulls back to look at her.  “So what do you want to do today?”

 

“Stay in bed with you all day?”

 

He smiles.  “Well, I can’t say I’m opposed to that.”  He groans when his phone goes off again.  “Apparently we won’t be left alone.”  He grabs his phone to see a new text from Avery.

 

_Can we borrow your truck? Zoe’s moving in._

 

“It’s about damn time,” he mutters.

 

“What?” Everly asks.

 

“Zoe’s moving in with Avery.”

 

**_Yes! At Everly’s. When do you need it?_ **

****

_11?_

**_K…come on over here._ **

****

_Thank you!_

 

Zac looks at Everly.  “They’re going to be stopping by around eleven to get my truck.”

 

“Your sister can drive your truck?” Everly asks.

 

He snorts.  “Yes.  You really shouldn’t be surprised.”

 

“No, probably not.”

 

He watches as she pushes her hair back and he sees the mark on her neck.  “Shit.”

 

“What?”

 

Reaching over, he trails his fingertips over the mark.  “I got you good.”  He smiles when she groans.  “I didn’t mean to.  I mean, obviously I bit you.  I didn’t think I did that hard though.”

 

“It’s probably because you kept going back to the same spot.”

 

“That’s because I love the noise you make when I’m there.”  He kisses her, shifting closer to her. 

 

“We should get up and shower.”

 

“I like the sound of that.”

 

“Separately.”

 

“Oh, come on!”

 

“I don’t want your sisters walking in on us.”  She giggles when tackles her back to the bed and kisses her again.  “Zac…”

 

“I know.”  He kisses her one last time.  “Go shower.  I’ll get in after you.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac opens the door after someone rings the doorbell.  He smiles at the sight of both Avery and Zoe.  “Hey,” he says.  “Come on in.”  He closes the door after they walk in.  “You two going to be able to handle everything?”

 

“Yes,” Avery answers.  “It was her and I that brought her new furniture to her bedroom.”

 

“Was it?  I don’t remember that.”  He frowns when he doesn’t find his keys on the table by the door.  “Everly, where are my keys?”  He shoves his hands into his pockets in case he had already picked them up.

 

“They’re not on the table?” Everly asks walking in from the kitchen.

 

“No.”

 

“Hi, Avery, Zoe.”  She gives them both a quick hug before looking at Zac.  “Well I don’t know.  You had them.  Did you leave them in the truck?”

 

“No, I remember having them when I walked in here last night.”  He sighs and moves over to the couch.  He checks the cushions, hoping that maybe they had fallen out of his pocket while he was sitting there.

 

“Retrace your steps,” Zoe says.

 

Zac runs a hand through his hair.  “The only other place they could be would be the bedroom.  Must have fallen out when I was a little preoccupied.”

 

“Ew, Zac.”

 

Zac snorts at Zoe’s reaction.  He looks over when Everly walks back in with his keys.  “That where they were?”

 

“Yeah.  Got pushed under the bed.”  She hands the keys to Avery. 

 

“Thank you,” Avery says.  “Thank you, Zac.”

 

“You’re welcome,” Zac says.  “Text me when you’re done so I can let you know where I am.  Not sure what our plans are for the day.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And call if you decide you need some help.”

 

“We will.”

 

Zac closes the door again after they leave.  He looks at Everly as they walk over to the couch.  He slides his arm around her as they settle in.  “Anything you want to do today?”

 

Everly looks up at him.  “I don’t know.  I’m not used to having an entire day with just you.”

 

He laughs.  “Tell me about it.”

 

“And don’t get me wrong.  I love the kids and I love our days together.”

 

“I get it.”

 

“You know what I’d like to do?”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“Go up to the practice space and listen to you play.”

 

He smiles at her.  “We can definitely do that.”

 

“It doesn’t sound weird, does it?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac follows Everly into the practice space, making sure the door closes behind him.  He sets his phone on top of the piano.  “You ever gonna let me teach you to play something?” he asks.

 

Everly looks at him and smiles.  “I don’t know if that’s such a good idea,” she answers.  “I can only imagine I badly I’ll do.”

 

He chuckles.  “Whatever you say.  What do you want to hear?”

 

“I don’t know.  I don’t care.”

 

He watches as Everly carefully touches one on his toms.  “You can sit behind it if you want.”  He smiles when she actually does move to sit behind his drums.  He sits down on one of the stools after grabbing his guitar.

 

“Why do you play guitar right handed?”

 

“I started learning on one of Isaac’s guitars.  And I basically learned by watching Ike and Tay.”

 

“Makes sense.  Can I ask about the song you wrote?”

 

“Which song?”  He smiles at her; pretty sure he knows she’s talking about _Need You Now_.  He starts playing the song as he watches her.  “What do you want to know?”

 

“We weren’t together very long when you wrote it.”

 

He nods.  “Well, I’ll be honest with this.  I had part of a verse written before we were even together.  I was technically still married at that point.”

 

“When did you write it?”

 

“The night we got back from camping.  That morning I woke up.  We had been close together and your hair had fallen over my shoulder.”  He smiles when he sees Everly blush.

 

“I didn’t even know.”

 

“You wouldn’t have.  I was out of the tent when you woke up.  But I remember that moment well.”

 

“But you still have it as brown eyes instead of green eyes.”  She smiles at him.

 

“I know!”  He chuckles.  “I know your eyes are green.  I knew that in the beginning.  I love your green eyes.  When I wrote that lyric, I couldn’t find a good way to have it be green eyes.”

 

She nods.  “You know I’m just giving you a hard time, right?  I never expected to ever have a song written for me.”

 

“I couldn’t help myself.  You’re too amazing not to write about.”

 

She smiles at him.  “You’re too good for me, Zac.”

 

“Never.”  He licks his lips as he watches her.  “Come here.”

 

Everly stands up and walks toward Zac.  “What?”

 

Zac sets his guitar back in the stand as Everly approaches him.  “Come here.”  He rests his hands on her thighs and pulls her closer.  He gives her thighs a light squeeze and she leans down to meet his mouth in a kiss.

 

She slides her hands into his hair as she shifts to straddle his legs, settling on his lap.  “Should I start telling Santa what I want for Christmas?”

 

He laughs at that as he runs his hands up and down her back.  “You definitely could.”  He kisses her again, tugging her closer to him.

 

“Oh God!” Taylor exclaims.

 

Zac growls as he pulls back, hating that Everly climbs off his lap.  “What the hell are you doing here?”

 

“It’s my practice space too, you know.  I didn’t know you were here until we got here.”

  
“We?”  Zac sighs when he sees Dane step in too.  “I didn’t expect anyone to be here today.”

 

“Clearly.”  Taylor raises an eyebrow.

 

“Oh come on, have a little faith in me, Tay.  Nothing would have happened.”

 

“What are you two doing here?”

 

“Everly wanted to hear me play.”

 

“I think you forgot that part.”

 

Zac snorts.  “Whatever.”  He looks at Everly and smiles.  “We were talking too.  What about you two?”

 

“Dane wanted to work on guitar and I have them here right now.  So I figured we’d come up here to practice.”

 

“Yeah?  How’s it going with that, Dane?”

 

“Good,” Dane answers.  “Nowhere close to what you guys are.”

 

“You’ll get there.  At your age, I didn’t do well with guitar.  Took me a long time to get a hold of it.  You got a good teacher in your Dad though.  He helped me.”

 

“Not Uncle Isaac?”

 

“Well, he tried.  But Uncle Isaac and I bashed heads a lot because of it.  So your Dad stepped in.”

 

Taylor chuckles.  “Thought I was gonna have to chain them to opposite sides of the garage at that point.”  He gestures to the drums.  “Wanna jam with us?”

 

Zac nods before looking over at Everly.  “You okay with that?”

 

Everly smiles widely.  “Yes,” she answers.

 

He stands up and walks over to her.  “Sure you’re okay with this?” he asks softly.

 

She rests her hands on his sides.  “Absolutely.  I love listening to all of you play.  Sure, you’re my favorite, but I’m a little biased there.”

 

He chuckles.  “I better be your favorite.”  He leans down and gives her a quick kiss before walking over to his drums.


	52. Always

Zac steps up behind Everly as she’s standing at the stove, wrapping his arms around her waist.  “Smells good,” he says.

 

“Me or the food?” Everly asks with a laugh.

 

“Well, when you put it that way…”  He kisses her cheek before taking a step away and leaning against the counter.  “I just got off the phone with Amanda.  They’re still in Tulsa.  She said they’re going to stop for dinner and then she’ll be on her way here.”

 

“She’s not keeping them another night?”

 

“I think it’s more that Luca wants to come back here.”  He shrugs.  “I think he’s still a little worried that he’ll have to stay with her full time.  I won’t let that happen.  Even if our arrangements change…”

 

“I’m sure Amanda will agree.  She realizes what she’s done.  While I’m sure she’ll want to have her time with them, I don’t see her fighting having them with her full time.”

 

“I hope you’re right.  I don’t know if I could handle that.  I need my kids.”

 

“I know.”  Everly covers the pan before stepping over to stand in front of Zac.  “They need you too.”  She rests her hands on his chest.  “I guess I made too much food for just the two of us.  But leftovers.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Nothing wrong with leftovers.  It’ll work well for dinner one day this week.”

 

“Good plan.”

 

He slides his arms around her and pulls her against him.  Leaning down, he kisses her.  “You still gonna stay tonight?”

 

“As long as I’m still welcome.”

 

“Always.”  He kisses her again.  “Baby, I’d love it if you stay here all the time.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“I know.  You don’t have to say it.  But I’m just telling you the truth.”

 

She nods.  “I know.”  

 

He rests his forehead on hers and lets out a soft breath.  “One of these days, Everly.”

 

“You may rethink that when it actually happens.”

 

“Why?  I’ve seen your quirks.  I love your quirks.”

 

“But knowing my quirks and living with my quirks are two very different things.”

 

“It also goes both ways, Ever.  You know my quirks too.  So what’s this really about?”  He watches as she takes a step back.  “Hey, come on.  Talk to me.”

 

“I’m not ready yet.  Which is ridiculous, because we’re sleeping together.  And it’s not like I don’t stay over on the weekends.  But… it’s different.”

 

“It is different.  It’s a lot different.”  He watches her carefully.  “Hey, it’s okay.  I’m not going to rush you into it.  You know that.  Do I want it to happen?  Yes, obviously.  But not until you’re ready.”  He reaches over and takes her hand.  “You’ll tell me when you’re ready, won’t you?”

 

“Of course I will.”

 

“Good.”  He pulls her closer again and kisses her.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac follows Amanda outside after she drops the kids off.  He shoves his hands in his pockets as he looks at her.  “How’d it go?” he asks.

 

“I don’t know how you’ve always done it, Zac,” Amanda answers.  “You’re a much better parent than I will ever be.”

 

“Mandy…”

 

“No, it’s the truth.  I’ve learned very quickly how much I depended on you with the kids.  Even when you were staying at your parents…”  She shrugs.  “You would be there every night to put them to bed.  You are an amazing father, Zachary.”  She hits his stomach lightly.  “Luca said you wrote a song about Everly.”

 

Zac nods as they make their way down the steps and toward Amanda’s car.  “Of course he told you.  But yes, I did.”

 

“How would you feel about me coming to your next show?  Whenever it is.”

 

He looks at her.  “Even if I didn’t want you there, I can’t exactly stop you.”

 

“Nine months ago, I would have come even if you told me not to.  Now?  If you don’t want me there, I won’t be.”

 

“Amanda, you can come.  You’re always welcome.  I’ll let you know when we’ll be playing again.  I know we have something in a couple weeks.  I just can’t remember what right now.  Plus summer will be here before you know it and we’ll have the festivals.”

 

“Will Everly be okay with it?”

 

“Yes.”  He smiles at her.  “Everything’s good, Amanda.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll see you later.”

 

“Careful driving home.”

 

“I will.”

 

Zac waves as Amanda backs down the driveway before he heads back inside.  He walks into the living room where he finds Everly and the kids lounging on the couch watching TV.  “Room for one more?” he asks.

 

“Always,” Everly answers with a smile.

 

He sits down on the other side of Scarlett.  He settles in, resting his arm on the back of the couch behind Scarlett.  “Did you have fun with Mom?” he asks.

 

“Yes,” Scarlett answers.  “We had pizza for dinner.”

 

“You did?  Mom took you for pizza?”

 

“Yes!  Weird, huh?”

 

“Very weird.  But Mom knows you guys like pizza.”  He kisses the top of her head when she leans against him.  “Luca, did you have fun?”

 

“It was okay,” Luca answers.  “Mom ate pizza.”

 

Zac grins.  “So we finally learn that Mom’s human.”

 

Scarlett giggles at that.  “Daddy, you’re silly.”

 

Zac leans against the doorjamb of Luca’s bedroom as he watches his oldest son climb into bed.  “Luca, you don’t have to worry about me being upset if you have fun with your Mom.  I want you to have fun with her.”

 

“I know.”  Luca settles in and looks at Zac.  “Dad, it’s weird.”

 

Zac walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.  “What’s weird?”

 

“She’s like a different person.  Is it because she’s not drinking?  Or taking the pills?”

 

Sighing, Zac nods.  He figured Luca had known something more, he just wasn’t how much more.  “Yes.  And she’s trying with you kids, Luca.  I hope you realize that.  She wants to be a part of your lives.”

 

“And what about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

“Will she be a part of your life?”

 

“Not the way she used to be.  She will always be a part of my life, though.  Because at the end of the day, she and I have you three.”

 

“And Everly?”

 

There it is.  Zac knew there was something more.  “Everly is not going anywhere.”

 

“Are you going to marry her?”

 

“I don’t know.”  He sighs.  “Luca, you’re still young, but I think you’re old enough to understand some of what your Mom and I went through.”

 

“You mean everything she did to you?”

 

“I love Everly and I don’t plan on letting her go.  I just don’t know if marriage is in the cards.”

 

“But don’t you have to get married if you want to start a family with her?”

 

Zac grins.  “Oh, kid, you are wise beyond your years.”  He sighs.  “Listen, you don’t have to be married in order to have a family.  Marriage isn’t for everyone.  That doesn’t mean you can’t find someone to spend your life with.”

 

“If you don’t get married and have kids with her…”  Luca frowns.  “Would they still be our brothers or sisters?”

 

“Yes.  Because you three are a part of me just like they would be.”

 

“Good.  Dad, can Everly move in with us?”

 

“Someday.  Now, you need to get some sleep.”  Zac leans down and kisses Luca’s forehead.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Daddy.”

 

Zac closes his eyes when he hears Daddy slip out of Luca’s mouth.  “I’ll see you in the morning.”  He stands up and walks out of the room.  The moment he has the door closed, he leans against it.  He’s not sure why hearing Luca call him Daddy makes him so emotional, but it does.  He’d give anything to hear that more often.  


	53. Giddy

Everly is just about to walk into the practice space when her phone rings.  She frowns as she pulls it from her pocket.  “Great,” she mutters when she sees Ethan’s name flashing.  She’s tempted to ignore the call, but she knows that he’ll continue calling.  “Hello?”

 

“Hey,” Ethan says.  “Did I call at a bad time?”

 

“No.  Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine.  We’re actually all sitting here right now talking.  So um… listen…”

 

Everly frowns at Ethan’s hesitation.  “What’s going on?”

 

“We’ve all decided that we want to come out there to visit.  See where you live and get to know your friends.  How would you feel about that?”

 

“Well, I don’t have the space for you all to stay with me.  But I would love to see everyone.  And I’d love to have you see everything down here.”

 

“When’s spring break for you?”

 

“Not this coming week but the following week.”  Everly looks over when she hears the door open to see Zac step outside.  She gives him a smile.

 

“Well, that works out well because that’s when the kids here are out too.  Would you be okay if we planned for then?”

 

“Yeah, that’d be great.”  Everly isn’t sure what to expect from this, but Ethan sounds genuine.  “And that works out amazing, because Zac and his brothers will be playing a show on Friday if you’ll be here.  It’s an all age event.”

 

“Definitely.  We can definitely plan for that.  And listen, Everly.  I wanted to apologize to you for how I acted at Christmas.  I’ll call you when we have more definite plans and all that.”

 

“Okay.”  She hangs up after they say their goodbyes and can’t help but stare down at her phone.  Did that really just happen?

 

“Everything okay?” Zac asks.

 

“My family wants to come down and visit.”

 

“Family?  As in everyone?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That’s a good sign, right?”

 

“I hope so.”  She slides her arm around him when he steps closer.  “Hi.”

 

“Hi.”  He leans down and gives her a quick kiss.  “You gonna stay out here the entire time?”

 

“No.”  She pushes him before she walks inside.  She waves at Taylor and Isaac as she walks over to where Charlotte and Lauren are sitting on the couch.  “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Charlotte says.  “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah.  Ethan called when I was getting ready to come in.”

 

“Uh-oh.”

 

“No, I think it’s good.  They’re all planning a trip down here.  And Ethan apologized.”

 

“Just don’t be mad when I kick him anyways.”

 

Everly laughs softly.  “Lauren, I didn’t expect to see you here tonight.”

 

“Well, there’s a reason behind it,” Lauren says.  “Now that you’re here, we can finally talk about it.  Isaac…”

 

“Yes, dear,” Isaac says as he looks over.  “Oh, are we ready now?”

 

Everly sits down as she watches Lauren stand when Isaac walks over.  She’s sure she knows what the reason is when she sees Isaac wrap his arm around Lauren.  The look they give each other is pure love.

  
“Well, it’s not like we haven’t all been here before,” Isaac says.  “Okay, well, Everly and Charlotte… but…”

 

“Isaac, you’re already babbling,” Lauren says.  She rests her hand on his stomach as she smiles over at everyone.  “We’re pregnant.”

 

Everly and Charlotte are immediately on their feet and hugging Lauren.  “This is amazing,” Everly says.  “Congratulations.  And I get to be here for a Hanson pregnancy.”

 

Lauren laughs at that.  “Yes, you will.”

 

“We also have a question,” Isaac says after they all get done hugging and congratulating them.  He points at Everly.  “Gavin asked us a question before we came up here and I told him we would get him an answer.”

 

“And it involves me?” Everly asks.

 

“Yes.  Obviously, while in school or any school related function, you’re Miss Jordan.  Gavin wants to know if he and the other kids, well mine and Tay’s, can call you Aunt Everly.”

 

She stares at Isaac.  The kids want to call her Aunt?  “It’s really not up to me,” she says.

 

“It is though.  I can’t speak for Tay, but I’m perfectly fine with my kids calling you Aunt.  It’s what you are.”

 

“Speak for Tay,” Taylor says.  “It’s funny actually because Lennon asked me about that too.”

 

“I’d be honored to be called Aunt.”

 

“Great, then that’s settled.”

 

Everly looks at Zac as he steps over when the others go about talking.  “You okay with this?” she asks softly.

 

“Yes,” Zac answers.  “Isaac said it best.  It’s what you are.  The kids love you.”

 

“I love them.”  She wraps her arms around Zac’s waist.  “Maybe even a little more than I love you.”

 

“You’re funny.”  He leans down and kisses her.  “I’ll remember that tonight when you’re begging me to take you.”  He kisses her one last time before taking a step back.  “Let’s practice.”

 

Everly sits down with Charlotte and Lauren.  She smiles at them as they settle in.  “So was it planned?” she asks.

 

“Not exactly,” Lauren answers.  “But we’d been talking about having another one, so it’s not a complete surprise.”  She smiles.  “We’re excited.”

 

“So am I.”

 

“Have you and Zac talked kids?” Charlotte asks.

 

“No.”  She looks over at Zac and sighs softly.

 

“Uh oh.  What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”  She grins over at them.  “Nothing is wrong.  We just haven’t talked about kids.”  Which is the truth.  Sure, they’ve talked about the fact that he isn’t sure about the whole marriage thing again.  She hadn’t even thought about bringing up the kid factor.  Is it even time to bring it up?

 

“It’s okay to ask him,” Lauren says.  “It’s not like you two are just getting together.  And it’s obvious to everyone that you’re it for him.”

 

Everly smiles a little.  “Did you ask Isaac?”

 

“I never got the chance.  Before we even started dating it came up.”

 

“You know I still don’t know how you two got together.  How’d that happen?”

 

“It’s not romantic or anything.  We’ve known each other for a long time.  Zac and I were in the same grade.  And it’s not like people around here didn’t know the Hanson family.”

 

“What are you talking about it wasn’t romantic?” Charlotte asks.  

 

“It wasn’t.”  Lauren laughs softly.  “I was away at college when we started talking.  He’d call me every night and we’d talk for hours.”

 

“How’d it start?” Everly asks.  “I mean, it couldn’t be as simple as that.”

 

“It wasn’t,” Charlotte says.

 

Lauren smiles.  “It was at Zac’s graduation party.  He and I were friends.  We hung out outside of school.  So naturally he invites me to his graduation party.  At one point, I was sitting off to the side by myself.  Zac was in some kind of fight with Amanda because it’s what they always did.  Pretty sure Tay and Beth were arguing about the fact that Tay snuck upstairs with Charlotte.  So Charlotte was naturally with them trying to smooth things over.  There go the people I hung out with.  So I’m sitting there and then out of nowhere, Isaac comes over and starts talking to me.  I’m actually shocked at this point.  I was the outsider of the town.  I may be a Macon born resident, but I wasn’t like the others.  I certainly wasn’t like anyone Isaac talked to.  I figure he’s just being nice because I was alone.  But…”  

 

Everly watches as Lauren looks over at Isaac.  She smiles at the look on her friend’s face.  “But?”

 

“Even after Zac, Tay, and Charlotte were back, Isaac continued to talk to me.  When I was leaving, he walked me to my car.  Which was actually very embarrassing.  Here’s Isaac, just graduated college and in the process of being hired on as a teacher and here I am, simple outsider girl whose car was on its last legs.  I wasn’t even sure it would start.”

 

“I’m sure he didn’t see it that way.”

 

“No, he didn’t.  He asked if we could talk again.”

 

“How is this not romantic?  Continue.”

 

“I didn’t expect to ever hear from him.  I still figured he was just being nice, you know?  So I figured I wouldn’t talk to him again until the next time they had a show.”

 

“And?”

 

“I was right.  The next time I talked to him was when they played a show over in Dayton.  I was fine with it.  We talked at the show and it was nice.  And that was that.”

 

“What?  I should kick Isaac.”

 

Lauren laughs softly.  “I’m pretty sure Charlotte did.”

 

“I did,” Charlotte agrees.  “But it was after they were married that I did that.”

 

“So he never called you after the graduation party and the show.  What then?”

 

“My freshman year of college went like high school did.  I would see him at shows and at get togethers at the Hanson house.  We would talk and that would be it.  Sophomore year…”  She smiles at Everly.  “It was coming up on midterms and I was studying.  Stressing myself out of course.  You know how that goes.  So I’m sitting in my dorm one night on the verge of a break down when my phone rings.  I don’t recognize the number, but it was a local number.  I answer and it’s Isaac.”

 

“Are you three done talking yet?” Isaac asks.  “We’re a little busy here.”

 

“Ignore us,” Everly answers as she waves him off.  “Lauren, continue.”

 

“So it’s Isaac and he’s babbling about why it’s taken him so long to call me.  Which I remind him that it’s been two years.  He was so beyond scared to call me before that.  It was actually kinda pathetic but adorable at the same time.  After that night, he would call me every night.  At the beginning, we were just talking as friends.  Even when I came home at the end of the semester, we just simply hung out as friends.  But we continued to talk every night.  Some nights it would only be long enough to say hello and goodnight, but it was every night.”

 

“Oh my God,” Taylor groans.  “Are we interrupting your gossip fest?”

 

“Yes,” Everly answers.  “Lauren, go on.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

Lauren sighs happily.  “I called Zac to see if I could borrow him and his truck to help me move out of my dorm after the spring semester.  Well, the truck shows up, but it’s Isaac.  We had our first kiss that night too.”

 

The girls jump when Zac hits a cymbal harder than necessary.  “Now that we have your attention,” Zac says.  “What’s so God damned important that you’re ignoring the fact that we’re here practicing?”

 

Everly raises an eyebrow at him.  “Since when do you need complete silence?”

 

“Never said anything about complete silence.  But it’d be nice if we could concentrate on what we’re doing instead of trying to hear each other over you three.”

 

“I didn’t realize we were that loud,” Lauren says.

 

“I wouldn’t say you were loud exactly,” Taylor says.  “It was more of giddy.”

 

“Giddy?” Charlotte asks.  “I can’t believe you just said that.”

 

“Just telling you the truth.”  

 

“Well, I think it’s safe to say we’re done for tonight,” Isaac says.  “We’re all too gone now.”

 

Everly watches as Zac stands up and heads to the back.  She frowns a little.  She hadn’t realized they were actually that disruptive to them.  She’d been so engrossed in Lauren’s story.

 

“Great,” Taylor mutters.  “Now we get to deal with that.”  He gestures toward where Zac had gone.

 

Everly stands up.  “I’ll go talk to him.”


	54. Our Spot

Zac walks out of the bathroom to find Everly standing there waiting for him.  He shoves his hands into his pockets as he stops in front of her.  “So that was…”

 

“Eventful?” Everly asks.

 

“Yeah.”  He snorts.  “Something like that.”  He reaches out and takes her hand.  “Are we okay?”  He squeezes her hand.  

 

“Of course we are.”  She wraps her arms around his middle.  “I’m sorry about out there.  I didn’t know we were being loud.”

 

“I didn’t mean to snap like that.  We were all just frustrated and the giddiness didn’t help us.  It wasn’t your fault.  You weren’t really that loud.”  He rests his forehead on hers.  “I’m sorry.  We tend to be in our own bubble sometimes.”

 

“I know.”  She leans in and kisses him.  “Can I ask why you’re so frustrated?”

 

“It’s what we do when we’re trying to get a set list done.”

 

“Anything I can help with?”

 

“No.  We’ll figure it out.”  He kisses her again.  “We should probably head back out there.”

 

“Probably a good idea.”

 

Zac takes her hand as they walk back out to the front.  He’s not surprised to find the others look over at him immediately.  “So what’s going on?” he asks.

 

“We should be asking you that,” Taylor answers.

 

“Nothing to worry about here.”  He squeezes Everly’s hand.  “So what’s the plan?”

 

“We aren’t getting anywhere tonight,” Isaac answers.  “Even before that little show, we were at a brick wall.  So I say let’s just end for the night.  Come back tomorrow.”

 

“I’ll even add in each of us coming up with a set list,” Taylor says.  “We can take it from there then.”

 

“Sounds good.”  

 

They all say their goodbyes before walking out of the building.  Zac hangs back to lock up, noticing that Everly is leaning against his truck.  He walks over taking the spot beside her.  

 

“Do you have to be home?” she asks.

 

“No,” he answers.  “Amanda has the kids for the night.”  He looks over at her.  “Wanna do something?”

 

“Can we go out to our… well, your spot?”

 

“It’s our spot.  We absolutely can go.  Did you drive?”

 

“I did.  I’ll follow you out there.”

 

“We can drop your car off at your place.”

 

“Then you’re backtracking on your way home.”

 

“Then we can leave your car here for now.” 

 

“You’re a very stubborn man.”

 

“And you’re a very stubborn woman.”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Zac watches her walk over to the passenger side of his truck.  “Yes, ma’am.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac lay down beside Everly in the bed of the truck.  He looks over at her to find her staring up at the dark sky.  “Something on your mind, Baby?” he asks.

 

“I was gonna ask you that,” Everly answers as she looks over at him.  “I know you said you were all just frustrated, but I’ve never seen you react like that before.  Obviously there are still things we’re both going to see with each other.”

 

He lets out a heavy breath and looks up at the stars.  “We were frustrated, but it may have been a little more than that for me.”

 

“Meaning?”

 

“Meaning I’m fucking jealous of my brother and sister-in-law.”  He pushes himself to sit up and wraps her arms around his knees.  He hates that he’s reacting like this, because he’s thrilled for Isaac and Lauren.  He closes his eyes when he feels Everly’s chin rest on his shoulder.

 

“Talk to me, Honey.”

 

He can feel her shifting behind him.  He glances back to see that she’s moving to lean against the toolbox behind him.  When she settles in, he feels her tug on his shirt.

 

“Come back here,” she says.

 

He scoots back, leaning back against her.  He lets his head fall back against her shoulder as she wraps her arms around him.  “I feel like such a jackass.”

 

“Why?”  She presses her lips to his temple.  “Talk to me.”

 

“I’m happy for them.  I’m thrilled for them.  But I can’t help but feel… I don’t know.”

 

“You wish it were you?”

 

“No… yes… I don’t know.  I know we haven’t talked about it.  But… truth is I want more kids.  If you don’t want kids, then fine.  I’m happy with you and my three kids now.  I just…”

 

“If you asked me a year ago I would have said I didn’t want kids.”  She reaches up and combs her fingers through Zac’s hair.  “But now?  I want your kids.  Not just Luca, Scarlett, and Colt.  I want us to have kids.  I didn’t know how you felt about it.”

 

He closes his eyes once again when her lips are on his temple.  “Tell me the truth, Ever.  How do you feel about the whole marriage thing?”

 

“As long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy.  You’re what I want and need, Zac.”  She slides her hands down his chest and back up again.

 

“I think I fall in love with you more and more every day.  I don’t know how you do it.”

 

“I could say the same thing about you.  You are amazing.”

 

He turns his head and kisses her.  “I love you, Baby.”   

 

“I love you too.”  She lets him kiss her again.

 

He turns enough to wrap his arm around Everly’s waist and they move together so Everly is laying back with Zac hovering over her.  As he settles between her legs, she wraps her arms around him.  He pushes his hips forward, smiling against her mouth when she whimpers.

 

“Zac,” she whispers.  

 

“Tell me what you want,” he says.  He pushes his hips forward again.  “Is this what you want?”

 

“You know it is.”  She pushes at him so she can look at him.  “Have you ever done it out here?”

 

“No.”  He smiles down at her.  “It’s secluded out here, no one will see us.”

 

“I know that.”  She reaches up and trails her fingertips over his cheek.  “Where’s the craziest place you’ve had sex?”

 

He lets out a sigh and drops his head to her shoulder.  “Seriously?”

 

“I’m sorry.  I know it’s none of my business.”

 

“I don’t care that you asked it, Everly.  Just didn’t think it would be in a situation like this.”  He lifts back up to look at her.  “Craziest place I’ve had sex… I guess it depends on what you define as crazy.”

 

“How old were you when you lost your virginity?”

 

“Seventeen.  No, it wasn’t Amanda.”

 

“How much older is she?”

 

“Two years.  She’s Tay’s age.”

 

“Were you two not together at that point then?”

 

“We had broken up.  She was away at college and thought it would be best if we split up.”

 

“Zac, how many women have you slept with?”

 

“Including you?  Three.  Well, four I guess.”

 

“You guess?”

 

“There was one girl in college… we didn’t actually sleep together, but she… well, she went down on me.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“So if we’re including that one that was under the bleachers of the football stadium.  That was probably the craziest one.  None of them compare to you though.  Well, I guess I really can’t compare the time with Jenna.  Not only was that my first time it was hers as well.”

 

Everly smiles up at him.  “Had to be better than what you had to deal with when we first…”  She gasps when Zac kisses her.

 

“Our first night together was perfect.”

 

She pulls him down and kisses him again.  “Did I ruin the moment?”

 

“Never.”  He pulls her to sit up with him.  He slips his hands under her shirt.  “Tell me to stop and I will.”

 

“Don’t stop.”  She lifts her arms to let Zac pull her shirt off.

 

It doesn’t take them long to strip out of the rest of their clothes.  Zac kisses Everly as he pushes into her slowly.  Everly wraps her arms around her, her nail digging lightly into his back.

 

“You okay?” he asks.

 

“Oh yes.”  

 

He smiles as he starts moving slowly.  He finds her mouth again.  He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over just how amazing she feels against him.  He pulls one of her arms from around him, links their fingers together, and moves them above her head.  She whimpers when his movements quicken ever so slightly.  He lifts up enough to meet her gaze.  He doesn’t care that his knees are going to end up hurting after this.  They both needed this to happen.

 

“Let go,” Zac whispers. 

 

Everly gasps at his husky demand.  She arches up against him as she reaches her orgasm.  “Zac!”  

 

He covers her mouth with his as he hits his own high.  “Fuck, so good.”  

 

After they both settle back down from their highs, Zac moves to lay beside her.  He looks over at her, smiling when he finds her looking back at him.  She reaches over and tugs at his hair gently.

 

“I love you,” she says.

 

“I love you.”  He leans over and gives her a kiss.  He grabs his boxers along with her bra and underwear.  “We should probably at least put these on for now.”

 

She giggles at that as she takes her undergarments.  “Probably a good idea.”  She curls against his side once they’re both settled again.

 

Zac wraps his arm around her and sighs happily.  “My knees may regret doing this in the morning.”

 

Everly looks up at him as best as she can and frowns.  “Zac…”

 

“No, don’t apologize.  Baby, that was amazing.”  He pulls her closer and kisses her.  “If I hurt in the morning, it’ll be worth the pain.  Especially knowing I’m getting you out of your comfort zone.”

 

She laughs at that.  “Very true.  You make me want to be adventurous.”

 

“Good to know.  So I was thinking.  What would you say about you and me going camping?”

 

“Just us?”

 

“Yes, just us.”  

 

“I think that’s a great idea.”  She starts laughing at that.  “I’m sorry.”  She looks up at Zac.  “I’m not meaning to laugh.  It’s just… a year ago I would have called you crazy for even asking me.  God, do you have any idea what you’ve done to me nine months I’ve known you?”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Well, I’m glad I brought you back to your reality.  All of this was in you.”  He curls his fingers into her hair as he pulls her in to kiss again.  “I just love that I get to bring it out of you.”

 

“I don’t know where I’d be if I never came here to Macon.”

 

“I don’t know where I’d be if you never came to Macon.”  He smiles against her mouth.  “You saved me.”


	55. Family

Everly is nervous.  She remembers what it was like to have Zac and the kids back in Chicago with her.  But now it’s the entire Hanson family along with the entire Jordan family.  What was she thinking agreeing to this?  This can’t be a good idea.  However, it’s way too late to cancel the plans.

 

As she walks downstairs, she pulls her hair over her shoulder and separates it into sections to braid.  She smiles when she finds Zac in the kitchen with Taylor and Isaac.  “I didn’t expect to see you two here already,” she says.

 

“We aren’t staying,” Taylor says.  “Just dropping off some things for later.  You look nervous.”

 

“I am nervous.  I don’t know what to expect.”

 

“Don’t worry,” Isaac says.  “We’ll be on our best behavior.”

 

“I’m not worried about you guys.  It’s my family I’m worried about.”  She shrugs as she ties her braid off.  “Whatever.  I’m where I want to be and that’s what matters.”

 

“We’re glad to hear that.  Now, we need to head out.  We’ll see you later.”

 

Everly looks at Zac after Taylor and Isaac leave.  “You ready for this?”

 

“Always,” Zac answers with a smile.  He leans down and kisses her.  “How you doing?”

 

“I’m okay.  I’ll be fine.  I’m sure I’m stressing for nothing.”

 

He nods.  “We’re here for you.”

 

“I know you are.  It was Ethan who reached out though, so that has to be a good sign, right?”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“Is Jessica coming?”

 

“Yeah.  Just her though.  Mom didn’t say why, but Trevor won’t be here.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Did I tell you she called me yesterday?”

 

“No.”

 

“Yeah.  We had an actual conversation.  I can’t remember the last time Jessie and I had a conversation like that.  It was nice.  Weird, but nice.”

 

Everly smiles up at him.  “Maybe that’s a good sign.”

 

“Maybe so.  Guess only time will tell.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly walks outside to dump the bowl of ice she has in one of the coolers.  She sees several cars pulling into the driveway, which means her family has arrived.  She sets the bowls down after putting the ice in the cooler and watches as everyone climbs from the cars.  She glances back when Zac walks out of the house.

 

“Damn,” he says.  “And I thought my family was big.”

 

“Yours is bigger.”

 

“Oh right.  And I see my son still hasn’t taken the tent down.”

 

“He has done other things today.”

 

“I know.” 

 

Everly waves when everyone walks over.  “I take it you found it okay?” she asks.

 

“I thought you were joking about the statue fence thing,” Ethan says.

 

“No, definitely wasn’t joking about that.”

 

“How’d that come about?”

 

Zac snorts.  “It was a class prank that the principal ended up loving,” he answers.

 

“You did it?”

 

“No, it wasn’t my class.  That was my oldest brother’s class.  They snuck in during the night and built it in the middle of the gym.”  He glances back, surprised that the kids haven’t come out yet.  “So there are drinks in the coolers.  Help yourselves to anything.”

 

Everly sees Taylor’s Explorer pull into the driveway.  “And remember, Zac’s family is bigger than ours.”

 

Zac nudges her.  “Thanks, Baby.”

 

“It’s the truth.  Speaking of family, where are the kids?”

 

“I don’t know.  I should go see what’s going on.  Excuse me.” 

 

Everly smiles as she watches him walk inside.  “Make yourselves at home.”  She hugs everyone, finally giving them a proper greeting.  “There are more coolers if you need one.”

 

“Aunt Everly,” Reagan yells as she runs over.  

 

Everly smiles as she lifts the blonde girl up.  “Well, hi there.”

 

“Daddy said we can call you Aunt Everly.  We can call you Aunt Everly, right?  I want to call you Aunt Everly.”

 

She kisses Reagan’s cheek.  “You can call me Aunt Everly all you want.”  

 

“Good.”

 

Everly sets her down when Taylor and the rest of the clan make their way over.  She frowns at the fact that Charlotte isn’t with them.  She gives Fiona and Lennon a hug before looking at Dane.  She’s leaving it up to him as to whether he hugs her or not.  When he gives her a wave, she smiles at him.  

 

“Sorry,” Taylor says.  “He’s a teenager now.”

 

Everly laughs.  “No problem.”  She hugs Taylor.  “Where’s Charlotte?”

 

“She was supposed to be right behind me.  She rode with Avery and Zoe.”  He gestures behind Everly.  “Your family?”

 

“Yes.  I think we’ll wait to introduce everyone until you’re all here.”

 

“Probably a good idea.”  

 

Everly watches as Jessica walks over with Zac a short time later.  She has to smile at their interaction.  She’s never seen Jessica like this before.  “Hey,” she says when they walk over to her.

 

“Hi,” Jessica says as she holds a plastic bowl out.  “Gluten-free.”

 

Everly smiles.  “Thank you.”  She takes the bowl.  “I’m glad you could make it.”

 

Jessica nods.  “Me too.”

 

Zac gestures to Jessica.  “She was the last one.  I think it’s time to officially introduce everyone.”

 

“Good idea.”  She takes his hand as they walk over to the large group.  She can’t believe how many people are actually here.  It’s crazy to think that this is simply their immediate families. 

 

“All right,” Zac calls out.  “I figure now that everyone is here we could tell everyone who everyone else is.”

 

Once the introductions are made, everyone starts mingling.  Everly walks over to where Zac is standing and slides her arm around his waist.  “Tell me again this is going to be okay,” she says.

 

Zac wraps his arm around her shoulders.  “It’s going to be okay,” he says.  “Your brothers actually seem interested in what’s going on.  Our parents have been talking since before we introduced everyone.  Which is scary actually.”

 

“It is.  I really hope my parents don’t say anything stupid.”

 

“Funny, I was just going to say the same for my parents.”  He kisses the top of her head.  “And Ethan hasn’t given me the death glare like he did at Christmas.”

 

She laughs softly.  “Which is good.  Have you talked to Jessica at all?”

 

“Not about everything.  But we’ve been talking.  I did notice…”  He sighs.  “And don’t say anything because it could be nothing.  She’s not wearing her ring.”

 

Everly frowns up at Zac.  “She’s not?”

 

“No.  Like I said, it could be nothing.  When I was married, I didn’t wear my ring.  It was always on my necklace.”

 

“Dad!” Luca yells running over.

 

“Son!” Zac yells back.  He smiles down at Luca when his son rolls his eyes.

 

“You’re so weird.”

 

“So what’s that make you, Mini Me?”  He taps Luca’s chin.  “What’s up, buddy?”

 

“Can we go play baseball?”

 

“Go for it.  Make sure everyone gets a turn at whatever they want.”

 

“I will.”

 

“And help your brother if he wants to play.”

 

“I will.”  

 

“Good.  Now do I get a hug?”

 

“Daaad…”

 

“Go on.”  He laughs as he watches all of the kids run toward the shed.

 

“Uh oh,” Everly says.  “How does Daddy feel about that?”

 

“It’s rough.  I finally know how Tay feels.”

 

“Well, I can’t say for sure, but it’s very likely you won’t lose that with Scarlett.”

 

“Good to know.”  

 

Everly is grabbing a drink from the cooler when Ethan walks over to her.  “Hey,” she says as she smiles up at him.

 

“Hey,” Ethan says.  “I wanted to talk to you away from everyone.”

 

She nods.  “Okay.”

 

“So um… listen, I’m sorry.  For everything.  I know I haven’t been very supportive of you.  And that goes back before you even came down here to Macon.  I was a jerk and you didn’t deserve that.  I may not have understood your decisions, but I should have talked to you instead of being a complete jackass.”

 

“That would have been nice.”

 

Ethan nods.  “Yeah, well, I finally woke up.  And while I still don’t understand your need to leave Chicago, I can see that you’re where you belong.  I just hope you don’t forget about us back home.”

 

“Ethan, you’re my family.  I could never forget about you.  I know we’ve had our issues…”

 

“Did Mom ever tell you what happened?”

 

Everly frowns.  “What happened?”

 

“I told her to talk to you about it.  Obviously she didn’t.  I had a scare last month.  It ended up all being related to the stress I was under at work.  But I ended up at the ER.”

 

“Ethan, what happened?”

 

“I had tightness in my chest and I was having trouble breathing.”  He watches Everly.  “Like I said, it ended up being stress related, but it was an eye opener.  And I realized what I was doing to you.  I know I should have figured it out a long time ago or never let myself get to that point.  But I can’t take any of it back now.  I just hope that we can move forward from it.”

 

Everly hugs her oldest brother.  “I’m willing if you’re willing.”

 

“So… Zac…”

 

“Zac is a good man.”

 

“I know that.  I know he is.  I see how he is with you.  I’ve never seen you this happy.  Anything on the marriage front?”

 

She shakes her head.  “No.  And I don’t know if it will be.”

 

“What?  Why not?  Did something happen?”

 

“No.  Nothing like that.  Zac’s first marriage didn’t go well.  It ended badly.  He doesn’t know if he wants to get married again.  And I can’t say I blame him.  I wasn’t around for everything, but I did see the very end.  I know what his ex put him through.  And while they’ve made it past those issues for the kids, he was hurt.”

 

Ethan nods.  “I guess I can understand that.  I don’t know how I would be if I was in his shoes.”

 

“He’s strong and he’s had a lot of support.”

 

“I think what you have here is so much more than you had back in Chicago.  We may be your family by blood, but this is your family.  I’m excited to see the band play tomorrow.”

 

“We’re excited to have you there.”  She smiles up at him.  “Should I warn you that they’re insane?”

 

“I’ve gathered that.”  He points toward where the kids are playing.

 

Everly looks over to where Ethan is pointing to find Zac, Taylor, and Isaac out playing with the kids.  She can’t help but smile.  “We never had that growing up.”

 

“No, we didn’t.  And it makes me mad because I’m the same way.  Mallory and Monica have become the exact opposite of what I wanted for them.  I’m actually surprised they’re out there playing.”

 

“Maybe this trip is good for all of us.”

 

“Looks that way.”


	56. Brothers

Zac pulls his hair back as he makes his way over to the grill.  He snorts when he sees Isaac standing there.  “Back away from my grill,” he says loudly.  “We don’t want our food burned.”  He smiles wider when Isaac shoves him gently.  “Get away from my grill!”

 

“Yes, master,” Isaac says as he bows down while backing away.

 

As Zac is starting to set the chicken on the grill, he sees someone step up beside him.  He glances over to see Ethan standing here.  “More questions?” he asks with a small smile.  “Like I said at Christmas, I have nothing to hide.”

 

Ethan chuckles.  “I deserve that,” he says.  “First of all, I’m sorry about all that.”

 

“No problem.”  He closes the lid of the grill and sets the bowl to the side.  “What’s up?”

 

“Rumor has it you don’t want to get married again.”

 

Zac sighs.  “Well, yeah, I suppose so.  Look, Everly already knows.”

 

“I know.  She’s the one who mentioned it to me.  She’s liable to kill both of us if she knew we were having this conversation, but I think as her big brother it’s my duty.  Even if I have been a complete jackass over the years.  I get the reason you don’t want to.  I really do.  I just hope you don’t use that as an excuse to leave Everly.”

 

“You have nothing to worry about there.  I may not want to do the marriage thing again, but I’m not planning on letting her go.  She’s it for me.”

 

Ethan nods.  “You know she was never this happy in Chicago.  Not like she is here.  I know what my parents tried to do when they were down here in October, but I can see why she wants to stay.  I’ve never see her this happy.  Apparently this is what she needed.”

 

“I know it’s what I needed.  When I met her, I was pretty much lost.  She ultimately saved me.”  Zac lifts the grill lid to add the burgers.  “I know I’m not perfect and I have baggage, but I love your sister.  I’ve never loved anyone the way I do her.”

 

“You knew before you were even together, didn’t you?  That she’s the one.”

 

Zac nods.  “I did.”  He looks at Ethan.  “I can’t promise that she and I won’t fight.  We’re both stubborn.  But I can promise that I would never intentionally hurt her.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Dad!” Luca yells as he runs over.

 

Zac looks at him.  “What’s up?”

 

“The ball went out into the field.  Can I go get it?”

 

“Sure.  Take someone with you.”  He sighs.  “Not Gavin or Lennon.  Get Dane or…”

 

“Take Mallory,” Ethan says.  He looks out toward the kids.  “Mallory, take a walk with Luca to get the ball.”

 

Zac looks at Ethan after Luca runs back to the kids.  “How old is Mallory?”

 

“Fourteen.  Monica is eleven.”

 

“I dread the day Scarlett becomes a teenager.”

 

Ethan chuckles.  “Luca’s your oldest?”

 

“Yeah, he’s nine.  Scarlett is seven, and Colt is three.”  He gestures behind them.  “Thanks for having Mallory go with him.  Dane would have been fine going out with him.  But if it were Gavin or Lennon, I’d be dragging them out of the field by their ears.”

 

“Don’t take this the wrong way.  But troublemakers?”

 

“Just like their fathers,” Lauren answers as she walks over.  She smiles at both of them.

 

Zac laughs.  “And yet you married one of us.  Not to mention hung out with me before that.  And if I remember correctly, our senior prank was your idea.”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.  The girls want cheese on their burgers.”

 

“Of course they do.  Because why wouldn’t they after I asked them eight times.  At least I know my nieces.  I brought the cheese out figuring they’d change their minds.”

 

“Thank you, Uncle Zac.”  Lauren kisses his cheek.

 

“I hate when you do that.”

 

“Why do you think I do it?”  She kisses his cheek again.  “Also, your sister isn’t wearing her ring.  Know anything about it?”

 

“No clue.   It could be nothing.  I didn’t wear mine when I was married.”

 

“You hate wearing rings though.  Jessica’s been wearing rings forever.”

 

“I know.  But with everything that’s gone on, I’m not gonna be the one to ask her about it.”

 

After getting everything cooked, Zac walks over to the group.  He waves them all up to the table to get their dinners.  He watches Everly walk over to him.  “A little warning that you told your brother I didn’t want to get married again would have been nice.”

 

“Sorry,” Everly says.  “I didn’t think he was gonna talk to you about it.”  She takes his hand.  “You mad?”

 

“No, not at all.”  He lifts their hands, kissing the back of hers.  “You mad at me for not wanting it?”

 

“No.”  She pulls him down to give him a quick kiss.

 

He doesn’t miss her hesitation.  “I want you though, Everly.  Don’t forget that.”

 

“I won’t.”  

 

“Go eat.  I’m gonna get Colt’s plate ready.”

 

“No need.  Monica’s taking care of it.”

 

Zac looks over to the food table to see that Monica has Colt with her.  “Wow.”

 

“I’m thinking this is a good idea.”

 

“I’m thinking you’re right.  Ethan seems different.”

 

“He had a scare last month.  Turned out to be stress related but it did open his eyes.”

 

“That’s good.  Not that he had a scare.  But that he came out of it with a different mind frame.”

 

“Zac, have you talked to Jessica?  I really think you should.”

 

Zac nods.  “I know I should.”  He kisses her forehead.  “I’ll talk to her.”

 

“You better.”  

 

Zac is surprised when Jessica sits down beside him after he gets his food.  “Hey,” he says.

 

“Hey back,” Jessica says.

 

He watches her for a moment before taking a bite of his burger.  “So what’s going on with you?  And don’t tell me nothing.  I’m not as dumb as you think I am.  You call me out of the blue yesterday.  Don’t get me wrong, I loved our conversation.  However, over the last year, you and I haven’t been able to be in the same room without going at each other about something.”  He gestures toward her left hand.  “Now I see you without your ring.”

 

“You never wore your ring.”

 

“I hate rings.  You don’t.”

 

Jessica nods.  “I left Trevor.  For so long I’ve been giving you and Tay a hard time.  You more than Tay.”  She looks at him.  “I never understood how you two could just walk away from your marriages.”

 

“Jessie…”

 

“No, let me finish.  I was so angry at you two for giving up.  I think it was different with you because I had been close with Amanda.  And while Tay and Beth got divorced, they were still friends.  But I still thought you both should have stayed.  Looking back now, I think I was more upset that you two got out of your bad situations.  I was angry at myself for not having the strength that you two had to walk away.”

 

“Jessie, what are you talking about?  What happened?”

 

“I put on a happy face for family functions.  Especially after I started in on Taylor.  I wanted so badly for my marriage to be what Mom and Dad have.  Or even Isaac and Lauren.  And when you started having your problems with Amanda, it made it easy for me to focus on something other than my own problems.  I was unhappy.  I was miserable.  I was…”  She looks at Zac.  “I finally had enough.  I was tired of hiding.  I was tired of pretending I had a happy marriage.  It was so far from happy.  He um… I…”

 

“Hey, talk to me.  What is it?”  He watches her carefully.  “Did he hit you?”

 

“No.  He’s grabbed me by my arms too hard.  Still not good, I know.  But he never actually hit me.  I just knew I was done.  And then I thought about what I’ve put you through.  I’m sorry, Zac.  I’m so sorry.  I wish I could change everything.”

 

He nods.  “I never knew, Jessie.  If I would have seen it, we would have never gotten to where we were.”

 

“I know.  I didn’t want you to see though.  I know even before we had our issues you and I were never as close you and Avery are.”

 

“Jessie, we may have our issues, but you’ll always be my sister.”

 

“I know that.  And right now I could really use my brothers.”

 

“You’ve got me.  You’ve got us.”  He reaches over, resting his hand on her shoulder.  “I’m right here.”

 

She nods.  “Thank you.  I promise that things are gonna change.”

 

“Where are you staying?”

 

“With Avery and Zoe.”

 

He nods.  “Good.  If you need anything, let me know.”

 

“What I could really use is a hug.”

 

“Absolutely.”  He sets his plate to the side and stands up.  “Stand up.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“Get up.”  He pulls her up and wraps his arms around her.  “You obviously forget that I’m the Hanson brother who gives the best hugs.”

 

“I could never forget.”  She pulls back and smiles up at him.  “Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”


	57. Proud Mom

Everly is thankful that the setup of the crowd for this show is different than the others.  Instead of everyone being right in front of the stage, they’ve set up blankets on the grass area.  Of course, they have a large group so they take up much of the front area.  At least they’re all able to sit together.  

 

“So they do both their own music and some covers?” Ethan asks.

 

“Yes,” Everly answers.  “All three of them are writers.”

 

“What kind of covers do they do?”

 

“A bit of everything.”  She smiles at Ethan.  “They do my favorite song.”

 

“Your favorite song.  Let’s see if I can remember this.  Billy Joel, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You May Be Right?”

 

“Well, they do that one too, but it’s not my favorite.”

 

“All right, well I’m gonna have to think about it.”  He gestures to the stage where the brothers are walking on.  “It’s not time, right?”

 

“No, they’re doing sound check.”  She watches Taylor look over at that the group as he sits down at the keyboards.  Before Taylor can even say anything, Everly sees Dane walking up to the stage.  She smiles when Taylor leans over to talk to him.

 

Everly looks over at Ethan after the brothers walk off the stage again.  “I don’t know their set for the night, but they do change instruments occasionally.  Well, Taylor and Zac do.  And they also both play guitar.”

 

“Aunt Everly,” Lennon says.  “I think Uncle Zac is trying to get your attention.”

 

Everly looks over to where she sees Zac standing.  She frowns as she stands up.  “I’ll be right back.”  She walks over to Zac.  “You okay?”

 

“I’m fine.  I forgot to give you cash earlier.  Figured the kids would probably want food at some point.”

 

“Zac, you don’t need to do that.  I don’t mind.”

 

“I know you don’t.”  He hands her the money.  “I’ll let you buy the next time.”

 

“Stubborn fool.”  She shoves the money into her back pocket.  “You do know that I don’t have to use the money.”

 

He chuckles.  “Whatever you want, Baby.”  He leans down and kisses her.  “I’ll see you after the show.”

 

“You better play Movin’ Out.”

 

“Of course.”

 

She rests her hands on his chest.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”  He kisses her again.  “Go, before we make a scene.”

 

She smiles.  “Probably a good idea.  I’ll see you later.”  She walks back over, blushing at the looks her family is giving her.  

 

It isn’t long before the brothers are walking back on stage to begin the concert.  Like every other time, Everly can’t help but watch as Zac settles in behind his drums.  Unlike most other times, it’s Isaac he starts talking first.

 

“Good evening,” Isaac says.  “How’s everyone doing tonight?”  He smiles at the loud cheers from his family.  “Awesome.  So we’ve changed things up a bit for this one.  I was told by my wife that if I didn’t start with this song then I’d be sleeping on the couch.  Don’t really want to sleep on the couch tonight.  So Lauren, this is for you, Doll.”

 

Everly smiles when they start playing You May Be Right.  At least she knows she’ll get hers right after.  She looks over at Lauren, smiling wider when she sees the look on the other woman’s face.  Lauren is absolutely in love with Isaac.  Everly has to wonder if it’s what she looks like when she watches Zac.  She knows it’s how she feels.  If it’s possible, she falls in love with him more and more every day.

 

As Taylor shifts to sit down, Everly knows they’re about to switch into Movin’ Out.  She chews on her bottom lip as she watches Zac.  His gaze finds her; at least that’s how she sees it.  He gives her a smile as they change up the melody.  

 

“This is it,” Ethan says.  “Movin’ Out.”

 

Everly nods.  “It is.”  

 

After several songs, Zac climbs out from behind the drums.  He grabs the extra microphone stand and moves it to the center of the stage.  Everly watches as he looks at Isaac to say something.  She wishes she could hear their conversations on stage.

 

“Avery,” Zac says as he looks over at the group.  “Oh good, you’re there.  Don’t say I never sing this one.”

 

Everly smiles as they start playing Wish That I Was There.  She leans over to Ethan at his questioning look.  “Zac wrote part of this song for Amanda,” she says.  “I don’t know what part and I really don’t care.  I just know that up until October they hadn’t played it in like fourteen years.”

 

Ethan nods.  “Gotcha.  Has he written a song for you?”  He smiles when he sees Everly’s cheeks redden.  “He has?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is he playing it tonight?”

 

“I don’t know.”  She looks over when Colt plops down beside her. 

 

“I want Daddy.”

 

“Daddy’s on stage.  Wanna get up closer to see him?”  She stands up when Colt nods.  “Come on, little man.”  She lifts him up and walks closer to the stage as they roll into the next song.

 

Zac smiles down at them, giving them a little wave.  Everly smiles at Colt.

 

“There’s Daddy.”  She’s a little surprised that Colt is pouting.  Zac must have seen it too, because he’s stepping over.  Everly shrugs when he gives her a questioning look.  She lifts Colt up, letting Zac pull him up with him.  

 

Zac winks at Everly as he steps back over to the microphone as Taylor starts singing.  Everly walks back over to the group and sits down.  She’s not sure what’s going on with Colt.  She’s just glad that Zac was willing to take him for a few minutes.  It’s obvious Colt needed him.  She’s not too surprised when they take a break after they finish with the song.  She watches as Zac shifts Colt and starts talking to him as they move off the stage.

 

“I’m going to go make sure everything’s okay,” Everly says as she stands up once again.

 

“Want me to go with?” Charlotte asks.

 

“No, thanks.”  She walks over to the side of the stage.  When she sees that Zac’s still talking to Colt, she stops and waits for him to finish.  She frowns at the look on Colt’s face. 

 

Zac walks over a moment later.  “Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi,” she responds.  “I’m sorry.  He just… needed you I guess.”

 

“Don’t worry about it.”  He looks at Colt who’s wiping his eyes.  “He’s afraid that you’re going to leave when your family heads back to Chicago.”

 

“What?”  Everly looks at Colt.  “I’m not leaving, Colt.”  She reaches over, combing her fingers through his hair.  “I’m not going anywhere.”  She takes him when he reaches for her.  She rubs his back as he buries his face in her neck.

 

“Can’t say I still don’t have that thought myself,” Zac points out.  

 

Everly looks up at him.  “Zac…”

 

“I know it’s ridiculous.”  He wraps an arm around her.  “I kept looking out there at you and Ethan and just couldn’t help but wonder if he was talking to you about moving back.”

 

“You don’t have to worry about that.  He told me while he still doesn’t understand my need to move he can see that I belong here.”

 

“Good.  I need to get back.”  He leans down and gives Everly a quick kiss.  “Colt, you okay now?”

 

Colt nods.  “Yes.  She can’t leave.”

 

“I’m not leaving,” Everly says before kissing the side of his head.  She looks at Zac.  “I’m sorry about having to have you take him.”

 

“No, don’t apologize.  We were taking a break after that song anyway, so it worked out.”

 

Everly sits down again once she’s back with the group, keeping Colt with her when he won’t let go of her.  She shifts him so he’s now sitting on her lap.  He leans back against her, making sure to pull one of her arms around him.

 

“Everything okay?” Ethan asks.

 

Everly nods.  “Yes,” she answers.  “Just needed a Daddy moment.”

 

After the brothers return to the stage, they start up with their second set.  Everly watches Zac’s every movement.  What is it about him?  When they finish with a few songs, Zac walks out from behind the drums.  He hands Taylor his drumsticks as they pass each other before grabbing his guitar.  

 

“So before we begin with this one,” Zac says as he starts strumming.  “Let me just say this.  Yes, I know your eyes are green.”

 

Everly laughs at that as the band begins  _ Need You Now _ .  She watches Zac look over at her as he starts singing.  They don’t break eye contact until the song comes to an end.  Zac steps back from the microphone, nodding at the crowd as they clap.  Everly watches as he walks back to his drums.  

 

“That was beautiful,” Christine says.  “Did he write that for you, Everly?”

 

“Yeah,” she answers with a blush.  “He did.”

 

“That’s really sweet.”

 

When they end the next song, Zac climbs from behind the drums again.  Everly frowns a little, surprised by this.  They don’t normally switch this quickly.  She watches as Isaac steps closer to the microphone.

 

“We have a little something special tonight,” Isaac says.  “If anyone has seen us before, you know all three of have kids.  We also each have a nine-year-old boy.  Snap, Crackle, and Pop as our Dad likes to call them, would like to play a song for you.  Gavin, Lennon, and Luca come on up.”

 

Everly smiles as she watches the three boys run over to the side of the stage and climb up the steps.  She wonders how long they’ve been planning this.

 

“It thrills us that they want to do things like this,” Taylor says as he hands Lennon his guitar.

 

Everly’s smile widens as she watches Zac and Luca at the drums.  She has to wonder how Luca learned with being right handed.  Although, Taylor likely gave a little help with that.  He’s played Zac’s drums like this.  

 

“This song is pretty new.  We haven’t done it much.  But it’s the song these three wanted to do,” Isaac says.  “So here we go.”  He lowers the microphone for Gavin.

 

Everly watches as the brothers move away to let the boys handle everything for themselves, something they probably wanted.  She can see the boys all look at each other before starting to play.  

 

“Wow,” Christine says.  “Pretty good considering they’re all only nine.”

 

Everly nods.  “They are.”

 

“Oh, Everly.”

 

“What?”

 

“You have to look of a proud Mom right now.”

 

Everly looks at Christine and smiles.  “I do?”

 

“Yes.”  Christine reaches over, squeezing Everly’s arm.  “It’s a good feeling, isn’t it?”

 

“It is.”  Everly turns back to the stage.  She may not be Luca’s Mom, but he’s a part of who she is now.  

 

As they finish the song, the entire group stands to cheer for them.  Everly smiles as Zac meets Luca in front of the drums.  Zac leans down to say something to his son.  Everly is sure that it’s about how well they did.  At least, she hopes that’s what it is.

 

Zac moves the microphone to the center of the stage.  “So we’re gonna end this set a little differently as well,” he says.  “This is a song that we’ve wanted to do for ages.  We’re finally going to do it.”

 

_ Nobody gets too much Heaven no more _

_ It’s much harder to come by _

_ I’m waiting in line _

 

Everly can’t stop smiling.  She’s falling in love with Zac and his kids all over again.  She isn’t sure she can fall any harder.  They finish and step back from the microphone, waving a little as they head off stage.

 

“I can see why you fell for him,” Sherry says stepping over to Everly.  “He’s pretty amazing.”

 

“Is it possible to fall in love with him more and more every day?”

 

“Definitely possible.”


	58. It's a...

Zac sits down at the piano after walking back on stage.  He pulls the microphone down as he looks out at the crowd.  “So occasionally we like to do a song on our own,” he says.  “Somehow they actually allowed me to come out here first.”  He smiles as he starts playing the beginning of the song.  He can’t remember the last time he actually played this song without Taylor and Isaac with him.  It’s a little weird for him to be out here alone.  It’s the song they all agreed on though.

 

After his talk with Jessica yesterday, he’s actually glad they decided on this song.  It fits with everything that she’s likely going through.  He sees in her what he had felt at the end of his own marriage.

 

_ Deep down I know that you’re troubled _

_ Living underneath the weight, your chains, your strain _

_ No straighter path than to struggle _

_ Cause when we rest, we fear _

_ And it draws them near _

 

Zac stands up after finishing, waving to the crowd as he walks over to where Taylor and Isaac are standing.  He raises an eyebrow at the look his brothers give him.  “What?” he asks.

 

“Other than when you’re behind the drums for that one, that’s the best you’ve ever done,” Taylor says.  “It always sounds good, don’t get me wrong.  But there was something different with this one.  I gotta follow that.  Thanks.”

 

Zac smiles a little as he watches Taylor walk out.  He looks at Isaac.  “It sounded good?”

 

“Seriously?” Isaac asks.  “That was amazing.  I don’t know what you were thinking about, but it worked.”  He watches his younger brother.  “Wanna tell me what you were thinking about?”

 

“Jessie.”

 

Isaac nods.  “Makes sense.  She’s called all of us now.”

 

“Trevor just better hope I never come across him.  She said he never hit her but he has grabbed her by the arms.”

 

“Stand in line, Zac.”

 

Zac laughs softly.  “I’m sure it’ll be all three of us.  Hell, Mac would probably join us.”

 

“Wouldn’t surprise me.”

 

Zac walks out from behind his drums after they finish for the night.  He waves out at the crowd as he follows his brothers off the stage.  Just like they do after most shows, the come together in a quick celebration of a good show.  Then they all head to the truck to grab everything for the breakdown.  

 

“So we never got a chance to talk about what happened with Colt,” Taylor says as they make their way back onto stage.  “Everything okay?”

 

“Yeah,” Zac answers.  “He’s scared that Everly’s gonna leave when her family heads back to Chicago.”

 

“Sounds like his Daddy,” Isaac says.

 

He nods.  “Indeed.  But it’s good.  We’re all good.”

 

After they get everything piled into the truck, they make their way out to where the families are.  Zac watches as Everly looks over from where she’s standing.  God, she’s perfect.  What did he do to deserve her?

 

“You’re sexy when you’re all sweaty,” Everly says as she walks over.

 

Zac chuckles.  “You’re insane.”  He isn’t surprised when she pulls her phone out.  It’s what she’s done after every show.  “One of these days you’re gonna get tired of touching me.”

 

She stares up at him.  “I can’t believe you just said that.”

 

“I meant after a show.”  He slides his arm around her shoulders.  “You better not get tired of touching me outside of that.”

 

“Never.”  She holds her phone up as she presses up against him.  “Now smile.”  

 

Zac steps back after she takes the picture.  “How’d the family do?”

 

“They seemed to love it.  They even commented about you writing a song for me.  My Mom almost cried over that.”

 

He grins.  “I guess that’s a good thing.”  He leans down and kisses her.  “How’s Colt?”

 

“He’s fine.  Pretty much stayed with me the rest of the time.  Probably to make sure that I wasn’t going to run.  I’m not going to complain, however.  I loved having him with me.”

 

He nods.  “I don’t think you’ll be able to go back to your house tonight.”

 

“I figured as much.  It’s not the first time I’ve slept over.”  

 

“I know.  Should probably go say something to the family.”

 

“Probably a good idea.  But kiss me again.”

 

“You got it.”  Zac leans down, kissing her softly.  He rests his hands on her hips.  “Maybe we’ll be able to get some alone time tonight.”  Before Everly can respond, Scarlett is running over and wrapping her arms around Zac’s legs.  “Then again, maybe we won’t.” 

 

Everly laughs softly.  “Maybe we won’t.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac wraps his towel around his waist before walking out of the bathroom.  He’d finally been able to shower, though he would have liked to shower sooner than now.  At least he’s clean now.  He smiles when he sees Everly sitting on the edge of the bed watching him.  “See something you like?” he asks.

 

Everly stands up and moves over to stand in front of him.  “Like you don’t know the answer to that,” she says.  She slides her hands up his chest.  “But if you really want me to answer…”  She leans in, pressing her lips to Zac’s chest.  “Yes, I like what I see.”  She curls her fingers, dragging her nails lightly down his stomach.  When she reaches the towel, she pulls it loose, letting it fall to the floor.  “Oops.”

 

Zac takes a shaky breath.  “Oops my ass.”  He gasps when she wraps her fingers around his cock.  “Everly…”

 

“I want you, Zac.”

 

“You have me.”  He rests his hands on her hips as he walks them toward the bed.  “Get your clothes off.”  He steps over to the nightstand to grab a condom before he moves back over to Everly.  He smiles as she climbs onto the bed.  “God, you’re beautiful.”  He moves onto the bed and settles between her legs as he kisses her.  Before he can do anything else, they’re interrupted by Everly’s phone ringing.  “Of course.”

 

“Sorry.”  She reaches over and takes her phone from the nightstand.  “It’s Isaac.”

 

“Isaac?  Why is he calling you?”

 

“I don’t know.  Hello?”

 

Zac shifts off of Everly so she can talk to Isaac.  He stands, walking over to his dresser to grab a pair of boxers.  He turns to watch Everly as he pulls them on, frowning at the look on her face.  After another moment, she sets her phone to the side.  “What’s wrong?” Zac asks.

 

“Lauren’s on the way to the hospital.  He’s still at home.”  Everly climbs out of bed and grabs her clothes again.  “I need to get over there for the kids so he can get to the hospital.  He said he tried calling your Mom, but she wasn’t answering.  Same with Charlotte.  So he called me.  I told him he didn’t need to apologize.”  She looks at Zac after getting dressed again.  “I have to get over there.”

 

“Of course.”  He steps over and kisses her.  “You okay?”

 

“I don’t know.”  She shrugs.  “I’ll call you when I know something.”

 

“Okay.”  

 

She starts for the door but stops just as quickly.  “I don’t have my car here.”

 

“Take my truck.”  He follows her downstairs after she simply nods.  He knows she’s nervous about driving it, but it’s the only way right now.

 

“I’ll… call you.”

 

He nods.  He gives her a quick kiss before she walks out.  He leans against the porch rail as he watches her climb into the truck.  Any other time he’d probably smile at this, but he can’t help but feel scared for Lauren.

 

Zac is sitting on the couch as he stares blankly at the TV when his phone rings.  He grabs, thankful to see Everly’s name flashing.  “Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi,” Everly says.  “I don’t know much still.  But Isaac said they’re running tests.  Lauren started cramping.  They’re afraid she may lose the baby.”

 

He drops his head to back of the couch.  “Oh, God.”  He rests his hand over his forehead.  “I can’t even imagine what they’re going through right now.  Someone needs to be with him.”

 

“Taylor’s on his way out.  Isaac said that Charlotte called him just as he was getting there.  So Tay’s on his way over.”

 

“Okay, good.  Damn it, this is not how tonight was supposed to go.  She was fine at the show.”

 

“I know.  It could be nothing.”

 

“I think I’ll give Isaac a call.  How are the kids?”

 

“Harlow and Harper are asleep.  Gavin is watching a movie in Isaac and Lauren’s room.  He’s okay.  Scared because he doesn’t know what’s going on.”

 

“I’m sure he is scared.  I’ll talk to you in a little bit, okay?”

 

“Okay.  I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  After ending the call with Everly, he calls Isaac.  He’s not sure his brother will answer, but he needs to make sure Isaac knows he’s there for him.

 

“Hey,” Isaac answers.

 

“Hi,” Zac responds.  “I didn’t think you’d answer.”

 

“Not much else to do right now.  They won’t even let me be back there with her right now.  I’m her husband.  I should be with her.”

 

“I know, Ike.  What happened?  She seemed fine at the show?”

 

“It started out as a normal day.  She’s had morning sickness with both other pregnancies so we weren’t surprised.  On the drive home she said she wasn’t feeling good.  It happened out of nowhere.  That’s why I dropped her off before heading up to unpack.  I got home and she was laying on the couch.  So I figured it was easing up.  I’m in the shower when Gavin runs in to tell me that Lauren’s hunched over in pain.  I don’t think I’ve ever jumped out of the shower quicker in my life.”  

 

“Oh, God.  Isaac…”

 

“I just don’t know what to do.  Tay’s on his way.”

 

“I know.  Everly told me.  You know I’d be there too if I could.”

 

“I know.  I appreciate that, Zac.”

 

“Hey, she’s strong.  Anyone who has to deal with you for as long as she has, has to be strong.”

 

Isaac laughs softly.  “I know she is.  Hey, Tay just got here.  I’m going to fill him in on what I know.  When we hear anything else, I’ll let you know.”

 

“Okay.”  He drags a hand through his hair.  “Talk to you later, Isaac.”


	59. ...Heartache

Everly closes the bedroom door after checking on Gavin.  She’s not too surprised to find him asleep.  She makes her way downstairs to the living room.  Grabbing her phone, she opens up her text messages with Zac.

 

_ Gavin fell asleep in their room.  Should I move him? _

 

**_Even if I thought u should, could u even lift him?_ **

 

_ LOL, probably not. _

 

**_That’s what I thought. Girls still sleeping?_ **

 

_ Yes. _

 

**_Good. Calling u._ **

 

Everly smiles as she waits for Zac’s call.  “Hey,” she answers when he calls after another moment.

 

“Hey.”

 

“You didn’t tell me you were going to video call me.”

 

“You didn’t ask.  Should I not have?”

 

“No, it’s nice.  I like being able to see you.”

 

“How’s it going over there?”

 

“Fine overall.  Girls have been asleep since I got here.  Gavin is now sleeping.  We’ll see if he stays asleep.”

 

“Let’s hope so.  Have you heard from Isaac?”

 

“No, not yet.  He texted me when he got there, but that was it.”  She sighs.  “Did you talk to him?”

 

“Yeah, for a few minutes.  I wish I knew what to even say to him.”

 

“Knowing you’re there for him is probably a good start.  Until we know what’s going on we can’t really know what to say.”  She watches as he drags a hand over his face.  “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m okay.  It just sucks not knowing.”

 

“I know it does.”

 

“Hey, I’ll call you back.  Tay’s calling me.”

 

“Okay.”  She smiles sadly when he disappears.  She sets her phone down and sighs.  “Please let them be okay.”  She grabs her phone again when it rings, her chest tightening when she sees Isaac’s name flashing.  “Hey, Isaac.”

 

“Hey,” Isaac says.

 

Everly can hear the pain in his voice.  She’s also sure that he’s been crying.  “Isaac…”

 

“They’re keeping her overnight.  I umm… Listen, Mom’s gonna come watch the kids for the rest of the night.  But… I could really use Zac here with me.”

 

“Of course, Isaac.  When your Mom gets here, I’ll go back to Zac’s.  Want me to send anything with him?”

 

“Just a shirt.  I was in such a rush that I just grabbed the shirt I wore on stage tonight.”

 

“Okay, I’ll grab a shirt before I leave.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“You don’t have to thank me, Isaac.”

 

“Did Gavin finally go to sleep?”

 

“Yeah.  He’s in your room.  I hope that’s okay.”

 

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

 

Everly walks into Zac’s a short time later.  She’s about to head upstairs when she doesn’t see him downstairs, but sees him walking down.  “Hey,” she says.

 

“Hey.”  Zac leans down and kisses her.

 

“There’s a shirt in the truck for Isaac.”

 

“Okay.”  He takes the keys from her.  “I’ll call you or text you when we know something.”

 

“Let me know when you get there.”

 

“I will.”  Zac pulls his hair back into a ponytail.  “The kids are all asleep still.  Colt woke up a bit ago, but he’s asleep again.  You shouldn’t have any issues with them.”  He sighs.  “Of course you already know that because it’s not like you’ve never been here before.”

 

“Zac, relax.  You can’t drive if you’re like this.”

 

“I know.”

 

Everly rests her hands on his sides.  “Come here.”  She pulls him closer and leans up to kiss him.  “Don’t stress yourself out.”

 

“I’m trying not to.”  He rests his forehead on hers as he takes a deep breath.  “I’m okay.”

 

“Okay.”  She follows him to the backdoor.  “Text me when you get there.”

 

“I will.”  He leans down and gives her another kiss.  “Lock the door behind me.”

 

“I will.”  She watches as he walks outside.  When she sees him backing out of the driveway, she steps back to close and lock the door. 

 

Everly makes her way upstairs, stopping in to check on the kids before she moves to Zac’s bedroom.  She grabs her pajamas before walking into the bathroom.  She doubts she’ll actually be able to sleep tonight, but she can at least attempt to.  When she finishes in the bathroom, she climbs into bed.  She’s settles in and turns the TV on to have some noise going.

 

She can’t really focus on what she’s watching, but at least is distracting her while she waits for Zac to text her.  When her phone does alert her of a new text message, she practically jumps to get it.

 

**_At hospital. Haven’t gotten to Ike & Tay yet. Let u know when I know something._ **

 

  1. _Call if any of u need anything._



 

**_We will. Love you._ **

 

_ Love you. _

 

Everly settles into bed once again and lets out a sigh.  “Please don’t let anything happen,” she says softly.  “Let them be okay.”

 

She must have fallen asleep at some point, because the next thing she knows is she’s being woken up by the sound of Zac’s ringtone.  She rolls over and grabs her phone.  “Hello?” she answers.

 

“Hey,” Zac says.

 

“Hi.  What time is it?”

 

“Three something, I think.”

 

Everly sits up and shifts to lean against the headboard.  “How are things there?”

 

“It’s um… it’s started out okay.  Lauren was resting.  We were in the waiting room, trying to get some rest.  Then um…”

 

Everly can hear his voice breaking with every word.  “Zac…”

 

“They lost the baby.”

 

She covers her mouth.  “Oh, God.”  She closes her eyes as the tears start.

 

“They don’t know what happened.  It may still be a little while, but it sounds like they’re releasing her.”

 

“How is she?”

 

“I haven’t seen her.  They’ve only let Isaac in with her.  But when he came out to tell us it’s obvious that they’re both completely lost right now.”

 

“I can’t even imagine what they’re going through right now.”  She listens as Zac says something to someone in the background.

 

“Listen, they’re letting us back now.  I’ll let you know when we’re leaving.”

 

“Okay.  Give Isaac and Lauren a hug from me.”

 

“I will.  I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

It’s nearly an hour later when her phone alerts her of a new text message.  She grabs her phone quickly to see it’s from Zac.

 

**_Tay & I are leaving. Ike & Laur are finishing up discharge papers and then will leave._ **

 

  1. _Be careful._



 

**_I will._ **

 

Everly walks to the back porch and unlocks the door after she sees Zac’s truck lights shine into the dining room.  She steps outside as she waits for Zac to walk up.  The moment he’s walking up the sidewalk, Everly jogs over and jumps into his arms.  Zac buries his face in her neck as he holds her.

 

“I figured you’d be sleeping,” Zac mumbles.

 

“I haven’t been able to sleep much,” Everly says.  She looks up at him after he sets her back down.  “I think the only sleep I actually got was right before you called me.”  She slides her arm around his waist as they walk toward the house.  “How are you doing?”

 

“I’m fucking exhausted.”  He locks the door behind them after they get inside.  “I just don’t know if I’ll be able to sleep.  I’m too worried about Isaac and Lauren.”

 

“I know you are.  I am too.  Has this happened before?”

 

“Twice.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah.  She got pregnant about a year after they had Gavin and again about a year before she got pregnant with Harlow and Harper.”

 

“Oh wow.”

 

“It’s not easy to go through.”

 

Everly sits down on the bed as she watches Zac.  “You sound like you know from experience.  And not just through them.”

 

Zac nods as he strips down to his boxers.  “Amanda got pregnant soon after we got married.  She miscarried.”

 

“I had no idea.”

 

“No one outside of the family knows.”  He walks over and sits down beside Everly.  “It was rough.  I think I had a tougher time than she did with it.”

 

“That’s your natural parental instinct.”

 

“I suppose so.”  He looks at her.  “Thank you for being here.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“I know I don’t need to thank you.  But…”  He shrugs.  “I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here.”

 

Everly leans over and kisses him.  “I’m always here for you.  You need to try to get some sleep.”  She watches as he shifts to climb into bed fully.  She follows suit, crawling over to the other side.  She lays on her side as she watches him settle in, facing her.


	60. Stay Tonight

Zac wakes up several hours later to an empty bed.  He frowns as he sits up, running a hand through his hair.  He glances back to the clock before climbing out of bed.  After pulling his shirt on, he makes his way downstairs.  He walks into the living room where he finds the kids watching TV.

 

“Daddy!” Scarlett exclaims the moment she sees him.  She jumps off the couch and over to him.

 

Zac lifts her up with ease and hugs her.  “Hi there.”  He kisses the side of her head before lifting Colt up as well when he lifts his arms up.  “God, I won’t be able to do this much longer with both of you.”  He kisses Colt before looking down at Luca.  He shifts to sit down beside Luca, letting Colt stay on his lap while Scarlett moves beside him.  “What are we watching?”

 

“Paw Patrol,” Scarlett answers.  “It was Colt’s turn to pick.”

 

“Well I’m glad you gave him a chance to pick.  What’d you two pick?”

 

“Phineas and Ferb.”  Scarlett smiles up at Zac.

 

“Of course you did.  Luca, did you pick one yet?”

 

“Dragons,” Luca answers.  “Everly gets to choose next.  You can choose after her.”

 

“Sounds good.  Where is Everly?”

 

“Aunt Charlotte called her.  She’s in the front room.”

 

“I’m right here,” Everly says as she sits down on the other side of Luca.  “Good morning.”

 

Zac looks at Everly and smiles.  “Morning.  How long have you been up?”

 

“Since Colt got up.  So about seven-thirty.”

 

He frowns at that.  “Why didn’t you wake me?”

 

“You needed sleep.”

 

“Baby…”

 

“Zac, you needed the sleep.  You didn’t even budge when Colt came into the room.  I wasn’t about to wake you up.”

 

He nods.  “Okay.”

 

“Every made pancakes,” Colt says.

 

“She did?”  Zac smiles at his youngest son.  “And were they good?”

 

“Yummy.”

 

“Good.”  He kisses the top of Colt’s head.

 

“Do you want me to make some food?” Everly asks.

 

“No, I’m good.  What’d Charlotte want?”

 

“To check to see how everything was going here.  We’re gonna make up some easy meals to bring over to Isaac and Lauren’s.”

 

Zac nods.  “Good plan.  Let me know if you need help with anything.”

 

“I will.  You look like you could use more sleep.”

 

He shrugs.  “I’m good.”  He lets his head fall back against the couch.  “God, I don’t wanna unpack Tay’s truck.”

 

“You have to, Zac.  Ethan texted me.  They’re gonna be heading this way this afternoon.  He’s willing to help.”

 

“I may actually take him up on that offer.”  He smiles over at Everly.  “So, you drove my truck last night.”

 

She returns his smile.  “I did.  I don’t know how you do it.”

 

“Because I’ve been trying trucks all my life.  Keep driving it and you’ll get used to it.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac sits on the tailgate of his truck as they wait for Taylor to arrive at the practice space.  He watches as the kids run around the sidewalk.  He can’t get over how well they’ve gotten along with Ethan’s daughters.

 

“You look like hell,” Ethan says as he joins Zac on the tailgate.

 

“Rough night,” Zac responds.

 

“So I heard.  I’m sorry about your brother and sister-in-law.  Let them know we’re thinking about them.”

 

“I will.  Thanks, Ethan.”

 

Ethan nods.  “I wanted to say something last night, but I never had the chance.  You guys did great.  When you guys first told me you had a band, I didn’t think it’d be anything like that.  And the song you wrote for Everly?  I’m impressed.  I don’t know what other songs you wrote, so I can’t comment on your writing for any of those.  But everything was great.”

 

Zac grins.  “Thanks.  If they were our songs, I probably had something to do with the writing.  The three of us write together.  Even the song I wrote for Everly, my brothers helped out with it.”

 

“I don’t know how you do it.  I couldn’t stand my brothers for that long.”

 

“Oh, we have plenty of fights.”

 

“I think the best one I witnessed,” Everly says as she walks over, “is the one he threw his drumsticks at Taylor and Isaac.”

 

Ethan snorts.  “Seriously?”

 

Zac nods.  “That was actually very mild.  I honestly don’t even remember what we were arguing about.  There was one, years ago, that I ended up having to buy Tay a new guitar.  But that’s a story for another time.”  

 

Everly smiles at Zac.  “I need to know what happened.”

 

“He tackled me right into my guitar,” Taylor says as he approaches.  “Sorry we’re late.  Haven’t had the best morning.”

 

“Anything other than what happened?” Zac asks.

 

“Yeah.”  Taylor sighs.  “It’s fine.  Or it will be.  Maybe.  I don’t know.”  

 

After they finish getting everything inside and set back up, they lock up.  Ethan is the first to leave, needing to get to the airport for the flight back home.  Zac looks at Everly after the kids get settled in the back seat.  

 

“Can you take them back?” he asks.  “I think I should stay for Tay.”

 

Everly nods as she takes Zac’s keys.  “Okay.  You trust me with your truck with your kids in it?”

 

He chuckles.  “I’d trust you flying an airplane with my kids in it.”  He leans over and kisses her.  “If you just wanna head to your place, that’s fine.  I’ll walk over there.”

 

“Or just call when you finish up.”

 

“Okay.”  He lets the kids know where he’s going before he walks over to the passenger door of the Explorer.  He knocks on the window to get Taylor to unlock the door.  He slides into the passenger seat.

 

“What’s up?” Taylor asks.

 

“You seem like you could use some company,” Zac answers.  He looks at his brother.  “Wanna tell me what’s going on?  And why you’re alone.”

 

Taylor sighs.  “The kids decided they wanted to test everything.  Even Dane.  God, I don’t know how Mom did it with us.”  

 

“Well, Dane’s a teenager.  Looking back I remember what we were like as teenagers.”

 

“Right?  That’s what I’m saying!”  Taylor grins and shakes his head.  “I only have one teenager right now and am struggling.”  He looks at Zac.  “Where’d your clan go?”

 

“Everly’s.  I figured you needed me.  Even if it was just for a bit.”

 

“I appreciate that.”  

 

They spend the next hour just talking.  It’s obvious that they both needed it.  Zac hadn’t realized he needed it until they started.  They both agreed the only thing that would have made it better would be having Isaac there with them.

 

“Thanks for the ride,” Zac says when Taylor pulls to a stop in front of Everly’s house.

 

“No problem.”  Taylor gestures toward Zac’s truck.  “She drove the truck?”

 

“Yeah.  I’m gonna make her a truck girl.”

 

Taylor laughs softly.  “Good luck with that.  All I have to say is one of you better get yourself a vehicle with a third row.  Fiona and Reagan have been asking for more cousins.  And siblings.”

 

Zac grins.  “When we get to that point, we’ll figure it out.  I ain’t getting rid of my truck though.  Call if you need anything.”

 

“I will.  Hey, you plan on calling Isaac?”

 

“I don’t know.  What do you think?”

 

“I think one of should if not both of us.  Just to check in.”

 

Zac nods.  “I’ll call him when I get inside.”

 

“Okay, I’ll call him after dinner then.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Zac closes the door after he gets inside.  He smiles over at Everly when she looks over from the couch.  “Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi,” Everly says.  “I told you to call.”

 

“Tay drove me.”  He walks over before leaning down and kissing her.  “Nothing to worry about.  Just a rough day in the Taylor household.”

 

“Okay.  Colt and Scarlett are in the kitchen painting.  Luca just went to go to the bathroom.”

 

Zac nods.  “I’m going to go give Isaac a call if that’s okay.”

 

“Yeah, of course.”

 

He kisses her again.  “How many times did you have to try to pull into the driveway?”

 

“Once thank you very much.”

 

He chuckles.  “Good job.  I’m so proud of you.  I’m going to head to your room.”  He kisses her again.

 

“We’ll be here.”

 

Zac walks back to the living room after he finishes his call with Isaac.  He sits down beside Everly.  “Now where’s Luca?” he asks.

 

“Joined the other two in painting.”  Everly looks at Zac.  “How’re Isaac and Lauren?”

 

“They’re okay.  Isaac said that Lauren’s been in bed all day so far.  Mom’s still there though, so she’s helping with the kids and everything.”

 

“I’ve already started making a few things for them for meals for the week.”

 

“I did let Isaac know that you and Charlotte were planning that.”

 

“That’s fine.  I would have called him soon about it anyways.  Do they need anything now?”

 

“No, Mom has it pretty much covered.”

 

“Okay.  I’ll stop by in the morning with the food I have then.  Hopefully catch Isaac before he heads to school.”  She frowns at that.  “Is he going in?”

 

“As far as I know.  He didn’t say anything to me.  I’ll text Tay later.  He’s gonna call Isaac after dinner.”  He reaches over and takes Everly’s hand.  “Would it be too much to ask you to stay over again tonight?”

 

She reaches over and rests her hand on his cheek.  “Not at all.  I just need to grab everything I’ll need for tomorrow.”  

 

He leans into her touch and lets out a soft sigh.  “Thank you.  I know we said we wouldn’t do this on school nights, but I just need you with me tonight.”

 

“You don’t have to explain.  I understand.”  She leans over and kisses him.

 

“You’re too good to me.”


	61. School's Out

Everly walks outside with her students for the get together for everyone for the last day of school.  She can’t believe it’s the last day of school already. How is it even possible? She smiles when she sees Zac, Charlotte, and Taylor already standing together.  She makes her way over.

 

“There she is,” Taylor says with a smile.  “You have officially made it through your first year in the Macon school district.”

 

Everly smiles at him.  “I can’t believe it’s already over.  What am I going to do next year without a Hanson in my class?”

 

“What am I gonna do  _ with _ three Hanson boys in my class?” Zac asks.

 

“Something tells me you’ll survive,” Taylor answers.  “I did. Everly did.”

 

“See, but not only is mine my mini-me in looks, he’s my mini-me in everything.”

 

Everly smiles at Zac.  “So you should know how to handle him.”  She looks over to make sure the kids aren’t getting into trouble while they’re supposed to be eating.  “Is it like this every year?”

 

“Unless it’s raining,” Charlotte answers.  “Then we’ll be inside. Kids will eat in the cafeteria and then all head to the gym.”

 

“This is really neat.  I love the little things like this.”

 

“The worst part about all of this…”  Zac shakes his head. “Clean up in the classroom next week.”

 

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad.  You don’t have three Hanson boys in your class.”

 

“You’re funny.”

 

“What will the kids be doing when you’re here next week?”

 

“They’ll come with.  We let them loose in the gym.  Colt usually stays with me. But he may go to the gym this year.”  He sighs when he sees some of his students starting to act up. “Excuse me for a moment while I go take care of that.”

 

Everly smiles as she watches him walk over to where the fourth graders are sitting.  “I’m looking forward to what he’ll be like next year with the Hanson boys.”

 

Taylor snorts.  “I’ve already had them and I survived.”

 

“I can’t wait to have them,” Charlotte says.  “I loved having Dane in my class. Though, I imagine it’ll be a lot different.  Lennon, Gavin, and Luca are a lot more like their fathers in a different way than Dane.”

 

Everly watches as the junior high students start making their way out.  She can see Dane walking with some of the other kids and can’t help but smile.  She wishes she could have had him in class. But that wouldn’t have been possible even if she was already in Macon.  

 

“Hey,” Isaac says as he walks over.  “Should I be seen fraternizing with the grade school teachers?”  

 

“You’re hilarious,” Charlotte says.  

 

“I know I am.  Where’s Zac?”

 

Everly points over toward the kids.  “Couple of the kids were starting to act up.”

 

“And they weren’t ours?  That’s good news.”

 

“Of course it is.  How’s Lauren?”

 

“She’s doing good.  Back to normal for the most part.”

 

“How about you?”

 

“Doing good.  It’s been rough as you know, but we’re getting through it.  Unfortunately, it’s not the first time we’ve been through it.”

 

“Doesn’t make it any easier,” Taylor says.

 

“I know.”  Isaac shrugs.  “But we’re okay.  Speaking of Lauren.  I think the three of you need to get together and have a girl’s night or something.  She could really use it.”

 

Charlotte nods.  “Absolutely. We can definitely put something together.”

 

Everly nods in agreement.  “Of course. We can have it at my place even.”

 

Zac walks back over and lets out a soft sigh.  “Charlotte, good luck with them next year.”

 

Charlotte laughs softly.  “They’ll be angels.”

 

“Right.”  He looks at Everly.  “Remind me to talk to you later.”

 

Everly frowns.  “Should I be worried?”

 

“No.”  He smiles.  “Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Good.  Do I get a hint?”

 

“Yes, we’re going to talk.”

 

“You’re hilarious.”

 

“I know.”  

 

* * *

  
  
Everly locks her classroom door after she finishes up for the day.  It’s still hard to believe that this was the final day of school. Sure, she’ll be returning next week to clean the classroom, but this is it.  She glances over to see Zac locking up his own classroom. “Hey,” she says.

 

“Hey back,” Zac replies.

 

She smiles up at him as they make their way outside.  “What’d you want to talk about?”

 

“Of course you bring that up now.  You can’t even wait until we’re home?”

 

“Of course not.”  She shifts her bag when they reach her car to get her keys.  She puts her bag in her backseat before turning and looking up at Zac.  “I’m curious and a little nervous.”

 

“Nervous?  I told you that it’s nothing to worry about.”

 

“I know.”  She rests a hand on his chest.  “But you’ve known me long enough to know that I’m going to worry anyways.”

 

“Naturally.  Okay, so I know it’s kinda last minute.  Amanda’s gonna have the kids for the weekend.  Her parents are in town and want to see the kids.  How about you and I go away for the weekend? Go camping.”

 

“I like that idea.”  She grips his shirt. “When do you want to leave?”

 

“Whenever we’re both packed?  Amanda picked the kids up here and their bags were in the truck.  So we’re on our own.”

 

She nods.  “I will go home and pack then.”

 

“Great.  We’ll have to make a stop at the store for a few things.  You go home and pack. I’ll be over in a bit and we’ll head out.”

 

“Sounds good.”  

 

Everly sets her bag by the door after finishing packing.  She walks over to the front closet to grab her sleeping bag.  It’s the first time she’s getting to use the Christmas gift the kids got her.  She smiles at the thought. She sets the rolled up sleeping bag with her bag before walking back down to her bedroom to double check that she has everything.

 

“Pillow,” she mutters as she grabs it from her bed.  “Only you could almost forget to bring your pillow.” Everly walks back into the living room just as the front door opens.

 

“Hey,” Zac says as he steps inside. 

 

“Hey back.”  She smiles at him.  “I almost forgot my pillow.”

 

He chuckles.  “Way to go.” He leans down and gives her a quick kiss.  “Have everything now?”

 

“I think so.”  She gestures to her bag and sleeping bag.  “That’s all I need I think.”

 

He nods.   “Okay.” He grabs them before she has a chance to even move.

 

“I could have gotten them.”

 

“I know.”  He winks at her before turning to head back outside.

 

Everly shakes her head.  “Of course he knows. That’s why he does it.”  She smiles as she follows him outside with her pillow.  “You know it’s supposed to rain, right?”

 

“Yep.”  He looks back and smiles.  “You afraid of a little rain?”

 

“No.  I’ve never been out in the middle of nowhere camping when it’s raining.”

 

He chuckles as he takes her pillow to put into the backseat.  “I know. We’ll be fine. We have the tent plus I’ll put a tarp over that for a little more protection.”

 

“Okay.  Let me go lock up and I’ll be ready.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Everly climbs out of the truck once they reach their campsite.  She meets Zac at the back and looks up at the sky. “Looks like it may start raining soon,” she says.  

 

“Guess we better hurry with the tent then,” Zac says as he nudges her.

 

“I like seeing you wet though.”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you do.”  He chuckles as he moves over to set up the bottom tarp.

 

After they get the tent set up, Everly walks over to the truck to gather the food they decided on for dinner tonight while Zac moves to get a fire started.  Everly walks over as Zac is standing up.

 

“Perfect timing,” Zac says with a smile.  “Let me go grab the rack and we can get cooking.”

 

“Okay.”  She smiles up at him.  She sets the bowl she has on one of the chairs as she waits for Zac to return.  “Are we going fishing tomorrow?”

 

“Hoping to.”  He walks back over and settles the rack over the fire.  “I guess it’ll depend on the weather.”

 

“You just wanted to bring me up here when it rains to have your way with me.”

 

Zac snorts.  “You caught me, Baby.”

 

“I know how you are.”  She moves to sit down. She watches as Zac pulls the package of hamburgers out of the bowl.  “Course, I love watching you cook like this.”

 

He looks back and smiles at her.  “You’re insane.”

 

“This coming from you, Crazy Boy?”

 

“Exactly.”  He slides over to kneel in front of her.  “Come here.” He pulls her in and kisses her softly.  

 

Everly smiles against his mouth as she rests her hands on his cheeks.  “Don’t burn my burger.”

 

“I wouldn’t do that.”  He kisses her again. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Everly looks at Zac when he sits down after they get their food.  “Do you have raincoats?” she asks.

 

Zac nods as he looks over at her.  “They’re in the box in the truck. When we finish eating, I’ll go get them.  Wanna sit out here after it starts raining?”

 

“If we can.”

 

“Of course.” 

 

“Good.”

 

After they finish eating and get everything cleaned up, Everly watches Zac climb up into the bed of the truck.  She walks over to the tailgate as she waits for him. When he turns, he has two raincoats. He walks over and hops down off the truck.

 

“Looks like we finished just in time,” Zac says.  “Looks like it’s gonna start raining any second.”

 

Everly nods.  “Looks like it.”  She takes the raincoat Zac hands her and pulls it on.


	62. The Move

Zac is the first one to wake up the next morning.  He sits up and lets out a soft groan as he stretches.  As he glances over at Everly, he can’t help but smile. This woman continues to drive him insane.  He knows that this is really it for him. He leans over and kisses the side of Everly’s mouth. He smiles when he sees her eyes open slowly.

 

“Sorry,” he says.  “I wasn’t trying to wake you.”

 

Everly grins.  “It’s okay,” she says.  “I should probably get up anyways.  I have to go to the bathroom.”

 

“Well, then let’s go because so do I.”  He kisses her before he sits up again. He climbs out of the tent and waits for Everly to do the same.  “Careful walking. Rained pretty good overnight.”

 

“Okay.  I love the smell of the morning after it rains.”

 

He slides his arm around her shoulders as they start their walk toward the bathrooms.  “It’s a good smell.” He kisses the top of her head. “We can try fishing this morning if you want.”

 

“You gonna teach me how to clean them too?”

 

“If you want.”  He smiles at her.  “I love that you want to do all this.”

 

“I learned quickly that I love it.  Almost as much as I love you.”

 

He leans down and kisses her.  “I’m pretty fond of you myself.”

 

“You better be.”  She pushes him as they reach the bathrooms.  “I’ll meet you out here.”

 

Zac leans against the fence as he waits for Everly to come out.  He looks over at the sound of a screech followed by giggles, smiling at the sight of a young girl running with who he guesses is her Dad behind her.

 

“Wow,” the young girl says when she stops in front of Zac.  “You have pretty hair.”

 

Zac smiles down at her.  “Well, thank you. You have pretty hair too.”

 

“Can I touch it?”

 

“Lacey,” the man says.  “I’m sorry.”

 

Zac shakes his head with a chuckle.  “It’s okay.” He squats down in front of Lacey.  “I don’t think it’s going to be as soft as yours, but as long as your Daddy is okay with it you can touch my hair.”

 

“Daddy, please?”

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

Zac shakes his head a little to let his hair fall.  “What do you think?” He smiles when Lacey touches his hair. 

 

“Wow.  It’s really soft.”

 

“Is it as soft as yours?”

 

“Yes.”  Lacey smiles at him.  “Wanna feel?”

 

“Sure.”  Zac combs his fingers through Lacey’s hair.  “I still think yours is softer.” He smiles at the young girl before he stands up once again.

 

“Thank you for letting her do that,” the other man says.  “I’m Jake, by the way.”

 

“No problem.  I’m Zac.”

 

“You must be a Dad yourself.”

 

Zac nods.  “I am. My little girl is probably around your age, Lacey.  How old are you?”

 

“Six.”

 

Zac nods.  “Scarlett is seven.”

 

“Is she here?  Can I meet her?”

 

“I wish you could.  My kids are with their Mom this weekend.”

 

“That’s too bad.”  Lacey shrugs. “Maybe next time.”

 

Zac smiles.  “Maybe next time.”  He sees Everly walk over then and smiles even more.  Maybe their kids will have hair like Everly’s.

 

“Sorry,” Everly says.

 

“No problem.  I was just talking with Lacey here.  I have pretty hair.”

 

Everly smiles.  “You do have pretty hair.” 

 

Zac takes her hand and looks at Lacey.  “It was nice meeting you, Miss Lacey.”

 

Jake grins.  “Enjoy the rest of your weekend.”

 

“You too.”

 

Everly looks up at Zac as they start back toward their camp.  “You okay?” she asks.

 

Zac nods.  “Just had a thought when I saw you walking toward us.”

 

“Oh?  And what’s that?”

 

He lets out a soft breath.  “That maybe our kids will have your hair.”

 

She smiles.  “I’d rather they have your hair.  It’s thicker than mine.”

 

He laughs softly.  “Maybe so. But considering I have brown eyes, it’s unlikely they’ll get your eyes.  So I need something.”

 

“You never know.”  She smiles up at him.  “What brought this on? And don’t tell me Lacey.  Because it’s more than that.”

 

Zac wrinkles his nose.  He hates that Everly could read him so well.  “I’ve been thinking about us.” He lets her move ahead of him as they walk to their chairs.  He watches as she sits down. “I want more kids, Everly.” He shrugs. “Just because we aren’t married or whatever doesn’t mean…”  He rubs the back of his neck. 

 

“Honey, are you telling me you want more kids now?”

 

“Well, I mean…”  He watches her. “I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  I know that’s not going to change even if we don’t get married. I just…”  He nods slowly. “Yes, I want more kids now.” He sits down beside her. “If you don’t want kids…”

 

“We’ve talked about this before.  I told you I want your kids.”

 

“I know that.  But…” He sucks in a deep breath when Everly stands up.  “I don’t want you to do it because I want it.”

 

“If I really didn’t want kids, I would have told you that the first time the talk came up.”  She rests her hands on Zac’s chest. “We’ve been together long enough that we both know where this is going.  That being said…”

 

“We can wait, Baby.  I…”

 

“Just until after the wedding.”

 

He licks his lips.  “Everly, are you saying…?”  He rests his forehead on her.  “Are you saying yes?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He smiles before leaning in and kissing her.  “I love you.”

 

She slides her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.  “I love you.” 

 

* * *

  
  
Zac watches as Everly casts her line out.  He can’t help but smile as he continues to watch her.  If he hadn’t known she’s only done this once before, he would think she’s been doing it for quite some time.  “You’re a natural,” he says.

 

“Whatever you say,” Everly responds.  She smiles over at him. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Well… um… my lease is up at the end of June.”

 

“Don’t renew.”  He licks his lips.  “We’re a family, Everly.  We want to add to our family.  Move in with us. The only reason you’ve continued to stay at your place was because you didn’t want to interrupt our routine for school nights.  And I get that. But the truth is, you should be a part of our routine.” He frowns. “You were going to ask if you can move in, weren’t you?”

 

She smiles at him.  “I was. Can’t really start a family if I’m splitting my time between places.”

 

He chuckles.  “No, we really can’t.”  He steps over and kisses her temple.  “We’ll start moving you in.”

 

“Great.  I’ll stop by to see Stan about me not renewing so he can start looking for a new tenant.”

 

“Good plan.”  He turns her head and kisses her.  

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

“I have one other thing I wanted to talk to you about.”

 

“I’m listening.  And losing my fish.  You’re distracting me.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Not intentionally.  Cast out again.” He watches her do just that as he steps away to cast his own line out. 

 

“So what else did you want to talk about?”

 

“Well, I’ve been talking with a contractor.  I even had him out at the house two weeks ago to look at a few things.”

 

“Redoing your house?”

 

“Sort of.  I’m adding something.  For you.” He can see her look over at him but can’t bring himself to return her gaze.  “You had mentioned something you wanted for your dream home.”

 

“I did?”

 

“Yeah.  Before we were even together.  When you were looking for another place to rent.  You said something about wanting a wraparound porch.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“The way the house is built a wraparound wouldn’t work.  But I can give you a nice front porch.” 

 

“You don’t have to do that.”

 

“I want to though.  It’s gonna be your house too.  You want a porch and I want to give you a porch.” 

 

“You truly are amazing.  You know that, right?”

 

“Right back at you.”  He smiles. “I have plans at home.  When we get back, I’ll show you what we’re thinking.”

 

“I can’t believe you’re doing this.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “I want you to be happy.”

 

“I am happy, Honey.  I hope you know that.”

 

“I know.  I do know that.”  He shrugs. “But like I said, it’s gonna be your house too.”


	63. Because I Love You

 

Everly wrinkles her nose as she looks up at her long banner above her whiteboard.  “I hate being short,” she mutters. Turning on her heel, she makes her way out of her classroom and across the hall to Zac’s room.  “Are you busy?”

 

Zac looks over from where he’s standing on top of one of the student’s desks.  “Are you seriously asking me that?” he asks. “Do you see where I’m at?”

 

She smiles.  “When you aren’t busy, will you help me get my letter banner down?”

 

“Sure.  I’m just about done with this.  I’ll be over when I am.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Everly walks back into her room and grabs the sheets her window clings go on.  She hums as she starts pulling the clings off the windows. She turns after she finishes, smiling when she sees Zac walk in.  She walks over to her desk, setting the sheets down.

 

“I’m not tall enough to get up there and work with it all myself,” she says as she grabs a chair.

 

“No problem.”

 

She climbs onto the chair and starts pulling the banner loose.  “Have you talked to the kids yet?”

 

“About you moving in?  I haven’t. I figured you and I could talk to them tonight.”  He takes the banner section she lets drop.

 

“Think that’s a good idea?”

 

“Yeah.  Are you nervous?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Baby, the kids will be thrilled.”  He lifts the banner when she steps down to move the chair.  “They’ll want you moved in tonight.”

 

Everly smiles as she climbs back onto the chair.  “So I should plan on staying tonight?”

 

“Definitely.”  He groans when his phone rings.  “I don’t want to be bothered.” He pulls his phone from his pocket.

 

Everly raises an eyebrow when he shoves his phone back in his pocket.  “You aren’t going to answer?”

 

“No.  It’s a number and one I don’t know.  I’m also in the middle of doing something.  If it’s important they’ll leave a message.” He gestures for her to continue.  

 

Once they have it down, Everly climbs down from the chair.  “Thank you,” she says as she takes the rolled banner from Zac.

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

She closes one of her boxes, thankful she’s getting close with having everything packed.  “Might as well put these in your truck,” she says with a smile. “Everything will be going to your house anyways.”

 

He chuckles.  “Our house. And that’s fine.”

 

She wrinkles her nose.  “Our house. If it’s our house, we’re gonna have to figure out a way to pay for things together.  I refuse to let you pay for everything.”

 

“Yes, dear.  Anything else you need?  I still have some things to finish up in my room.”

 

“No, I’m good.  Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.”

 

Everly smiles as she watches Zac walk out of the room.  She’s a lucky woman. “He’s perfect,” she whispers.

 

* * *

  
  
Everly sits down at the table for dinner.  She smiles as the kids begin to eat. She looks across at Zac, wondering when they should bring up her moving in.  Her smile widens when Zac looks at her and winks.

 

“Since we’re all here,” Zac says.  “Everly and I have something we want to talk to you about.”

 

“What’d you do?” Luca asks.

 

Zac snorts.  “Why do you always assume I did something wrong?”

 

“He didn’t do anything, Luca,” Everly answers.  “It’s good news actually. Or at least I think it’s good news.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “It is really good news.  Everly is going to move in.”

 

“Here?” Scarlett asks.  “With us?”

 

“Yes.  Here with us.  Is that okay?”

 

“Yes!”  Scarlett beams at Everly.  “You’re really moving in?”

 

“I really am,” Everly answers.  “As long as you kids are okay with it.”  She smiles when both Scarlett and Luca nod enthusiastically.  “Well okay then.” 

 

“It doesn’t mean the rules change,” Zac says.

 

“But she stays, right?” Scarlett asks.  “Like during the week.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good.”

 

“We both finished everything in our classrooms today so we can start moving her things over tomorrow.  Or at least start getting things packed up.”

 

“Can I help?”

 

Everly smiles as she looks at Scarlett.  “Of course you can.”

 

After getting the kids to bed later that evening, Everly and Zac head to their bedroom to settle in with a movie.  Everly climbs into bed once she’s changed into one of Zac’s shirts. He shakes his head as he climbs in behind her.

 

“I’m going to end up running out of shirts to wear,” he says with a smile.

 

“You always get them back,” Everly responds.  She shifts so she’s laying against Zac as he flips the TV on.  It doesn’t take long for them to settle on Men in Black which is just starting.  

 

Zac wraps his arm around the front of Everly’s shoulders as she shifts to lay against him more.  “I told you the kids would be happy about you moving in.”

 

“I know you did.”  Everly smiles as she slides her fingers through Zac’s.  “Not that Colt knew what was going on.”

 

“He’ll figure it out.  They all love having you here.”

 

“I love being here.”  She smiles when she feels Zac kiss the top of her head.  

 

“Then it’s a good thing you’re moving in.”

 

“Good thing.”  She trails her fingertips down Zac’s fingers to the palm of his hand.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly walks out of her house with a suitcase of her clothes.  She stops before she reaches her car, however, and just stares at it.  Maybe it’s time she looks into something new. Or at least newer. After all, if she’s going to be driving the kids anywhere they won’t fit in her car much longer.  Plus, if they do build their family they’ll need something bigger. She lifts her bag into the trunk of her car.

 

“What’s on your mind?” Zac asks as he walks over.  “You look like you have something on your mind.”

 

“I think I should look into getting a new car.  Or newer. Something bigger.”

 

“Oh?  Why bigger?”

 

“If I ever have the kids with me, they won’t fit much longer.  It’ll already be tight back there. Plus if we add to the family, we’ll need more room.”

 

“True.”  He looks at her.  “We can start looking.”

 

“I am not getting a truck.”

 

He snorts.  “I didn’t figure you would.  We can definitely start looking.  And we can talk about the other situation too.”

 

“What other situation?”

 

“How we’re gonna handle money.”

 

“Right.  Yes, that definitely has to be discussed.  You will not pay for everything.”

 

He smiles at her.  “I would, you know.”

 

“I know you would.”  She slides her arms around his waist as they stop in her bedroom.  “And I appreciate it. I really do. But we’re in this together.”

 

“We are.”  He rests his forehead on hers.  “I just want to take care of you.”

 

“You do.”  She slides her hands up his chest to his face, cupping his cheeks.  “You take such good care of me.” She leans in and kisses him.

 

“Eww, Dad, stop,” Luca says.

 

Everly smiles as Zac takes a step back.  “It wasn’t his fault, Luca. I kissed him.”

 

“Eww… don’t even say that.”

 

Zac laughs softly.  “Oh boy, he’s at that age.”

 

Everly looks over at Luca.  “The boxes on the floor in the closet can go out, Luca.  You should be able to carry them.”

 

“Okay.”

 

She watches Luca walk out of the room after grabbing one of the boxes.  “I really should go through those boxes. Maybe I will once we get everything to your house.”

 

“Our house,” Zac says.  “Now you say it.”

 

“Our house.”  She smiles up at him.  “I’ll get used to it eventually.”

 

“Uh huh.”  He smiles. “We should probably get back to work before my son freaks out again.”

 

“Don’t give him a hard time about it.  I’m sure you went through that stage too.”

 

Everly sits down in the middle of their living room that evening with one of her boxes.  They’d gotten a good chunk of her things over during the day. She wants to start going through some of her things now, especially the boxes that had been in her closet since she moved to Macon.  

 

She opens the box and glances inside.  She pulls out the tin that’s resting on top and lets out a soft breath.  She knows what’s inside the tin. Hadn’t she gotten rid of this when she moved?

 

“You okay?” Zac asks as he moves to sit down beside her on the floor. 

 

“Yeah,” she answers.  “No.” She wrinkles her nose and looks at him.  “I don’t know.”

 

He raises an eyebrow.  “Okay. Talk to me.”

 

She lifts the tin.  “I know what’s in here.”  She isn’t surprised when the kids join them on the floor too.  She pulls the lid of the tin off before she carefully dumps the contents on the floor.  “They’re all gifts I got from…”

 

“Don’t say his name,” Zac says.

 

“Wasn’t going to.”  She smiles a little.  “I thought I’d tossed it when I was packing for my move down here.  I’m guessing Mom got a hold of it and stuck it in the box.”

 

“How long were you two together?”

 

“Three years.”

 

“How long had you known each other before getting together?”

 

“I went to high school with him.”

 

Zac snorts.  “So you knew him a while?”

 

“I guess.  Why?”

 

“He obviously didn’t know anything about you.  It’s been less than a year and I know that you wouldn’t wear any of this.”

 

She nods.  “Why do you think it’s in a tin?  I didn’t wear…” She stops when she spots a ring that she had worn.  “What?” She lifts the ring up.

 

“Looks like an engagement ring.”

 

“It is.  It’s… I gave it back to him.”

 

“Apparently not.”

 

Everly frowns as she looks at Zac.  His tone had changed with that last statement.  He can’t possibly be upset about all of this, can he?  “Zac…”

 

“I need to get Colt to bed.  Scarlett, you need to go shower.”

 

“Can’t we stay up late tonight?” Scarlett asks.

 

“No, come on.”  He stands up and lifts Colt up.

 

“Zac,” Everly says.  She watches as he follows Scarlett out of the room.  She sighs before looking over at Luca.

 

“Luca,” Zac calls from upstairs.  

 

“Coming,” Luca calls back.  He stands up. “Don’t worry.  I’ll make him be nice.”

 

Everly smiles at Luca.  “Thanks, Luca.”

 

Everly is finishing up with the box when Zac returns to the living room.  She watches him as he sits down on the couch. “Zac…”

 

“I’m not okay with you having that stuff,” he interrupts.

 

“I didn’t even know it was here.”

 

“It’s one thing for the other things.”  He shakes his head. “You still have the engagement ring, Everly.”

 

“Are you listening to me?  I didn’t know I had this. I thought I’d gotten rid of the tin when I was packing up in Chicago.  I gave Seth the ring back. I don’t know…”

 

“You expect me to believe that when it’s all right there?”

 

“I expect you to believe me.”  She watches him. “Besides that… are you telling me you don’t still have your wedding ring?  Or the necklace that you wore your ring on?”

 

“It’s not the same thing.”

 

“Not the same thing?”  She shakes her head as she stands up.  “You keep thinking that. But it is the same thing.  No, I wasn’t married, but I shared part of my life with him.  Maybe not as long as you and Amanda did. But…” She shakes her head again.  “I’m tired.”

 

“I saw the way you looked at the ring, Everly.”

 

“What?”

 

“You want to get married.  I saw it in your eyes when you looked at the ring.”

 

“Are we seriously having this conversation right now?”  She crosses her arms over her chest as she looks at him again.  “I looked at the ring trying to figure out why I ever said yes to him.  I don’t even like the ring. I never did. And yes, okay. Maybe I always did dream about getting married.  Most girls do. I know you don’t want to get married again and I’m fine with that. If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t have moved in here.”  She wipes the tears that fall down her cheeks. “I love you, Zac. I don’t need to be married to know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life.”  She wipes her eyes, trying to make herself to stop crying. She takes the tin from the top of the box again. “Here.” She tosses it to Zac. “Throw it out.  Burn it. Do whatever the hell you want with it. Because I don’t care. You want to know why? Because I love you.”


	64. First Night

Zac grabs Everly’s wrist when she starts to walk out of the room.  “I’m sorry,” he mutters. He pulls her over to stand in front of him.  He rests his forehead on her stomach as he slides his hands over her thighs.  “I’m sorry. I’m an idiot, okay? I just… Maybe I still have that fear that you’re going to leave.”  He lets out a soft sigh when he feels Everly’s hands on his shoulders. 

 

“I’m not going anywhere, Zac.  I promise you that I had no idea that the tin was in there.  I thought I had thrown it out. I had given Seth the ring back.  I’m guessing someone in my family had something to do with it during my packing and move down here.”  

 

He pulls back enough to look up at her.  “I’m sorry, Baby.”

 

Everly leans down and kisses him softly.  “I’m not going anywhere. I’m yours, Honey.”  She combs her fingers through his hair. 

 

“Forgive me?”

 

“Nothing to forgive.  I understand. I just need you to believe me when I tell you I’m yours.”

 

He nods as he pulls her in for a kiss.  “I believe you.” He slides his hands to the backs of her knees and pulls her forward, forcing her to straddle his lap.  “I didn’t mean to ruin your first night here.”

 

“You didn’t.”

 

He sighs happily when Everly’s fingers are moving through his hair once again.  “God, I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  She smiles when he looks at her.  “Wanna know something?”

 

“Tell me.”  He runs his hands up and down her thighs as he watches her.

 

“I never thought it would was possible to love someone the way I love you.”  She rests her forehead against his. “And if it’s possible, I fall in love with you more and more every day.”

 

Zac closes his eyes.  “You are perfect.” He pulls her in and kisses her softly.  “You are amazing. You are my everything.”

 

“Zac…”  She whimpers when he kisses her repeatedly.  “Zac…”

 

“Wanna take this upstairs?”

 

She nods.  “Yes.”

 

He watches as she shifts to stand up.  “I am sorry, Baby.”

 

“I know you are.”  She smiles as he stands up.  “I forgive you.”

 

He reaches out to take her hand as she starts toward the stairs.  He lets her lead them upstairs. After making quick stops at the kids’ rooms, they head to their bedroom.  Zac closes the door behind them. He slides up behind Everly and wraps his arms around her. “Have I told you that I love you?”

 

“Hmm… you have.  But I love hearing you say it.”  

 

He kisses the side of her neck with a small laugh.  “Maybe I’ll make you suffer a little bit before saying it again.”

 

“So mean to me.”

 

“Oh yes, so mean.”  He nips at her neck before he takes a step back.  He’s about to reach back to pull his shirt off, but he hears the door open behind him.  He turns to see Colt. “Hey, buddy, what are you doing up?”

 

“I wanna sleep with Every,” Colt says.  “So she doesn’t leave.”

 

Before Zac can say anything else, Everly is walking over and squatting down in front of Colt.  

 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Everly says as she slides her fingers through Colt’s hair.  “I’m here to stay.” She pulls him into a hug. “As long as Daddy’s okay with it, you can definitely sleep in here though.”

 

Zac nods when Everly looks back at him.  “Of course.” He smiles as he watches Everly stand up with Colt in her arms.  “You have to let Everly get ready for bed, though. Okay?”

 

“Okay Daddy.”  Colt climbs to the middle of the bed after Everly sets him down.  “But hurry, Every.”

 

Everly smiles at him.  “I will.” She looks at Zac.  “I guess we’ll have to wait.”

 

Zac nods.  “Looks that way.”  He leans down and kisses her.  “Go on.” 

 

* * *

  
  
Zac wakes up in the middle of the night when he hears his phone ringing.  He groans as he rolls onto his back. Reaching over, he grabs his phone from the nightstand.  “Hello?” he answers without bothering to look to see who it is.

 

“I know it’s early and I’m sorry,” Avery says.

 

Zac runs a hand over his face.  “What’s wrong?”

 

“I need you to come pick me up.”

 

He sits up at that.  “Where are you? Are you okay?”

 

“I’m in Tulsa.  I don’t really want to talk about it right now.  I’ll explain later, I promise. Will you get me?”

 

“Of course I will.  Text me where you are.  I’ll be there as soon as I can.”  He looks over at Everly after he ends the call, not at all surprised to find her watching him.  “I don’t know much. I need to go pick Avery up. She’s in Tulsa.”

 

“Okay.  Is she okay?”

 

“I don’t know.  She sounded okay.  But I don’t know what happened.”  He leans over and gives Everly a quick kiss.  “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

“You go worry about Avery.  I’ll handle things here.”

 

“Thank you.”  He kisses her again.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Zac pulls into the parking lot of the building Avery had told him she was at.  He looks around and frowns when he doesn’t see her. He parks the truck and pulls his phone out.   _ Where are you? _

 

**_Inside. Coming out._ **

 

_ Parking lot. _

 

Zac climbs out of the truck when he sees Avery come around the corner of the building.  It doesn’t take much to know that she’s been crying. He waits for her to get closer before he meets her and pulls her into a hug.  “What happened?”

 

“I had a date,” Avery answers as she pulls back.  “It started out okay. I knew I should have just drove myself and met him somewhere.  He wanted to come here after dinner which was fine. I thought it would be fun. We had fun at dinner so I thought why not?”  She shrugs. “I just don’t know where it went wrong.”

 

He slides his arm around her shoulders as they walk to the passenger side.  “What went wrong?”

 

“He started drinking a lot.  And then he started to get all hands.  I tried to get him to step back and he wouldn’t.  He started a fight with some guy who was trying to help me out.”

 

“Did he hurt you?”

 

“Zac…”

 

“Did he hurt you?”

 

“He grabbed my arm pretty hard, but I’m okay.”

 

“Is he still here?  I’m gonna…”

 

“Zac, stop!  Please. I just want to go home.”  She looks up at Zac. “Just take me home.”

 

He sighs but nods.  “Okay.” He opens the passenger door.  “Just promise me that you’re okay.”

 

“I’m okay.  I could use another hug.”

 

“Of course.”  He pulls her against him once again.  “Want me to take you home or to my place?”

 

“Home.  You getting me is enough.”

 

“If you change your mind let me know.”

 

Zac pulls up in front of Avery’s house and looks over at her.  “Get some sleep.”

 

“I will.”  She smiles at him.  “Thank you for saving me.”

 

“I only picked you up.  You didn’t need my help for the saving.  Sounds like someone else had that covered.”  He watches her. “Call if you need anything else.”

 

“I will.”  Avery leans over and kisses Zac’s cheek.  “Thank you. I’ll see you later.”

 

Zac climbs back into bed after finally getting back home.  He had a quick thought of returning to Tulsa to see if Avery’s date was still at the bar.  However, he knows that no one would have been happy about that. 

 

“Avery okay?” Everly asks softly.

 

“She’s fine,” Zac answers.  “We’ll talk in the morning.”  He leans over and gives her a quick kiss.  “Nothing to worry about and I behaved.”

 

“That doesn’t help me any.”

 

“I know.  But I promise that everything is okay.”

 

“Okay.”  Everly watches him carefully.  “Get some sleep.”

 

“I plan on it.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac isn’t sure how long he’d been asleep, but he’s once again being awakened by his phone ringing.  He rolls over again, realizing that the bed is now empty. He throws a quick look at the clock as he grabs his phone.  “Hello?” he answers after seeing that it’s Taylor.

 

“Whoa,” Taylor says.  “I woke you up. Since when do you sleep in like this?”

 

“Long night.”

 

“Ah… it was Everly’s first night there, huh?”

 

“I wish that was the reason.  No, we ended up with Colt in bed with us because he wanted to make sure Everly didn’t leave.  Then Avery called and I had to go pick her up from Tulsa.”

 

“What?  Why? Is she okay?”

 

“Yeah, she’s okay.  She had a date last night and the guy was a dick.  She did the right thing and called me. She’s fine though.”

 

“Good.  Did you go bat shit crazy on the jackass?”

 

Zac laughs softly.  “She wouldn’t let me.  Not even sure if he was still there.  But apparently some other guy stepped in and helped her.  So what’s up?”

 

“You guys busy tonight?”

 

“Um… no, I don’t think so.”

 

“Think you could get Avery to watch the kids?”

 

Zac frowns at that.  “I can check with her.  Why, what’s going on?”

 

“We want you and Everly along with Isaac and Lauren over for dinner tonight.  I’m sure it goes without saying that it’s about the wedding.”

 

“I figured as much.”  He runs a hand over his face.  “What time should we be there?”

 

“Six?”

 

“We’ll be there.  Let me know if there’s anything I can bring.”

 

“Don’t think there is but I’ll text you if we think of anything.  Otherwise we’ll see you tonight.”

 

Zac walks downstairs a few minutes later.  He finds the kids in the living room watching TV.  After stopping to say good morning to them, he makes his way to the kitchen where he finds Everly looking through what looks like a recipe book.  “Morning,” he says as he leans over to kiss her temple.

 

“Morning,” Everly says.  “Was beginning to think I’d have to come wake you up.”  She smiles at him.

 

He returns her smile.  “The only reason I woke up was because Taylor called.”

 

“Everything okay with him?”

 

“Yeah.  They want us over for dinner tonight.  I have to talk to Avery to see if she can watch the kids while we’re there.”

 

“Is Avery okay?”

 

“She’s fine.”  He leans against the counter as he watches Everly.  “She had a date last night. They went to a bar after dinner and he started drinking a lot.  She said he got handsy and wouldn’t stop. Luckily some other guy stepped in to help her.”

 

“But she’s okay?”

 

“Yeah.  She’s okay.  Just a bad night.”

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t go into the bar.”

 

“Avery wouldn’t let me.  Trust me, I wanted to.” He shrugs.  “She reminds me of myself to be honest.”

 

“How so?”

 

He crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a heavy breath.  “Well…” He sighs again. “I don’t think I was ever actually in love with Amanda.  I loved her, sure. But it wasn’t like it is with you. I wanted what Isaac had with Lauren and Taylor had with Beth.  I would have given anything to have that. I thought I had found it in Amanda. But I really just made myself believe that I was in love.”  He looks at Everly again to see her watching him. “It’s what Avery’s doing now. Isaac and Lauren have been together forever and you see how happy they are.  Taylor and Charlotte finally got together. I finally found my everything.”

 

“Maybe she just needs some reassurance from big brother.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“So maybe you should have her stop by earlier and talk to her tonight.”

 

“Why do I have to be the one to talk to her?  Isaac’s the oldest.”

 

“Which brother does Avery always call when something goes wrong?”

 

Zac frowns at that.  “Me.”

 

“Exactly.  She should hear it from you, Honey.”

 

“Yeah, you’re probably right.”  He gestures to the book. “What’s that for?”

 

“Well, it was going to be for dinner tonight.  But it would appear we’re going to your brother’s.  So it’ll be for dinner tomorrow. It’s a recipe book my college roommate made for our graduation.”

 

Zac raises an eyebrow.  “You two were close?”

 

“I guess you could say that.  We met when we were freshman roommates.  Had several classes together and decided we should be roommates our sophomore year too.”

 

“I can’t believe this is the first time I’m hearing about this girl.  You don’t talk much about your life in Chicago.”

 

Everly nods.  “I suppose I don’t.  Her name is Morgan.”

 

“Is she a teacher too?”

 

“She is.  She teaches high school though and also stayed in Illinois.  She’s just outside of Chicago.”

 

“And you still talk?”

 

“Not all the time.  Mostly we just email now.  But she’s definitely someone I still consider a friend.  I’m sorry I hadn’t mentioned her before.”

 

“No, it’s okay.”  He shrugs. “I like hearing about your life though.  Because as much as I know about you, there’s so much about your life that I still don’t know.”

 

“You can ask me anything, Zac.”

 

“I know that.”  He reaches over and taps her hip.  “I’ll quiz you later. I’m gonna go grab a shower and give Avery a call.”

 

“Okay.  Are you mad?”

 

“Why would I be mad?”  He slides his arm around her shoulders and pulls her against him.  “No, I’m not mad. There’s nothing to be mad about. If it was ten years down the road?  Yeah, I’d likely be mad. But we’ve only been together seven months. We’ve only known each other for nine months.  There’s obviously going to be things that we will learn about each other.”

 

She nods.  “I promise that I’m not hiding anything.”

 

“Same here.”  He leans down and kisses her.


	65. Afraid

Everly slides out of the truck after Zac parks in front of Taylor and Charlotte’s house.  She waits for him in the driveway, smiling when he takes her hand when he approaches. “We beat Isaac,” she says.  “How is that even possible?”

 

Zac chuckles.  “No idea,” he answers.  “Doesn’t happen often.” He knocks on the front door before opening it and letting Everly walk in ahead of him without letting go of her hand.  “Big brother!”

 

“Be right there,” Taylor calls out from the kitchen.  

 

Everly glances back when the door opens again.  She smiles at the sight of Lauren and Isaac. “Hey,” she says.

 

“How’d you beat us?” Isaac asks.

 

Zac snorts.  “No clue,” he answers.  “I have Everly now? That’s all I got.”

 

A short time later, they’re all gathered around the table.  Everly is surprised that no one has brought anything up just yet.  

 

“So, what’s going on?” Zac finally asks.  “Other than I figure this is about the wedding.”

 

“Because that was hard to figure out,” Taylor says.  “Did you figure that out all by yourself? Well, first of all you already know the best man.  Charlotte’s been dragging her feet. And she was worried about me.”

 

Charlotte smiles.  “Well, I guess I have to make a decision.  I just want to say to both of you that it doesn’t mean I like one of you better than the other.  It hasn’t been an easy decision because I love you both. Also know that both of you are in my wedding.  I wouldn’t have it any other way. But…”

 

Everly hadn’t expected this.  She hadn’t even expected to be asked to be in the wedding.  Sure, they’re basically a family now, but that didn’t mean being part of the wedding.  Apparently it does, however. 

 

“Lauren, I would like you to be my maid of honor.  Everly, please don’t be mad.”

 

Everly smiles.  “I could never be mad.  Honestly, I’m honored that you just want me in the wedding.”

 

“Of course I want you in the wedding.  You two are my sisters.”

 

“I’d be honored to be your maid of honor,” Lauren says.  “Even if it means having to walk with Zac again.”

 

“Oh come on,” Zac says.  “I behaved the last time.”

 

Everly smiles at Zac.  “What wedding was this?”

 

“Tay’s first one.”

 

“I was very surprised to even be in the wedding,” Lauren says.  “Especially when Charlotte was in the wedding. I don’t know how you talked Beth into both of us being in it.”

 

“I didn’t,” Taylor says.  “When we talked about who was gonna be in the wedding it was her that brought you two up.”  He shrugs. “The hardest part we had was trying to figure out how to line everyone up. Course, if I had it my way, the only two standing on my side would be exactly how it’s gonna be for this one.”

 

“How many were in the wedding?” Everly asks.  “If you don’t mind me asking.”

 

“No, it’s fine.  Um… along with Zac and Isaac there was her brothers, Chad and Brett, and her cousin Charlie.  And then it was Charlotte, Lauren along with her sister Anna and cousins Britney and Bailey. I think.”  Taylor shrugs. “Either Britney or Kiley.”

 

“Britney,” Charlotte says.  “She glared at me the entire night.”  

 

Taylor snorts.  “Not surprising.  Beth told me that Britney didn’t even want you at the wedding let alone in the wedding party.  Beth told her to grow up because if it came down to it, she would have dropped Britney in a heartbeat.”

 

“Good to know.”  Charlotte laughs.  “Anyways. Now that we have that settled, we can move on to the next part.  We don’t want anything big. I mean, obviously there isn’t much from my side that doesn’t involve the Hanson family.”

 

“When it comes down to it, we just want the immediate family,” Taylor says.  “Which does get a little bigger seen as we have eight million kids, but you know what I mean.  We’ve settled on a date and I hope to God you idiots haven’t planned anything on that day.”

 

“What day?” Isaac asks.”

 

“July 7 th .”

 

“I’m busy that weekend,” Zac says.

 

“You are not,” Everly say as she elbows him.

 

He snorts.  “I could have been.  How do you know?”

 

She raises an eyebrow at him.  “Stop being mean to your brother.”

 

“Yes, dear.”  

 

They move into the living room after they finish eating and continue going over everything that they have planned for the wedding so far.  Everly smiles when Zac leans back against her legs. She reaches out and combs her fingers through his hair. 

 

“I have one request,” Zac says.

 

“What’s that?” Taylor asks.

 

Zac points at Isaac.  “Do not fall for my girl.”

 

Isaac snorts.  “Don’t think that’ll be a problem,” he says.

 

“Good.”

 

Everly tugs at Zac’s hair.  “Should I tell Lauren not to fall for you?”

 

“Trust me, that’ll never happen.  Lauren is my sister.”

 

“And that’s exactly how I feel about Everly,” Isaac says.

 

“Good,” Zac says.  

 

“So anything on the marriage front with you two?” Charlotte asks.

 

Everly can feel Zac tense up at the question.  She knows that Charlotte’s aware of everything that’s going on.  It’s probably why she asked.

 

“No,” Zac answers.  “Nothing’s on the marriage front with us.  Is that what you want to hear?”

 

“I’m not asking to upset you.”

 

“I know, but I’m sure my brother has told you all about the conversations we’ve had.”  

 

Everly smiles sadly at that.  While she would love to marry Zac, she knows that it’s simply not in the cards for them.  However, as long as she has him, she’s happy. She leans down and kisses the top of Zac’s head before she shifts to stand up.  “I’m going to step outside. I need some air.” She walks out before anyone can stop her.

 

Everly leans against the garage door and lets out a soft breath.  She hates herself for letting this bother her. But the fact is it does bother her.  She’d never push Zac into something he didn’t want, but that doesn’t mean she can’t have her feelings on the matter.

 

“Everly,” Zac says as he walks over. 

 

“Just don’t,” Everly responds softly.

 

“Don’t what?  Make sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yes, because no, I’m not.”  She looks at Zac. “Look, I get it.  I understand. I saw what you went through.  But sometimes I feel like you forget that I went through something too.  And…”

 

“It’s not the same thing.”

 

Everly stares at him.  “Are you serious?”

 

He sighs.  “I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“No, I think you did.  Maybe you’re right. Maybe it’s not the same thing.  Why? Because I didn’t get married or have kids with him.”  She pushes herself off the garage door. “But he broke me the same way Amanda broke you.  I was here for you when you broke completely. I was here to help you put the pieces back together.  I had no one.” She shakes her head. “So yes, I get it and I understand why you don’t want to get married again.  But for once, Zac, I wish you would think about my feelings when the topic comes up.” She growls at herself when she feels the tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

“Maybe you should stop hiding everything and just talk to me.”  

 

“I’m not hiding anything.”

 

“Like hell you aren’t.  Because if you weren’t, we wouldn’t be standing here right now having this conversation.  Just tell me, Everly.”

 

“Okay fine.  Do I want to get married?  Yes, it’s something I’ve always thought about.  But it’s not something I need. That doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt when you always brush the topic under the rug.”

 

“I’ve already had one failed marriage.”

 

“You think that little of our relationship that you already have our marriage failing?”  She pushes past him and heads back toward the front door. 

 

“Everly, stop.”  Zac grabs her arm.  “Don’t walk away from me.”

 

Everly turns back toward him and stares up at him.  “What are you so afraid of Zac? Because you’ve already admitted to me that you want to spend the rest of your life with me.  We’ve already talked about having kids. So it’s not commitment that’s the issue. It’s more than just the marriage thing. I know what she put you through, but this is more.”

 

Zac shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans.  “Everly…”

 

She watches him.  “When you decide you want to talk, let me know.”  She starts to head back in but stops when Zac starts talking again.

 

“Commitment doesn’t scare me,” he says.  “You already know that. If it did, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

 

Everly turns and watches him.  “I know that. But…”

 

“It’s more than just the marriage thing, okay?”

 

“Zac…”

 

“While I’m hesitant about marriage because of what I went through, it’s not the entire reason I’m worried.”  He shrugs. “I can’t fail you, Everly.”

 

Everly frowns as she meets his gaze.  “What are you talking about?”

 

He looks away quickly.  “My first marriage failed.  I couldn’t make it work. No, obviously it should have never happened in the first place.  But I failed.”

 

“You didn’t fail.  You did everything you could to make it work.”

 

“And I still managed to fuck that up.”  He shakes his head. “And I can’t do that again.  Not with you. You…”

 

Everly steps forward and rests her hands on Zac’s side.  “You didn’t fail. And this… what we have? Is so much different than your relationship with her.”

 

Zac drops his head to her shoulder.  “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

 

She slides her hands up.  “Look at me.” When he lifts his head, she cups his face between her hands.  “I’m here, Zac. I’m not going anywhere. If you truly don’t want to get married, then we won’t.  But please don’t just brush it under the rug when the topic comes up.”

 

He nods.  “I won’t. I didn’t… I’m sorry.  I didn’t even think about how it made you feel.  And that kills me that I didn’t.” He rests his hands on her hips.  “Look, I… I can’t make any decisions on marriage right now.”

 

“I’m not asking you to.”  She rubs his cheeks with her thumbs.  “All I’m asking is for you to talk to me.”

 

“I will.”  He leans in and kisses her.  “I will.” 

 

After another minute, they head back inside.  Everly smiles at the other four. “Sorry about that,” she says.

 

“No,” Charlotte says.  “I should apologize. I didn’t think it was that big of a deal.  I wouldn’t have asked if I would have known. And I should have known.”

 

Zac waves her off.  “Don’t worry about it.”

 

Everly slides her fingers through Zac’s hair again when he leans against her legs once again.  “Did we miss anything?”

 

“Lauren and Charlotte discussing dresses,” Taylor answers.  “You came in at the perfect time.”

 

“You aren’t make me wear pink, are you?” Zac asks.

 

Charlotte laughs.  “Of course not. I’ll get back to you on colors though.  We’re still discussing. Can I say something?”

 

“Charlotte, we’ve never been able to stop you.”

 

“Very true.  But… I have known you for thirty years.  In that time, I have never seen you let anyone touch your hair the way Everly does.  It’s sweet.”


	66. Your Storm

Zac smiles as he runs his fingers over the lighthouse that was carved into the side of the post on the finished porch.  “It’s done,” he whispers. He walks back inside. “Everly,” he calls out. “Come outside, I want to show you something.”  He walks back out to the porch to wait for Everly. He looks over when Everly walks out.

 

“Hey,” she says.  “Wow, they finished?”  She smiles at him. “I didn’t even hear them leave.”

 

“You were too busy playing with Scarlett, so I’m not surprised.”  He watches her.

 

“I love it, Zac.  You really didn’t need to do this for me.”

 

“I know, but I wanted to.  But this isn’t the only thing I wanted you to see.”  He slides his arm around her as she steps over. He watches as she looks at the post.  

 

“Zac…”  She trails her fingertips over the lighthouse.  “It’s perfect.” She looks up at him. “You did this for me?”

 

“Of course I did.”  He leans down and kisses her softly.  “You are my lighthouse.”

 

Everly turns and wraps her arms around his neck as she pulls him down for another kiss.  “I love you, Zac. I hope you know that. I hope you know how much I love you.”

 

“I do know.”  He kisses her again.  “I love you too. So much.”  

 

She smiles up at him once they pull back.  “You’re amazing.”

 

“Right back at you.”  He gives her one last kiss before she steps away.  He smiles as she walks around the porch. He loves how excited she is about it.  This is the exact reason he wanted to do this. “I figured we could take a trip to pick out some chairs or something.”

 

“Yeah?”  Everly turns and smiles at him.  “All of us, right? I want everyone to be a part of this.”

 

“Of course.”  He leans against the rail as Everly looks around the porch once again.  “We can go tomorrow. Spend the day in Tulsa and do dinner.”

 

“I think that would be perfect.”  She walks over and wraps her arms around his middle.  “This is amazing, Zac. This is everything I pictured and more.”

 

“Well, it can’t be exactly what you pictured.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Because you told me you wanted a wrap around porch.”

 

She beams at that.  “I did tell you that.  But you also said that it couldn’t be done on this house.  But this? This is perfect. I absolutely love this. You are amazing.”

 

“Not as amazing as you.”  He kisses her softly.

 

“Eww, gross.  Do you have to do that out here?” Luca asks.

 

Zac chuckles as Everly takes a step back.  “What’s up, Buddy?”

 

“Can I play X-Box?  With Gavin and Lennon?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Everly looks at Zac after Luca walks back inside.  “Apparently he doesn’t like seeing us kiss.”

 

“Apparently.”  Zac shrugs. “He’s nine.  I’m not surprised.” He watches as Everly steps back over to the lighthouse carving.  “You’ve never asked about the lighthouses.” He had expected to be questioned on the painting he did for her for Christmas, but she never asked about it.  For their six month anniversary, he’d bought her a lighthouse necklace that she now wears daily. Though, not once was a question about why lighthouses.

 

“I don’t need to.”

 

“You don’t?  So you know?”

 

“Well, I have an idea because it probably goes along with my thoughts.”  She steps back over to Zac, resting her hands on his sides. 

 

“Oh really?  Well…”

 

“Why lighthouses?”

 

Zac smiles.  “When you met me, I was in hell.  I don’t think I’d ever felt as low as I did at that point.  But…” He rests his forehead on her. “You never once let me feel low though.  You always brightened my day.”

 

She wraps her hands around his shirt.  “Your storm.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I had my own storm.”

 

Zac closes his eyes.  “Baby…”

 

“Daddy,” Colt says running out.

 

He takes a step back and looks at his youngest son.  “What’s up, little man?”

 

“I can’t find my crayons.”

 

“You can’t?  Well, let’s go see what we can find.”  He winks at Everly before they follow Colt inside.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac follows his family into the store.  He smiles at the way Colt holds onto Everly’s hand.  He still can’t believe how well this has worked out. It’s been like this from the beginning.  He can’t imagine what would happen if the kids weren’t okay with this relationship. He squeezes Luca’s shoulder when his oldest son slows to walk beside him.

 

“Dad, can I ask you something?” Luca asks.

 

“Of course you can,” Zac answers.  “You can always talk to me about anything.”

 

“Do you think we can go on vacation this summer?”  Luca looks up at Zac. “With Everly.”

 

“You sound like you’ve thought about this.”

 

“I guess.  But we’re a family, right?”

 

“Right.”

 

“That includes Everly, right?”

 

“It definitely includes Everly.”  He glances ahead to see that the other three are already by the outside furniture.  He stops Luca from walking. “What’d you have in mind?”

 

Luca shrugs.  “Chicago? She’s from Chicago.  So maybe we could see where she’s from?  I don’t know. I know we’ve been to her house there.”

 

Zac nods.  “I think Chicago would be a good idea.  We can talk about it at dinner tonight. Sound good?”

 

“Sounds good.  Dad, will you ever marry Everly?”

 

“Luca…”

 

“It’s not fair, Dad.  Why shouldn’t you marry her?”

 

“Hey, you gonna let me talk?”  He watches Luca. “The answer is I don’t know.  It’s something that Everly and I have to talk about.  But right now? Can we just enjoy what we have?”

 

“Do you love her?”

 

“More than I can even explain.”

 

“Good.”

 

“Can we go join them now?”

 

“Dad…”  Luca frowns as he continues to look at Zac.  “Did you love Mom the way you love Everly?”

 

Zac lets out a soft breath.  “It was different with Mom.”

 

“But you loved Mom too, right?”

 

“I did.  A part of me always will.  Mom and I spent fourteen years together.  We have a lot of memories together. And we have three kids together.”

 

“But you won’t leave Everly for her?”

 

“Are you worried that I will?”  Zac smiles a little when Luca nods.  “Luca, you don’t have to worry. A part of me may always love Mom, but I’m with Everly.  That’s not going to change.”

 

“Okay, good.”

 

“Now can we go join the rest of the family?”

 

“No, one more question.  Are you going to have more kids?”

 

“We’d like to.  How do you feel about that?”

 

“I don’t want another sister.”

 

Zac snorts.  “Well, I can’t guarantee that.”  He squeezes the back of Luca’s neck.  “Come on. They’re going to think we got lost.”  He follows Luca over to where Everly and the other two kids are looking around.

 

“It’s about time,” Everly says with a smile.  “Everything okay?”

 

Zac nods.  “Everything is fine.  Luca just needed to talk.  Finding anything?”

 

“A few things.”  She slides her arm around Zac’s waist.  “Is Luca okay?”

 

“He is.  Nothing to worry about.”  He kisses Everly’s temple.  

 

It doesn’t take them long to pick out exactly what they want.  After getting it into the bed of the truck, they settle in. Zac looks over at Everly.  “That went easier that I figured it would,” he says.

 

Everly smiles at him.  “Apparently we work well together.”

 

He snorts as he reaches over to take her hand.  “In several ways, Baby.”

 

Once they get to the restaurant and get their orders in, Zac looks over at Luca.  “So Luca had an idea that he brought up,” he says. “I told him that we would talk about it while at dinner.  Do you want to say it?”

 

“No,” Luca answers quickly.

 

Zac laughs softly.  “Okay. He mentioned that we should go on vacation.  I think it’d be a great idea. And it was obvious he had something in mind.”  He looks over at Everly. “He wants to see Chicago. We’ve seen the house you grew up in.  We want to see everything now.”

 

Everly smiles.  “I think that would be great.  It’s funny actually. Morgan and I were just talking about needing to get together.  Maybe we could meet up with her too?”

 

“Of course.  We can visit anyone you want.  I’ll have to look at the band schedule and then we can figure out dates.”  He looks at Luca. “Anything else we needed to talk about?”

 

Luca’s eyes widen.  “No! Dad, no. You can’t…”

 

“Hey, relax.  I wasn’t talking about the other stuff.  I meant with the vacation.”

 

“Oh, no.”

 

Zac reaches over and squeezes his son’s shoulder.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac closes the bedroom door behind him just in time to see Everly walking out of the bathroom.  “Damn, I was hoping I’d catch you before you got changed,” he says.

 

Everly raises an eyebrow.  “Why?” she asks. “Did I forget that we’re going somewhere?”

 

“No.  But it’s been way too long since I’ve seen you naked.”  He slides an arm around her waist and pulls her against him.  “Maybe we’ll get lucky tonight.”

 

Everly rests her hands on his chest.  “Maybe.” She kisses him before stepping back and walking over to the bed.  “After you tell me what else Luca said.”

 

“Surprised it took you this long to ask.”  He reaches back to pull his shirt off. “Asked if we were gonna have kids.  Told him that we’d like to and asked how he felt about it.” He climbs into his bed after he changes into his shorts.  “He doesn’t want another sister.”

 

Everly smiles as she shifts to sit toward him.  “Of course he doesn’t. Unfortunately, we can’t guarantee that.”

 

“I told him that.  I can guarantee he won’t care when it comes time.  When we told him Scarlett was a girl, he cried. The moment he saw her changed his view on little sisters.”  He reaches over, resting his hand on her leg. “Come ‘ere.”

 

She shifts again to lean over him.  Zac pulls her down and kisses her softly.  She lifts herself over to straddle his hips.

 

“God damnit,” he mutters.  “It’s been so long, that move is making me hard.”

 

She rests her hands on his chest as she smiles down at him.  “Imagine what else I can do then.” Just as she’s about to start moving down his body when the door is being pushed open.

 

“Daddy,” Scarlett says.

 

“What’s up, Beast?”  Zac groans a little when Everly moves off him.  “I’m never having sex again,” he mutters. He sits up to look over at Scarlett.  “Scarlett, what’s wrong?”

 

“My teddy fell under my bed and I can’t get it.”

 

Zac returns a few minutes later after getting Scarlett settled once again.  “Teddy has been…” He doesn’t finish when he sees that Everly has fallen asleep.  “I’m never having sex again.”


	67. 3 Weeks

Everly sits down on Charlotte’s couch with the girls.  They’re putting the final touches on decisions for the dresses.  She watches as Charlotte walks in with the dress she’d chosen.

 

“Oh my God,” Lauren says.  “That’s stunning.”

 

“I know it’s not much,” Charlotte says.

 

“Charlotte, it’s everything,” Everly says with a smile.  “Taylor hasn’t seen it has he?”

 

“No.  I don’t want him to until the wedding.  I know it’s not a big wedding. And we aren’t really doing a lot of traditional things, but we wanted this.”

 

“I think it’s perfect.”

 

Charlotte sits down after she returns from changing out of the dress.  “So now that we have that out of the way.” She points at Everly. “What’s going on with you?”

 

Everly wrinkles her nose.  “What? Nothing.”

 

“You’re lying.  Something’s up. You and Zac okay?  Do I need to kick him in the shin?”

 

Everly smiles as she shakes her head and looks down at her hands.  “No, you don’t need to do that. It’s…” She chews on her bottom lip.  “I know I’ve only been there for three weeks, but we haven’t had sex since I moved in.  We were together more when we weren’t living together.”

 

“Kids?” Lauren asks.

 

“Mostly.  This last time was all on me.  But I really didn’t feel it would be romantic or whatever having sex when I’m on my period.  How do you guys do it with the kids?”

 

“I’m going to guess that a part of the reason is that you’re still new there.  Yes, they’ve gotten used to you as a part of the family. But living with them is different.”

 

Everly nods.  “I can’t believe I’m about to ask this.  But how often do you guys have sex? I guess moreso Lauren and Isaac because Beth gets the kids.  Unfortunately, even when Amanda had the kids we didn’t.”

 

“It’s difficult,” Lauren says.  “I won’t lie to you about that. We usually end up setting up a movie night for the kids so we can go in our room.  And even then, it’s a quickie. But… you will find time. You will be able to. The kids won’t always interrupt.”

 

“If you want,” Charlotte says, “Tay and I can take the kids tonight.  Beth has this clan.”

 

Everly shakes her head.  “No. It’s okay. Thanks for the offer.”

 

“Offer stands.  But either way? I think you need to force the issue tonight.  If you’re bringing it up, there’s obviously something. You don’t talk about sex.”

 

She grins.  “I know. It’s weird.”

 

“I say dress in something sexy,” Lauren says.

 

“That’s not exactly the issue.  We’ve started but always get interrupted.”  She blushes at Lauren’s comment. “I hate you.”

 

“Nonsense, you love me.”

 

“Sure there’s nothing else going on?” Charlotte asks.  “Things are still good?”

 

Everly nods.  “Yes, everything is great.”  She wrinkles her nose. “I never realized I could actually miss having sex.  I mean… it’s more than that though.”

 

“You don’t have to explain,” Lauren says.  “We’ve all been there. It’ll happen. And don’t be afraid to find a way to sneak it in while the kids are distracted.  Isaac and I have had to do that plenty of times.”

 

Everly walks into the house after she arrives back home.  She hangs her keys on the hook as she enters to the kitchen where she finds Zac standing at the counter.  “I’m home,” she says.

 

Zac looks over and smiles.  “Welcome home,” he says. He leans over and gives her a quick kiss when she steps over.  “You three get everything figured out?”

 

“Yes.  Oh my God, Charlotte’s dress is beautiful.  It’s so perfect.”

 

“I’m more worried about your dress.”  He winks at her. “I’ve seen the dress itself.  I haven’t seen it on you.”

 

“And you won’t until the wedding.”  

 

He chuckles.  “Okay.”

 

Everly leans against the counter as she watches Zac cover the baking dish.  “Lauren and Charlotte both offered to watch the kids so you and I could actually have time together.”

 

“You told them yes, right?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

“If we keep getting interrupted, I’m gonna drag you out to the truck.”

 

She laughs softly at that.  “You won’t have to drag me, because I’ll be waiting.”

 

“Good to know.  Hey, while we’re on the topic of not anything to do with anything.  Think your family would want to come down for the fourth?”

 

“I can ask them.  You said it’s going to be here, right?”

 

“Yeah.  We all figured seen as we have the bigger yard now it would be easier.  Especially with the band equipment.”

 

“You guys set up?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So you go all out.”

 

“We definitely do.  You should be used to that by now.”

 

“I am.”  She slides her arms around his middle.  “Where are the kids?”

 

“Luca and Scarlett are playing a video game and Colt is sleeping.”  He smiles down at her. “We could…” He groans when he hears Luca and Scarlett start yelling at each other.  “Of course they decide to do this now.” 

 

Everly has to smile as Zac walks out of the kitchen.  At this point, she isn’t surprised. Maybe she should let Charlotte or Lauren take the kids, even just for a few hours.  She walks into the living room where she sees Zac taking the remotes from the kids. 

 

“I think it’s time for you two to go play something else,” Zac says.  He looks at Everly as the kids both groan and walk out of the room. “They’re driving me insane.”

 

Everly walks over and wraps her arms around his middle.  “They’re supposed to.”

 

“Keep reminding me, yeah?”

 

“Anything you want.”  She pulls him down and kisses him.  “Maybe we should just lock our door tonight.”

 

“Don’t tempt me.”  

 

She smiles at him.  “I’ll go give my parents a call about the fourth.”

 

“I’m going to wallow in self pity.”

 

She shakes her head at him.  “You are insane and I love you.”

 

“You better love me.”  He kisses her.

 

* * *

  
  
Everly wakes up in the middle of the night after feeling the bed shift.  She rolls over to see Zac sitting on the edge of the bed. Normally she wouldn’t even wake up when he gets up in the middle of the night.  But something seems off. “Honey, you okay?” she asks.

 

Zac glances back.  “Yeah,” he answers.  “Just can’t sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“No, it’s okay.”  She shifts to wrap her arms around his neck loosely.  “You sure everything’s okay?”

 

“Yeah.”  He leans back into her hold.  “Go back to sleep. I’m going to go downstairs.”

 

She kisses his bare shoulder.  “Zac…”

 

“I’m fine, Baby.”  He turns his head and kisses her softly.

 

“You sure?”

 

“I’m sure.”  He kisses her again.  “Go back to sleep.” 

 

Everly lays back down as she watches Zac stand up.  She wants to follow him and make sure that he really is okay.  However, she’s not going to become that girlfriend. She’ll let him have his space.  She could just be overthinking what she’d seen. He could be fine and just unable to sleep, but something seemed off.  She’s just not sure what.

 

Everly falls asleep at some point.  When she wakes up again, the sun is shining through the curtains.  She rolls over, frowning when she doesn’t see Zac in bed. She had figured that he would still be asleep considering he had gotten up in the middle of the night.  After making a quick stop at the bathroom, Everly makes her way downstairs. That’s where she finds Zac asleep on the couch. This would be why he hadn’t been in bed.

 

As she walks over to the couch, she has to be thankful that Zac had gotten the sectional.  It makes it a lot easier to sit down above where he’s sleeping. She settles in carefully, trying her best not to wake him.  She pulls her legs up, crossing them under her as she watches Zac. She still has to wonder how she got so lucky. She’s not sure she’ll ever get over how lucky she is.  

 

Everly reaches over, carefully pushing the hair off Zac’s forehead.  She smiles when he shifts slightly, but he doesn’t wake up. Before she can do anything else, she hears footsteps on the stairs.  She looks over to see Scarlett walking into the living room.

 

“Morning, Scarlett.”  Everly stands up and leads the young girl into the kitchen.

 

“Morning,” Scarlett says.  She looks back at Zac before following Everly.  “Why’d Daddy sleeping on the couch? Are you two fighting?”

 

“No, we’re not fighting.  Daddy just fell asleep on the couch.”  Everly pours Scarlett a glass of orange juice.  “Do you want breakfast yet?”

 

“No.  Can I go watch TV?”

 

“Go ahead.”

 

“I’ll keep it low so I don’t wake Daddy.”

 

Everly smiles as she watches Scarlett walk out of the room again with her glass of juice.  She loves her life right now. The only thing that would make it better would be adding to the family.


	68. Worth the Wait

Zac steps out onto the porch to find Everly sitting on the swing.  He walks over and sits down beside her. “I take it we did good with this pick?” he asks.

 

Everly smiles at him.  “We definitely did,” she answers.  “You are amazing, I hope you know that.”

 

He snorts.  “Whatever you say.”  He reaches over and takes Everly’s hand.  “You look like you have something on your mind.”

 

She nods as she shifts to look at him better.  “I do. Would you be okay if I invited Morgan down for the party too?  I don’t know if she’ll be able to make it, but I want to ask her.”

 

“Of course.  Baby, this is your party too.  You can invite anyone you want.”  He squeezes her hand. “I hope she can make it.  I know we have our vacation up there where we’ll see her, but it’s be nice if she can get down here too.”  He watches her carefully.

 

“Also…”  She links her fingers together around Zac’s hand.  “I know the kids are with Amanda and we should really take this time to catch up with each other.”

 

“Considering it’s been a month, yeah, we should.  But?”

 

“What would you say if we head over to Tulsa?  Look for a new car for me? I need something bigger.  We aren’t going to fit in this one much longer. Especially if we plan on adding to our family.”

 

Zac smiles and nods.  “I think that’s a great idea.  We can catch up with each other later tonight.  So on the topic of Amanda. You okay with her coming to the party?”

 

“Absolutely.”  She lifts their hands and kisses his palm.  “Come on, let’s go.”

 

He chuckles as he lets her pull him up.  “Anything you want, Baby.”

 

Zac climbs out of Everly’s car when they pull into a Honda dealership.  He hadn’t been surprised she pulled in here after seeing the green SUV. He takes her hand as they walk over to where the Pilot is.  

 

“It’s pretty,” Everly says.

 

He snorts.  “Pretty,” he says.  

 

“Shut up.”  She wrinkles her nose.  “Zac, I’m little. Will I look funny in this?”

 

“Not at all.  You've driven my truck.  You definitely don't look funny in that.  In fact…” He glances over at her and licks his lips remembering the first time he'd seen her in the driver seat.  “You're sexy as hell.”

 

Everly blushes.  “Whatever you say.”  She glances over when she sees a salesman walking over.

 

“Good afternoon.  Anything I can help you with?”

 

Zac looks at him and gestures toward the Pilot.  “Any way she can take this for a drive?”

 

“Of course!”

 

Zac looks over at Everly once they return to the dealership.  “Well?” he asks.

 

“I love it,” she responds.  

 

Zac slides his arm around her when she moves beside her.  “Then get it.”

 

“But…”  She looks up at him.  “...it's a new car. And it's... “

 

He nods.  “Ever, I can see it in your eyes.  You want this. It's perfect for you and us.”

 

“It is.”  She looks up at him.  “And it's not like I have a ton of other bills.  So…”

 

Two hours later, Everly is pulling out of the lot in the new forest green Pilot.  Zac looks over at her and smiles. It doesn't take much to know how much she already loves the SUV.  He glances in the backseat, noting all the space that's available.

 

“We do need to add more back there,” he says.

 

Everly frowns over at him.  “What are you talking about?” she asks.

 

“We have two kids who still need seats.”  He looks over at Everly. “We should stop at the store.”

 

“I think that’s a good idea.”  She smiles. “Thank you for letting me be a part of this.  You don’t have to let me in like this, but you do.”

 

“Like what?  Baby, you’re part of this family.  You do know that, right?”

 

“I do know.  But that’s what I’m saying.  You didn’t have to let me. I’m just the girlfriend…”

 

“But you’re not.  You are so much more than that.”  He watches her carefully. “Please tell me you know you’re more than just my girlfriend.  The kids love you. The family loves you. You are so much more than that.”

 

“I know.”  She gives him a small smile.  “I just know what you went through and it would have been so easy for you not to let anyone into your life.”

 

“It would have been.”  He nods in agreement. “But I also knew I couldn’t let you go.”

 

“I’m so glad you couldn’t.”  

 

* * *

  
  
Zac slides his arms around Everly from behind after they walk into the bedroom.  “Do I get to have my way with you now?” he asks.

 

Everly giggles at that as she leans back into his hold.  “Anything you want,” she answers. She turns in his arms and pulls him down to kiss.

 

He rests his hands on her thighs and lifts her up with ease, carrying her over to the bed.  He lets her settle on the bed as he reaches back to pull his shirt off. She kicks her shoes off before shifting and reaching for his belt.  He licks his lips as he watches her pull his belt loose and undoes his jeans. What is it about her touch that sends sparks through his body?  

 

In the matter of moments, they’re both stripped of all their clothes.  They shift to the center of the bed. Zac places soft kisses down the valley between Everly’s breasts as he moves down her body.  He looks up at her as he settles between her legs. As he closes his mouth around her, he wants to make sure to see her face. He has to smile against her when she arches up immediately.

 

“Oh God,” Everly whimpers.  

 

He finally lets his eyes close when she wraps her fingers in his hair.  He loves the sounds that he’s getting from Everly right now. It’s even better knowing that it’s him who’s making her feel like this.  

 

“Zac…”

 

He lifts up enough to look up at her.  “You’re perfect.” He turns his head and kisses the inside of her thigh.  “I don’t know how I got so lucky.” He slides back up her body and captures her mouth in a heated kiss.  Using his strength advantage, he rolls them over so she’s now on top.

 

Everly shrieks, which quickly turns into giggles at the sudden movement.  She smiles down at Zac. “A little warning would have been nice,” she says.

 

“That’s no fun.”  He rubs her thighs.  “Lift up.” As she lifts up, he grips his cock and guides it to her opening.  “Okay?”

 

She nods, resting her hands on his chest as she sinks down on him.  She bites down on her bottom lip. He rubs her thighs again.

 

“You okay?”  He watches her carefully.

 

“Yes,” Everly answers.  “Oh, wow.” She smiles when he rests his hands over hers.  “Never knew it could feel so different like this.”

 

He tugs her down and kisses her as she starts rocking on him slowly.  “I love you,” he mumbles against her mouth.

 

“I love you, too.”  

 

He slides his arms around her, holding her down against him as he thrusts up into her.  “Oh God, Baby. You feel so good.”

 

Everly pushes up, resting her hands on Zac's chest as she rocks with each of his thrusts.  He grips her hips and watches her drop her head back. When she looks at him once again, he slides one hand up her stomach and cups a breast.  The look on her face says it all. She's just as close as he is. She grips his wrist of the hand on her breast.

 

“Right there…”  She shifts ever so slightly as he slides his hand up to her neck.  

 

“Come for me, Baby.  Tighten on me. Make me come.”  He watches her eyes glaze over just before her walls close around him.  “Yes, Baby.” He thrusts up one more time as he reaches his own release.  He pulls her down and kisses her softly. 

 

“I don't think I'll ever get over how you make me feel.”

 

Zac isn't sure what it is about the comment that gets to him, but he can feel himself hardening once again.  “You have no idea.” He flips them over, making sure to pull her legs up around his waist. 

 

Everly moans as Zac thrusts into her again; though she's sure it comes out as a whine.

 

“Are you okay to go again?”  

 

“Yes.”  She slides her hands down his back and grips his hips, pulling him against her.

 

Zac moans, finding her mouth in a heated kiss as he starts moving again.  When she drags her nails up his back, he's sure he's going to have marks. He can't bring himself to actually care right now, however.  Instead, it makes him quicken his movements. 

“Oh Zac,” Everly whimpers.

 

He knows he won’t be able to last long, though he’s surprised that he feels like he could explode right now.  He lifts up enough to look down at her. “So perfect, Baby.”

 

She slides her hands to the sides of his neck.  “Oh God, so good.” She pulls him down and kisses him.  “Zac…”

 

“Let go, Baby.  I’m right there with you.”

 

Zac slips out of Everly after they both come down from their highs and collapses down on top of her carefully.  “Wow.”

 

Everly combs her fingers through Zac’s hair.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Baby.”  He lifts up and kisses her softly.  “I love you so much.”

 

She smiles at him as he pulls up to look at her.  “I think it was well worth the wait.”

 

He snorts.  “It definitely was.  I haven’t been able to go twice that quickly in years.”  He kisses her once more before he lays down beside her.


	69. Gather Around

Everly glances at the clock for what seems to be the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.  She can’t believe Morgan is going to be here today. She's not sure what to expect when her college friend arrives.  Morgan also was born and raised in Chicago, which is where she stayed to teach. Everly doubts Morgan would be judgmental about Macon; it isn't how she is.  But will she understand Everly’s love for the place? 

 

“If you look at the clock one more time,” Zac says, “I'm gonna break it.”

 

“You'll do no such thing,” Everly says.  She looks at Zac. 

 

“Baby, today's gonna be great.  You need to relax.”

 

“I'm trying.”  She lets out a soft sigh.  She knows she's being ridiculous right now, but she can't help it.  She wants today to go smoothly.

 

Zac slides his arms around her.  “You're cute when you're nervous.”

 

She laughs softly.  “Thanks for that.” She pulls him down and gives him a quick kiss.  She jumps a little when she hears a car horn.

 

“And that would be the brothers.  We're gonna set up equipment.”

 

Everly nods.  “I’ll finish up in here.”

 

“Want me to stay and help you?”

 

“No, you go on out.”  She pulls him down to kiss him one more time.  “Behave out there. Be a good example to your mini-me.”

 

He snorts.  “No promises.”

 

“Zachary…”  She giggles when he kisses her.  “Go.” She watches as he walks out of the house.  “God, I love that man.”

 

Everly walks outside a short time later, smiling at the sight of the brothers walking toward the house.  She crosses her arms over her chest as they approach. “Get everything set up?” she asks.

 

Zac nods.  “We did,” he answers.  “Just in time too.” He gestures toward the driveway where a car is pulling in.  “We’ve got company.”

 

Everly looks over to see her parents climbing out of the car.  She waves at them when they wave. “Who knew it would be my parents here first?”

 

“We were here first,” Taylor says.

 

“You don’t count.”  She pushes him before walking down the sidewalk to meet her parents.  “I’m so glad you guys could make it.” She gives each of them a hug before leading them over to where the men are standing.

 

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Christine says.  “Eli and Jane may be a little late. Brittney had a bloody nose.”

 

“Oh no.  She okay?”

 

“Yes, she’s just like her father.”

 

“Of course.”

 

It isn’t long before their families have all arrived.  Everly is almost surprised that Morgan hasn’t gotten here yet.  She’s sure that Morgan will be here. Of course, she may just be trying to find the house.  Besides, she’s not the only one that isn’t here yet. Beth and Jason, along with Amanda haven’t made it yet either.

 

Everly stands to the side with Lauren and Charlotte as the brothers are playing.  She can’t help but smile at the way the younger kids are lingering around by their fathers.  She loves the way Zac smiles down at Colt. She has to wonder how it’ll be when they have their own kids.

 

“Something you want to tell us?” Charlotte asks pulling Everly out of her thoughts.

 

“What?”  Everly raises an eyebrow at her friend.

 

Charlotte gestures to where Everly’s hand is resting.  “Everly, are you…?”

 

“No.”  She shakes her head quickly as she drops her hand.  “No. We want to, but no.” She looks over at Zac and smiles.  “I was just wondering if he’ll look at our child the way he does these three.”

 

“You know you’re ridiculous right?  Of course he will.”

 

Lauren nods in agreement.  “So seen as you want to, have you tried?  Wait, let me start with this. Please tell me you two have had sex?”

 

Everly nods.  “It took a while, but yes.  The day I got my Pilot actually.  Amanda had the kids. It’s gotten a little easier to grab some time to actually be together.  I’m sure Zac would like more time together, but we’ve at least had some time.”

 

“I’m sure you’d like it more,” Charlotte says with a knowing smile.  

 

“Probably.  Okay, so how long did it take you two when you first moved in with Taylor and Isaac.”

 

“Mine was simple,” Lauren replies.  “There were no kids involved. The first night I moved in we were together.”

 

Charlotte nods.  “I think I was there all of five minutes before we fell into bed.  Beth had the kids.”

 

“I hate both of you.”  Everly smiles at them. 

 

“Here’s something for you though.  Zac and Amanda didn’t move in together until they were married.”

 

“Really?

 

“It’s true,” Lauren says with a nod.  “No one else knows because he swore me to secrecy, but that was years ago and things have changed.  He talked to me about it. Before they got married, Zac wasn’t ready to live with a woman. If you ask me, he wasn’t ready when they did get married.  But he didn’t exactly have a choice at that time.”

 

Everly looks over at Zac again.  “I would have loved to known him at that point.  I can’t say we’d be what we are right now considering I’m seven years younger.  But just to know that part of him.” Her stomach flutters when Zac looks over and smiles at her.  It tightens when he cocks his head to call her over. She bites down on her bottom lip as she moves over to stand behind him at the drums.  She slides her arms loosely around his neck.

 

“You were holding your stomach,” he says.  “Feeling okay?”

 

She nods as she turns her head to kiss the side of his neck.  “I’m fine. I was just thinking. I was watching the way you looked at Colt and started thinking about the way you would look at our kids.  I’m not… but just the thought.”

 

He looks at her as best as he can and smiles.  “Soon, Baby.”

 

“I hope so.”  She kisses him.  “Have I mentioned how sexy you are when you play?”

 

“Not recently.”

 

“Hmm… I’ll have to remember to tell you more often.”  As she stands up, she sees car pulling into the driveway.  It’s definitely not Amanda, Everly knows what kind of car she has.  It could be Jason’s car, because she only knows Beth’s car. But she’s sure that she remembers Jason having a truck for his job.  She has her answer when she sees Morgan climb out of the car. She squeezes Zac’s shoulders before stepping away.

 

Morgan waves as Everly makes her way over.  Everly hugs the other woman when they’re close enough.

 

“Everly!” Morgan shrieks.  “I can’t believe this is where you live.”  She looks around and smiles. “This is amazing.”

 

“Isn’t it?”  Everly keeps her arm around Morgan’s waist as they make their way over to the group.  She smiles at Charlotte and Lauren when they stop. “This is Morgan Atwater. Morgan, this is Lauren Hanson and Charlotte James.  Though, she’ll only be James a few more days.”

 

Charlotte smiles widely.  “It’s only taken me how many years to become a Hanson.”

 

Morgan shakes each of their hands.  “I feel like I already know you from Everly talking about you.”  She gestures toward where the boys are still playing. “Everly, which one is your guy?”

 

“The drummer.”  Everly looks over to where Zac is still playing but is now leaning over to listen to something Scarlett is telling him.  “That’s Zac along with his daughter, Scarlett.”

 

“And he has three kids?”

 

“Yes.  Luca, Scarlett, and Colt.”  She watches as Zac turns away from the drums after they finish the song they were playing.  She isn’t surprised when Scarlett pulls him over to where she is.

 

“Scarlett, she’s not a stranger,” Zac says.  He smiles at Morgan. “Sorry, she doesn’t recognize you so you’re immediately a stranger.”

 

“No need to apologize.  She’s right to question it.”

 

Everly slides her arm around Zac’s waist.  “Zac, this is Morgan Atwater. Morgie, this is Zac Hanson.”

 

Zac shakes Morgan’s hand.  “It’s nice to meet, Morgan.”

 

“You too, Zac.”

 

“And this is Zac’s daughter, Scarlett.  Scarlett, this is my friend Morgan.”

 

Scarlett looks up at Morgan.  “She’s staying here,” she says.

 

“Scarlett Raye,” Zac says.  “Sorry, Morgan.”

 

“Don’t be,” Morgan says with a smile.  “Scarlett, even if I wanted Everly to come home with me, this is her home now.”

 

Scarlett nods.  “Yes, it is.”

 

Everly isn’t too surprised by Scarlett’s reaction.  She figures Colt will be next. She’s not sure what to expect from Luca.  “You have nothing to worry about, Scarlett. I’m here to stay.” She looks over toward the drums when they hear someone start playing, smiling at the sight of Luca.

 

“I apparently lost my job,” Zac says.  

 

“Is that your son?” Morgan asks.  “Not that I really need to ask. He looks exactly like you.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “That one is mine.  That’s Luca. He’s nine.  Scarlett here is seven. And Colt is three.  No idea where he’s at right now. Possibly following Monica around.”  He pulls his phone out when it goes off with a new text message.

 

“Everyone’s here,” Everly says.  “Who’s texting you?”

 

“Mandy.”  He shakes his head as he responds.  “She wants to know if she can bring someone.  I told her when we talked about this she could.”

 

Everly knows that Amanda’s been seeing someone.  She remembers the conversation with Zac well. She also knows that the kids haven’t met him yet.  “She probably just wants to make sure with the kids.”

 

He nods.  “I’m sure.  Doesn’t make it any less annoying.”

 

Everly is standing with Ethan and Emmett a short while later when she sees Amanda making her way over from the driveway.  She’s a little surprised by what the man she’s with looks like. He’s nothing like Zac, but maybe that was always an issue.  

 

“Who’s that?” Ethan asks.

 

“Amanda,” Everly answers.  “Zac’s ex-wife.” She watches as the kids run over and hug Amanda.  She’s glad that things have changed with them. The kids need their mother.  At least now Amanda has straightened out and gotten back to being the Mom they need.

 

“Did you know she was coming?”

 

“Yeah, I did.”  She smiles at Ethan.  “I’m fine with it, Ethan.  She’s their Mom. She’s not the only ex-wife that will be here.  Taylor’s ex and her husband are coming too. And yeah, Beth and Taylor had a different kind of relationship than Zac and Amanda, but it’s still involves exes.”

 

“You worried about Amanda?”

 

“No, I’m not.”

 

“Okay, that’s all I need to hear.”

 

Everly watches Zac walk over to Amanda, giving her a quick hug.  She wonders if she should go over there, but she decides against it.  For now at least. She smiles a little when Zac looks over and waves for her to join them.  “Excuse me,” she says before walking away.

 

Zac slides his arm around her shoulders when she approaches.  “This is my girlfriend, Everly Jordan. Ever, this is Shane Spencer.”

 

Everly smiles as she shakes the other man’s hand.  “It’s nice to meet you, Shane.”

 

“You too,” Shane responds.  “When Amanda said a little get together, this is not what I pictured.”

 

Everly smiles again.  “For the Hanson family, this is little.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly sits down beside Zac after she gets her food.  “I feel like we haven’t seen much of each other today,” she says as she starts eating.

 

Zac looks at her.  “I was beginning to think you ran away.”  He nudges her. “Morgan seems to be getting along with everyone.”

 

“She does.  She’s over with Jessica and Avery now.  Of course, Avery can get along with pretty much anyone.

 

He chuckles.  “True.” He looks at her.  “You gonna get behind the drums?”

 

“You’re funny.”  She smiles at him.  “I will stand back there and watch you.  I love watching you. You know, it’s funny.  Before I met you? I never paid attention to drummers of bands.”

 

“I’m okay with that.  Course, you better not be paying attention to anyone other than me.”  He winks at her. “Out of curiosity, though. If you didn’t know us, who would you have gone for?”

 

“Depends on what you mean.”  Everly watches him carefully.  “Based on instruments? Isaac. But even before I knew you guys were in a band, I found myself looking at you.  You were just off limits.”

 

He frowns.  “How was I off limits?”

 

“You were married.”  

 

He nods.  “Okay, that’s true.”

 

“I remember telling Morgan about you.  I talked about you from the beginning. I talked about all of you from the beginning.  But it was different with you.”

 

“How so?”

 

“We had a connection, Zac.  And it was more than just what I shared with Taylor and Isaac.  I thought she was gonna throw a fit when I told her we got together.  She was afraid I was just a rebound.”

 

Zac frowns.  “Baby, you never thought that, did you?  Because you never were.”

 

“I know that.  If I thought that, we wouldn’t be sitting here right now.”  She smiles at him. “Especially considering you were my first.  I wasn’t going to let my first time be with someone who was just using me as a rebound.”

 

“How long did it take for her to believe you?”

 

“Not long.  I just reassured her that you weren’t that type of man.”  She leans over and kisses him softly. “You’re an amazing man.”


	70. Fireworks

Zac takes a seat behind the drums again smiling when he sees Everly watching him.  He never thought he would love someone watching him. Maybe it’s just Everly. Was it ever like this…?  No, it wasn’t. It’s definitely Everly. He smiles at the thought before turning and looking at his brothers.

 

After playing a few more songs, he motions for Everly to come over.  She walks over, sliding her hands over his shoulders from behind.

 

“Everything okay?” she asks.

 

“Yeah.  I forgot to grab a hair tie.  Do you happen to have an extra one on you?”

 

She smiles at him as she pulls the hair tie off her wrist.  “Here.”

 

“Thank you.  Life saver. It’s hot out here.”

 

“Oklahoma in the summer, can’t imagine why it’s hot.”

 

He smirks.  “Funny.” He pulls her down for a quick kiss.  “I love when you watch me play.”

 

“I love watching you play.”  She smiles before kissing him again.  “Now play.”

 

He kisses her one last time.  “I’ll play…”

 

“Zac, let’s go,” Taylor calls over.

 

Zac starts playing as Everly walks away.  He watches her every move, thankful that he doesn’t have to focus on singing right now.  He definitely wouldn’t be able to. He simply can’t get enough of Everly.

 

Zac slides his arm around Everly’s shoulders as they wait for the fireworks to starts.  Macon has gotten lucky with one of the farmer’s taking control of putting the fireworks on every year.  He looks over to where all of the kids are sitting. He’s almost surprised that Colt hasn’t already fallen asleep.  It’s only a matter of time now. His youngest had decided he didn’t want to nap before the party.

 

Everly rests her hand on Zac’s stomach as she looks up at him.  “How’s my favorite drummer doing?” she asks.

 

“Even better now that you’re by my side,” he answers.  Leaning down, he gives her a quick kiss. “I have to say, however, I loved watching you with Charlotte and Lauren when we were playing.  I’m gonna have to watch for you more often at the concerts.”

 

“You’re insane.”

 

“Probably.”  He kisses her again, this time with more force behind it.  “But you still love me.”

 

She smiles up at him.  “I’m beginning to question why.”

 

“You’re funny.”  

 

As the fireworks begin, Zac isn’t too surprised when Colt runs over to him.  He lifts his young son up. Colt may love watching the fireworks, but he hates the sound.  Before long Scarlett and Luca are standing with them as well. Scarlett stands in front of both of them, leaning gently back against them.  Luca, to no surprise, standing on the other side of Everly, leaning against her.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac follows Everly into their bedroom.  He’s not even sure what time it is. Well after one in the morning, he knows that.  He just hopes the kids will sleep in. After closing the door behind him, Zac reaches back to pull his shirt off.

 

“And to think, we’ll be partying again in a few days,” he says as he sits down on the edge of the bed.

 

Everly walks over, sliding her hands over his shoulders.  “Just don’t fall in love with your walking partner.”

 

Zac snorts.  “Baby, you do not need to worry.  Lauren has been like a sister to me longer than she’s been my sister-in-law.  I’ve never looked at her as anything more. Don’t fall in love with my brother.”

 

“Just keep the guitar away from him that night.”  She smiles as she leans down, kissing him softly. “You don’t have to worry though.  I’m yours.”

 

“Maybe we should just shut up and have sex before we get interrupted.”

 

“I like that idea.”

 

Zac pulls Everly onto the bed, flipping them over so he’s on top.  He kisses her as they both shift to move to the top of the bed. He doesn’t waste any time ridding them of the rest of their clothes.  “You’re beautiful.” By the look on her face, Zac knows she wants to argue with him, but she doesn’t tonight. 

 

Zac shifts, placing soft kisses along her collarbone.  He lets out a happy sigh when Everly curls her fingers in his hair.

 

“The things I wanna do to you,” he says softly.

 

“Then what are you waiting for?”

 

“If only I could take my time.”

 

“Another night.”  She drags her nails up Zac’s back. 

 

He lifts up enough to meet her gaze.  “Another night.” He kisses her softly as he slides into her slowly.  “Fuck, you feel so good.”

 

Everly slides her hands down Zac’s back, gripping at his thighs as he moves against her.  “Zac…” It’s a moan that comes out more of a whine, but she doesn’t care. She just hopes it hadn’t been as loud as it sounded to her. 

 

Zac smiles as he lifts up and captures her mouth in another kiss.  “You’re perfect.”

 

“Nothing like you.”  She slides a hand up his back before gripping his hair.

 

Zac pushes up and grips her legs to pull her down the bed slightly.  He keeps his hold on her thighs as he quickens his movements. “We really have to stop waiting so long.”

 

“Easier said than done.”

 

He slides a hand up her stomach and cups a breast.  “I know.” He flips his hair back out of his face as he meets her gaze once again.  

 

Everly grips at Zac’s wrist.  “Love the way you make me feel.”  She gasps and moans when he quickens his thrusts.  “Oh my God. Yes.” 

 

“Daddy…” a tiny voice says from the door.

 

“Shit,” Zac mutters, falling on top of Everly.  He slips out of her before rolling off, only after making sure they’re both covered.  He looks over to see Scarlett staring wide eyed at them. “What’s up, Beast?” He isn’t too surprised when she doesn’t say anything.  “Scarlett, it’s okay. Come over here.” He watches as she slowly walks over to the side of the bed. “What are you doing up, Scarlett?”

 

“I thought I heard Everly crying.  I wanted to make sure she was okay.”

 

It doesn’t take much to see how scared she is right now.  Zac would be a fool not to see that. He can also feel Everly tensing beside him, knowing this has been her worry.  “Everly is fine, Scarlett. Okay? Why don’t you go back to bed? Daddy will be there in a minute.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Zac looks at Everly after Scarlett walks out.  “You need to relax, Baby.”

 

“I’m trying,” Everly mutters.  “I thought you locked the door.”

 

“So did I.  I must not have turned it all the way.  It’s fine though. She’ll be fine.” He climbs out of bed and grabs his boxers.

 

“Tell her I’m sorry.”

 

“Ever, come on.”  Zac smiles at her as he pulls his shirt on.  “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

 

Zac knocks on Scarlett’s bedroom door as he steps into her room.  He finds his daughter laying on her side, curled against her teddy bear.  “Hey, Beast.” He walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.

 

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for, Scarlett.”

 

“But…”  She looks up at Zac.  “Are you mad at me for walking in?  I didn’t knock. But I thought I heard Everly crying.”

 

“I’m not mad at you for anything.  You did what anyone would have done in that situation.”  He can see in her eyes that she’s trying to process everything.  “What’s going on in that head of yours? You can talk to me.”

 

“What were you and Everly doing?  I mean…”

 

It’s the question he’s been waiting for, though he still isn’t sure how to answer it.  “Scarlett, when two people love each other the way Everly and I do, they show each other in different ways.”  He runs a hand through his hair. “What you saw is one of those ways.”

 

Scarlett wrinkles her nose.  “Is that what sex is? Mommy told me that’s how I was made when I asked her.”

 

“It is how you were made.”  Zac smiles at her. “Scarlett, I’m sorry you had to see anything.  I thought I locked the door.”

 

“But Everly’s okay?”

 

“Yes, Everly is okay.”

 

“Is she mad at me?”

 

“No.  She’s worried about you.”

 

“You’re not mad at me?”

 

“Not even close.”  He leans down and kisses Scarlett’s forehead.  “Are you okay? Are you mad at us?”

 

“No.  I’m okay.”  She frowns. “Does this mean I’m gonna be a big sister again?”

 

He grins.  “I don’t know, Beast.  Someday. I just can’t guarantee when.  Now, it’s time to go back to sleep.”

 

“You’ll tell Everly I’m sorry, right?”

 

“Of course, Beast.  And you’ll see her in the morning.”

 

Zac walks back into his bedroom after getting Scarlett settled once again.  He smiles at Everly as he joins her back in bed. “She’s fine,” he says. “She was worried we were mad at her.  I made sure she knew that we aren’t.”

 

“Good.  Did she ask anything?”

 

“Yeah.  She asked what I was doing to you.  I explained to her that when two people love each other the way you and I do, they show each other in different ways.  To which she asked if that’s what sex is because Mommy told her that’s how she was made.”

 

“She’s really okay though?”

 

“Yes.”  He reaches over and rests his hand on Everly’s cheek.  “Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah.  Just never expected one of them seeing us together.”

 

“Me neither.”

 

“I hate to ask this…”

 

“No, none of them ever walked in on me and Mandy.  Course, it was rare Mandy and I were actually together.”  He runs his thumb over her bottom lip. “Next time I will double check that the door is locked.  You just have to promise me that we won’t wait too long.”

 

Everly smiles.  “I promise.” She leans over and kisses him softly.


	71. Wedding

Everly stands in front of the mirror after slipping into her dress.  She loves that Charlotte went the simple route for the wedding. However, she’s questioning herself on agreeing to this dress.  Each woman has the same dress. Charlotte has gone with the black solid tank top with the black and white zig striped skirt while Lauren and Everly are wearing the solid navy tank top with navy and light blue zig zag striped skirt.

 

“Does it make me look like a little kid?” Everly asks.  She knows she’s asked the question since the day they bought the dresses, but she can’t help herself.

 

“Everly, you look amazing,” Charlotte says.  “Why do you think you look like a little kid?”

 

“Because I’m not tall.”

 

“Neither am I,” Lauren says. 

 

“No, I know that.”  Everly wrinkles her nose.  “But you have other assets.”

 

“Everly, you’re beautiful.  So beautiful in fact, that I may have to remind my husband that he’s married.”

 

Everly smiles at Lauren.  “Laur, you have nothing to worry about.  He doesn’t see anyone but you when it comes to seeing women.  Me? I’m just his younger brother’s girlfriend.”

 

“Well, you’re a little more than that,” Charlotte points out.

 

“What?”

 

“Both Ike’s and Tay’s kids call you Aunt Everly.  There’s that to start with. And then…” She smiles at Everly.  “We were talking to the caterer about the wedding. The wedding party came up.  So Taylor was telling them who was in the party. His younger brother Zac is standing as best man.  His other brother Isaac is his groomsman. His sister-in-law Lauren is the maid of honor. His sister-in-law Everly is Charlotte’s bridesmaid.”

 

Everly has to smile at that.  To hear that Taylor considers her his sister-in-law means something.  To others it may seem silly, but to Everly it’s everything. “Okay, I get it.”

 

“Isaac’s called you his sister-in-law too,” Lauren says.  “You and Zac may not be married. You may never get married.  But it’s what you are, Everly. You are one of us.”

 

“You have no idea how much that means to me,” Everly says.  “However, let’s turn the focus back on Charlotte. It’s her day, not mine.”  She is slipping her sandals on when there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Ladies, are you ready?” Isaac asks from the hall.

 

Everly smiles over at Charlotte when the woman squeaks.  “Just about,” she answers.

 

“Please don’t make Tay wait much longer.”

 

Everly joins her two best friends, taking each of their hands as they take each other’s hands as well.  “I know I’m still the newest member of this group, but I have never felt this close to anyone in my life.  I am so thankful that you let me be a part of this special day.”

 

“Everly, you are our sister,” Charlotte says.  “You belong here.”

 

After sharing a small group hug,  the girls step back and check themselves one last time.  Everly is surprised when she starts getting nervous. Why would she be nervous?  No, that’s a dumb question. She knows exactly why she’s nervous. After everything they’ve been through with the marriage talk, she doesn’t want Zac to think because of this wedding she wants it too.  

 

Everly steps out of the room with Lauren, leaving Charlotte to wait for her cue.  She smiles up at Isaac when he approaches her. “Don’t let me fall,” she says.

 

“Right back at you,” Isaac says.  He offers her his arm. “Well, if I can’t walk with my wife, I’m glad I get to walk with you.”

 

She gives his arm a squeeze.  “I’m a lucky woman to be walking with a man like you.”

 

“Don’t steal my girl,” Zac says from where he’s standing with Lauren.

 

“No need to worry,” Isaac responds.

 

Everly takes her flowers from the table beside the door as they’re told it’s time to begin.  She takes a deep breath, letting Isaac take the lead of guiding them through the door. She hates that she has to be the first one to walk in, but she’d do it all over again if Charlotte asked her to.

 

“You did great,” Isaac whispers as they reach the front.

 

“You too,” Everly whispers as she smiles up at him, “brother-in-law.”  Her smile widens when he winks at her and she moves to stand in her spot, making sure to send Taylor a smile as she goes.  She looks down the aisle to where Zac and Lauren are currently walking and can’t help but continue to smile. 

 

Zac winks over at her when he and Lauren part before hitting Taylor’s shoulder lightly and moving to stand in his spot.  Everly knows she blushes, it’s what he does to her. She looks back down the aisle to see Charlotte step in.

 

The ceremony is short, just how Taylor and Charlotte wanted it.  Everly smiles as they’re announced as husband and wife. She watches as they start down the aisle, followed by Zac and Lauren.  As she approaches Isaac, her smile once again widens. She takes his offered arm as they make their way to the back.

 

“Thank you for not letting me fall,” Everly says.

 

“Right back at you,” Isaac says.  He wraps his arm around her shoulders as they stop where the others are.

 

Everly beams as she slides her arm around his waist.  “This was perfect,” she says.

 

“Agreed,” Lauren says.  “I’m so happy for you two.  I am so happy that you are finally officially my sister-in-law.”

 

Charlotte laughs softly.  “Better late than never.”

 

* * *

  
  
It’s nearly two hours later when Charlotte and Taylor share their first dance together.  Everly isn’t too surprised by the song choice. She has to wonder how it was chosen. But ‘Save the Best for Last’ is the perfect choice for Taylor and Charlotte.  It had taken them years to get here, but it’s finally happened. Everly smiles as she continues to watch them.

 

As the song comes to an end, the DJ calls the rest of the bridal party out to the floor.  Everly smiles as she takes Isaac’s hand and lets him lead her out onto the dance floor. Israel Kamakawiwo’ole’s version of ‘Over the Rainbow’ starts.  Everly beams up at Isaac as she rests her free hand on his shoulder while he slides his arm around her waist.

 

“You aren’t falling in love with me, are you?” Isaac asks with a bright smile.

 

“You know it,” Everly answers.  She shakes her head. “I think you should leave your wife and I’ll leave your brother.”

 

Isaac laughs.  “We can run away together.”

 

“Even better.  Where will we go?”

 

“Alaska.  They’ll never think to look for us there.”

 

“Good plan.”  She giggles.

 

“So you called me brother-in-law.  Lauren must have mentioned something to you.”

 

“It started with Charlotte, but yes.  We were goofing around and Lauren mentioned she would have to remind you that you’re married.  I said something about me just being your brother’s girlfriend.”

 

“Everly…”

 

“No, don’t.  Because Charlotte beat you to it.  She told me that not only do your kids and Tay’s kids call me Aunt Everly, but Taylor called me his sister-in-law.  Lauren also said that you’ve called me your sister-in-law.”

 

Isaac nods.  “Because you are.  I don’t care if you two aren’t married.  You are part of this family. You are my sister.”

 

“That’s good to hear.”

 

The evening continues with everyone dancing.  Somehow, though, Everly hasn’t had a chance to dance to a slow song with Zac.  It seems that each time a slow song comes on one of them is either not around the dance floor or someone else grabs them.  Of course, both are still having a blast. 

 

Everly is about to walk off the dance floor to grab something to drink when Zac grabs her wrist.  She smiles up at him as he pulls her to the center. “Finally have time for me?” she asks.

 

“A minute or two,” he answers as he wraps his arms around her waist.

 

_ It’s a little bit funny _

_ This feeling inside _

_ I’m not one of those _

_ Who can easily hide _

 

Everly slides her arms around his neck, closing her eyes as he pulls her closer.  She never thought she’d hear a song that would fit them outside of the one Zac wrote about her, but she was wrong.  She pulls back just enough to look up at Zac. “Perfect timing for us.”

 

Zac smiles.  “Like always it seems.”  As Everly moves closer again, Zac rests his cheek on the side of her head.  He feels her shift, moving an arm from around his neck to wrap around his middle.  Turning his head, he presses his lips to her temple. “You want this, don’t you? You want all of this.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“No, it’s okay.”  He smiles against her hair.  “I’m not mad. I couldn’t be mad.  I saw the look on your face when Charlotte walked down the aisle.  Have to admit that it got me thinking.” He closes his eyes. “You want this.”

 

“But…”  She looks up at him.  “Zac…” Before she’s able to finish, he’s leaning down and kissing her.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  Everly doesn’t want to get her hopes up with what  Zac is thinking; but no matter what happens, she knows this is where she belongs.


	72. The Thought of It

Zac lifts Colt up carefully and looks over at Avery who is standing with Luca and Scarlett.  He’s not too surprised that she agreed to take the kids for the night, but he wants her to know that it isn’t necessary.

 

“Sure you don’t mind?” he asks.  “Tell me, Avie. Everly and I can leave.”

 

“Nonsense,” Avery says with a smile.  “You two stay. Or if you do leave, go have fun.”  She winks at her brother. “The kids will be fine.”

 

“I know they will be.  I’m not worried about that.  I just don’t want you to feel like you have to take them.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

Zac follows Avery, Luca, and Scarlett outside.  “You two be good for Aunt Avery and go to sleep.  You can leave TV on if Aunt Avery is okay with that.  However, she has the right to turn it off if you two aren’t going to sleep.”

 

“But you’ll be with us tomorrow, right?” Scarlett asks.

 

“Try and stop me.”  He smiles at his daughter.  “Breakfast. Everly and I will see you for breakfast.”

 

“Good.”

 

Zac gets Colt settled in his seat before turning and giving Scarlett a hug.  “I love you.” He kisses the top of her head. “Go to sleep.” He looks at Luca, wondering if his oldest son will let him hug him.  He smiles when Luca steps over and hugs him.

 

“I’ll make sure they behave,” Luca says.

 

Zac laughs softly.  “You do that. I’ll see you in the morning.”  He watches as Luca looks over toward the building again.  “She was in the bathroom. Want me…”

 

“I’m right here,” Everly says walking over.  “Sorry, there was some dress trouble.” She hugs Luca, kissing the top of his head.  “We’ll see you for breakfast, okay?”

 

Luca nods, hugging her tighter.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Zac has to smile when he hears Luca tell Everly he loves her.  It’s the first time that he’s heard it and has to wonder if it’s been said before.  As he and Everly move to the side after all the goodbyes have been said, he slides his arm around her shoulders.  They wave as Avery pulls away.

 

“Has he told you he loves you before?” Zac asks as they make their way back inside.

 

“No,” Everly answers.  “I thought I was gonna cry just now.”

 

He smiles.  “Well, I’m not surprised that he does love you.  I’m surprised he said anything with me around. As you know, I don’t even get them much anymore.”

 

“You know he loves you, right?”

 

“I know that.  I don’t doubt it.  And I’ve been in his shoes.  I was a nine year old boy once, so I know all about not wanting to tell my parents I love them.”

 

Everly smiles up at him.  “Is Avery taking them home?  Or to the hotel?”

 

“Hotel.  Everyone is staying there.”

 

“Good.”

 

Zac leads Everly back onto the dance floor.  “Definitely good for us, because I didn’t wanna have to wait until we got home to have my way with you.”

 

“Romantic.”  She pushes him before she walks over to where Lauren and Charlotte are.

 

Zac smirks as he watches her.  He still can’t believe he’s lucky enough to have her.  He looks at his brothers when the approach him. “So I know where your kids are,” he says pointing to Taylor.  “But where are yours?” He looks at Isaac.

 

“Jessica took them for the night,” Isaac answers.  “I told her she didn’t have to, but she insisted. She didn’t want us to worry about the kids tonight.  Couldn’t argue with that. It’s been a while since Lauren and I had a night with just the two of us.”

 

“I’m sure we can all relate.”

 

Taylor nods.  “Definitely.” 

 

Zac looks over toward Everly, smiling when he sees her laughing at something Lauren had just said.

 

“Oh man,” Taylor says with a laugh.  “Haven’t seen you with that look in a long time.”

 

“What look?”  Zac frowns at his brother.  “What are you talking about?”

 

“Zac, I’m gonna ask you a question and you better not hit me for it.  You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

 

Zac sighs.  He doesn’t have to ask Taylor what he means.  He knows his brother is talking about marriage.  Not just any marriage; no, he’s talking about Zac and Everly.  “Yes.” He sighs again as he looks back over toward Everly. “I am.”  He can’t even try to deny it, his brothers could read him better than that.  “Don’t say anything.”

 

“Zac, come on.  Of course we won’t.”

 

Zac watches as Everly looks over at him, smiling when she waves him over.  “Good. Now excuse me.” He walks over and wraps his arms around her. “I could watch you dance all night.”

 

Everly rolls her eyes.  “Weirdo.” She slides her arms around his neck.  “At least you’re my weirdo.”

 

He leans down and kisses her softly.  “Always your weirdo.” He lifts her up and spins her around, smiling when she laughs.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac locks the hotel room door after they finally get back.  At this point, he’s not even sure what time it is. Though, he’s not sure he cares.  Not when he has Everly standing in front of him. He watches as she slips out of her shoes before turning toward him.  He walks over and slides his arms around her.

 

“I had plans for you when we got back,” he says before he leans down and kisses her.  He slides his hands up her back before moving them back down to the curve of her butt.  

 

Everly pulls back enough to look up at Zac, resting her hands on his chest.  “As much as I would love to spend tonight with you, you look exhausted.” She lifts up onto her tip toes and kisses him.  “How about we get changed and watch a movie?”

 

“I think that would be amazing.”  He kisses her again. “I must be old to rather watch a movie than have sex.”

 

“It’s not like we’ve never had sex before.”

 

“Not the point.”  He smiles against her mouth.  “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

 

“Mmm… I think I have an idea.”  She slides her arms around his neck as she lets him kiss her once again.  “Go get changed.”

 

Zac reluctantly steps back.  “Fine.” He watches as she walks over to where their bags are.  Even now, he can’t believe how lucky he is. He just hopes it won’t change.  He’s not sure he could handle losing Everly.  _ Then I guess you better make sure that never happens, you ass hole. _

 

After they both change, they both climb into bed.  Zac settles in as he watches Everly look for a movie to watch.  He doesn’t even care what she picks, he just wants to hold her. 

 

“Anything you want to watch?” Everly asks.

 

“Whatever you want,” Zac answers.  He smiles when she glares at him. “Baby, I don’t care what we watch.  I’m good with anything.”

 

“Such a pain.”

 

He snorts.  “You can watch whatever you want.  I’m not going to complain about anything you choose.”

 

After another minute, Everly makes her choice.  She sets the remote to the side before shifting to settle against Zac.  Zac kisses the top of her head as she rests her head on his shoulder.

 

“I love you,” he says.

 

“Love you, too.”  She lays her arm over his stomach.  

 

“Did you have fun tonight?”

 

“It was amazing.”  She looks up at him as best as she can from her position.  “I’m so glad I got to be a part of it.”

 

Zac can tell that she wants to say something more.  He’s pretty sure he can guess what she wants to say.  Or rather ask. She wants to question him on what he’d said during their dance.  He actually expected something sooner, but he’s actually surprised when she doesn’t say anything more.  Instead, she settles in again and puts her attention on the TV. 

 

Tonight brought something out of Zac that he never thought he would actually feel again.  Is he ready for it though? Knowing he wants to spend the rest of his life with Everly is one thing.  Everything else? Can he really go through it again?


	73. Vacation

Everly sets her bags at the bottom of the stairs before making her way back up to make sure she has everything.  After she takes another look around their room, she moves to each kid’s room to see if there’s anything they forgot.  When she’s satisfied that nothing has been forgotten, she makes her way down again just as Zac is walking in from outside.

 

“This everything then?” he asks gesturing to the bags by the door.

 

“Yes,” Everly answers.  “As far as I know. I took a look in the kids’ rooms but didn’t see anything that’s been forgotten.”

 

Zac nods as he grabs the bags.  “You go check with them while I bring these out.”

 

Everly nods.  “Okay.” She gives him a quick kiss before walking to the living room where the kids are watching TV.  “All right. Are you three certain you have everything?”

 

“Yes,” Luca and Scarlett answer together while Colt starts listing what he has in his toy bag. 

 

Everly smiles at him.  “Well, I’m glad you have everything.  All right, each of you go to the bathroom.”

 

“I don’t have to go,” Luca says.

 

“I want you to try.”

 

“Fine.”  He stands up and shuffles out of the room.

 

“Scarlett, you go upstairs and go.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Twenty minutes later, they’re finally on the road.  The kids are all settled with their different movies to hopefully keep them busy for a while.  When it was decided they would drive to Chicago, Everly thought they were crazy. Twelve hours in the car with three kids under ten… they have to be crazy.  However, the more Everly and Zac talked about it the more it made sense. 

 

Since they’d gotten a later start then planned, plus all the stops during the drive, it’s just after ten when they arrive at the hotel.  They’re thankful when they’re offered help to bring their bags in. Now they just have to get the kids inside.

 

“I’m up,” Luca mutters.

 

“Okay,” Zac says.  “You can go right back to sleep when we get to the room.”

 

Everly lifts Colt out of his seat, being careful not to wake him.  She glances across the seat to see Zac lifting Scarlett out of the car.  Once they’re sure they have everything, the valet climbs in to park the car and they head inside to check in.  It doesn’t take long before they’re walking into the room. Zac lays Scarlett on one of the beds so he can help unload their luggage from the cart.

 

Everly looks at Zac after he closes and locks the door.  “I don’t think we’re getting the kids changed.”

 

Zac chuckles as he looks over at the bed that the kids are occupying.  “Doesn’t look like it,” he says. He shrugs. “It’s fine. I’d rather them sleep in their clothes.  Beats waking them up to change and them not going back to sleep.”

 

She nods as she slides her arms around his waist.  “I think we better get changed before we fall asleep standing here.”  She smiles when Zac kisses her forehead.

 

“Probably a good idea.”

 

* * *

  
  
Everly slips her sunglasses on as they walk out into the warm morning.  It’s safe to say it’s going to be a hot day, but they can simply take their time with everything.  She watches as Luca and Scarlett both walk just ahead of her and Zac while Colt walks between them, making sure to hold her hand.

 

“Okay, so obviously you didn’t grow up downtown,” Zac says, “but you came here a lot?”

 

“I went to school downtown.  For college obviously.”

 

“Seriously?  I didn’t realize that.”

 

“Can we see where you went?” Luca asks.

 

“We can go by it,” Everly answers with a smile.  “We won’t be able to go inside though. I can even point out where my dorm was.”

 

“So where did you usually go when you were here?” Zac asks.

 

“You mean besides the library to study?”

 

He snorts. “Yes, besides that.”

 

“I don’t know.  I guess it always depended on what time of year it was and what we were looking for.  Morgan and I went to Navy Pier a lot. Anywhere along there. We were… I don’t even know what you would call us.  We liked to people watch.”

 

“Nothing wrong with that.”

 

They spend the next few hours walking around and looking at the sights.  Everly loves how excited the kids are to see everything. It makes her seeing all of this again so much better.  

 

“I think it’s time to get some lunch,” Zac says.  He slides his arm around Everly’s shoulders as he watches the kids staring out toward the lake.

 

Everly smiles, wrapping an arm around his waist.  “Lunch sounds good. So does getting out of this heat for a while.”

 

“Agreed.”  He kisses the side of her head.  “Kids, what do you want for lunch?”

 

“Pizza,” all three say.

 

Everly isn’t surprised by the answer.  She looks up at Zac. “I guess it’s pizza.”

 

“I guess so,” he says.  “What do you suggest?”

 

“I know a place.”  

 

It doesn’t take them long to arrive at the restaurant and be seated.  Everly looks across the table at Zac and smiles. It still amazes her that she gets to be a part of this family.  She hopes that someday she’ll be able to add to the family. She rests her hand on her stomach at the thought. And while she would to actually marry Zac one day, she’s happy just to know that this is where she belongs.

 

* * *

  
  
Everly walks out of the bathroom later that evening after getting changed.  The kids had already settled in and are now waiting for Zac and Everly to change so they can start their movie.  Everly looks at Zac when he stops beside her. “What?” she asks.

 

“I think I need to be asking you that,” he answers softly.  “Everything okay? You’ve been holding your stomach a lot. Feeling okay?”

 

She frowns.  She hadn’t realized she’d been holding her stomach other than at the restaurant.  “I didn’t realize I was. But I’m fine.” She rests her hand on his chest. “I knew I did the one time.  At lunch.”

 

“Yeah?  Baby…”

 

“I was just thinking about how I hope I can add to the family.”

 

“Are you…?”

 

“No, not that I know of.  I doubt I am.” She shrugs.  “If I was and I knew you would know.”

 

He nods.  “I would hope so.”  He leans down and kisses her.

 

“Eww, Dad stop,” Luca says.  “Hurry up. We wanna watch the movie.”

 

“Guess I better go get changed.”

 

“Good idea,” Everly says with a smile.  Her smile widens when Zac lets his hand slide across her stomach as he passes her to the bathroom.  She looks over to where the kids are settled. “Room for me?”

  
“Yes!” Scarlett exclaims.  “And Daddy.”

 

“Just no kissing,” Luca mutters.

 

Everly smiles as she climbs onto the bed.  “No kissing.” She looks over when Zac walks out of the bathroom.  “We’re allowed to join them on their bed but no kissing.”

 

“What?” Zac asks.  “What kind of rule is that?”  He crawls onto the bed and looks at Scarlett.  “Was this your rule?”

 

“No, it was Luca,” Scarlett answers with a giggle.

 

“Luca?  Hmm…”

 

Everly watches Luca rolls his eyes.  She wraps her arm around his shoulders.  “Maybe we should just leave them,” she says smiling when Luca leans against her.

 

“Just kick him off the bed,” Luca says.

 

“Good plan.”

 

“Hey,” Zac says with a laugh.  “Not cool, man.”

 

All three kids fall asleep during the movie, not that Zac is completely surprised.  Everly thought Luca would at least still be awake, but she’d been wrong. They both crawl off the bed, being careful not to wake the kids up.  Everly watches as Zac pulls the covers down on their bed. She steps up behind him and slides her arms around his waist.

 

“Mmm…”  Zac stands up straight again, leaning back into her hold.  “Next time we get our own room.”

 

Everly kisses her shoulder through his shirt.  “Because that would go over well with the kids.”

 

“A suite then.”  He turns in her arms.  “You can’t tell me you don’t want to be alone right now.”

 

She smiles up at him.  “Well, the kids will be staying at Ethan’s with the other kids tomorrow night.”

 

“Very true.”  He leans down and kisses her softly.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  She smiles against his mouth when he kisses her again.  “We should get some sleep. The kids will be up before we know it.”

 

“As they always are.”  He gives her one last kiss before letting her step away.

 

She moves around him and climbs into bed.  As she settles in, Zac climbs in as well. She moves into his arms easily.  “I love when you hold me like this.”

 

“I love holding you like this.”


	74. It'll Happen

Zac pulls his hair into a ponytail as they come to a stop at the corner in order to walk across the street.  “How the hell did I grow up in Oklahoma but this heat is killing me?” he asks.

 

Everly laughs as she looks at him.  “I told you to pull your hair up before we left.”

 

“Glad you find this funny.”  He smiles as he lifts Colt up once again as they start across the street.  He’d been letting his youngest son do most of the walking, but he didn’t want to let him cross the street.  It’s too crowded for that. Once they’ve made it across the street and the crowd parts, Zac sets Colt down again.  “Do you know where we’re going?”

 

“Did you seriously just ask me that?”  Everly rolls her eyes. “Yes, I know where we’re going.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Okay. I’ll take your word for it.”

 

A short while later, they’re walking into a restaurant to have lunch.  Zac rests his hand on Everly’s lower back as they follow the host over to a corner booth.  The kids slide in before both Zac and Everly do, on opposite ends. Zac watches as Everly goes over the options with Colt.  It’s not the first time he’s seen something like this, but it doesn’t matter. Each time he sees her with his kids like this he melts.  

 

“Daddy,” Scarlett says pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

He clears his throat and looks at his daugher.  “What’s up, Beast?” he asks.

 

“Am I getting a sister yet?”

 

He has to laugh softly at her question.  “Beast, we’ve been over this. We can’t guarantee that it’ll be a girl.”

 

“Okay fine, but am I going to be a big sister again?”

 

Zac throws a look over at Everly.  “No, not yet.”

 

“Well, hurry up.”

 

He sees the look on Everly’s face change.  “If only it were that simple, Scarlett.” He wonders what’s going through Everly’s mind right now.  Did she change her mind about wanting more kids? Did she change her mind about him? He would have known if something happened, right?  He looks over when their server walks over.

 

Just over an hour later, they’re walking back outside.  Zac looks over at Everly as she pulls her phone out of her pocket.  “Everything still good with meeting up?” he asks.

 

Everly nods.  “Yeah,” she answers.  “Ethan just texted me and they just got there.”  She looks at Zac. “Easiest way to get there is a taxi.”

 

“Then that’s what we’ll do.”

 

Zac watches as the kids run over to where Everly’s family is waiting for them.  He smiles and looks over at Everly. “Guess they’re excited.”

 

“It would appear that way,” Everly says.  She steps closer to Zac, sliding her arm around his waist as they make their way toward everyone.  “You okay? You seem like something’s bothering you.”

 

He shrugs as he rests his arm around her shoulders.  “Was actually gonna ask you that. The look on your face changed when Scarlett asked about a little sister.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Zac’s heart sinks at that.  “Everly…”

 

“Can we talk about this tonight?”

 

“What?”  He stops her from walking, making her look at him.  “I need something here, Ever.”

 

She rests her hands on his chest.  “I’m with you, Zac. That’s not going to change.”

 

He watches her carefully.  “Okay. But we are talking tonight.”

 

“I promise.”  She pulls him down for a quick kiss before they join her family.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac sits down on the end of the bed that evening as he watches Everly walk out of the bathroom.  While everything had still been on his mind, he at least was able to enjoy the rest of his afternoon at the zoo.  Now he just needs to figure out what’s going on with Everly.

 

“Did you change your mind?” Zac asks after another few moments of silence.

 

Everly steps in front of where he’s sitting.  “Change my mind?” She rests her hands on Zac’s shoulders as he looks up at her.

 

“Yes.  Did you change your mind about having kids?  Or about me in general?” He rests his hands on her thighs, giving them a soft squeeze. 

 

“I could never change my mind about you or having your kids.”  She cups his cheeks and presses a soft kiss to his mouth. 

 

“So tell me what’s going on.”

 

“We stopped using condoms over a month ago because we knew that even if I were to get pregnant, I wouldn’t show for the wedding.”

 

“Right.”

 

“I’m not stupid enough to believe that it would happen right away.  But we have sex more than once since then.”

 

He lets out a soft breath, understanding now where she’s going with this.  “Baby, it’ll happen.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Give it time.  It hasn’t been long since we stopped.”

 

“What if it doesn’t?”

 

“We’ll worry about that when the time comes.”

 

“Zac…”  She trails her thumb over his lips.  “I want your kids. I want to carry your kids.”

 

He kisses her thumb.  “You’re sure?”

 

“Yes.”  She leans down and kisses him again, this time with more force behind it.

 

Zac lets out a soft moan.  He slides his hands down to the back of her knees and tugs her to straddle his legs.  “I think we should take advantage of having the room to ourselves tonight.”

 

“I think that’s a good idea.”

 

He slides his hands under the back of Everly’s shirt.  “I’m known to have them occasionally.”

 

She rolls her eyes as she pulls back enough for him to take her shirt off.  “Keep telling yourself that.”

 

“I will.”  He tugs her back against him and kisses her.  He keeps an arm around her as he moves them up to the center of the bed.  “Let me have you like this.”

 

“Any way you want.”  She rocks her hips, making sure she rubs against him.  “I just want you.”

 

“You always have me.”  He shifts enough to reach back and pull his shirt off.

 

In the matter of moments, Everly is lifting up and sinking down on Zac.  He grips her hips as he watches her closely. He can’t get over how amazing she feels as he enters her.  He pulls his knees up once she’s lowered on him completely and starts thrusting with each of her rocks. He meets her gaze as she rests her hands on his chest.

 

“Fuck, that’s good,” he moans.  He slides a hand up her stomach and cups one of her breasts.  “So gorgeous. Love watching you ride me.”

 

Everly grips his wrist as she drops her head back.  “Love the way you feel like this.”

 

“Come ‘ere.”  He tugs her down and finds her mouth in a heated kiss.  “Let go. Tighten on me, Baby.”

  
She whimpers at his soft demand.  “Oh God.” She gasps when he quickens his thrusts.  “Yes. Zac…” She moans out as she reaches her release.

 

Zac holds her down on him as he thrusts through her tightening on him.  “That’s it.” He bites down on her bottom lip as he reaches his own peak.  He kisses her once again as they both come down from their highs. 

 

“I love you,” Everly says between kisses.

 

“I love you too.”


	75. Home Again

Everly looks over at Zac after she finishes packing.  She can’t believe their vacation is over. It seems like yesterday they were leaving.  Now they’re heading back. She smiles as she watches Zac. At least she got to spend her vacation with Zac and the kids.  She couldn’t have asked for a better vacation. Now they head home and start getting ready for the next school year.

 

“You’re staring at me,” Zac says without turning around.

 

Everly sighs.  “I am not,” she responds.  She moves and sits down on the edge of the bed.  “Okay, maybe I was.”

 

Zac smiles at her.  “I don’t mind.” He leans over and kisses her softly.  “I like you staring at me.” He kisses her again. “But I do have to ask… why are you staring at me?”

 

She shrugs.  “Just thinking about how perfect this week has been.”  She smiles against his mouth when he kisses her again. “I’m so glad I got to spend this vacation with you and the kids.”

 

“It’s been great.”  Zac steps back over to his suitcase to finish packing.  “I can’t believe it’s already time to go home.”

 

“I know.”  Everly watches as Zac lifts his bag off the bed.  “Zac…”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you think maybe you and I could go away at some point?  Just for a few days. I know I shouldn’t ask. We have the kids…  Obviously they come first.”

 

“Baby, they may come first, but we can still have our time alone.  We’ll figure it out.” He reaches out and takes her hand. “Come ‘ere.”  He pulls her to her feet before tugging her against him. “Do you have any idea how much I love you?”

 

She slides her free arm around Zac’s waist.  “Probably as much as I love you.” She lifts onto her tip toes and kisses him.  “I’d be lost without you.”

 

“I’d be lost without you.”  Zac kisses her forehead. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

******   
  
Everly looks over at Zac as he pulls into a rest area.  They’d been on the road for several hours, so it’s no surprise that a stop is needed.  She glances into the back seat, smiling at the sight of the kids. Colt had fallen asleep about an hour before, Scarlett and Luca were both watching their own videos on their tablets.

 

Zac shifts after parking and lets out a soft breath.  “I don’t want to wake Colt up,” he says.

 

“Then don’t,” Everly says looking at him.  “You and Luca go in. When you two come out, Scarlett and I will go in.”

 

“Okay.”  He leans over and gives her a quick kiss.  “Luca, come on, buddy.”

 

Everly watches as the boys walk toward the building.  “Scarlett, we’re next.” She looks back at the young girl.

 

“Okay,” Scarlett says with a smile.  “Why couldn’t we all go?”

 

“Because Colt’s sleeping.  Daddy didn’t want to wake him up.”

 

It isn’t long before Zac and Luca are walking back out.  Everly climbs out of the car and opens the back door for Scarlett before they meet the boys in front of SUV.

 

“I’ll drive for a while,” Everly says looking up at Zac.

 

Zac sighs.  “I would argue, but it’s pointless.  Right?”

 

“Very pointless.”  She smiles up at him.  “We’ll be back.” Her smile widens when Scarlett takes her hand as they make their way inside. 

 

They're back on the road a few minutes later with Everly settled in the driver's seat.  There's a comfortable silence that falls over the family. Family… that still amazes her to think about.  It's something she hadn't planned on, but she can't give it up now. This is her life. Luca, Scarlett, and Colt are a part of her.  Zac is the one thing that had been missing in her life without her even knowing until she met him. 

 

Everly is pulled out of her thoughts when Zac rests his hand on her thigh.  She glances over at him.

 

“You okay?” he asks.  “You look like you have something on your mind.”

 

She shrugs.  “Yeah, I suppose so.  Just thinking about how my life has changed.”

 

“For the better I hope.”

 

She laughs softly.  “Of course for the better.”

 

He gives her leg a squeeze.  “Good. Mine has too. I didn't know what love felt like anymore until you came into town.”

 

“I still don't know what you see in me.  But I'm glad you see it.”

 

* * *

 

 

It's just after ten when they pull into their driveway.  Everly looks into the backseat to see all three kids asleep.

 

“You get Colt,” Zac says.  “I’ll get the other two.”

 

She looks at him and smiles.  “Okay. Just don't hurt yourself getting Luca.”

 

He chuckles.  “Go open the door.  I'll grab Scarlett.”

 

Everly stands at the door as she watches Zac lift Luca out of the car.  The boy must have woken up long enough to help Zac. She's not sure Zac could have gotten him that easily otherwise.  She smiles as Zac walks up the steps.

 

“I won't be able to do this much longer,” Zac mutters.  

 

Everly closes the door and follows Zac.  “Are you gonna get him up to his room?”

 

“Yeah.  Lock up.  We'll unpack the car tomorrow.  I'll meet you upstairs.”

 

Everly watches him start up the stairs before walking to the porch and locking up.  She double checks the locks, even after just locking up, and heads upstairs. As she passes Luca’s door, she sees Zac stepping out into the hallway.  He smiles at her as he closes the door partly.

 

“Now we keep our fingers crossed they all sleep in tomorrow.”  He reaches out to take her hand as he follows her to their bedroom.

 

“Don’t jinx it,” Everly says with a soft laugh.  She glances back at him once they’re in their room to see him close the door.  “I’m exhausted.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Everly wakes up the next morning when the bed shifts.  She rolls onto her back to see Zac climbing out of bed.  She frowns a little when she realizes he’s on the phone. After he walks out of the room, she looks at the clock.  Now she knows why Zac had walked out. It’s not even six yet. Who could be calling this early? She keeps her focus on the door, waiting for him to return.  When he does return, she can tell he’s frustrated.

 

“What’s wrong?” she asks.

 

“Fuck, you scared me,” Zac mutters.

 

“Sorry.”  She sits up and watches him.  “Zac…” She frowns when he grabs his jeans.  “Where are you going?”

 

“Amanda’s car won’t start and she has to get to work.  I’m going to go either see if I can get her car started or drive her to work.”

 

Her frown deepens at that.  “She called you? Why didn’t she call someone in her family?  Zac…”

 

“I don’t know, Everly.”  He sighs as he turns and looks at her.  “I don’t know. Okay?” He leans over and gives her a quick kiss.  “I’ll be back.” He’s gone before Everly can say anything else.

 

Everly runs a hand through her hair and lets out a heavy breath.  She’s not sure how she should feel about this. How should she feel?  He’s helping the mother of his kids. That’s it, right? Of course it is.  Why wouldn’t that be it? Everly shakes her head. She’s being crazy. She’s just jealous. 

 

She must have fallen back asleep because the next thing she knows is she’s being awakened by the bed shifting again.  She wipes her eyes as she looks over to see Zac sitting on the edge of the bed. “Hey,” she says.

 

Zac looks back.  “Hey,” he responds.  He leans over and kisses her.  “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“It’s okay.  Did you get Amanda’s car started?”

 

“Yeah.  Just needed a jump.  The interior light was left on all night.”  He shifts so he can look at Everly better. “Her parents are out of town and Adam is still at work.  That’s why she called me.”

 

“I’m sorry, Zac.  I got jealous I guess.”

 

“Don’t apologize.  It’s my ex-wife, I get it.  I just need you to remember that I’m here.  I’m with you and I’m not going anywhere.” He leans in and kisses her again.  “Got it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Good, now let’s get some more sleep before the kids get up.”  He slips back into bed, pulling Everly against him as they settle in once again.


	76. Marriage Thing

Zac opens the door leading into the school, stepping to the side to let Everly walk in ahead of him.  She smiles up at him as she passes. He returns the smile, following her inside. He shifts his bag as they walk down the hall. 

 

“Ready for this?” he asks.

 

“I am,” Everly answers.  “I just don’t know what I’m gonna do with myself knowing I don’t have a Hanson in my class this year.”

 

Zac laughs softly as he pulls his keys from his bag.  “You’ll get more next year. Just know I’m getting the boys this year.”

 

“You are.”  Everly beams up at him as they stop in the middle of the hallway between their rooms.  “If I can handle them, so can you.”

 

“I suppose so.”  He winks at her. “I’ll see you later.  Let me know if you need help with anything.”

 

“Will do.”

 

Zac sets his bag on his desk and lets out a soft breath.  As with every year, the desks have been pushed up against the walls.  He actually doesn’t mind it being like this; it gives him a chance to move things around the way he wants them.  He pulls his books from his bags to look over his class roster again. Every year he starts the students out in alphabetical order.  He has to wonder how well that’ll work this year. He has to remember to ask Everly how she had dealt with it last year. 

 

After finishing up for the day, Zac walks across the hall to Everly’s room.  He finds her flipping through a book.

 

“Hey,” he says.

 

“Hi,” Everly says as she looks up.  “You finished?”

 

“Yeah, for today.”

 

“I’m just about done.”

 

“Take your time.”  He sits down on top of one of the kids’ desks.  “So I know you didn’t have them in rows really last year, but how did you seat the kids?”

 

“Started in alphabetical order.  It changed throughout the year. Depended on how the kids were acting.  I found that separating the Hanson boys is worse than having them together.  It seems that they actually work better when they’re together. At least they did in my class.”

 

He nods.  “I always start the kids out in alphabetical order and then just change it up throughout the year.  I just don’t know what to expect out of the boys. Taylor never had any issues, but they’re older now.  I know I shouldn’t have to worry. They’re good kids. But I also know that the teachers had fun with Isaac, Tay, and me back then and we weren’t in the same grade.”

 

“I wish I could have known you in school.  Though, you wouldn't have looked twice at me then.”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Zac, I'm seven years younger than you.  At our age now it's not a big deal. But back in school?  I was too young.”

 

“Maybe so.  But at least you know me now.”  He watches as she stands up from her desk.

 

“I'm done for the day.”

 

“Let's get out of here then.”  After making sure the classroom doors are locked, they head toward the exit.  Zac reaches over and takes Everly’s hand. “Did Lauren talk to you?”

 

“Well… that depends.  Lauren and I talk pretty regularly.  So I guess it would depend on what you mean.”

 

“You’re funny.”  Zac lets go of her hand as they reach his truck.  He lets out a soft laugh as he watches her walk around to the passenger side.  After climbing in behind the wheel, he looks over at her. “So, serious now. Did she mention anything to you about the museum?”

 

Everly smiles at Zac.  “She did. I had known she wanted to get back into doing something with her history.  I think it’s great.”

 

“Me too.  Did she talk to you about wanting to get all of us there to do a test run of the tour?”

 

“A little bit.  She wasn’t sure if they would allow her to do it though.”  Everly looks at Zac. “Did she get the okay?”

 

“Sounds like it.  Isaac texted me earlier and told me to come up with some days that would work for us.”

 

“Great!  We can definitely do that.  How long has it been since she’s done anything like this?”

 

“Um… well, the girls are four.  So almost six years. She quit right after she had the miscarriage.  I don’t know why she never went back to work after the girls were old enough.”  He shrugs. “Guess having three kids made her want to be a stay at home mom.”

 

“Well, she’s an amazing Mom.”

 

“So are you.”

 

Everly raises an eyebrow at him.  “What? I’m not…”

 

“Luca, Scarlett, and Colt may not be yours biologically, but you treat them like they’re yours.”  Zac puts the truck in park after pulling into the driveway and looks over at Everly. He reaches over and takes her hand.  Before he has a chance to say anything else, his phone is beeping with a new text message.

 

_ Can you get away for a bit tonight? Practice space… 7. _

 

Zac frowns a little as he types out his reply.   **_What’s up?_ **

 

“Everything okay?” Everly asks.

 

“I don’t know,” Zac answers.  “Tay just texted to ask if I could get away tonight and meet at the practice space.”

 

_ Wanna talk about a song. Can you make it? Alone… _

 

“Would you be okay if I went up there?  He wants to talk about a few things.”

 

“Of course I’d be okay,” Everly says.  “Why wouldn’t I be okay?”

 

“I don’t know.”  He shrugs.  **_Yeah, I’ll be there._ **

 

* * *

  
  
Zac walks into the practice space that evening.  He pockets his keys as he walks over to where Taylor and Isaac are sitting.  “Hey,” he says. 

 

“Hey,” Taylor says.

 

Zac sits down and looks between his brothers.  “So what’s going on? This is more than just about a song.”  He knew right away there was something more to this, but he hadn’t been able to pinpoint what exactly is going on in Taylor’s head.

 

“Oktoberfest is around the corner.  Obviously this isn’t about what we’re doing for it yet, because it’s not that time yet.  But…” Taylor shrugs. “Seems like all three of us are finally settled completely. As you two like to point out, I finally pulled my head out of my ass.  And Zac, I’ve never seen you as happy as you are with Everly.”

 

“Agreed,” Isaac says.

 

Taylor smiles.  “We all see it. We each have that one song that we do for the girls.  But Dane said something that got me thinking. It wasn’t even about Char, Lauren, or Everly.  But he mentioned something about finding one thing that would work for multiple people or whatever.  I don’t even know why he was talking about it. But it got me to thinking about the girls.”

 

Zac nods.  “So we want to find a song for the three of us to dedicate to the girls?”

 

“I want to at least think about it.  I mean…” Taylor sighs.

 

“I get it,” Isaac says.  “We’re all in it for the long haul.”

 

“I’m in,” Zac says.  “I’m sure we can find something.”

 

“Yeah?” Taylor asks.  “I mean, I know it took me years to pull my head out of my ass with Char.  But I made it. And Zac… I know you don’t want to get married again, but Everly is it for you, right?”

 

Zac nods.  “She is. And about the whole marriage thing…”


	77. Piano Lessons

Everly walks into Charlotte and Taylor’s house, closing the door behind her.  She makes her way into the kitchen, smiling at the sight of the other woman. “Hey,” she says.

 

“Hey,” Charlotte says with a smile.  “No kids?”

 

“They’re with Amanda.”

 

“Oh, right.  I completely forgot they would be with her all week.”  Charlotte’s smile widens. “Bet you two are enjoying some alone time.”

 

Everly has to let out a soft laugh.  “Not that we’ve done anything.”

 

Charlotte’s smile fades.  “Are you two okay? What did he do?”

 

“No, everything is fine.  We had a little argument the other night, but nothing crazy.  Outside of that? I’ve just been really tired. I don’t know what’s going on.”  She shrugs as she watches Charlotte continue with what she’s making. 

 

“You look like you’re exhausted.  You sure that’s everything?”

 

Everly nods.  “I’m fine.”

 

Charlotte raises an eyebrow.  “I don’t like how you said that.  What’s up?”

 

Everly sighs, knowing that she can’t keep brushing it off.  “I don’t know. I haven’t been feeling well lately. Just… odd.”

 

“Odd how?  Talk to me, Everly.”

 

“I’ve just been really tired lately.  And I’ve been sleeping, so I know that it’s not for lack of sleep.  I haven’t been eating correctly, I know that. But I’m just not hungry.  And when I am hungry, I can’t eat much. Okay, I know I’m not the strongest person in the world, but I’ve felt weak.  Like really weak. I don’t think it’s anything to worry about, but it’s just weird.”

 

“But it could be something.  What’s Zac say about it?”

 

“Zac doesn’t know.”  She shrugs. “But I’m fine.  I figure it’s just because of the changes in my life.”

 

“Sounds to me like you’re trying to find a way to not have to figure out what it really is.”

 

Everly wrinkles her nose.  She needs to change the subject.  She can’t continue to talk about her issues.  She’s fine. It’s all normal. “So do you have any idea why Tay wanted to meet with them?”

 

“No idea.”  Charlotte shakes her head.  “You should have seen him earlier though.  His eyes got wide and you could just see that he had this idea.  But he wouldn’t say anything to me. Up until he finally heard from both brothers, I’m lucky I got two words out of him about anything.  I swear when music is involved, you can’t talk to Taylor.”

 

“Was it always like that?”

 

“God, yes.  I don’t know how Isaac and Zac have put up with him for so long in a band.  Forget that, of course I do. They’re just as crazy.”

 

Everly nods.  “They definitely are.  Taylor ever try to get you to play anything?”

 

“Not much anymore.  When we were younger he would.  I know how to play piano. I mean, nothing compared to them, but I can play a little.  I take it Zac tries to get you to play?”

 

“All the time.  I took piano lessons for a while when I was little.  But I sucked. I can’t keep a beat for anything.”

 

Charlotte laughs softly.  “I have to call Lauren. She needs to tell you a story about that.”

 

Everly frowns as she watches her friend pull her phone out of her pocket.  “You can’t tell me?”

 

“No, it’s a Lauren story.”  She sets the phone on the counter after putting it on speaker.

 

“Hello?” Lauren answers.

 

“Hey, I’m here with Everly and you’re on speaker.”

 

“Hi, Everly.”

 

Everly smiles.  “Hey, Lauren.”

 

“So, Laur, Everly just asked me a question that ultimately led us to this call.  It’s a Zac story and it’s a Zac story that you need to tell.”

 

“Okay, which Zac story?  I have plenty.”

 

“Zac’s been trying to get Everly to play something.  She informed me that she used to take piano lessons but sucked and couldn’t keep a beat.”

 

“Oh God!”  Lauren laughs.  “I know exactly the story you want me to tell.  But I can’t do it over the phone. Can you two come over?”

 

“Yes!  We’ll be there in five minutes.”

 

Everly has to laugh at the ridiculousness of this, but she has to know what this story is.  She follows Charlotte into Lauren and Isaac’s house.

 

“Hey,” Lauren says as they walk into the living room.  “Now, I know it’s ridiculous that I couldn’t do this over the phone.  I probably could have, but it’s one of those that I need to see your reaction.”

 

Charlotte nods as she and Everly sit down.  “I agree. The kids in bed already?”

 

“The girls are.  Harper hasn’t been feeling well and Harlow didn’t want to leave her alone.  Gavin is in his room watching a movie. He’s actually waiting for Isaac to get home.  There’s a marathon of those really old horrible horror movies on tonight. We promised Gavin that if he got everything he was supposed to done yesterday and today then he could stay up with Isaac to watch them.”

 

“Those movies are great,” Charlotte says.  “But now onto the story.”

 

Lauren laughs. “It's not horrible, Ev.  It's just funny because of who he is.”

 

“He’s going to hate me for knowing I'm sure.”

 

“He’ll get over it.  So basically this story comes from the fact that you mentioned you can't hold a rhythm in music.  Nothing wrong with that, by the way. Years ago when we were kids Zac took piano lessons. They all did.  But I was actually there with Zac because my lesson was always right after his. He hated piano lessons. I remember one week when it was obvious he'd been bribed to even be there.  Most assume he hated it because he was a boy and piano was a girl instrument. Which is ridiculous because his brothers took lessons. He was nine when he finally admitted to me why he hated it so much.  As you know, Zac is not exactly a patient person. He's hyper. Especially when we were kids. Playing piano meant having to be patient and  _ counting _ . He hated keeping count.”

 

Everly stares at the other woman in slight disbelief.  “You’re serious?”

 

“Yes!”  Lauren giggles.  “He hated the counting.”

 

“He’s a drummer.”

 

“I know!  He counts for the entire band now.”

 

Everly laughs.  “Oh my God.” She pulls her phone out of her pocket when she gets a new text message.  She laughs even harder when she sees the message is from Zac. “Looks like the boys are done.”

 

_ We’re at Tay’s… and you’re not. _

 

**_Lauren’s! We’re here._ **

 

_ K… we’ll be there. _

 

“Boys are on their way here.”  Everly looks at Lauren. “What did you tell him when he told you this?”

 

“I’m pretty sure I just rolled my eyes and told him that he’s a drummer.”  

 

Isaac walks into the living room then.  “Hello, ladies,” he says. “I didn’t expect to see you two here.”  He leans down and gives Lauren a quick kiss.

 

“It was storytime,” Lauren says with a giggle.

 

“What’d I do this time?”

 

“Not you, Babe.  Zac.”

 

“Well, okay then.  Gavin still up?”

 

“He is.  He’s waiting for you.  He was watching some other movie.  He didn’t want to start the bad horror movies without you.”

 

“I’m gonna go let him know I’m home.  We told him we could watch down here.”

 

“We’ll be leaving,” Charlotte says.  “Taylor and Zac are on their way here.”

 

Isaac nods.  “Don’t embarrass my brother too badly.”  With that he walks out of the room.

 

Everly looks at Lauren again.  “Are there any other stories you can tell me before they get here?”

 

Lauren smiles.  “I have a ton of stories I could tell.”

 

Before anyone can say anything else, the front door is opening again.  Everly looks over to see Zac step inside and can’t stop herself from laughing.  Zac raises an eyebrow.

 

“I didn’t know walking inside was funny,” he mutters.  He shoves his hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he looks between Charlotte and Lauren.  “All right, what story did you tell?”

 

Lauren giggles.  “It’s Charlotte’s fault,” she says.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“Actually, it’s Everly’s fault,” Charlotte says.  “She’s the one who said she had no rhythm on piano.”

 

Everly watches Zac drop his head forward.  “Zac…” She has to giggle, but she doesn’t want to make a big deal out of it.  She doesn’t want to upset him.

 

“My piano lesson story?” Zac asks.  He shakes his head. “Lauren… you promised you’d never say anything.”

 

“I did no such thing.”

 

Zac looks at Everly and shrugs.  “Yeah, I hated piano lessons because I hated counting.  And yes, now I count for the entire band.” 

 

Everly stands up and walks over to stand in front of him.  “I think it’s cute.” She rests her hands on his sides. “It’s funny but it’s cute.”

 

He sighs as he meets her gaze.  “Sometimes I really hate that my sister-in-law was one of my best friends growing up.”

 

“You love me,” Lauren says.

 

Everly follows Zac into their house after they get home a short while later.  She hangs her keys on the hook before stepping up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist.  “I’m sorry,” she says.

 

“What are you apologizing about?”

 

“The whole thing at Lauren’s.”

 

Zac turns around and wraps his arms around her.  “Nothing to be sorry for.” He leans down and kisses Everly.  “I’m not dumb enough to think you three don’t talk. Lauren and I have been close since we were little.  I’ve known Charlotte even longer. There are plenty of things they could tell you.”

 

“I just don’t want you thinking we just gossip about you.”

 

“I know you don’t.  If I thought that, we would have had issues a long time ago.”  He leans down and kisses her. “I think it’s time we go to bed.”

 

“Hmm… that’s a good idea.” 

 

“Something tells me we’re not on the same page, however.”  He kisses her forehead. “You’re exhausted again.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“No, Baby, don’t apologize.”  He keeps his lips against her forehead.  “I’m worried about you. This has been going on for over a week now.”

 

Everly closes her eyes at the soft touch.  “I know.”

 

“I think you need to go and get checked out.”

 

“I’m fine, Zac.”  She looks up at him.  “I think I’ve just been stressing over the new school year.”

 

Zac sighs as he watches her.  “I don’t think it’s just stress, Everly.  This…”

 

“Zac, I’m fine.”  She smiles up at him.  “Really, I’m just tired.”

 

“Okay.”  He leans down and kisses her.  “If this continues though, I’m taking you in myself.”

 

“Okay.”  She wraps her arms around his neck when he kisses her again. 


	78. Fight

Zac rolls over in bed when he hears Everly rush into the bathroom.  He rubs his eyes as he looks to see what time it is. He climbs out of bed and walks over to the open bathroom.  He leans against the door jamb, closing his eyes when Everly leans over the toilet. After a few moments, the toilet flushes.  Zac opens his eyes to watch Everly stand up.

 

“Baby…”

 

“Don’t,” Everly mutters.

 

Zac sighs heavily.  “Everly, this is more than just stress.  There is something wrong. I don’t know why you won’t just admit that.”

 

“Because there’s nothing wrong.”  She looks at him after she finishes cleaning up.  “I’m fine.” She pushes past Zac and walks back over to bed.

 

Zac turns and watches her.  “You’re not fine. You’re sick.  And it’s something more than a regular…”

 

“Just stop, Zac.  I’m fine. Maybe I do have a bug, but that’s it.”

 

He shakes his head as he watches her.  He knows there’s something more just just a bug.  He can see it when he looks at her. There’s something more.  Is she that far in denial? Or does she really not see what he sees?  He runs a hand through his hair as he approaches the bed. “Don’t brush this off.”

 

“I’m not brushing anything off.  You seem to want this to be more than what it is.”

 

“No, I don’t.  I would love to believe that it’s just a bug.  But apparently you and I are seeing two different things.  You’ve been telling me that you’re fine for over a week now.  That’s not what I’m seeing. You’re exhausted all the time, you’re barely eating, and now you’re throwing up.  That’s not normal, Everly.”

 

“Zac, I’m fine.  Just…” She shakes her head.  “Believe what you want, but I’m fine.”

 

“Who are you trying to convince?  Because I’m not convinced. Go look in a fucking mirror, maybe then you’ll see everything I am.”

 

“Are you done?  Because I’d really like to go back to sleep.”

 

He stares at her in disbelief.  “Wow, okay.” He shakes his head.  “Don’t worry, I’ll let you sleep.” He turns and walks out of the bedroom, slamming the door behind him.  Why is she doing this? He checks on each of the kids, making sure they hadn’t woken up during with him and Everly arguing.  He’s about to close Luca’s door again when he hears his son.

 

“Dad,” Luca says softly.

 

Zac turns back toward the bed.  “Did we wake you?” he asks.

 

“I was up.  I had to go to the bathroom.”

 

Zac walks over and sits down on the edge of the bed.  “We kept you up though.” He watches as Luca shrugs. “Luca, talk to me.”

 

“She’s going to leave us, isn’t she?”

 

He frowns at the question.  “What makes you say that?”

 

“I heard you fighting.”

 

“Oh, kid.  Don’t go worrying about us.”

 

“You and Mom fought.”

 

“Listen to me.  All couples fight.  It’s part of life. We won’t always agree on something.  Yes, your Mom and I fought a lot. This is different though.  I promise you that. Everly and I fight, but it’s more than that.  We always work through it. Right?”

 

“But…”  Luca frowns.  “I don’t want her to leave.”

 

“She’s not going anywhere, kid.”  Zac slides his fingers through Luca’s hair.

 

“Does Uncle Tay fight with Aunt Charlotte?”

 

“Uncle Tay and Aunt Charlotte have gotten into fights since they were five.”

 

“It wasn’t the same before, Dad.  I mean now. Do they fight now?”

 

“Well, I haven’t witnessed any, but I guarantee that they have.  And before you ask, yes, Uncle Isaac and Aunt Lauren fight too.”

 

“Do you think Grandma and Grandpa fight?”

 

Zac chuckles.  “They certainly do.  And look at how long they’ve been together.”

 

“How long have they been married?”

 

“Almost forty years.”  Zac rests his hand on his son’s chest.  “Now, go back to sleep. Stop worrying about us, we’ll be fine.” 

 

“Okay.”

 

Zac lays down on the couch once he reaches the living room.  He rests his forearm over his eyes and lets out a heavy breath.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac wakes up when he hears the kids running the stairs.  He rubs his eyes and sits up just as they run into the living room.  “Slow down,” he says.

 

Scarlett frowns at him.  “Daddy, why are you sleeping on the couch?” she asks.

 

“It’s just where I fell asleep.”

 

“That’s not true,” Luca mumbles.

 

“Luca…”

 

“It’s not true.  You’re fighting and that’s why you slept down here.  It’s what you always do when you fight with them. Always…”

 

“Jordan Luca, that’s enough.”  Zac runs a hand through his hair.  He’s about to say something more but stops when he sees Everly step into the room.  He watches her closely.

 

“Something’s wrong,” she says softly.

 

Zac is on his feet and in front of her the moment he hears what she says.  “Everly…”

 

“I don’t know what it is.  But something isn’t right.”

 

He rests his hand on her forehead.  “We need…” Before he can finish, Everly is collapsing into his arms.  He isn’t surprised by the noises the kids make. “Everly, Baby.” He looks over at Luca.  “Call 911.”

 

“Dad…”

 

“Luca, call 911.”  He manages to lift Everly up and moves her over to the couch.  “Scarlett, take Colt and go upstairs.”

 

“But, Everly…”

 

“I know, Beast.”  Zac can see the hesitation in Scarlett before she pulls Colt out of the room.

 

* * *

  
  
Zac looks over when he hears his name being called.  He stands the moment he sees Taylor and Isaac walking over.

 

“What happened?” Taylor asks.

 

“I don’t know,” Zac answers.  He shrugs. “She came in and told me that something was wrong and then collapsed.  I…” He shakes his head as the tears finally start. “What if I lose her?”

 

“Hey,” Isaac says, “that’s not going to happen.”  He pulls Zac into him, letting his younger brother fall against him.  

 

“I’m gonna go sit with the kids,” Taylor says softly.  He squeezes Zac’s shoulder before walking over to where the three kids are sitting.

 

“I just wish I knew something,” Zac says after a few moments of silence.  He pulls back and wipes his eyes. “I know they’re running tests. That’s the last I heard though.”

 

Isaac nods.  “Has she been feeling okay?”

 

“No.  Not that she’ll admit that.”  Zac sigh and runs a hand through his hair.  “She’s been exhausted all week and she’s not eating much of anything.  I’ve been trying to get her to go see the doctor, but she told me that there was nothing wrong.  But…” He shrugs. “Now she’s here.”

 

Isaac watches the younger man closely.  He can see Zac blaming himself for this.  “Zac, you listen me. This is not your fault.  No one could have known something like this would happen.”

 

“I should have pushed harder for her to see someone.”

 

“You couldn’t have and you know it.”

 

Zac simply nods.  He knows Isaac is right, but that doesn’t make it any easier.  He looks over to where Taylor is now with the kids. “They saw it happen.  It’s one thing knowing something happened, but to see it…”

 

“Zac, stop.  You can’t keep doing this.”  He’s about to continue but sees a doctor walk in.

 

“I’m looking for Everly Jordan’s family,” the woman says.

 

Zac tenses.  “That’s us,” he says.  “I’m her boyfriend.”

 

The woman nods.  “I’m Dr. Harrison.”

 

“Zac… Hanson.”

 

“Is she okay?” Luca asks walking over to stand beside Zac.  “She has to be okay. Dad, she has to be okay.”

 

Zac squeezes Luca’s shoulder.  “Let her talk, kid.”

  
Dr. Harrison smiles at Luca.  “She’s going to be okay. If it’s okay, I would like to speak with your Dad.”

 

Luca looks up at Zac.  “But she’s really going to be okay?”

 

“Yes, she’s really going to be okay.  Mr. Hanson, if you wanna step out here.”

 

“Yeah.”  He follows Dr. Harrison out of the room.  “How is she?”

 

“We’re still doing some tests, but we have an idea.  I do want to ask you about your relationship with her.”

 

Zac frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest.  “What about it?”

 

“Has she mentioned anything about having pain when you two are intimate?”

 

“Pain?”  He shakes his head.  “What are you talking about?  I wouldn’t…”

 

“No, I’m not saying you’re hurting her, Mr. Hanson.  I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make it sound that way.”

 

“No, she hasn’t said anything to me about pain.  Is it something I would notice?”

 

“More than likely.  What about during her menstrual cycle?  Has she mentioned about pain during those?”

 

Zac rubs the back of his neck.  He isn’t sure what this has to do with anything, but if it’ll help he’ll answer anything he can.  “Um… I know she cramps. Last couple months she mentioned that it was more severe than the past. We’ve been trying to get pregnant…”

 

“You have?” Dr. Harrison interrupts.  “How long?”

 

“Um… Since May I guess.  It’s not like we’re going along with whatever the book says with that kind of stuff.  Just… we stopped using…” He shrugs. “I know she’s been worried about being able to get pregnant.  Could this be part of the celiac disease?”

 

“It’s definitely possible.  We want to run a couple other tests to know for sure what’s going on.  I just want you to understand that it could be more than that.”

 

“Okay, so…”  He licks his lips nervously.  “What else could it be?”

 

“Mr. Hanson, it’s nothing life threatening.  The other main thing we’re looking at is there’s a chance that it’s endometriosis.”

 

“And is that treatable?”

 

“It is.  We won’t know the extent of anything until we get into it more.  There is a chance, however, that she won’t be able to conceive. Until we know anything for sure, however, I don’t want to say one way or another.”

 

Zac nods.  “I’m more worried about her.  Does she know any of this?”

 

“Not yet.  She’s getting ready for another test.  That will let us know.”

 

“Okay.  But why did she pass out?”

 

“Her blood pressure dropped.  That’s stable now.”

 

“Can I see her?”

 

“As soon as she’s out of this next test.  I will have someone come and get you. It shouldn’t be much longer.”

 

“Okay.  Thank you.”

 

“We’ll know more after this next test.”

 

Zac sits down once he walks back into the waiting room.  He looks over at his brothers who are watching him. “She’s getting another test.  It could be her celiac disease but said there’s a chance that it’s endometriosis.”

 

“Is she going to be okay?”

 

He nods.  “If it’s what they’re thinking, yes.”  

 

Taylor reaches over and squeezes Zac’s shoulder.  “That’s good then, right?”

 

“Yeah.”  Zac looks over at the kids.  “I should go get them something to eat.”

 

“Charlotte is on her way to pick them up,” Taylor says.  “She’s going to bring them to our house.”

 

“Tay…”

 

“It’s already settled.”

 

Zac knows better than to argue with him right now so he just nods.  “Thank you.”

 

Zac isn’t surprised when the kids fight to stay with him.  He finally tells them that they’ll be able to see Everly soon.  Before long, a nurse comes to take him back to Everly’s room.

 

“Hey,” he says when he walks into the room.

 

Everly looks over and smiles sadly.  “Hi,” she says. 

 

Zac leans down and kisses her softly.  “How you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay.”  She takes a shaky breath as Zac sits on the edge of the bed and takes her hand.  “What did they tell you?”

 

“They were running tests.”

 

“Zac…”  She looks away from him.  “I’m sorry. I wanted to give you…”

 

“Hey, stop.”  He lifts their intertwined hands and kisses the back of her.  “We can worry about that later. Right now I’m worried about getting you better.  I need you, Baby. You are what matters. So let’s figure this thing out with you.”

 

“But we want kids.”

 

“We’ll figure it out later.  Right now I need you to get better.”

 

“Don’t leave me.”

 

“Oh, Baby.”  Zac leans down, pressing his lips to the side of her mouth.  “You are stuck with me. I’m not going anywhere.” He closes his eyes when her arms tighten around his neck.  “I’m here.”


	79. Changes

Everly looks over to where Zac is sitting in the chair beside her bed.  “Zac,” she says. She smiles when he lifts his head. “Were you asleep?”

 

“No,” Zac answers as he leans forward, resting his arms on the edge of the bed.  “How you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay.”  She reaches over and takes Zac’s hand.  “I’m sorry, Zac. I should have said something sooner.”

 

Zac shakes his head before he shifts to rest his chin on top of her hand.  “You should have, but I also should have pushed harder for you to go to the doctor.  We can’t worry about that right now. Let’s worry about what’s going on now. We’re past that.  Now we can move forward.”

 

Reaching over with her free hand, Everly combs her fingers through Zac’s hair.  “Zac… what if…?” She swallows hard, trying to make herself actually get her question out.  “If I can’t have kids…”

 

“Baby, we don’t have to talk about that right now.”

 

“Yes, we do.”  She blinks back her tears.  “We need to talk about it.”

 

“Maybe we do, but we don’t need to do it now.”  He sits up when she starts to pull her hand free.  “Everly…”

 

“If we don’t do it now, we never will.”  She watches him carefully. “Because I know you, Zac.  You’ll keep telling me that we can worry about it later.”  She wipes her eyes. “Please, Zac, we need to talk about it.”

 

Zac scoots his chair closer and takes Everly’s hand again.  “Okay. But I get to talk first, okay?”

 

“Okay.”  She watches him closely.  “I can agree to that.” Normally she would probably argue with him, but there’s something about the way he’s looking at her.  It’s obvious he needs to get whatever he’s thinking out before she does.

 

“Good, then listen closely.  I love you, Everly. Nothing is going to change that.  Do I want more kids? You know the answer to that. You know that we’ve talked about that.  But at the end of the day, I need you more. Yes, having more kids would be amazing. Having your kids would be amazing.  But if we can’t?” He shrugs. “That won’t make me love you any less. That’s not why I’m with you. I’m with you because I love you.  I can’t imagine my life without you. So if it comes down to you not being able to get pregnant? Then we’ll figure out what to do from there.  There are other options.”

 

Everly squeezes his hand.  “Zac…” She smiles sadly when Zac looks at her again.  “Do you have any idea how much I love you?” She tugs on his hand, smiling more when he shifts to sit on the edge of the bed.  “Is it my turn now?”

 

Zac nods.  “It’s your turn.”

 

“I want to carry your children.  I never thought I would ever want that… with anyone.  But you… you changed me. And now…” She shrugs. “The thought of not being able to give you more kids scares me.  I want to be a Mom. I don’t know if I’ll be any good, but…”

 

“You already are a good Mom.”

 

“But…”

 

“No, you are a good Mom.  I keep telling you this.”

 

Everly smiles.  “One of these days I will believe you.”  She lets out a soft breath. “I don’t know what the future holds for us in the kid department.  I want to carry your children. I’m scared I won’t be able to. But… I also know I love you.”

 

Zac leans down and kisses her softly.  “I love you, Baby. Don’t ever forget that.”

 

She curls her fingers into his hair.  “I won’t.” She smiles at him as he pulls back.  Before either of them can say anything else, Dr. Harrison is walking back into the room.  Everly watches as Zac moves to sit on the chair once again.

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Dr. Harrison says with a smile.

 

“No, don’t be,” Zac says.  “It’s probably a good thing.”

 

“Zac!”  Everly stares at him.

 

Dr. Harrison laughs softly.  “I wanted to go over a few things with you.  We are going to keep you overnight just as a precaution.  With the way your blood pressure dropped, we just want to make sure there’s nothing else to that.  As for everything else. We can rule out endometriosis. Has your diet changed at all over the last couple weeks?”

 

“No,” Everly answers.  “Avoiding gluten like always.”

 

Dr. Harrison nods.  “That’s good. As I’m sure you know, things can change.  It appears that’s what’s happened. Like I said, we are going to keep you tonight.  But I do want you to go see your regular doctor to see if there’s something else they can help you with everything.

 

Everly nods.  “Okay. And you’re sure it isn’t endometriosis?”

 

“I’m sure.  Because you had some of those symptoms, I wanted to rule that out.  But it’s definitely not that and is the celiac.”

 

“Okay.  Thank you, Doctor.”

 

Dr. Harrison goes over a couple more things before she walks out of the room.  Everly looks over at Zac.

 

“You should go home, Zac,” she says.

 

“Trying to get rid of me?”

 

“Of course.  You’ve caught me.”

 

Zac snorts.  “I knew it. You must be hiding someone under your bed.”

 

“You know it.”  She reaches over and takes his hand.  “I’m serious, though. Go home.”

 

He shakes his head.  “I’m not going anywhere right now.”  He squeezes her hand.

 

Everly pushes her tray away after she finishes her dinner.  She glances over at Zac to see him finishing up his own meal.  “Thank you for dinner,” she says.

 

Zac smiles.  “You’re welcome.”  He stands up and takes her empty container.  “Don’t go anywhere.”

 

“Because I’d get far.”  She smiles as she watches him move to throw their things out.  “How are the kids?”

 

“They’re okay.”  He sits down again.  “I called them when I was out getting food.  I told them you’re doing okay and we should be home tomorrow.”

 

Everly frowns.  “We? Zac…”

 

“I won’t stay here all night.  But I’m not going home. I got myself a hotel room.  I don’t want to be far.”

 

“Zac…”

 

“You won’t win this one, so just let me have it.”

 

“You don’t have any clothes.”

 

“And you think that’s going to stop me?”  He grins. “I’m not going home, Baby.”

 

“Okay.”  She sighs softly.  “I hate you sometimes.”

 

“I know.”  He sits down on the edge of the bed.  “Still hurt?”

 

“No, I’m okay right now.  I’m exhausted though. And I haven’t even done anything.”

 

“It’s been a rough day for everyone.”  He leans down and kisses her softly. “The kids are going to want to talk to you before they go to bed.”

 

“I want to talk to them too.  It's bad enough I can't see them.”

 

Zac nods.  “I know. I won't stay much longer.  We both need rest.”

 

“It has been a long day.”  She rests her hand on his arm, pulling on it to get him to come closer.

 

“You could just tell me to kiss you.”  He closes the distance and kisses her softly.

 

Everly smiles against his mouth.  She slides her arms around him. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”  He rests his forehead on hers.  “I was so scared today, Baby. I'm not saying that to make you feel bad or anything.  I just need you to know that. When I was in the waiting room…” 

 

Everly curls her fingers into his hair when he chokes up at that.

 

“I didn't know what was going on.  I was lost.”

 

“Honey, I never meant to scare you.  I'm so sorry it got to this point.” She pulls him in and kisses him.  “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.  So much.”

 

Zac doesn't stay much longer.  It had been harder than Everly thought it would be to let him go.  But she knows she needs to. They both need rest. She knows Zac will be calling the kids when he gets to the hotel, so she decides to get her call in first.  

 

“Hey,” Charlotte answers.  “How you feeling?”

 

“I'm okay.  I'll be able to go home tomorrow.”

 

“Do they know anything?  And more do you wanna talk about it?

 

Everly smiles.  “They do. I don't wanna talk about it over the phone.  I promise I'm okay and I'll tell you all about it soon.”

 

“I'm just glad to hear you're okay.  Now, I'm guessing you called to talk to the kids.”

 

“I did.  If they aren't busy.”

 

“You're insane if you think they wouldn't drop everything to talk to you.  However, I'm gonna let you know Luca may not actually say anything. He's been very quiet today.”

 

“Is he okay?”

 

“I think he's just worried about you.  He hasn't come out and said anything, but I'm pretty sure that's what it is.  I have Scarlett right here with me. So I'll give her to you first.”

 

“Hi Everly!  Are you okay?  It was scary. Are you okay?”

 

“I'm okay.”  She wipes her eyes, not too surprised by the emotion that struck her.  “I know it was scary. But I will see you tomorrow.”

 

“Good.  And Daddy too?”

 

“You'll see Daddy tomorrow too.”

 

“Good.  But I get to sleep in Fiona's room tonight!”

 

“That’ll be fun.  But you still need to get some sleep.”  She loves how excited Scarlett is about spending the night with her cousin.

 

“I will.  And Aunt Charlotte said we can watch any movie we want.”

 

“What did you decide on?”

 

“Either Moana or Toy Story.”

 

“Both great movies.  You can't go wrong with either.”

 

“I know!  We have to pick soon though.  So I need to go and talk to Fiona.”

 

Everly smiles.  “Okay. You go do that and I'll see you tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.  I love you Everly.”

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.  So much.” She hears rustling on the other end before hearing Charlotte come on the line.

 

“Hey, I’m going to Colt.  He’s with Taylor and Dane.  So give me a sec.”

 

“Okay.”  Everly lets out a soft breath.  “I hate not being able to see them.”

 

“Spoken like a true mother.  Here’s Colt.”

 

Everly smiles when she hears Charlotte tell Colt that Everly is on the phone.  Her smile widens at the sound of Colt’s excitement.

 

“Every, are you coming home?” Colt asks.

 

“Not tonight, buddy.  But I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Promise?”

 

“I promise.  You be good for Uncle Tay and Aunt Charlotte, okay?”

 

“I will.”

 

“And go to bed when they say it’s time.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Good.  I love you, Colt.”

 

“I love you.  Here’s Aunt Charlotte.”

 

“Hey,” Charlotte says.

 

“God, I didn’t know it was possible to feel like this,” Everly says before taking a deep breath.

 

“Just remember what I said.  I don’t know if Luca will want to talk.  I’m gonna try, but I don’t want to get your hopes up.”

 

Everly hears a knock on the other end of the phone.  She can hear Charlotte talking to Luca, but she can’t hear anything Luca is saying.  At least she knows he’s answering Charlotte.

 

“I’m sorry, Everly,” Charlotte says.

 

Everly closes her eyes.  “It’s okay. Just… if he lets you, give him a hug from me.”

 

“I will.  Now, you go get some rest.  We’ll talk to you later.”

 

Everly sets her phone to the side after they end their call before she covers her face.  It hurts that Luca hadn’t wanted to talk to her. She just hopes it’ll be better tomorrow when she sees him.  For now, she’s going to attempt to get some sleep.


	80. You're Here

Zac closes his eyes when Taylor mentions Luca doesn't want to talk to him.  He had a feeling it would happen with the way he had been when they left the hospital earlier.

 

“I'm sorry, Zac,” Taylor says.

 

“It's okay.  Not your fault.  I just hope he'll talk to me tomorrow.”

 

“He didn't talk to Everly either when she called.  Don't worry about it though. He'll be okay. He's just scared. He knows something's going on but doesn't understand.”

 

“I know.”  Zac runs a hand through his hair.  He hates that he can't be with the kids right now, but he couldn't bring himself to be too far from Everly.  He knows the kids are in good hands with Taylor. “I owe you, Tay.”

 

“You owe me nothing.  I'd do anything for you.  You should know this by now.”

 

“Right back at you.”  Zac sighs. “But still, it means a lot to me.”

 

“Now that it's just me and you.  How are you?”

 

“I'm… I'm okay.  I wish I wasn't here, but I'm okay.  She's okay.” He closes his eyes at that, trying to calm himself down again.  

 

“Talk to me, Zac.  What's going on? What did they say it is?”

 

“Part of her celiac disease.  They want her to see her regular doctor to see what else can be done.”

 

“What made her pass out?”

 

“Her blood pressure dropped really low.  That's the main reason they're keeping her over.”  Despite knowing that's the reasoning, it doesn't calm Zac’s fears.  What if something happens overnight? What if he isn't there?

 

“Stop it, Zac.  Whatever you're thinking just stop.”

 

Zac lets out a sad laugh.  “You know me too well. I think I'm gonna call it a night.  I'm exhausted.”

 

“Then get some sleep.  Call me in the morning.”

 

“I will.  Thank you again.”

 

“You're welcome.”

 

Zac puts his phone down on the nightstand after he finishes his call with Taylor.  How is he supposed to actually sleep tonight? He never thought it would be possible to miss sharing a bee like this.  But maybe it's not so much not being able to share a bed but rather the reasoning behind it. 

 

He doesn’t fall asleep; he can’t fall asleep.  For the last three hours he’s been staring up at the ceiling, vaguely listening to the sound of the TV.  This is one of the worst feelings in the world. He feels helpless. He can’t be home for his kids. Luca won’t talk to him right now.  That’s not something he can handle if it continues. Everly is laying in a hospital bed right now. Alone… He groans at the thought. He should have insisted on staying with her.  No, he knows that it wouldn’t have been good for either of them. It certainly doesn’t make it any easier.

 

Just as he’s about to roll onto his side to give sleep another try, his phone alerts him with a new text message.  He takes it from the nightstand, frowning at the sight of a message from Everly.

 

_ Nvr thought it’d be possible to miss sharing a bed… _

 

Zac has to smile at the message.   **_Same here, Baby. Have you slept at all?_ **

 

_ A little. You? _

 

**_Not at all. Worried about you and the kids. Luca wouldn’t talk to me._ **  Instead of receiving another text message, a call comes through.

 

“Hey,” he answers.

 

“He didn’t talk to you either?” Everly asks.

 

“No.  Tay tried to get him to, but he wouldn’t.  He’s scared and I can’t blame him. It was different for Colt and even Scarlett when they saw you collapse.  Luca… he knows that something is happening but he doesn’t understand. How could he? He’s nine. I don’t even understand everything, so how could he?”

 

“I know.”  She still sounds exhausted, probably just the way he sounds.  “Maybe once he sees us tomorrow it’ll be better.”

 

“I hope so.  I don’t think I can handle him not talking to us any longer.”

 

“I know.  It’s tough.  But he’s a kid.  He’ll come around.”

 

He smiles a little.  “Remind me of that tomorrow too.”

 

“I will.  Okay, you and I both need sleep.”

 

“Yes, we do.”  Zac looks over at the clock and groans.  “I’ll see you in the morning… or well, later in the morning.”  He smiles at the sound of her soft laugh. “I love you.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac follows Everly into his brother’s house, closing the door behind him.  He isn’t surprised when Scarlett and Colt immediately run to Everly. He watches as she drops to her knees and hugs them both.  He has to smile at the sight before he looks at Taylor.

 

“Hey,” Taylor says.  “Luca is in Lennon’s room.”

 

“Has he been out at all?” Zac asks.

 

“He came out for breakfast.”  Taylor squeezes Zac’s shoulder.  “I think it’ll help seeing the two of you.”

 

Zac nods.  “I hope so.”  He smiles when Scarlett and Colt hug his legs.  “Is it my turn now?” He squats down and hugs them.  “Were you good for Uncle Tay and Aunt Charlotte?”

 

“Yes,” Scarlett says.  “Daddy, Luca won’t come out of Lennon’s room.”

 

“I know, Beast.  Daddy’s going to go down and see him though.”

 

“Good.  I think he’s sad.”

 

Zac kisses her cheek before standing up.  He looks at Everly. “You wanna come with me or wait?”

 

“I’ll come with,” Everly answers.  She takes his hand as he leads her down the hall.

 

Zac knocks on the open door of Lennon’s bedroom as they step inside.  He sees Luca look over from where he’s sitting on the bed. “Hey you.”  The look on his son’s face is enough to break his heart. It’s almost as if he doesn’t believe he’s actually seeing them.

 

“You’re here,” Luca says softly.  

 

Zac knows it’s directed at Everly, so he steps to the side.  It doesn’t take long for Luca to be off the bed and wrapped around Everly.  He doesn’t have to see or hear to know that Luca is crying right now.

 

“It’s okay,” Everly says softly.  “I’m okay.” She kisses the top of his head.  “Look at me.” She takes his cheeks between her hands as she looks at him.  “I’m going to be okay. They know what’s going on and it’s going to be okay.”

 

“Really?” Luca asks.  “And you aren’t going to leave?”

 

“Oh, Luca, I’m not going to leave.”  She hugs him once again. 

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you when you called.  I’m sorry.”

 

“Shh… it’s okay.”

 

Zac steps over and rests his hand on Luca’s back.  “You okay, buddy?” he asks softly.

 

Luca turns and hugs Zac.  “I’m sorry, Dad.”

 

“You have nothing to apologize for.”  He smiles down at Luca. “I think it’s time to head home.  What do you think?”

 

“Let’s go.”

 

Zac closes the door behind him after they all walk inside.  He follows his family through to the living room, noticing the way Luca won’t leave Everly’s side.  Not that it surprises him really. He figures it’ll be like this the rest of the day. It’s okay though, because it means Luca is talking to them.

 

They spend the rest of the day hanging out and watching movies.  It’s the perfect way to spend after the day they all had yesterday.  Zac isn’t at all surprised when all three kids insist on sleeping in their room.  He wanted to force the issue in making them sleep in their own rooms, but he knows tonight’s not the night to do that.  So he’ll have to wait another night to have Everly in his arms. At least they’re together tonight. That’s the most important thing.


	81. Tradition

Everly is thankful when school finally starts.  It’s gotten her mind off of focusing only on her problems.  She has found every way possible to blame herself. Zac has tried over and over again to make her believe that it isn’t her fault.  While Everly knows that’s true, she can’t actually bring herself to believe it.

 

The first week of school goes smoothly.  Everly has heard from plenty of teachers that the start of the second year can be rough.  Maybe it’s because of everything that’s happened over the last few weeks, but it hasn’t been any different than her first year.

 

Just like they had the previous year, the Saturday after the first week there’s a party at Diana and Walker’s.  At least this year Everly knows everyone. She isn’t walking into a house full of strangers.

 

Everly is walking out of the bathroom after changing into her bathing suit to find Lauren waiting for her.  She has to frown a little, surprised at the sight of the other woman. “Everything okay?” Everly asks.

 

Lauren nods.  “I was hoping you and I could talk,” she answers.  “Knowing my husband and your boyfriend, this was the only way to make sure it was alone.”

 

Her frown deepens.  “Should I be worried?”

 

“No, not at all.”  Lauren smiles as she hooks her arm through Everly’s.  “Just want to have a talk with my sister.”

 

“Lauren…”

 

“You are.  I don’t care if you don’t have a ring on your finger.”

 

Everly smiles as she allows Lauren to pull her into one of the guest bedrooms.  “That’s not what I was going to say. While it used to be weird to think about, I pretty much got over it at the wedding.  This is my family. You are my sister.”

 

“Good.”  Lauren looks at her as they sit down on the bed.  “Then we can move on to the reason.” She watches Everly closer.  “I just want to start out by saying this is all on me. No one asked me to talk to you about this.  I’ve seen what you’ve been going through over the last few weeks. I know how hard it’s been for you.”

 

Everly shifts a little as she looks down at her hands.  She should have known it would be about this. 

 

“Just know you aren’t alone.  You have all of us. You have Zac and the kids.  I know first hand how difficult situations like this can be.  You were there for one of them. And I will never be able to thank you enough for being there for the kids that night.”

 

Everly shakes her head.  “You don’t have to thank me.  We’re family.”

 

“I know.”  Lauren reaches over and takes Everly’s hand.  “Please don’t close yourself off. I know it would be easy to.  I know our situations are technically different, but they’re really not.”  She squeezes Everly’s hand. “After the first time, we weren’t sure we’d be able to have anymore kids.  And then I got pregnant again, only to have that one taken from me too. I think that one hit me harder than the first one.  I tried to pull away from everyone. I hated myself. I blamed myself. I believe I even told Isaac that he should divorce me because I couldn’t give him the children he deserved.”

 

“Which I’m sure he called you crazy for.”

 

“Basically.  He told me that he didn’t care if we had any kids.  All that mattered was that he loved me and he wasn’t going anywhere.”

 

“And the reason you’re telling me this is because you know what I’m thinking.”  Everly smiles sadly as she looks down at their intertwined hands. “You know that I’ve been doubting myself because I can’t give Zac more kids.”

 

“Yes.  And you don’t know that you can’t.  Give it time, Everly. But, even if you can’t, Zac isn’t going anywhere.  I know you say he deserves to have more kids. I agree with that because Zac is an amazing father.  I think it’s partly because he’s a big kid himself at times. But at the end of the day, he deserves to be happy.  You make him happy, Everly. And if you can’t have your own kids, there are other ways to make it happen.”

 

Everly nods.  “I know.” She looks at Lauren again and gives her a small smile.  “It just hurts, you know?”

 

“I do know.  But… you love him right?”  Lauren smiles when Everly nods.  “Then don’t let this be the end of what you have.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Everly follows Lauren outside after they finish their conversation.  She gives the other woman a smile when Lauren squeezes her hand before walking over to Isaac.  She makes her way over to where Zac is sitting on one of the lounge chairs around the pool. Zac looks up at her when she approaches.

 

“You and Lauren were gone for awhile,” he says.  He rests a hand on her thigh, squeezing gently. “Everything okay?”

 

Everly takes Zac’s cheeks between her hands and kisses him softly.  “Everything is fine,” she answers before kissing him again. “Zac…” She pulls back to meet his gaze.  “I’m sorry for how I’ve been lately.”

 

He frowns up at her.  “Baby, you don’t need apologize.  It’s been a rough couple weeks.” He rubs her thigh.  “Everly…”

 

“Dad,” Luca says walking over.  “I can’t find my trunks.”

 

Zac looks at Luca after Everly takes a step back.  “Did you actually look?”

 

“Yes.”  Luca rolls his eyes.  “They’re not in the bag.”

 

Zac stands up.  “All right, let’s go see where they are then.”  

 

Everly smiles as she watches them walk away.  She isn’t sure what Zac had planned on saying, but the look on his face had been serious.  Should she be worried? She knows he’s not leaving or anything like that. So what could it be?  She slips out of her sandals before she joins Lauren and Charlotte by the edge of the pool. She sits down beside Charlotte, letting her feet dangle over the edge and into the water.

 

“Okay, I have to point this out,” Charlotte says.  “And I think Lauren can back me up on this. I’ve only seen Zac have that look on his face once.  And that time was nothing compared to just now.”

 

Everly frowns at the woman.  “What are you talking about? He didn’t look at me any differently than he normally does.”  She doesn’t even believe herself as she’s saying it. She sighs. “He did seem like he wanted to say something.  So… What did he…?” Before she can even finish the question, both Lauren and Charlotte are lifting their left hands, wiggling the ring fingers.  “Huh?”

 

“He asked Amanda to marry him,” Lauren says softly.

 

Everly shakes her head.  “No, that’s not what he’s doing.  He doesn’t want to get married again.”

 

“Maybe he’s changed his mind.”

 

“I doubt it.”  She frowns as she looks away from Charlotte and Lauren.  What if he had changed his mind? But he’d tell her about it, right?  She looks over when she hears Lennon calling out Luca’s name and sees Zac following his son back over toward the pool.  “Where were the trunks?”

 

Zac rolls his eyes as he kicks his sandals off.  “In the damn bag. Heaven forbid he moves things.”  He shakes his head. “He is definitely my son.”

 

Everly smiles up at him.  “Because that’s not obvious just looking at him.”

 

“Don’t make me push you into the pool.”

 

“You wouldn’t dare.”  She watches as he slips down into the water beside her.

  
“You gonna actually get in this year?”

 

“I was in last year.”

 

“You were on a float.  Doesn’t count.” He moves to stand in front of her, pushing her legs apart so he can step closer.  “I promise not to dunk you.”

 

Everly laughs softly at that.  “The fact that you went there first worries me.”  She isn’t surprised when Lauren and Charlotte both slip into the water and over to their respective husbands.

 

“Okay, so the girls are in.  What are ya gonna use as an excuse now?”  

 

Everly rests her hands on Zac’s shoulders.  “Can I ask you something?”

 

He frowns.  “Of course.”

 

“Before Luca came over, what were you gonna say?”  She watches him closely, trying to find something that’ll give her any kind of hint.

 

Zac shrugs.  “I don’t remember.”  He grips her behind the knees.  “Baby, get in the water.”

 

She smiles as she allows him to pull her in, making sure to wrap her arms around his neck.  “It’s cold.”

 

“It’s not that cold.”  He leans down and kisses her. 

 

“Zac…”  She pulls back enough to look at him.  “Seriously, what were you going to say?”

 

“If I knew I would tell you.  But I don’t know.” He shrugs.  “I don’t remember.”

 

She watches him carefully, not believing that he doesn’t remember.  However, she doesn’t want to push him on it. “Okay.” She grips his shoulders when he tightens his arms around her.  “Whatever you’re thinking, don’t.”

 

Zac laughs softly.  “I honestly wasn’t thinking about doing anything other than kissing you again.  But if you…” 

 

Everly pulls him down and kisses him.  “Kissing me is good.”

 

He smiles against her mouth before kissing her again, this time with a little more force behind it.  “Maybe we should look into getting a pool at our house. The things…”

 

“Zachary Walker, don’t finish that sentence,” Diana says from outside the pool.

 

Everly giggles.  “Someone’s busted.”

 

“Sorry, Mom,” Zac says.  He kisses Everly’s forehead before stepping back.  “Thirty-two years old and still getting yelled at by my Mother.”

 

“Then I guess you better behave.”  Everly looks back at Diana and smiles.  “I don’t know how you did it, Diana. With Zac, Taylor, and Isaac?  You must be a queen or something.”

 

Diana smiles.  “They were definitely a handful.  They’ve each gotten their paybacks though in Gavin, Lennon, and Luca.”

 

“Very true!”  Everly looks over to where the three boys are jumping on their fathers.  She has to smile at the sight. She loves watching Zac with the kids. It’s a scene she’ll never get tired of seeing.


	82. Out of the Blue

Zac watches as Everly sits down by the fire with Lauren and Charlotte.  It’s obvious that she still wants to question him about earlier. What’s he supposed to say?  He lets out a soft breath as he continues to just stand there.

 

“What’s with the look?” Taylor asks.  “You okay?”

 

“I’m… I don’t know.”  Zac groans. He gestures for Taylor to follow him before getting Isaac’s attention.

 

“What’s up?” Isaac asks as they move away from the group.  “You okay?”

 

“Remember our conversation at the practice space?” Zac asks.  He watches as both his brothers nod. “It almost happened.”

 

Taylor frowns as he crosses his arms over his chest.  “It almost happened? Why didn’t it?”

 

“Luca called for me.  Now she keeps asking me what I was gonna say because she knows me and knows something’s up.”

 

“What’d you tell her?”

 

“That I didn’t remember.”  Zac groans. “I’m such an idiot.  Why am I doing this to myself?”

 

“Because you’re an idiot,” Isaac says with a chuckle.  “Zac, do you want to ask her? I don’t want some bull shit answer that she wants it.  Do  _ you _ want it?”

 

Zac looks over at Everly who’s now laughing with the girls.  He knows that no matter what this is it for both of them. They’ve both made that clear.  But is this as far as he wants to go? What does he want? Before he can think anymore, his answer is coming out.  “Yes.”

 

“Then do it.”

 

Taylor nods.  “Don’t think about it.  If you think about it, you’re gonna continue turning into this.”

 

“I know,” Zac says with a sigh.  He runs a hand through his hair. “And to think at this time last year…”  He trails off as he watches Everly laugh once again.

 

“God, you better do it soon,” Isaac mutters.  He hits Zac’s arm. “For your own sanity, man.”

 

Zac grins.  “Yeah, I know.”  He looks at his brothers again.  “Just don’t say anything to your wives.  Let me do this without them hovering over me.”

 

“You got it,” Taylor says with a laugh.

 

Zac follows his brothers back over to the fire.  He watches Everly look across at him and gives him a smile.  God, he loves this woman. The love he has for her is in a way he never thought possible.  He isn’t sure how long they’ve been sitting with everyone simply talking and having a good time when Everly walks over to him.

 

“Hey,” Everly says.

 

Zac slides his arm around her waist as she steps closer to him.  “Hey back,” he says. He looks up at her. “You okay?”

 

“Yes.”  She runs her fingers through his hair.  “Just haven’t actually been near you in a while.  Making sure you’re okay.”

 

He nods.  “I am.”

 

“What were you and your brothers talking about?”

 

Zac isn’t surprised by the question.  He’s sure Charlotte and Lauren will question Taylor and Isaac about it as well.  “Band meeting.”  _ Idiot. _

 

“Zac…”

 

He snorts.  “I didn’t even believe myself and I said it.”

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

“No, not at all.”  He rubs her back. “I do…”  He can’t believe how nervous he’s just gotten.  “Sit down.”

 

Everly frowns a little as she moves to sit in the chair beside him.  “Zac, you’re scaring me.”

 

Zac shifts so he can turn his chair toward Everly more.  “There’s nothing to be scared of.” He reaches over and takes her hands.  “I’ve been thinking.” He leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees. He lifts their hands, kissing the back of hers.  “And I think it’s time.”

 

Everly frowns.  “Time for what? Zac, what’s going on?”

 

“I um…”   _ Just ask her. _  “Marry me?”  He watches her carefully, waiting for her to something… anything.  When she continues to stay silent, Zac lets out a soft breath. “Everly…”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”  He frowns.  “Did you just say no?”

 

“Yes, I said no.”  She pulls her hands free.  “I can’t believe you just asked me that.”

 

“What?  Everly…”  He sits up straight when she moves and stands up.  “Where are you going?”

 

“We’re not having this conversation right here.”

 

Zac sighs as he follows Everly away from the group.  “Baby…”

 

“Are you asking me because you think that’s what I want?”  She looks up at him. “Are you only asking me because you think if you don’t that I’ll leave?”

 

He sighs.  “Are you seriously asking me that?”

 

“Yes.  You said from the beginning that you don’t want to get married again.  And then out of the blue you’re asking me to marry you.”

 

“It’s not out of the blue.”  He reaches forward and takes her hand.  “I’m asking you to marry me because I can’t live without you.  I don’t want to live without you. You are my life. I am asking you to marry me because I want to marry you.  I want you to be my wife and take my last name. Yes, I know this is what you want, but that’s not why I want to.  And I know you aren’t leaving even if we don’t get married. Everly, I love you more than I thought was ever possible and I want to marry you.”

 

She rests her free hand on his chest.  “I don’t want you to do this just because you think it’s what I want.  Yes, I would love to marry you. But I can’t… not if that’s the only reason you want it.  So before I answer you again, I want you to think long and hard about this.”

 

“I don’t…”

 

“Yes, Zac, you do.”

 

* * *

  
  
Zac sits down on the edge of the bed as he waits for Everly to come out of the bathroom.  He stares down at the box in his hands and has to wonder what she’ll say after seeing just how serious he is.  He takes a deep breath when he hears the bathroom door open.

 

“Zac, what are you doing?” Everly asks.

 

He looks up and watches as she approaches him.  “I don’t need to think about anything,” he says softly.  He holds the box out to her. “I’ve done enough thinking about it.  All of it. And the only thing I keep coming back to? Is why the hell I waited so long.  I knew the first time I kissed you that you were it or me.”

 

Everly looks at the box she’s now holding.  “Zac…” She flips it open, gasping at the sight of the sterling silver ring with a round aqua gemstone.  “Zac…”

 

“I know what I said before.  And at the time, I didn’t. The thought of failing you scared me.  But the truth is… the truth is it won’t be easy. I want to fight with you… for you.  I’m in this, Everly. I want to marry you and I hope…”

 

“Yes.”

 

Zac stares at Everly, unsure if he heard her correctly.  “Yes? Did you say yes?” He smiles when she nods as she moves to stand in front of him.  He takes the box from her and pulls the ring out. “You don’t get to take this off once I put it on.”

 

“I think I can handle that.”

 

Zac meets her gaze as he slides the ring onto her finger.  “I love you, Everly.”

 

“I love you too.”  She rests her hands on the sides of Zac’s neck and kisses him.  “And the ring is perfect, Zac.” She pulls back to look at the ring again.

 

He smiles as he watches her.  “Do you really like it?”

 

“Honey, it’s perfect.”  She curls her fingers along his cheeks.  “I can’t believe you did this.” She leans down and kisses him again.  “Is this really happening?”

 

He smiles against her mouth.  “It’s really happening.” He rests his hands on her thighs.  “I love you, Baby.”

 

“I love you.  We’re gonna have to tell the kids in the morning.”

 

“We will.”  He smiles at her.  “You know they’re going to be thrilled, right?”  He has to laugh softly when she gives him a look.  “Baby, you really don’t need to worry. The kids adore you.”

 

“Adoring me and being okay with me marrying their Daddy are two different things.”

 

“After all this time and you’re still insecure when it comes to this?  Baby…”

 

“I know I’m being ridiculous.”  She shrugs. “I just… I’m sorry.”  She smiles. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be.”  He pulls her down and kisses her softly.  “We’ll tell them in the morning.”

 

Zac follows Everly into the living room the next morning.  He’d managed to get the kids settled on the couch. He’s still surprised Luca didn’t put up more of a fight.

 

“Did you bring us in here to tell us Everly’s moving out?” Luca asks.

 

“What!?” Scarlett shrieks.  “No! Everly…”

 

“Kids, relax,” Zac says.  “Everly is not moving out.  It’s good news.” He looks at Everly, smiling when she nods at him.  Of course she wants him to tell the kids. He reaches over and squeezes her hand.  “I asked Everly to marry me.” He watches Scarlett’s eyes light up at that. “And she said yes.”  As he looks at Luca, he can see the slightly confused look on his son’s face. “Luca…”

 

“You said it wasn’t…”  Luca frowns. “You said you didn’t want to get married again.”

 

“At the time I didn’t think I did.  But things change, Luca. And I realize now that I want everything with Everly.”  Before anyone can say anything else, Luca is up off the couch and hugging Everly. Zac smiles as he drops her hand so she can return the hug.  It isn’t long before Scarlett and Colt are joining in the hug. Zac loves watching this. He loves everything about it. 

 

Everly looks over and smiles at him.  Zac knows this is going to work. This is everything he could ever ask for and more.


	83. Don't Stop Loving Us

Everly walks into the kitchen to find Zac standing at the counter getting dinner prepped.  She frowns as she moves to lean against the counter beside him. “I would have gotten that,” she says.

 

Zac looks at her and smiles.  “I know,” he responds. He leans over, kissing her temple.  “How you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay.”  She shrugs as she lets out a soft sigh.  In the last month and a half, things have definitely improved for her.  However, as Dr. Martin had mentioned, she still has some bad days. Today is one of those.  She just hopes it won’t always be like this. She doesn’t want to have to plan her life around this.

 

“We’re gonna get through this, Baby.”  He kisses her softly. “You’re the strongest woman I know.”

 

She smiles against his mouth.  “I’m not…”

 

“You are.”  He winks at her before stepping back over to the cutting board.  “If you could see what I do when I look at you…”

 

“Right back at you.”

 

“Everly,” Scarlett says running in.  She stops just as quickly and gasps. “Daddy, why are you cooking?”

 

Zac chuckles.  “Why do you sound so surprised?”  He taps her head. “I wanted to cook so Everly could rest.”

 

Scarlett looks up at Everly.  “Is it your tummy again?”

 

Everly smiles as she runs her fingers through Scarlett’s curls.  “It is, but I’m okay.”

 

“Are you sure?  You don’t have to go away again, do you?”  She leans against Everly.

 

“No, I don’t have to go away again.”  She leans down and kisses the top of Scarlett’s head.  “I just needed to rest a little.” She smiles over at Zac.  “And Daddy let me rest longer than I planned, which helped.”

 

Zac winks at her before he continues with the dinner prep.  “Now both of you get out of my kitchen so I can finish cooking.  You’re distracting.”

 

“Can we do dinner and a movie tonight, Daddy?” Scarlett asks.

 

“If the three of you can agree on a movie, yes.  Go talk to your brothers.”

 

Everly looks at Zac after Scarlett runs out of the room.  “Think they’ll actually be able to decide?” she asks.

 

“We’ll find out.”  Zac shrugs. “And I apparently let you cook way too often when I’m getting that crazy look from her because I’m cooking.”

 

Everly giggles as she watches Zac lift the cutting board and dumps the vegetables into the pan on the stove.  She hadn’t even realized he had turned it on. She was probably too busy simply watching him. “It’s pretty quiet in the living room.  I should probably go check on the kids.”

 

“Probably a good idea.”  

 

She kisses Zac’s cheek.  “Call me if you need any help.”

 

“I will.”

 

Everly walks into the living to find the three kids standing at the movie case.  She stops and smiles at the way they’re going through each of the movies to decide on one.  She’s not sure how much Colt is actually helping in the choosing, but he’s at least a part of it.  Her smile widens when Luca pulls a case off the shelf. It would appear they were able to find a movie with no arguing.  She can’t remember the last time that actually happened.

 

“What’d we decide on?” Everly asks.

 

“The Incredibles,” Luca answers.

 

“Great choice.”

 

“Is dinner almost ready?”

 

“It shouldn’t be much longer.  Why don’t you three get everything set up in here?  I’ll go help your Dad get everything finished for dinner.”  She frowns a little as she sees Luca look away quickly. “Luca, come here.”  She doesn’t miss the eye roll as he turns and walks over to her. “What’s going on?”

 

“Nothing.”

  
She rests her hand on his shoulder when he turns to walk away again.  “Luca…”

 

“I’m fine!  Just leave me alone!”  He pulls away from her touch.  

 

“Luca doesn’t want to watch this movie,” Scarlett says. 

 

“Shut up, Scarlett.”

 

“Luca…”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Jordan Luca,” Zac says sternly as he walks into the living room.  “Watch the mouth.”

 

“Then tell them to leave me alone.”  Luca plops down on the couch with a grunt.  “She always gets to pick the movie.”

 

“I told you three to pick together.  But that doesn’t excuse you telling your sister and Everly to shut up.  We’ve talked about this…”

 

“I don’t care.”

 

Zac takes Luca by the arm and pulls him up off the couch.  “Come with me.”

 

“Leave me alone.”

 

“Upstairs, now.”  Zac gives Luca a gentle push toward the stairs before looking at Everly.  “Will you keep an eye on dinner?”

 

Everly nods.  “Of course.” She watches Zac follow Luca upstairs.  “Scarlett, you and Colt get everything set for dinner, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Scarlett says.  

 

Everly walks into the kitchen and lets out a soft breath.  This definitely isn’t the first time Luca’s reacted like this.  She just doesn’t know what’s going on with him. Which makes her feel bad because she should be able to understand him, right?  She closes her eyes when she hears Zac’s voice carrying down the stairs, but she can’t hear what he’s saying. 

 

“Baby,” Zac says walking in.  “He wants to talk to you.”

 

Everly looks at Zac with a slight frown.  “Okay,” she responds. “Is he okay?”

 

“He won’t talk to me.”  Zac shrugs with a heavy sigh.  “I just don’t know what to do with him right now.  This is getting to be too much.”

 

Everly squeezes his arm.  “Let me go talk to him and see what he has to say.”  She leans up and gives Zac a quick kiss before she makes her way upstairs.  She knocks on Luca’s open door. “Can I come in?” She watches as he simply shrugs from his seat on his bed.  She walks into the room and sits down beside him. “Dad said you wanted to talk to me.”

 

“Yeah,” Luca mutters.

 

Everly watches him closely, waiting for him to say something.  She could continue to talk, but she’s known Luca long enough to know he’ll start talking in his own time.  She sees him shifting.

 

“If you and Dad have kids, will you stop loving us?”

 

It’s a question that Everly hadn’t been expecting.  How could she expect something like that? “Luca…”

 

“I don’t want you to stop loving us.”

 

“Hey, listen to me.”  She wraps her arm around his shoulders.  “Nothing will ever change the love I have for you,  Scarlett, and Colt.”

 

“But we’re not yours.”

 

“Oh, Luca, but you are.”  She lets him lean into her hold.  “The moment I stepped into this relationship with your Dad, you became mine.  I wasn’t getting just a boyfriend, I was getting a family.” She kisses the top of his head.  “You may not be mine biologically, and I can never take the place of your Mom, but I promise you that I love you like you are my own.”

 

They stay like this for a few minutes.  Everly only loosens her hold around him when Luca pulls back.  She smiles at him when he looks at her.

 

“Okay?” she asks.

 

Luca nods.  “Yeah.”

 

“Remember what I said, Luca.  You are mine. I love you just like I would if I’m the one who gave birth to you.”

 

He nods again.  “I love you, Everly.”

 

“I love you too.”  She kisses his forehead.  “You ready to come back down?”

 

“In a minute.”  He frowns a little.  “Tell Dad I’m sorry.”

 

“I will.”  She squeezes his arm.  “Don’t wait too long to come back down.  We want you there for dinner.”

 

“I’ll be there.”

 

Everly walks into the kitchen once again to find Zac plating their dinners.  “He’ll be back down in a few minutes.”

 

Zac looks over.  “Everything okay?”

 

“It will be.”  She leans up and kisses Zac’s cheek.  “He’s okay. You and I will talk after the kids go to bed later.”

 

“Should I be worried?”

 

“No.  He did want me to tell you that he’s sorry.”  She rubs Zac’s back. “I’m not saying it’s okay with how he’s been acting, but I can understand it.”

 

“Okay.”  He gives her a quick kiss.  “Wanna start bringing food into the living room?”

 

She nods.  “Yeah, I can do that.”  

 

It’s just after nine when all three kids are in bed and asleep.  It leaves Zac and Everly time to get another movie in. It’s been far too long since they’ve been able to have a movie for just the two of them.

 

“Luca’s worried,” Everly says as Zac gets the movie set up.  “He’s worried that I won’t love them like I do now if you and I have kids of our own.”

 

Zac looks over at her and lets out a heavy breath.  “I didn’t even think about that.”

 

“It’s not true.”

 

“You and I may know that, but…”

 

“The kids may not understand.”  She watches as Zac sits down beside her.  “I assured him that it wouldn’t happen. That I love each of them as if they were my own.  I think I’ll just have to remind him of that occasionally if I do get pregnant or we have kids.”  She leans against Zac, smiling when he immediately wraps his arm around her. 

 

“We both will remind him.  And I’ll talk to him tomorrow.  Make sure he knows that nothing will change between any of us.”

 

“Probably a good idea.”  She looks up at him as best as she can.  “I think he may need a day out with Dad, too.  Or… maybe a night out. Maybe you two should go out camping.”

 

“That’s a good idea.”  He kisses her forehead.  “Though, maybe you’re just trying to get rid of me.”

 

“Never.”  She smiles when he brushes his nose against hers.  “You’re stuck with me.”

 

“I think I’m okay with that.”


	84. Why'd You Marry Mom?

Zac glances into the back seat as he pulls to a stop in their camping spot.  He smiles at his oldest son. “You ready?” he asks.

 

Luca nods.  “Yes!” he answers excitedly.

 

Zac smiles even more at how excited Luca is.  He climbs out of the truck and walks around to the back where he meets Luca.  “Wanna get the bottom tarp set?”

 

“Sure.”  Luca grabs the tarp and walks over to the area they always set the tent up.  “Dad, are you mad at me?”

 

Zac glances over as he pulls the small table out of the bed of the truck.  “Why would I be mad at you?”

 

“Because I asked Everly if…”

 

“Okay, stop there.”  Zac walks over and rests his hands on Luca’s shoulders.  “You asked Everly if her feelings for you, Scarlett, and Colt would change if she had kids of her own?”  He watches Luca nod. “I’m not mad at you, Buddy. I could never be mad at you for that. You don’t ever have to be scared to ask us anything.  I remember when Grandma had Uncle Mac. I was a little younger than you and I asked her the same thing. I know it’s a little different because Everly isn’t your Mom.  That being said, she loves you like you are.”

 

“But if she has her own kids…”

 

“It won’t matter, Luca.  Yes, things may change with a baby in the house, but it’ll be like when Colt and Scarlett were born.”

 

Luca wraps his arms around Zac’s middle, hugging him.  “And you’ll still love us the same right?”

 

“Try and stop me.”  Zac leans down and kisses the top of Luca’s head.

 

Luca looks up at Zac.  “Can I clean the fish again?”

 

“Absolutely.  Let’s get the rest of the camp set up and then we can head down to fish.”

 

Zac casts his line out before glancing over toward Luca.  He has to smile at the way his son is standing. It’s a familiar stance because it’s one like his own.  He’s seen it in himself in many pictures. It still amazes him how much Luca is like him. He wonders if this is how Isaac or Taylor feel with their oldest.  Though, as much as Gavin and Dane act and look like their fathers, it’s still not in the way Luca is. Luca is Zac’s mini-me in every sense possible.

 

“Dad, you have one,” Luca says pulling Zac out of his thoughts.

 

Zac clears his throat as puts his attention back on his line.  Of course, he’d been out of it too long and loses the fish. “Shit,” he mutters.

 

“What happened?”

 

“Lost it.”  He shrugs as he looks at Luca again.  “And don’t tell Mom what I just said.”  He winks at his son. “I was distracted.”

 

“Why?”

 

Zac lets out a soft breath.  “Was thinking about you.”

 

“Dad…”

 

“You asked.  So let me have my moment.”  He casts out one again. “You just remind me of myself in so many ways.  I’ve always known you looked and acted more like me. But over the last year, I’ve seen it even more.”

 

“Dad…”  Luca looks at Zac.  “Can I ask you something?”

 

“Of course you can.”

 

“Why’d you and Mom get married?”

 

“Well…”

 

“And I’m not a little kid anymore.  I don’t need some little kid answer.”

 

Zac chuckles.  “You will get the truth.  Your Mom and I did love each other.  For a while I did think it was what I wanted.  I wanted it to be what I wanted. But the truth is…”  He sighs as he casts out again. “Truth is we were both way too young and definitely not ready for the commitment.”

 

“But Uncle Tay and Aunt Beth were young too.”

 

“I know.  But the feelings they had for each other were a lot different than what your Mom and I shared.  Yes, it ended for them too, but their love was real in the beginning. I mean…” Zac sighs. “Mom and I loved each other.  But I don’t think we were ever actually in love. I didn’t realize that until I met Everly. I wanted to have what Uncle Tay had with Aunt Beth.  I wanted to have what Uncle Isaac had and has with Aunt Lauren. I wanted so desperately to share that love with someone. I rushed into it. I wouldn’t change it though.  Okay, I’d probably change the way it ended. But I wouldn’t change marrying her.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I got you, Scarlett, and Colt out of it.”

 

“But you would change it ending?”

 

“The way it ended, yes.  I never wanted it to get to that point.  But we needed to end it. So yes, I would change the way it ended, but not that it did end.”

 

“What if you would have met Everly back when you met Mom?”

 

“Oh, Buddy…”  Zac smiles. “I don’t know what would have happened.  I was fifteen when I met your Mom. Everly would have been your age at that time.”

 

“Oh.”  Luca giggles at that.

 

“Doesn’t change the fact that I have her now.”

 

“Dad, you know how I said I didn’t want another sister?”

 

Zac smiles again as he nods.  “I remember.”

 

“I’d be okay with another sister.”

 

“Yeah?”  Zac watches Luca nod.  “Well, I’m glad you feel that way.”

 

“And Dad?”  Luca looks over at Zac.  “I’m glad you’re marrying Everly.”

 

* * *

 

Zac follows Luca into the house Sunday morning.  They had planned on leaving after lunch. However, when they woke up that morning, they both wanted to get home to spend the day with the rest of the family.  They find Everly walking down as they make their way to the stairs.

 

“Hey,” she says with a smile.  “I didn’t expect you until this afternoon.”

 

Zac shrugs.  He leans in and gives her a quick kiss.  “We couldn’t wait any longer.” He winks at Luca.  “I’m gonna bring our things upstairs.” As he makes his way to the stairs, he takes another look back to see Luca hugging Everly.  

 

“I’ll help, Dad,” Luca says.  He takes his bag back from Zac as they walk up the stairs.  

 

Zac smiles at him.  “I suppose we should probably shower in a real shower too.”

 

“I bet I’ll beat you.”  Luca runs into his room.

 

Zac chuckles.  “You’re on, Buddy.”  He walks into his own room, setting his bag down on the bed.

 

“So it went well this weekend?” Everly asks as she walks in.

 

Zac kicks his shoes off.  “Yeah, it was great,” he answers.  “He asked some questions. Which reminds me…”  He sighs. “I have to call Amanda later. She should probably have a warning that he asked why I married her.”

 

“What’d you tell him?”

 

“The truth.”  Reaching back, he pulls his shirt off.  “Told him I wanted what Tay and Beth along with Isaac and Lauren had.  Amanda and I have mentioned it since we started talking again. So it won’t be a shock to her.  Just want her to be aware of it.”

 

Everly nods.  “Good idea.”

 

“Where are Scarlett and Colt?”

 

“Scarlett is having a skype playdate with Reagan and Colt is in the living room playing.”

 

“A skype playdate?”

 

“Yes.  It’s silly but adorable to see them.  Reagan’s home sick, so she couldn’t actually come over to play.  This was the best option. You don’t mind, do you? I mean, I didn’t overstep…”

 

“Everly, you drive me insane.”  Zac walks into the bathroom and reaches in to turn the shower on.  “If I didn’t trust you with the kids, you and I wouldn’t be together.  So you don’t have to worry about what I think. Because you are a part of this family.  One of these days you’ll remember that.”

 

“I just…”  She leans against the door jamb as Zac steps into the shower.  “Being part of the family and being a parent are two different things.  I’m…”

 

“You are.”  Zac sticks his head out of the shower and smiles at Everly.  “I’m gonna have to ask my brother if Charlotte gets like this with the kids.”

 

Everly steps over.  “It’s different with Charlotte.”  She leans in and kisses him. “She’s been around for thirty years.  I’ve been around for a year.”

 

“One of the best years of my life.”  He winks at her before pulling the curtain closed again.  “Now go away because I’m supposed to be showering quicker than my son.”

 

“You two are insane.”

 

“Yes, yes we are.”

**Author's Note:**

> So there's no confusion:
> 
> Zac's Family -  
> Wife: Amanda/Mandy  
> Sons: Luca (8) & Colt (2)  
> Daughter: Scarlett (6)
> 
> Taylor's Family -  
> Ex-wife: Beth  
> Sons: Dane (12) & Lennon (8)  
> Daughters: Fiona (6) & Reagan (4)
> 
> Isaac's Family -  
> Wife: Lauren  
> Son: Gavin (8)  
> Daughters: Harper & Harlow (3)


End file.
